Not What It Seems
by melliemellie
Summary: Isabella Swan-hard working, sensible, clever-had a promising life ahead of her, but a series of stupid decisions changed all that. Now 22, kicked out of college and ordered by her mom to move to the quiet town of Forks, Bella has to reassess her life. However, as she starts to make new friends, she has no idea just how drastically one in particular will change her life-or she his.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **So, here is my first dip into the world of Twilight fanfiction. I've been reading loads of Bellisle fanfics recently and decided to try writing one of my own. Goodness knows how it'll turn out! With Twilight being set in America and me being a Brit, I may slip up with the slang or spellings of certain words, so please bear with me. I've had to use some imagination in regards to location, especially of what is in or around Forks, because I know very little about the place. If anyone wants to help on that score, please feel free as I could definitely do with the help! This chapter has been proof read by me as, at present, I am lacking a beta. If anyone has the time and patience to be one, please let me know and I will be extremely grateful. Now, without further ado, here is the story. Enjoy

* * *

**Not What It Seems**

Chapter one

_Oh, Forks, how I have missed thee. _

I tried not to lament too hard the absence of sunlight as I traversed the winding road towards my birthplace. After all, whilst lacking the glowing warmth of Phoenix, the damp weather gave the scenery a lush verdancy rarely seen outside of postcards. Raindrops trickled down the windscreen and windows, each one bringing with it a distant memory of the small town.

I was five when my mom decided to leave Forks and head to a place of "opportunity" as she'd called it, thus beginning my life in Phoenix. I had returned every major school holiday to see my dad, but as soon as I went to college my visits had become more sporadic, with the last being a couple of years ago. Everything had been going so well up until then. I was working and studying hard, getting good grades and had a promising potential career ahead of me, but had managed to fuck it up completely in less than twelve months. Moving back to Forks had been Mom's idea, as she thought the sleepy pace of a small town would have a "calming" effect on me and, if I was a good girl, I may be able to return to finish my degree.

But, enough about that.

My fingers drummed against the steering wheel as I hummed quietly to myself. The radio in my car had long since broken and, to be honest, I rarely missed it. There was an encyclopaedic knowledge of music in my head and a long drive was the perfect opportunity to exhaust it. The ditty of choice at that particular moment was, oddly enough, _What a Wonderful World_. The lyrics held no particular relevance to the moment, but, for some reason, the tune was stuck in my head.

I wasn't far from my destination and, if I squinted hard enough, could probably see the start of the driveway that led up to Charlie's house-_my_ house, I should say. As I slowed, I saw a few figures standing on the porch, smiles spreading across their faces as they saw who was sat in the driving seat of the approaching vehicle. Every time I came back to Forks, I had changed in some way or other both physically and mentally, yet the house was exactly as it had been fifteen years ago. It had never really bothered me until I hit my teens and noticed that the rooms were never redecorated, or the old family pictures had never been replaced. As much as I liked the picture on the mantelpiece of my parents together during their honeymoon, sometimes I worried if maybe he was having a hard time moving on. However, he never talked about it and I never thought to pry.

I parked next to the police cruiser, owned by my dad. When I was born, Charlie was just a regular officer, but time and dedication had paid off when he finally achieved the rank of Chief. The promotion hadn't been without sacrifice though, as mine and my mother's departure not long after my fifth birthday had proven.

Charlie wore a small smile-which, for him was positively jubilant-as I exited the car, managing to smack my head on the doorframe as I retrieved my rucksack.

"Good to see you're still the same old Bells," Charlie teased as he walked over to me.

I rubbed the sore spot on the back of my head as he approached, before launching myself at him in a tight hug. I could feel his awkwardness and smiled inwardly at my revenge. Public displays of affection were not his forte. To some it could seem that my dad was cold or even uncaring, but those close to him knew better. He just wasn't the touchy-feely, openly affectionate type. I had inherited a milder form of his reserve, but there was also enough of my mom's affability in my genes to ensure I wasn't socially retarded. With a last squeeze, I ended the embrace and stepped back, glancing over at the two remaining members of the welcoming party. A middle aged man with skin the colour of warm cocoa sat in a wheelchair and I couldn't keep the smile off my face. Billy Black had barely changed since my last visit, save for more streaks of grey scattered amongst the long dark locks hanging over his shoulders. His wizened face broke into a grin as he was wheeled forward by a younger man. The third person seemed vaguely familiar, but I couldn't attach a name to the face. The familial resemblance to the disabled man was obvious as they shared the same rich, copper skin and jet black hair, although the younger man's mane was cropped short.

"Hey, Billy," I greeted as I stepped towards him.

"It's been far too long, Bella," Billy said as I shook his extended hand. Then, as though reading my thoughts, he motioned to the person behind him. "Jacob's changed a bit since you last saw him, hasn't he?"

My jaw hung open in disbelief. _Jacob_? What the Hell had _happened_ to him? The last time I saw Jacob, he was a gangly kid with hippie hair, clad in baggy clothes and spent most of his time tinkering with whatever latest Frankenstein vehicle he had managed to put together. Now, he was...well, buff was the only way to describe it. His cheekbones had managed to cut their way through the baby fat and his jaw was sharp enough to shred paper. He towered over the three of us, easily reaching six and a half feet.

"W-wow, Jake," I said, still reeling from the surprise. "I barely recognised you!"

Jacob's face broke into a wide smile and it was then that I saw the friend I remembered. My last trip down here had been brief and I hadn't managed to see any of the Blacks, so it had to be at least five years since we last saw each other. Puberty may have taken a while to hit, but when it had finally struck, it'd done so with a vengeance. And he was wearing nothing more than jeans and a t shirt! Was he crazy? Even with a thick jumper underneath my coat, I was feeling the cold.

"Just couldn't keep away from me, could ya?" he joked.

"If I knew you'd turned into He-Man, I'd have come back sooner!"

"He-Man?" Jacob exclaimed in mock offence. "That guy's got nothing on me."

"Hey, control the 'roid rage," I parried, hands held up in truce.

"Alright, you two," said Charlie as he rolled his eyes. "Save the verbal sparring for a drier day."

"Unfortunately, we can't stay, Bella," Billy explained. "We just wanted to be here to welcome you back, but you'll have to come by the reservation soon. It's been a while since our last get together and I know everyone would like to see you again."

"Definitely," I agreed.

"C'mon, Jake," Billy commanded his son. "Let's give the girl some space to settle in."

"Yes, Boss," quipped Jacob, winking at me before he began pushing his dad over to the truck parked the other side of the cruiser.

I waved as they drove off, before turning to face my dad. He was looking at me, but I couldn't read the expression on his face. That was nothing new, but this time his features were especially inscrutable. Before I could query it, he walked over to the trunk of my car and opened it.

"You must be tired after the journey," he said as he hoisted a couple of duffel bags over his shoulder. "Did you drive all the way?"

"Yeah, but it wasn't too bad," I replied with a shrug of my shoulders, before attending to more pressing matters. "What's for dinner?"

"Pizza, if you'd like," he answered as he passed me towards the house. "Or Chinese."

"What, no three course banquet prepared for your darling child's return?"

Charlie stopped at the front door and raised an eyebrow at me. "You do know where you're living now, right?"

"The Ritz?"

He chose not to respond, save for a shake of the head and some chuckled murmurings.

As I entered the house, a smell entered my nostrils that, if bottled, could be labelled "Au De Nostalgia". It was hard to describe, but I always associated it with my dad's house. It was a sort of woody, earthy smell, mixed with tobacco and whatever aftershave Charlie had religiously stuck to his entire adult life. Occasionally I'd get a whiff of a similar scent back home and it always brought my thoughts straight back here. I chastised myself for referring to Phoenix as home. Forks was my home now, at least for the time being. I had to remember that.

I followed Charlie up the stairs to my old bedroom and he dropped the bags on my bed. My eyes slowly examined the rectangular room as I placed by rucksack beside the duffel bags. So much had changed since I last slept in here; it was hard to believe it was only just over two years ago. Upon completion of a full three hundred and sixty degree scan, I saw Charlie stood in the doorway, lingering. He looked awkward, as though he wanted to say something. I wasn't sure just how much Mom had told him and braced myself, wondering how he'd go about it. If he had considered broaching the subject, his next sentence proved he'd clearly thought better of it.

"I'll let you get reacquainted with your room," he said, before asking, "Chinese or pizza?"

"Um, pizza," I decided.

"Hawaiian?"

"What else?"

He nodded before closing the door behind him. I stared at the wooden door, off-white paint chipped with wear and tear, before letting out a sigh and plonking myself down on the bed. Well, that could've gone a lot _worse_, I reasoned, trying to ignore the teeny little part of my brain that actually longed to talk to him. I knew we'd have to discuss my reason for coming here eventually, but the majority of my brain wasn't feeling up to it quite yet. Before I could drag myself down into thoughts of despair, I unzipped the bag nearest me and began unpacking.

**000**

I bit down on my second slice of pizza, trying to desperately catch up with the impossibly long string of cheese threatening to drip onto my jeans. I was laid out on the sofa and Charlie reclined in the armchair next to me as the highlights of some kind of sporting event played out on the news. I wasn't a sports fan, unlike my father, but I didn't mind watching it for the moment as it allowed my brain to switch off for a while. As the commercials came on, Charlie sat up straight and placed his beer on the floor, before hitting the mute button on the remote and turning towards me, his forearms resting on his knees. Mouth full of half-chewed pizza, my eyes slowly swivelled to meet his warily, wondering what was to come. Was it time for the dreaded discussion already? _Way to spring it on me, Dad._

"Bells," he began hesitantly. I could tell he was uncomfortable because his right knee bobbed up and down as his fingers interlaced, separated and interlaced again. "Before I begin, I want you to know that I _am_ happy to have you back here."

I nodded carefully as I swallowed my food, averting my gaze. Just how bad was this going to be?

"And," he continued. "Obviously, your mom's already explained why you've decided to move here-for a while, at least."

So, she told him it was my idea? I wondered what else she had lied about.

"Now, I don't expect you to talk about it," he assured me. (Of course he didn't, that would require having a serious discussion and Charlie wasn't good at those.) "But...if you ever...y'know..._want_ to talk...you can, y'know. I might not be able to offer much advice...but...I can at least...listen?"

I stared at the television, watching the actors' mouths open and close without any sound, like goldfish in a bowl. God, Charlie was bad at this! I almost wanted to laugh at how bad he was at it. He was clearly hoping not to have to talk about it, and who was I to disappoint him? My expulsion from college wasn't exactly something I wanted to go into great detail about, either. Well, not _really _anyway.

"However," he added, his voice adopting a more assertive tone. "I don't want you pulling any of your reckless stunts over here, understand? I promised your mom that she could trust me to curb your destructive behaviour and I won't have you nearly killing yourself, alright?"

I nodded once again. Authoritative Chief mode came much more naturally to him than Comforting Dad and it was easy to see. He needn't worry himself, though as I had no intention of ever repeating the stupid shit I got up to back ho-I mean-in Phoenix.

"Don't worry, Dad," I said quietly. "I'll be fine. A few weeks in Forks and I'll be so docile, they'll have to inject me hourly with adrenaline just to keep me conscious."

"Very funny," he retorted, grabbing the remote and turning the TV volume back up. Short, sweet and to the point. That was Charlie's way and I loved him for it. "So, you got any plans while you're here?"

"I dunno," I replied. It wasn't something I'd really thought about. For a start, I didn't even know how long I'd be here for. "I guess I should find a job or something. You know, help out around the house somehow. I doubt even your big shot wage could afford to keep both of us."

Charlie shrugged, before taking a swig of beer. "Whenever you're ready, there's no rush."

"Any going at the station?" I asked, jokingly.

"Only in the cells."

"At least I have experience."

My comment earned me a reproving look, before we continued to spend the remainder of our father and daughter evening in companionable silence.

**000**

Just how in the name of Heaven and Hell did he manage to _survive_? Did Charlie ever eat _anything_ that didn't come in a polystyrene box? I'd woken that morning to find nothing but milk and coffee for breakfast. My visit wasn't exactly a surprise one, so why hadn't he bought any groceries? His apology had come in the form of a quick note and a few bills to "grab something" until he managed to do some shopping. I took the cash, but decided to use it more wisely than he intended.

As I reversed out of the driveway, I had to take a moment to remember exactly how to get to the local supermarket. Once there I noted that, like everything else in Forks, the supermarket was exactly as it had always been. All the same staff worked there, which was such a contrast to Phoenix, where you could go into a store one week and return the next to find a completely different workforce had replaced them. I guess in a small town you have to take what you can get and keep it. I figured I would probably look further afield for work, as there wasn't exactly an abundance of "staff wanted" signs hanging in the windows I passed.

Adding the money Dad had left on the kitchen table for me that morning to the remaining cash I had left in my purse, I ended up with a grand total of seventy dollars. That should be more than enough to get a week's supply of food in for the two of us, so I started my rounds of the aisles. The store wasn't very big, so my shopping trip was concluded rather quickly and I had just finished loading the last of the bags into my trunk when my right coat pocket started to vibrate. I fished out my phone to see a number I didn't recognise illuminated on the screen. As I sat myself down in the driving seat, I hesitantly pressed the answer button and held the receiver up to my ear, hoping this wouldn't be another bad call. I'd had quite a few of those in the last couple of months.

"Isabella Swan?" asked a male voice.

"Yes?" I answered, warily.

"This is Officer Burt."

My mind reeled. Why was an officer calling me? What had I done? Who was in trouble? Was Mom okay? Was my car taxed properly? Surely I'd fixed that tail light...

"I'm calling about your dad," Burt continued. "There's been an accident and he's been taken to the hospital."

"Oh my God!" I cried. "Is he okay?"

"As far as I know, it's nothing serious. There was a crash involving three cars just outside the station and he asked me to let you know where he was. He also said not to panic, but he would be home a little late this evening."

I felt a little numb as I registered the officer's words. I must have been silent for a while, as Burt's voice echoed out of the speaker, calling my name.

"S-sorry," I said, trying to regain my composure. "Um, thanks for calling. I think I'll go to the hospital and see him."

"He said you should just wait at home for him, that there's no need to worry."

"You work with my dad, right?"

"Yes, Miss."

"Then you'll know that, even if his head was dangling off his shoulders, he'd still say there was no reason to worry."

Burt replied with a chuckle before saying, "That's true. Alright, well there's honestly nothing to worry about, he's fine, but if you really need to go see him, he'll probably be in the A and E department, bitching about how easy it is to pass a driving test these days."

I laughed nervously. How true was that? Officer Burt signed off and I returned the phone to my coat pocket. For a few minutes, I did nothing more than sit and stare out the windscreen, both hands clutching the steering wheel. A pang of guilt hit me in the heart when I realised I hadn't even considered anything happening to Charlie when the officer spoke. Was that bad? Maybe it was because I had never lived with him before and my brain wasn't trained to consider him as part of my everyday life. Or maybe I just took it for granted that the Chief of Police wouldn't ever get into trouble. Or maybe it was because I was used to everyone else having to rush to hospital because of _me_. I was rather accident, prone, after all. I'd got better as my childhood and teens were pushed further and further behind me, but I hadn't been completely absolved of clumsiness just yet. The bruise on my ass where I slipped this morning as I left the house was proof enough of that. With a deep breath, I turned the ignition key and readied myself to see just how "not serious" my dad's condition really was.

As I entered the hospital car park, I saw the police cruiser there, with a huge dent in the passenger side. I winced in pity as I thought of the poor soul that had been sat there. Selfish as it may be, I hoped my dad had been the driver.

A sense of urgency permeated the halls of the hospital as I entered. I had to wind my way through a myriad of people all rushing from place to place, until I reached the reception desk. I opened my mouth to speak, but, before I could, the nurse held a finger up to me, signalling for me to wait. The rudeness irritated me a little, but I tried to be objective. I knew nurses' lives weren't easy and she had a million things to get done. Eventually, she finished her call and looked at me, although there was no improvement in her grouchy demeanour.

"Hi," I began, "I'm looking for Charlie Swan. He was brought in recently from a car crash."

I was given a hasty set of directions and sent on my way. I managed to get lost only a couple of times, before finally walking through a set of double doors and seeing Charlie lying on a bed, talking with a doctor whose back was facing me. Charlie saw me and frowned, but I could tell he wasn't really very angry.

"Dad!" I exclaimed happily, realising Officer Burt's reassurances had been justified. I paced over to the bed and my eyes gave him a quick once over, just to be sure.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I got a call saying you were in a crash," I explained.

Charlie rolled his eyes. "I told Burt to tell you not to worry," he complained. "I'm fine, just a bit bruised, is all."

"Yeah, well I just wanted to make sure for myself. And, this way, I can drive you home."

"Bell-"

"No arguments!" I demanded. "As soon as you're done here, I'm taking you home and cooking some decent food."

"That sounds like a good idea to me," said a clear, silken voice beside me. "This shouldn't take much longer."

I turned and my gaze fell upon the most beautiful person I had ever seen in my entire life. I had to do a double take, not quite believing my eyes at first. Who was _this? _The doctor currently attending to Charlie was tall, with swept back flaxen hair and skin so pale, it almost matched the colour of his white coat. Luckily, the doctor was busy scribbling notes onto a clipboard so my blatant staring went unnoticed. I planned to avert my gaze as soon as he looked up, but I was ensnared once more as soon as I saw his eyes. They were the most unusually brilliant shade of amber and I felt myself drawn into them, like a diver falling into the sea. As soon as those orbs turned towards Charlie, it felt like a spell had been broken and I blinked several times to regain my equilibrium.

"Well, Chief," the doctor said. "You have slight whiplash and some bruising of your ribs, but there are no signs of concussion or trauma, so I think you'll be just fine. Some painkillers and rest and you'll be back on your feet in no time."

"Thanks, Carlisle," Charlie said, sitting up with a pained intake of breath. I helped to lever him upright, wincing at the pained expression on his face.

The doctor-Carlisle-turned to me next and I had to keep my eyes away from his. I didn't want to embarrass myself by gawping at him again. "You must be Isabella," he said "Your father was just saying you've come back here from Phoenix. I hope the change in pace won't be too drastic for you."

"The quiet'll do her some good," commented Charlie as he got to his feet. I kept a firm hold of his arm, just in case. "But, with her track record, she'll probably end up in here before long."

I glared at him. _Thanks, Dad!_

The doctor smirked. "I sincerely hope not." Sticking his pen inside the breast pocket of his coat, Carlisle reminded Charlie of the importance of rest and said his goodbyes, before walking away through the doors I had recently entered.

I stared after the doctor, wondering if it was absurd to imagine angel song accompanying him as he walked. Thoughts of the beautiful man were pushed aside as I focused on the task of getting my injured dad home. I knew he had fully intended to go back to the station to sort out the paperwork, hence Burt's warning that Charlie would be home late, but I was having none of it. The doctor prescribed rest and painkillers, as I intended to ensure my dad got an abundance of both.

* * *

**A/N:** Urgh, I hate beginning chapters! At least that's out of the way now. I have no idea what any of Charlie's colleagues are called, so Officer Burt is entirely my own creation. Although it's only just started, please r&r to let me know what you think and I hope to have the next chapter out very soon. Thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **Wow, one chapter posted and I've already got a ton of likes and even a few reviews! Thank you for your kind words and I hope the story lives up to expectations

_Crystal Rhodes_: That Bella, Edward and Jazz story sounds..._interesting_. I may have to check it out ;)

_Donna_: Thanks for the advice. I'll try to subdue the Englishwoman inside to allow me to spell the 'ou' words the American way-I can't promise anything though

_Vadergirl2006_: I can't wait to find out either! I've got some ideas, just got to think about which ones will work.

_Matthias Stormcrow_: Thank you, I'm glad you liked the chapter.

So, here we are ladies and gents, the next chapter for your reading pleasure.

* * *

Chapter two

The rain had actually decided to take a holiday for once. Although by no means summery, the grey covering the sky that morning was the brightest it had been since my arrival almost a week ago. It was so weird to live in such a wintery climate during the summer months. Charlie was still under house arrest or-as the rest of us like to call it-healing. He was due back to work the next day and I knew the wait was killing him. I couldn't think of many people as eager to go back to work as he, but I guess that showed just how much he valued his job. It must be comforting for a town to know that the person they trusted to keep them safe was so dedicated to the task. Speaking of jobs, I was all dressed up and ready to go start hunting for one myself. I had decided to forgo looking around Forks almost as soon as I had arrived. I knew my best chance of getting employed would be further towards Port Angeles, where there were far more businesses, thus more employment opportunities. The only downside to working out there was the travelling time, but it didn't bother me too much as the journey was a scenic one.

Charlie wished me luck as I grabbed my jacket and house keys from the kitchen counter and headed out the door, a folder of résumés in tow. I really hoped at least one interview would come of today's trip. Even if Charlie could afford to feed and house the pair of us, I didn't want to just sit around the house all day like a bum, sponging off him. Mom wouldn't be happy with that, either. And there was always the possibility of finding a job I actually _enjoyed_. I wasn't getting my hopes too high for that, though.

I had timed the journey quite well, leaving Forks just after the school and work run, so the traffic wasn't too awful. When I arrived in Port Angeles, it was still relatively quiet-too early for the shopping rush hour. After parking the car, I decided to scout for jobs in a clockwise fashion, starting with the little restaurant called La Bella Italia. I cringed a little at the thought of actually getting employed there. Nobody should share a name with the company they work for unless they own it. After that, there were a few little convenience stores, a supermarket, a dress shop and a bookstore. As soon as I entered the dress shop, I knew it was a dud. The women who worked in there were immaculately dressed, their hair perfectly styled. I entered in jeans and converse with windswept hair and knew they'd throw my résumé in the trash as soon as I left.

Despite the defeatist mood settling in my stomach, I walked over to the nearest employee. She had her back to me and was fiddling with the hem of a violet dress hanging on a mannequin. Before I could speak to make my presence known, she span round gracefully and I was stopped in my tracks. Petite and pale, with dark spiky hair, she was a gothic Tinkerbell brought to life. But it wasn't her enviable grace or beauty that made me pause, it was her eyes. Long black lashes framed big, round irises the colour of dark liquid gold. I had seen them before. Well, not those eyes exactly, but ones very similar only a few days ago. Since Charlie's accident, I had _almost_ forgotten about the doctor at the hospital, but looking into the exquisite face before me instantly brought him back to the forefront of my thoughts.

"May I help you?" The young woman asked with a smile that flashed a set of perfect teeth. Seriously, how did this shop make any money? No amount of quality fabric was going to make anyone feel even remotely attractive next to this specimen of sickening perfection.

Realising she had just asked me a question, I stumbled over my words to reply. "I, um...I just wanted to hand this in," I explained, retrieving a piece of paper from my folder and holding it out to her. "I don't suppose there are any jobs going?"

The pixie took the résumé from me and skimmed over it quickly. "I don't think there are any vacancies right at this moment," she replied, confirming my suspicions. "But, if any do come up, we'll give you a call."

"Okay, thanks," I said graciously with a smile before turning to leave.

"By the way," called the young woman, her light, musical voice ringing through the air like delicate bells chiming in the wind. "Green isn't really your colour."

"I'm sorry?" I asked, caught completely off guard.

"That coat you're wearing. The dark green doesn't suit your colouring. You should try brown, grey or a steely blue. That'd look great with your pale skin and dark hair."

I had absolutely no idea how to respond to that. It could have been taken as an insult, were the advice not given in such an innocently helpful way. I couldn't detect any malice in her tone or expression-she seemed to think she was genuinely helping.

"Oh...um...okay. Well, I'll keep that in mind, thanks."

"You're welcome," she said cheerily, before turning back to her previous task. I left the store before any more fashion advice could be hurled at me.

I continued down the street, still a little baffled by the recent exchange, although it had managed to temporarily throw my train of thought away from her unusual eyes. They were so much like that doctor's-were they related? If they were, maybe it was some kind of genetic thing, like heterochromia or something. I tried to remember what Charlie had called the doctor. It was something odd, kind of old fashioned and a name I hadn't heard anyone use before. Carter? Carson? Car-Car-Carlisle-that was it! My musings continued all the way to my next destination.

The tinkling of a bell accompanied my entrance into the bookstore. It was called Thunderbird and Whale, which made me fall completely in love with the place. It was such a bizarre name, yet fit the establishment perfectly. It was deceptively small looking from the outside and I couldn't resist having a look around before asking about jobs.

I headed straight for the fiction section, particularly interested in the shelves devoted to classical literary works. Skimming my finger along the spines, I saw all the names I'd come to know and love, including two of my favourites: Austen and Brontë. I picked up the copy of Wuthering Heights, thinking how odd it always felt to me to have such an old story contained within pages of such pristine condition. My own copy back in Phoenix was dog eared, with pages folded or notes scribbled in the margins and favourite quotes highlighted in yellow pen. I checked for a price on the back of the book and was disappointed to see I was a few dollars short. As I kept staring at it, a sudden urge to stuff the book into my jacket flared within me. It would be so easy, I knew, just to pocket the tome and casually stroll out of the store. Nobody would know, no one would be hurt and I'd finally have some decent reading material at home. My heartbeat increased as the familiar thrill of adrenaline surged through my veins and I glanced surreptitiously around me to see if anyone was nearby. Luck seemed to favour me as, at that moment, the store was nearly empty. My breathing quickened a little as I turned back to the book. There was a time, not so long ago, that I had been proud of my thieving abilities, managing to fund an almost lavish-if occasionally seedy-lifestyle because of it. Of course, it had also been part of the reason I found myself in my current position and my mom's voice came crashing through my thoughts, reprimanding me for such foolish behaviour.

"Hi there."

I almost screamed as I span to face the person addressing me. A middle aged man, barely taller than I, with short grey hair and a beard looked at me, a friendly, helpful expression on his face.

"Jesus Christ!" I gasped, dropping the book and placing a hand over my heart to steady its wild rhythm.

"I'm so sorry," he said, his features arranged in their own brand of surprise at my reaction. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"No, no, it's alright," I assured as I tried to regulate my breathing. "I didn't realise you were there. In a world of my own."

"So I see," he laughed. "I was just coming over to see if you needed any help."

"Oh," I replied, all thoughts of theft forgotten. "No, I was just looking, thank you."

"Okay, then." He bent down to retrieve the Wuthering Heights from the floor. He passed it back to me after briefly glancing at the cover. "A good choice. Are you a Brontë fan?"

"Huh?" My mind was still trying to catch up. "Oh, yeah. Yes, yes I am. It's one of my favourites, actually."

"Oh really?" He seemed genuinely surprised-and pleased. "It makes a nice change to have a young woman reading something other than True Blood or Fifty Shades."

I offered a chuckle at the comment. "Yeah, they're not really my thing."

"Well, if you're okay here, I'll let you get back to browsing. If you need anything, just let me know."

"I will," I said with a smile, able to appreciate the assistance now that my heartbeat was back to normal. As he walked away, I turned back to the shelf and hastily shoved Wuthering Heights back into the empty space. Disappointment burned in my gut as I thought about what I had almost done. I promised mom I would behave, that I was better, back on track, reformed. And I had almost completely blown it. A small part of my brain tried to pardon me, reminding me that I hadn't actually stolen the book. Unfortunately, I was feeling a little too wretched at that point to listen.

Stepping away from the bookshelves, I suddenly remembered the folder in my hand and could have smacked my idiotic self. Looking around, I saw the grey-haired guy stood by the cash register and pulled a résumé out as I approached.

"Hi," I said. "I completely forgot to ask. Do you have any jobs going at the moment?"

Taking the piece of paper from my hand, he scanned it just as the ethereal girl in the dress shop had, although he seemed to actually process some of the words printed on it. I prayed he would say yes. Although I was willing to take whatever job I could get, of all the places I had applied, this was the only one I'd actually be happy to work. He rubbed his hairy chin, before looking back up at me.

"As a matter of fact," he began and hope quickened my pulse. "I have been considering taking on some extra staff for a while now."

"Really?"

"I'm afraid I can only offer a part time position right now, though."

"That's fine," I assured, trying to contain my desperation.

"Well, alright then," he said, a wide smile spreading across his face. "Tell you what, give me a few days and I'll give you a call about a start date. Can I take your number?"

"Sure," I agreed, pulling my phone from my right jeans pocket. Living up to the grace of my namesake as I did, I had managed to go through quite a few phones in my adult life, yet never managed to memorise a single phone number. He grabbed a pen and paper and I recited the digits to him.

"That's great," he murmured as he slipped the piece of paper into a filofax, before offering a hand. "I look forward to seeing you real soon. The name's Jerry, by the way-Jerry Matheson."

I took Jerry's hand and shook it, before offering my thanks and saying goodbye. As I left the store amidst the sound of gentle bell chimes, I took in a deep breath of the cool air outside. In the distance, I could see dark clouds gathering and knew a downpour was on its way. At that moment, I didn't really care because I (hopefully) had a job! Despite his protests, I knew Charlie would be pleased as it meant he'd have something positive to report back to mom.

After fumbling around the junk in my jacket pockets for my car keys, I was about to unlock the door, when I heard a voice behind me.

"Bella Swan, is that you?"

I turned to see a woman, roughly my age stood before me. With long dark hair, caramel skin and black rimmed glasses framing chocolate coloured eyes, I recognised her immediately.

"Oh my God!" she cried, her face glowing with pleasant surprise. "It _is_ you. I had no idea you were back," Displaying no form of shyness whatsoever, she came forward and enveloped me in an embrace. "How are you?"

"Angela," I greeted, a little overwhelmed by the sudden invasion of personal space. "Hi. How are you?"

"I'm good," she replied, stepping back to get a good look at me. "I thought I saw you a while ago going into the dress shop, but it was from a distance and I didn't wanna make an ass out of myself in case I was wrong."

She gave a self deprecating laugh as she said this and I couldn't help joining in. Angela Weber was an old childhood friend of mine, although we had not been the ones to initiate the friendship. Our mothers were close friends when we were both born and we got kind of lumped together for convenience, but it turned out to be a good thing. She was quiet and unassuming, despite being blessed with the looks and physique of a supermodel and I had always made sure to spend at least a few days with her whenever I visited.

"So," she continued. "What brings you back here? It's been ages since I last saw you."

"I know," I said, working out how best to evade her question. "I'm sorry I haven't been down for a while, it's been quite hectic. What are you doing this way? I didn't think the holidays started just yet."

"Well, being the studious genius I am, I managed to get away for the holidays early. And I could ask you the same thing, Bella. Shouldn't you still be in Arizona?"

_Damn it, she's too quick!_ I should have known I couldn't fool Angela that easily. "You're not the only genius, you know," I lied, praying she wouldn't pry further.

"What are you up to now?" she asked and I sent a silent thank you her way. "Wanna get a coffee?"

I did a quick mental check, confident I had enough for a cup or two. "Sure," I agreed. "Where do you wanna go?"

"Well, I've pretty much finished everything I needed to do here, so, if you're done too, how about heading back to Forks? I haven't visited The Lodge for a while."

"Sounds great," I concurred.

Angela had taken the bus up to Port Angeles, so she caught a ride back with me and it wasn't long before we were chatting like we had never been apart. I consciously let her do most of the talking and the motive wasn't completely ulterior. I was genuinely interested to hear how she was doing at Washington State University. She was studying photography and I always used to joke that she had been born with a camera around her neck. She'd had a drawer full of photo albums in her room at her parents' house, with countless more pictures adorning the walls and ceiling. I wondered if her current residence was in a similar state.

She was animatedly telling me all about an upcoming exhibition she had been invited to take part in when we arrived at The Lodge. I was happy for her; if anyone deserved success, she did. We entered the restaurant and a waitress gave us a small table right in the corner.

"So, when is it?" I asked, continuing our conversation about the exhibition.

"It's a few months away, but I haven't given them a reply, yet."

"Why not?"

Angela bit her lip, looking down at her clasped hands and her face projected uncertainty. "I..." She began, before taking a deep breath and exhaling deeply. "I'm not sure I'm good enough."

Was she crazy? Pictures were her life! And I may not know much about photography, but even I could tell she was good at it. "Surely they wouldn't have asked you if you weren't," I remarked, hoping to relieve some of her self-doubt. It wasn't a new task for me as she had always suffered from low self esteem. It was a product of the bullying she'd received at school for being at least half a foot taller than every other girl her age.

"Maybe," she offered, cynically. "Maybe not."

"Angela, don't be an idiot," I admonished. "Remember that photo you took of the lake where my dad goes fishing? The one you had printed onto canvas for him? Well, it's still there, his pride and joy, hanging on the living room wall. I don't think he'll ever take it down and you know my dad wouldn't put something up in the house if he didn't like it. For that reason alone, it's gotta be good."

"Okay," she relented. "Maybe you're right. I'm just scared, I guess."

"Well, it's a big thing, finally having your work put out there for all to see, but you deserve it," I assured, meaning every word, which I think she knew was true deep down. "And I expect an invitation."

"Of course!"She laughed. "I'll need someone to keep me sane."

At that point, our coffees arrived and we spent a few moments drinking in companionable silence. Sadly, Angela broke it by turning the topic of conversation to me.

"So," she said. "Enough about me. What's going on with you?"

I wondered what I should say. Although it would be easiest to lie, I wasn't that comfortable doing that to her. She was an empathetic person and never quick to judge, but just how understanding would she be when she found out about my "escapades"? Evasion had worked well so far, so I decided to carry on down that track.

"Nothing as exciting as what you're doing," I said, before taking a long sip of coffee. "It's hard to believe I'm friends with the next Mario Testino. Just think, this time next year-"

"Bella," Angela interrupted and I knew my evasion tactics had finally failed. "Is something wrong?"

I stared into my half empty coffee cup-or should that be half full? Again, that small part of me wanting to talk piped up, only to be beaten down by the more dominant, reticent part.

"I only ask," she explained. "Because you've skirted around the subject every time I've brought it up. Don't think I haven't noticed."

Having been asked outright, I couldn't really deny it and she'd know if I was lying anyway. Her insightfulness was both a blessing and a curse.

"This last year hasn't gone so well," I eventually admitted. "I did some stupid things and paid the price for it. I'd rather not go into detail right now, though. Is that okay?" I hoped it was.

"No, that's fine," she said, assuaging my fears. "Just as long as you're alright."

My heart swelled with gratitude at the concern she showed. I had missed Angela. If only I had acted on my consideration to study with her instead, I wouldn't be in this mess. After assurances that I was fine, we moved on to happier topics, although I made a silent promise to tell her exactly what had happened someday soon.

Time passed unnoticed by us as we talked and it wasn't until Angela happened to glance up at the clock hanging on the wall behind me that we realised it was almost five.

"God, I gotta go!" she exclaimed and we both left the cash for our drinks on the table before leaving.

Outside The Lodge, we hugged as she told me how great it was to see me again and I returned the sentiment.

"We must meet up again," she demanded.

"Absolutely," I agreed. "Call me when you're free."

With a promise that she would, we went our separate ways. The drive back home was quick and, after-hopefully-landing a job and catching up with an old friend, I was feeling rather buoyant. Now, all I had to do was keep said job and not scare off old friend with tales of my depravity. Easier said than done, I reckoned.

* * *

**A/N:** If anyone doesn't know, heterochromia is a condition where people have two different coloured eyes. I know a lot didn't happen during this chapter, but I'm still setting up character and plot and I promise stuff will start happening soon. Hope you enjoyed and I'll see y'all soon for chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** As it's only a couple of chapters long, I'm surprised by the popularity of this story so far. Thanks to everyone for favouriting, following and reviewing this story, it makes my ego happy. I've noticed that some people have banners, covers etc made for their stories and I was wondering where you go to find them. I f anyone knows, please let me know and I'll be extremely grateful, cheers.

* * *

Chapter three

"Hey, don't Bogart the pizza!" I demanded with a gentle kick to Jacob's side. I was sat on the sofa beside my dad, with Jake on the floor between us and the pizza box resting in front of him.

"You've had three slices already, fatty," he quipped, making an exaggerated show of grabbing yet another slice from the box.

"At least the doorframe doesn't bend when I walk through it," I retorted, leaning forward to retrieve some of the food that was disappearing fast. Jacob pushed the box away from himself, well out of my reach. "Hey!" I cried, before giving him a slap on the shoulder.

"Would you two quit it?" scolded Charlie.

"He started it," I whined, realising I sounded about ten years younger than I was.

"And watch me finish it!" Jacob declared, devouring the final slice of pepperoni pizza in one go.

"Holy cow," I commented in disbelief. "How the Hell does Billy afford to keep you?"

"If you two are bored," Charlie interrupted, clearly exasperated. "Then find another way to amuse yourselves and let us watch the game in peace!"

Jacob stood and stretched, increasing his already-ridiculous height to extreme proportions, before turning to me. "Come on, Bells," he said. "Let's leave the old timers to it. I'll show you the new bike I've been working on."

I got to my feet and followed, unable to hide the smile on my face as I watched my friend duck to exit the room. As promised just over a week ago, Charlie and I were spending the day at the reservation for a well needed catch-up. When we first arrived, the house had been packed to bursting point with Quileute tribe members, but they hadn't hung around for long. Although I had recognised most, I didn't really know any of them very well. In fact, I could only actually name about three; two being Embry and Quil, Jacob's closest friends, with the third being Sam Uley. The camaraderie shared this time around between the latter and Jake confused me. On my last visit to the res, the pair hadn't been on very friendly terms and I wondered at this new development.

We made our way to the large shed situated behind the house and he opened the doors with a triumphant "ta-dah!" Being as ignorant about vehicles as I was, I couldn't initially see what the excitement was about-all I saw was a large, battered motorbike sat between two even sorrier looking ones. Then he told me that the middle one had been built entirely from scratch and that was when I started to get impressed.

"It's taken me a while to find all the parts I need," he explained. "But she's getting there."

"She?" I commented, raising an eyebrow. Was he really going to be one of those people who named their vehicles? "Does _she_ have a name?"

"Uh-huh," he replied, confirming my fears. "Sally," he declared proudly.

"_Sally?_" I couldn't keep from laughing. This was too good an opportunity to waste. "Where'd you dig up that name from? Is your next one gonna be called Harry?"

"Enjoy the laughter while you can," he warned. "'Cos I'll be the one laughing at your bill, when that heap-of-junk car of yours next breaks down."

I pulled my best wounded puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, those don't work on me, Hun," he said, heartlessly.

"But, surely you wouldn't leave little ol' me to fend off the big, bad mechanic alone, would you?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"Your apology."

I rolled my eyes, before stepping closer to him and placing my hands over my chest. "I truly apologise for my callous behaviour. Please forgive me."

"That was good, but it's not me you've gotta apologise to," he informed me, pointing over to the bike. "It's Sally."

I gave him a disbelieving look, which he countered with a defiant arch of his eyebrows. Admitting defeat, I span on my heels and dropped to my knees in front of _Sally_, my hands clutched together as though in prayer for dramatic effect. "Oh, great and wonderful Sally, please find it within your rust-covered heart to pardon my insensitive remarks. I swear to dedicate the rest of my life to atoning for my iniquity."

"Iniquity?" Jacob asked, varnishing the word with a layer of repugnance. "Who the Hell have you been hanging out with lately?"

"Sorry. Too many syllables for you?"

"Errrr," he drawled in a deep, slow voice. "What be one o' them?"

We both laughed at each other, before I perched on a stack of car tyres and watched as he started tinkering. We chatted casually as he did so, finally having the catch-up that hadn't been able to begin earlier due to the commotion when Charlie and I first arrived.

"So, how are you settling in?" Jacob asked.

"Good," I replied. "I start my new job tomorrow."

"That was fast. Where are you working?"

"Thunderbird and Whale in Port Angeles. I basically applied in every store I could find out there, even that posh dress shop. Needless to say that particular place was an immediate no."

"Yeah," he laughed. "No offence, but that doesn't really surprise me."

"Well I knew it'd be a long shot," I said. "Then I saw the girl at the checkout and it was clearly a no-go. She looked like a Miyazaki character brought to life!"

As I said this, the shed suddenly went quiet, with Jacob stopping whatever he was doing to look at me. "Which girl was that?"

I gave a brief description of the pale, impossibly attractive pixie and saw his posture noticeably stiffen.

"Sounds like a lucky escape to me," he said, dislike lightly coating his words.

"You know her?" I queried, intrigued by his reaction.

"I know _of_ her," he clarified. "And I advise keeping your distance."

"Why?" My curiosity about her had been piqued since leaving the dress shop two days ago, but Jacob's comment increased it tenfold. I was suddenly desperate to know more. I wasn't usually a gossiping sort of girl, but maybe the small town mentality was sinking in faster than I expected.

"She's bad news," was all he would say on the matter and, seeing how agitated the subject started to make him, I dropped it. It also made me think better of pursuing the topic of his unexpected friendship with Sam, so we changed to less personal-thus safer-matters.

As it had done with Angela, the time melted away and, before I knew it, Charlie's voice echoed through the ever darkening evening, calling my name. I said my goodbyes to Jacob, telling him I'd call once I knew my work rota to arrange another visit. As Charlie drove us home, I couldn't help but wonder about Jacob's warning. The way he said he "knew _of _her" implied that the dress shop girl had some sort of reputation, but then he had clearly never met her, so what was the source of his information? And, if she did have some kind of connection to the doctor, was he included in that reputation too?

"So," Charlie began. "Did you have fun with Jacob today?"

"I did," I replied, sensing an opportunity to do some digging. "We were laughing about the fact I'd applied in a clothes store for a job." The corners of Charlie's mouth curled upwards upon hearing this. "It was weird, though," I continued. "When I mentioned the cashier who spoke to me, he got a bit funny about it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he obviously doesn't like her," I prompted, hoping he'd take the bait.

He was quiet for a moment, tapping the steering wheel as the mental cogs turned. "Which cashier is this?"

For the second time that day, I gave a description of the mysterious girl.

"That sounds like Alice Brandon," he remarked. "A nice girl-always friendly and polite. She lives with Dr Cullen on the outskirts of town."

"Dr Cullen? Is he the one who treated you last week?"

"Yeah, that's the one," he confirmed.

_So there is a connection between the two_, I thought, victoriously. Now my curiosity really was piqued.

"You just said Alice is a nice girl," I said, continuing my investigations. "So why would Jacob have a problem with her? According to him, she's bad news."

"Hmm," Charlie replied and I swore his eyebrows furrowed in unsurprised disapproval just a little bit. "Well, to be honest, the Blacks have never really got on with the Cullens. In fact, none of the Quileutes have. Not sure why. I tend not to get involved in "neighbourly disputes"," he chuckled, before adding with a wink "Unless they get violent. I can't say_ I've_ ever had a problem with any of the Cullens, so I wouldn't worry about it too much."

"So, they're related? Alice and the doctor, I mean. It's just that you gave them different surnames, yet grouped them both under Carlisle's."

"Mmm? Oh, well, I'm not entirely sure. I think they might be cousins or something. I've never asked. They all spend so much time together, though; I guess everyone just found it easier to put them under one label."

"All? So there's more than just the two of them?"

"Three, actually. Carlisle, Alice and Jasper."

"Huh," I murmured, signalling the end of the conversation as we went back to our respective tasks: Dad, driving and me, contemplating. I let my gaze drift over the passing scenery as I sat there and part of me wondered why the Cullenshad so thoroughly captured my attention. I'd only met each of them once, yet they were so different to anyone I had ever seen before. I couldn't remember ever seeing them on my previous visits to Forks, so were they newcomers? Judging by how entrenched they seemed to be within the community, they couldn't be that new. It certainly left a lot to ponder and ponder I did, right up until I closed my eyes that night to welcome sleep's embrace.

**000**

Slivers of sunlight peeked through the scarce gaps in the cloud as I prepared myself for my first day of work at Thunderbird and Whale. With closed eyes, I tilted my head back to bask in the gentle warmth kissing my face. I hadn't expected the sunshine withdrawal to kick in so soon, but it was amazing what over a week of solid grey could do.

On the phone, Jerry said there was no uniform; however, he asked that I wear something reasonably smart. I'd had to rifle rather thoroughly through my clothes to eventually find any garments that fit his request. I finally settled on black trousers, black top and a zip-up brown cardigan, although my hair was left to its own devices, due to the whereabouts of every single hair band I owned alluding me.

Jerry seemed to have no problem with my appearance when I walked through the door, accompanied by the customary bell tinkle. I anticipated that sound getting very annoying very quickly. My new boss certainly didn't like to waste any time as, after a bright and breezy "Good morning", I was led straight to a secluded part of the bookstore to fill in the customary paperwork and find out my hours and pay information. After that, it was over to the cash register to learn the ropes, which wasn't hard. In fact, by my fourth customer, it was like I had been working there a month, rather than an hour.

The day passed at a leisurely pace, which most would have despaired at during a shift, but I didn't mind. Surrounded by something I held such affection for brought on an inner calm that I hadn't felt for quite some time. The store had a peaceful ambience and it was nice to be able lose myself in literary thoughts as I ambled around, either stocking the shelves or serving customers. Of course, my distraction ultimately ended in an act of clumsiness as I tripped over the hem of a trouser leg and dropped the armful of books I was carrying. My face was saved from colliding with the floor by a steadying hand gripping my arm. As my body was returned to an upright position, my eyes connected with a pair of dazzling amber irises.

"Careful," chirped a light, musical voice.

Words failed me as I stared into the face of Alice Brandon. At such a close proximity, the first sense to be stimulated was smell. The scent was hard to describe; it reminded me of the cool, fresh air in the morning following a rainy night, with a subtle floral fragrance permeating through it. Behind that was a faintly sweet smell that lingered in my nostrils. It was bizarre and beguiling. Was it a perfume? No, the aroma seemed to emanate _from_ her, rather than be something she simply _wore_.

The second of my senses to be alerted was sight as I noticed her immaculate skin. She was either in possession of the greatest foundation ever created or the most perfect skin known to womankind. Her flesh was smooth and clear, with a pearlescent sheen that illuminated every contour of her delicate features. I had never had cause to question my heterosexuality, but looking at the angelic woman before almost made me wonder if I should. However, a gentle niggling at the back of my mind told me it wasn't real, that the enticing pull I felt wasn't genuine attraction, but something else, something..._false_. The niggling was small, though and, before my observations could continue, her voice rang through the air once more.

"Are you alright?" Alice asked, an amused smile tugging at her lips as she relinquished her grip on my arm.

"I...I..." I stammered, trying to desperately gather my wits. "I'm sorry," I finished, somewhat lamely.

"Don't be," she said kindly, her smile widening. "Daydreaming is a hobby of mine, too."

I blushed in embarrassment, wondering just how absent-minded I had been and made a mental note to concentrate more at work. I bent down to retrieve the tomes scattered around my feet, but saw that Alice had already picked most of them up. When had she done that?

"Oh, I've been meaning to read this one," she remarked, handing the final book to me after glancing at its spine.

I was still too bewildered to properly speak. The sensible part of my brain was screaming at the rest, telling my neurons to stop me acting like a retard and just _talk_ to her. Easier said than done, it seemed as it took me a while to realise she was asking me a question. I mentally and physically shook some semblance of composure into myself as she repeated her question.

"Is Jerry in?" she asked, giving no sign of noticing my backward behaviour.

"Um, yeah," I replied. "He's out the back, I think. I'll go get him for you," I offered, placing the books onto the desk beside the cash register and walking to the staff room. I needed to get a grip and start acting like a normal human being before someone called a doctor. When I returned, she was glancing at the titles on offer in the non-fiction section. She did a quick corkscrew turn as I approached.

"He'll be out in five minutes," I informed her.

"Thanks," she replied. I was about to go back to my previous shelf stacking duties, when she continued. "I'm glad to see your job hunt was successful. Is this your first day?"

"Yeah."

"Then I guess this makes us neighbours," she declared with a warm smile. I could already tell Alice Brandon would be one of those annoyingly perfect people who made it impossible to hate them. "I haven't seen you around before, have you just moved here?"

"Well, I'm from Forks, actually."

"Oh, really? Me too-I moved there a few years ago. What brings you to the Olympic Peninsula?"

"I was born in Forks," I explained. "I moved away with my mom as a kid, but came back for school holidays, before moving back permanently last week." I was surprised at myself for opening up so quickly. I normally shied away from such questioning, but something about the woman before me made me want to talk.

Just then, Jerry entered the shop floor and our conversation was cut short. She flashed a bright grin of familiarity at him and they began chatting, leaving me to go back to my books. I couldn't keep my glances from flitting in Alice's direction as I travelled from shelf to shelf. She looked so ethereal, yet came across as perfectly normal in conversation. Jacob's warning resurfaced in my mind as I watched her. Charlie had no issue and she was epitomising likeability so far. I wondered if there was more going on between her and Jacob than he had let on. There had to be, as no other explanation offered itself.

Jerry disappeared into the staff room once again, before returning with a couple of large text books that looked as though they had seen better days. Before leaving the store, Alice focused her attention on me once more.

"It was nice meeting you," she said, extending a hand. "I'm Alice, by the way."

I took her hand and was shocked by how cold it felt. Clearly the dress shop's budget was reserved for stock, rather than heating. "Bella," I returned. "It was nice meeting you too."

"I'll see you around," she promised and walked to the door, but hesitated and looked back over her shoulder at me. Her eyes travelled up and down my form and the smile that had never left her face widened again. "I knew brown would be your colour." And, with that, she left.

How long I stood there was anyone's guess. Perplexity and wonderment battled for dominance as I processed the last...had it really only been a few minutes? Speaking to her had done nothing but increase my curiosity and I found myself looking forward to seeing her again, if only to find out a little more about her. The encounter ended up occupying my thoughts for the rest of my shift and more, lasting right up until I parked next to my dad's cruiser in the driveway that evening. Charlie hadn't been home long as he was just hanging up his coat on the rack when I walked through the door.

"Evening, Bells," he greeted. "How was work?"

"Good, but nowhere near as exciting as yours, I bet," I replied.

"One look at a chief's daily paperwork would have you thinking otherwise," he quipped.

I went upstairs to change into more casual clothing, before making a start on dinner. After a browse through the cupboards and fridge, I decided to make omelette as I couldn't really be bothered to cook anything more complex. Charlie entered the kitchen to grab a beer and I seized the opportunity for a chat, before I lost him to the television.

"Alice came into the store today," I began. "I actually got to talk to her properly, this time."

"Uh-huh. And what do you think?" he asked and I knew he was wondering if I shared my friend's negative opinion of her.

"She seems really nice. It's a novelty talking to someone who doesn't already know everything there is to know about the chief's daughter."

Charlie chuckled. "Yeah, I can understand that. Well, you never know, as the latest newbies, you two might become good friends."

"Maybe," I shrugged, trying to decipher the meaning behind his comment. Was it offhand chit chat or a subtle push towards making some "respectable" friends? I decided not to delve too deep into that one; it might cloud my own judgement of Alice, which wouldn't be fair to her.

Throwing his bottle lid into the bin, Charlie made his way back to the comfort of the lounge as I continued cooking. It wasn't my best omelette, as I had to work with kitchen utensils that probably hadn't been used since my last holiday in Forks. The food sufficed though, as Charlie wolfed it down in record time. My residence must have had his insides singing with joy that they didn't have to digest any more takeout. Don't get me wrong, I like a takeout as much as anyone, but I couldn't live off the stuff the way the man lounging in the chair beside me clearly had for goodness knows how long.

After finishing my dinner, I went straight up to my room, knowing there would be little conversational opportunity downstairs. It wasn't until staying with Dad that I realised just what a good idea moving back here might be. The house just exuded peace and quiet. Chaotic, however, was probably the best word to describe the vibe in my Phoenix home. My mom was characterised by sound and movement, rarely sitting still for more than five minutes at a time, an environment that did little to promote rumination. She was also surprisingly perceptive for someone so flighty. As with Charlie's reserve, it was both a blessing and a curse.

As I lay on my bed that night, staring at the ceiling as my stereo played softly in the background, I briefly gave into a moment of cogitation. Now that I had a job, what would be next? I didn't follow the train of thought for long. _One step at a time, Bella_, I told myself.

**000**

I had no set work pattern, as Jerry wasn't entirely sure when he would need me around most. For my first week, I worked four consecutive days-Thursday through Sunday-to help me settle into the role, with the second week due to follow the same pattern. I settled into the routine easily and, despite being somewhat quiet, Jerry was a very easy boss to get along with. Although by no means lacklustre, the nature of the store's business meant it was rarely teeming with people and this would have killed me were I to work anywhere else. As it was, I managed to squeeze moments of reading in between serving customers and general tasks, which Jerry was fine with as long as my work wasn't neglected.

It wasn't until the end of the first week that I saw Alice again. She had come to return the books she borrowed and I wondered at the arrangement as this was a shop, not a library.

"They're for my cousin, Carlisle," she explained, sensing my curiosity without me having to say a word. "Jerry's quite the book collector and Carlisle likes to borrow a few every now and then."

At least I now knew they were actually relations, which could go a little way to explain the similarity of their eyes. Speaking of which, I noticed that hers were oddly darker this time around. In fact, much of the golden hue had been replaced by an inky black. I wondered if she wore contact lenses, but had never known of them changing eye colour that drastically. Unless, of course, this was her natural shade and she wore those fashionable lenses to make them golden. Judging by her appearance, it wasn't something I'd put past her; I'd only met her twice and already sensed her quirkiness. It was a shame, though, as I had to admit I liked the previous eye colour better than this more regular one.

"Oh, Jerry," she said. "Carlisle said to make sure you're in next Thursday. He said he's going to pop in after his morning shift because he has something to show you. I think it was to do with Byron, I'm not entirely sure." Her gaze flitted between Jerry and me, an apologetic smile gracing her features. "I'm not quite the bookworm you lot are."

"I'll definitely be here," Jerry assured and I saw a glint of excitement in his eyes.

I would have shared his enthusiasm were my mind not overwhelmed by the idea of Carlisle Cullen coming into the shop next week. I couldn't quite determine the reason for this preoccupation with the Cullens (I decided to go with the Forks habit of grouping them under one name). My fascination with Alice had been sparked by first meeting Carlisle, so maybe that was it. I think I also wanted to see what other traits they might share, as I still hadn't forgotten the sensations the sprite beside me provoked when she first entered the bookstore. I was also a little nervous. I mean, I hadn't exactly been my most graceful when I met Alice and the idea of making an ass out of myself in front of an extremely attractive man was enough to bring a pre-emptive blush to my cheeks.

"Are you alright, Bella?" Alice asked.

"I'm fine," I lied, walking away with the pretence of having some task that desperately needed my attention.

* * *

**A/N:** I promise-or, rather, hope-we'll actually get some proper Bella/Carlisle interaction in the next chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it and I'll see you soon for the next update.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** Yet more favourites for this story, yay! This chapter's a little shorter than the others, but it means I've been able to update quicker and hope it still satisfies. Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter four

It was impossible to even begin making sense of the previous night's dream. A haze of familiar places in unusual surroundings, populated by people I may or may not have known, the entire thing was a cacophony of confusion. The worst part of all was I couldn't work out which parts I recognised and which I didn't. A thought hadn't crossed my mind that morning that wasn't invaded by muddled flashbacks and it was starting to give me a headache. I had no idea what caused it or why it was bugging me so much; all I knew was I wanted it to piss the Hell off. The only coherent memory I could recall from the dream was the colour yellow. Everything had been bathed in it, from the palest lemon, to the most vivid ochre. Was I really missing sunlight that much?

"Earth to Bella!" called a voice, breaking me out of my reverie.

I looked up from the swirling pattern of milk in my coffee to see Angela staring at me expectantly. "I'm sorry," I apologised. "You were saying?"

"Forget it," she muttered, with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Did you get _any _sleep last night?"

"Err," I considered. "I can't remember."

Angela somehow managed to laugh and sigh at the same time. "I'll take that as a no. I'm surprised your boss hasn't sent you home yet."

"There's still time," I said. "I have half a shift to go."

It was almost two and Angela had offered to meet up during my lunch break for a coffee. It was a spur of the moment thing and I was so, so glad she had recommended it, as it provided a degree of distraction for my overworked brain. To be honest, a sense of anticipation had been building for the past week and I was beyond irritated with it now. It made no sense for me to be feeling this way. Knowing the reason behind the emotion did nothing but fuel my irritation further. It was stupid, really. I mean, there was no reason for any of it...

...not at all...

...not really.

"When is your next day off?" Angela asked. "Because I wanna get a serious bout of shopping in before all the other kids come back from college for the summer."

"Kids?" I arched a brow at her condescending referral to her peers. "They're the same age as you."

"Yeah, well not all of them act like it," she responded.

"Okay, Grandma," I teased. "My next day off is Monday. I'm busy in the evening, but up until about five, I'm yours."

Her eyes glanced heavenwards as she considered. "I think I'm free. I'll let you know for definite, but I'm pretty sure I am."

"Then it's a date!" I confirmed.

Angela went quiet for a moment after that and it seemed she was working up to telling me something. Although curious, I waited patiently for her to finally reveal whatever was on her mind. When the silence stretched on for too long, however, my patience dissipated.

"Alright," she began slowly. "Remember that exhibition I told you about?"

"Yeah," I said, nervous about what she was going to say. I seriously hoped her insecurities hadn't got the better of her.

"Well, guess what? I agreed to take part."

"Angela, that's fantastic!" I cheered.

She blushed at my praise and looked down into her tea as a wide grin spread across her face.

"So, when and where is it?" I asked, psyched for my friend's good fortune.

"There's no definite date, but they want to go through my work with me, see what'd be best for the show. As for location, it's going to be at the university itself."

"That's amazing. I'm so glad you said yes."

"Me too," she admitted. "Even though I'm shitting myself," she finished with a laugh.

"Well you'd have even more to fear if you'd said no, because I would've killed you for passing up that opportunity!"

Biting her lip, Angela suddenly grasped my wrist. I noticed the bracelet she wore was a vibrant yellow. The colour was invading reality now, too. "Please say you'll be there," she begged. "I need all the moral support I can get."

"I already said I would, silly," I promised, having difficulty dragging my eyes from her jewellery. "Speaking of which, is there any chance of a preview of the stuff you might exhibit?"

"None of it's here physically," she replied. "But I do have a folder on my laptop with my very best stuff on it. You can see Monday if you really want to."

Strolling from the diner back towards the book store together, Angela hugged me goodbye and I resumed the rest of my work day. I never did finish my coffee. It had seemed like a good idea to wake myself up at the time, but, when it came to actually drinking it, the beverage held no appeal, which was odd-I loved coffee! As soon as the bell signalled my entrance, that familiar thrum of expectation in my stomach returned and I immediately looked for something, _anything_, to pass the time. I wasn't entirely sure what fuelled my anticipation about the arrival of the promised visitor. Perhaps it was just my inquisitive nature taking over. I'd been like it from childhood; Mom always joked that the weirder something was, the more desperate I'd be to see it. I couldn't deny it, either, unfortunately. The moment a curiosity crossed my path, I just _had_ to find out more and Carlisle Cullen, like his cousin, was, indeed a curiosity. What I looked forward to most, I think, was my eyes being able to actually absorb him, without being blindsided by unexpected splendour. I briefly wondered if he had anything to do with my dream, but, as I couldn't recall any distinct details about it (besides yellow), the speculation was left unresolved.

As time wore on and five o' clock gradually grew nearer and nearer, my heart sank a little at the thought that I may not get to see the object of my fascination. In truth, it was my inquisitiveness more than anything that was feeling let down. When the end of my shift arrived, despondence sat lightly on my shoulders. Damn it, I'd wanted to see him! I tried not to dwell on it too long. After all, there was always the possibility he might visit the next day and, if he didn't, I'd just have to make do with inspecting every last unusual detail of Alice to work out what the deal was with the Cullens.

At home, my dulled mood didn't improve. I wasn't overly grumpy or anything, just a little dejected, which I knew was silly and did my best to hide. God, was I really so bored in Forks that the idea of seeing one person could instil such excitement in me? This was one of those times where Charlie's relaxed demeanour wasn't such a blessing. Mom, sensing my unhappiness, would have done all she could to distract me and eventually find out what was wrong. Sadly, that just wasn't Charlie's way. He figured that if someone wanted to talk, they'd do it in their own time. That kind of attitude was a problem for me, as I didn't find it altogether easy to burden others with my issues.

After my inquisition the other day, I didn't want to continue questioning my dad about the enigmatic family; his practised indifference belied his astuteness-I mean, he was Chief of Police for a reason. I went to bed early that night, hoping for much better sleep this time around and I was moderately successful. It took a while to actually fall asleep, as I wondered if the yellow dream would be a recurring one. Parts of it were, but its attack wasn't so strong second time around.

**000**

"Morning, Dad," I called, scooping my hair into a low ponytail as I descended the stairs.

I received no reply and was about to repeat my sentiment, when the words of the newsreader currently occupying the television screen reached my ears.

"_...in what police are describing as one of the most gruesome acts of violence they have seen in recent times."_

I stood in the lounge doorway, my eyes watching the chubby man sat behind the desk as he relayed the details of a vicious murder that took place the previous night in Seattle. With a warning to shoo younger viewers out of the room, photos of the victims were put on screen, but I looked away. Just hearing what happened to the two poor guys was enough to make me shudder. Minus two thirds of their throats, most of their blood and left on the street for all to see, the victims most definitely suffered a great deal and I wondered what sort of monstrous person could do such a thing. In an age claiming its inhabitants are becoming more and more desensitised to gore, I think I would be hard pushed to find anyone _not_ outraged by such brutality.

I glanced at Charlie, who was stood in front of the set, his hands in his pockets. He had obviously been about to leave the house for work when the story came on as he was clad in full uniform, with his jacket zipped up. I could see the muscles in his jaw tighten as he watched. As a cop, it must be horrible to hear such things, to see that the very people you are sworn to protect are also potentially capable of doing something so horrible to their fellow men.

Knowing there would be no point in trying to talk to him in his current mood, I headed to the hallway to grab my coat and car keys. Hopefully I would be able to dispel the horrific story from my mind before I got to work.

As I entered the store, there was no escaping the news as I caught the headline of the newspaper Jerry was reading.

"Morning," I said, wondering if he would be more responsive to my greeting than my father had been.

"Oh, good morning, Bella," he replied, closing and folding the paper, before placing it on the cashier desk.

"I see the wonderful news didn't escape you either," I commented, making my way behind the desk.

Jerry shook his head, genuine remorse crossing his features. "Sad, isn't it? To think, a species that landed on the moon could also do that."

I was about to reply when the bell above the door tinkled. My eyes pivoted to see the object of my fascination waltz through the store entrance, like an angel gliding through the gates of Heaven. What caused these religious metaphors? Maybe it was the hair. The light caught it in such a way that created a soft glow, surrounding the crown of his head like a halo. I stood there motionless as Jerry stepped forward to meet Carlisle Cullen.

"Ah, there you are," greeted my boss, with what I had quickly learned to be a characteristically warm smile.

"I apologise for yesterday," Carlisle said, his voice every bit as silky smooth as I remembered from the first time I met him. "There was an emergency at the hospital."

"I suspected as much," Jerry remarked in understanding.

As they exchanged pleasantries I, being completely unnoticed, was able to actually study the doctor in front of me for the first time. In his presence, I found every one of my senses to be heightened. Age identification seemed nigh on impossible as his face was neither young nor old, but had a timeless quality I found enthralling. Unlike my encounter with Alice, smell was the second sense to be awakened by Carlisle, but, like his cousin, an incredible scent surrounded him and I was unable to keep from taking a deep breath to inhale it. That sweet fragrance was there, gelling all the other scents together in one delicious aroma and I found myself spellbound. He intrigued me before, but absolutely captivated me now.

Lost in my observations, I didn't realise how aware the pair were of my presence until fingers snapped in front of my face, bringing me crashing back to Earth.

"S-sorry?" I stuttered, blinking almost furiously to clear my head.

"Daydreaming again?" Jerry asked good-naturedly, causing my cheeks to flush crimson. "I was just introducing Carlisle."

"Oh, hi," I breathed, ready to slam my head against the cash register if it stopped me acting like a love struck teenager. All hopes of not making an ass of myself had clearly failed, but was there ever really any doubt I would?

Carlisle's eyes fell on me. "We've already met," he said. "Although it was not under the best of circumstances. I treated her father after a minor car accident a short while ago."

"Oh dear." Jerry looked at me in alarm.

"It was nothing serious, thankfully," Carlisle explained, before turning back to me. "How is he recovering?"

"Fine," I responded in a small voice that was a pitch higher than usual. I licked my suddenly dry lips before forcing myself to continue. "It, uh, didn't take him long. I think he was going stir crazy towards the end."

"I can imagine," he chuckled. "Send him my regards."

"I will," I promised and he returned his attention to Jerry, a large book transferring from the hands of the doctor to the shop keeper. They continued conversing while I continued to stare like I had never set eyes upon a human being before. In my defence, he wasn't like other humans. The short, balding man beside Carlisle may as well not even exist for all the impact he made in comparison with the otherworldly blonde. I was suddenly overcome by an urge to reach out and touch the sleeve of the doctor's jacket, just to ensure he wasn't a figment of my imagination, but I managed to battle against it.

"Well, duty calls," he stated, although he carried none of the reluctance in his tone that most did when using the same phrase. "It was lovely to see you again, Bella." I was glad he didn't attempt to shake my hand; I wasn't sure how I'd react.

"I'll let you know once I've finished this," Jerry said, referring to the volume in his hands. "Although, I can't promise you'll get it back."

"Take as long as you need, there's no rush." Carlisle made his way to the door and rested a hand on the handle as he looked back at us, his eyes finding me again. "Oh, before I forget, Bella, Alice wondered if you would like to have coffee with her during your lunch break this afternoon."

The request threw me completely. Was my dad psychic? He'd talked about us becoming friends, but I never gave it serious consideration. Realising Carlisle was waiting for an answer, I nodded my head. "Um, sure," I answered. "I get off at one thirty." I glanced at Jerry briefly and he nodded in confirmation.

"I'll let her know," he smiled, waving goodbye to Jerry before exiting the store.

My eyes followed his form until it was no longer visible through the window. As much as I loved the English language, I knew it would never suffice to describe the encounter I had just faced. And I had Alice to cope with next! Not that I didn't want her company, but I seemed to need preparation time before engaging with a Cullen or Brandon. I looked over at Jerry. He was completely unfazed right now, but had his first meeting with Carlisle been as disorientating as mine? For the sake of my dignity, I hoped so.

My third meeting with Alice turned out to be rather enjoyable. She was as chirpy as ever and I found it hard to be shy around her, despite the fact that this was the first time we'd ever had a lengthy conversation with one another.

"I figured," she said, sliding into one of the booths populating the diner Angela and I had visited the day before. "That since we're working in shops so close together, we may as well get to know each other a little better."

To be honest, I was happy to oblige. It made sense to make a few decent friends as, although I didn't have an exact timeframe of how long I'd be living in Forks, I knew it would be for quite a while. After all, Angela would only be here for holidays and I couldn't spend all my time with just Jacob. Thoughts of my childhood friend reminded me of his warning against the girl opposite me. I could just imagine how happy he'd be with this situation. The defiant part of my brain reminded me that it was none of his business, especially as Alice had yet to do anything wrong in my eyes.

Usually, I disliked overly talkative girls, but it wasn't the typical inane prattling that exited her mouth and I enjoyed listening to her musical voice. We somehow managed to talk about everything in our lives, yet avoided anything too personal as, after half an hour, I still knew little more about her than that she lived with her cousin and boyfriend on the outskirts of Forks. Part of me wondered why she had sought me out. Surely a woman like her had an abundance of friends. But, as I looked closer, I was sure I saw a subtle hint of loneliness in her face. It was then that I leaned back, to get a broader picture of this beautiful young woman. Although the stereotype portrayed attractive women as having everything, in reality, extreme beauty could often be isolating, as Angela's enviable height had proven during school. Thinking back to my initial reaction to Alice, I could see why many might shy away from her. She was very friendly, but odd, quirky and struck me as someone not many would quite "get". Perhaps, as I was a newcomer, she wanted to establish a connection before I was claimed by the other residents. Or, maybe she sensed my love of all things unusual and reckoned I might be worth investing time in. Either way, now that this connection was beginning to be forged, I knew there was no way I wanted it to break.

My half-an-hour break passed oddly. It seemed to fly by, yet I felt as though Alice and I had been talking for hours. I found myself leaving the encounter with a smile on my face, with all the tension and confusion I felt earlier evaporating. After actually _talking_ to her, I realised Alice was nothing like the unapproachable elf I had originally thought her to be. She was, in reality, a very pleasant and intelligent young woman.

"Same time tomorrow?" she asked as we were about to part ways.

"Sure thing," I replied eagerly, more than happy to make this a regular arrangement-Jacob be damned.

* * *

**A/N: **Again, sorry it's a bit shorter than the others, but it seemed like a natural place to finish the chapter. Is everyone happy with how it's going so far? The main purpose of this chapter was to set up future plot points in the story and I always worry about pace with any stories I do. Hope you enjoyed and I'll see you all very soon


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:** Once again, thank you to everyone for favouriting, following and reviewing my story . I have to give a quick reply to a review on here, as the reviewer doesn't have an account, meaning I can't PM her.

**Donna: **I can't believe you actually got to work with Mr Facinelli! I'm glad you liked their first proper meeting. I want to show that Bella's fascinated by him and overwhelmed by his looks etc...but I didn't want it to come across immediately that she's in love or anything. I want their relationship to build up properly to have some real meaning behind it. P.S sign up for an account!

So here's the latest update. Sorry it took a bit longer than the previous ones, but I pray your enjoyment can make up for the wait.

* * *

Chapter five

The next few weeks fell into a pleasant routine. Every work day lunch time was spent with Alice, either chatting in the diner, or-on a dry day-walking around Port Angeles. Charlie had decided to make a habit of giving me one night a week off from cooking dinner by taking me to The Lodge and I actually really enjoyed it. Having had limited time with him during the past twenty two years, it was nice to hang out on a regular basis. The rest of my time was split between seeing Angela, visiting Jacob-although that was rather sporadic-and relaxing alone at home. The latter periods involved doing housework with my iPod blaring or reading some of the books Jerry had started to let me borrow from the store. It was an arrangement we had come to after he quickly learned just how high my interest in literature was. However, I was sworn to ensuring they returned in pristine condition under penalty of death.

The tome currently resting on my bedside table was Bitten by Kelly Armstrong. Urban fantasy wasn't a genre I had ever tried before, but I was finding the story enjoyable so far. Whenever I read a book, I tried to imagine myself going through the events the protagonists faced, but this plot was a little too farfetched for me to do that. And, to be perfectly honest, the idea of being a werewolf and living amongst them didn't really appeal.

Although I saw plenty of his cousin, I hadn't seen Carlisle since the day he came into Thunderbird and Whale. That didn't mean he had left my thoughts, though. I had a near photographic recollection of the encounter, even the parts containing my cringe worthy attempt at conversation-which I tended to fast forward through. As much as I planned to be far more eloquent next time, I knew it wouldn't happen. That just wasn't the Bella Swan way.

**000**

You know it is going to be a bad day when you begin by smacking your face on the bedroom door. Although my rota hadn't varied since starting at the bookstore, this week was different and my Thursday had been swapped for the Monday, but I was beginning to regret even leaving the bed. Luckily, the door's collision with my cheek wasn't hard enough to leave a bruise, but the same could not be said for my thigh as I yanked opened my chest of drawers.

Showering went without incident, as did dressing and breakfast. When I was rooting through my bag to find my car keys, however, I managed to drop my mobile phone into a puddle, cracking the screen.

"Shit!" I muttered under my breath, before reaching down to retrieve the broken device. Inspecting it, I saw several spidery lines spreading out from the bottom right hand corner of the screen. The backlight was on and I guessed it was still a functioning phone, but it would only suffice for incoming calls as I couldn't make sense of anything displayed and I had never bothered to memorise anybody's numbers. There wasn't time to dwell on the mishap as I was due at work, so I stuffed the phone into my trouser pocket and climbed into the car.

Which wouldn't start.

Great.

In a battle of wits, my stubbornness won out, though, as the engine eventually roared into life and I was able to begin the hour long journey to Port Angeles. I thought back to Jacob's threat about not fixing my car anymore and was so thankful he had only been joking. I'd have to get him to look at it as soon as possible. Maybe he could even install a new radio...if I could afford one.

Given my spate of bad luck, I was sure some kind of disaster involving me, a bookcase and hospital might occur the moment I entered work, but it didn't. Sadly, I did manage to accidentally offend a customer with a slip of the tongue, who promptly demanded to see my manager. Luckily, Jerry knew me well enough now to believe my protests of innocence, but offered the lady a reconciliatory discount in apology for the mix-up.

Alice was a no-show at lunch time and disappointment briefly settled on my shoulders, but I was unsure if she even worked Mondays, so the discontent didn't last long. I decided to just sit in the back of the store and browse through the nearest book as I ate, until it was time to recommence my shift.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, but I was still glad to head home at five thirty. As I turned the ignition key, the engine whirred for a couple of seconds, before deciding it was too much effort and cutting out. I tried again, but to no avail. I don't know how long I sat there, battling with my piece-of-shit car, until I gave up and slammed my fists down on the steering wheel. Reaching into my pocket for my phone, I suddenly remembered it was broken and a black cloud of frustration swirled in front of my eyes. How the Hell was I going to get home? Jerry had already driven off and I didn't know anybody else nearby. I grabbed my purse from my bag, praying I had enough for bus fare. I didn't. I suddenly felt a surge of loathing for the bagel I'd bought earlier.

Before panic overrode the senses, I took a deep breath and assessed the situation. The car was out and so was my phone. I couldn't afford the bus, didn't know anybody's number to call on a payphone and, even if I asked a local store for the number of a mechanic, wouldn't be able to pay to have my car fixed, anyway. The situation was looking increasingly dire, although I would have probably eventually worked out a solution had I not been so beleaguered by my own doom.

Oblivious to my surroundings, a rap on the passenger window caused me to yelp with fright and jump so high I almost hit the headliner. Peering through the window with eyes framed by cupped hands was Alice. My mind fired two questions in rapid succession:

1) What was she doing here?

2) Could she drive?

I leaned over and wound down the window.

"Hi," she greeted, a frown of confusion creasing her otherwise flawless forehead. "I didn't realise you worked Mondays."

"It's just this week," I explained, wondering how best to politely inquire about her current plans. Would it be impudent of me to ask for a ride home?

"Oh, you should have called," she said, before adding with a smile, "I would have come out here earlier for one of our customary lunch dates."

"Sorry." I pulled out my damaged phone to show her. "Phone's dead."

She gave her eyes a roll of mock exasperation. "What happened to it?"

"I did," I shrugged, at which point she chuckled.

"Well, what are you up to now?" she asked, her eyes lighting up a little. They were gold today.

"Well, I _was_ trying to get home," I replied, slouching in defeat. "But my car has other ideas."

"You've broken that too?"

"Apparently so!" I declared, throwing all the acrimony I could at the faulty vehicle. "My friend's a mechanic, but I can't call him."

She bit her lip momentarily as regret flooded her features. "Gosh, I'm sorry, Bella, but I left mine at home, otherwise I'd let you borrow it."

"It's alright,"I said. "I don't remember his number, anyway-or anyone else's, for that matter." Then a spark of ingenuity hit me. Charlie would have the Blacks' number. That spark was stamped out when I realised he wouldn't be home yet and I still needed a way to get there.

"Bella," Alice gently admonished. "What are we going to do with you?"

"Lock me in a home," I responded, trying to keep my bitterness at a minimum. "But, I just had a thought. Do you think the restaurant might have the number for the station in Forks? My dad has the mechanic's number, I think. If I get it from him, I can call him after."

"Oh, don't be silly," she began and my ego was a little hurt. What fault did she see with my plan? It was the best _I'd_ managed to come up with, so far. "I'll take you to mine and you can call the station from there. I'm pretty sure we have the number somewhere, what with Carlisle being a doctor and all. I can drop you home after, too."

Angles sang Halleluiah as I gazed at her in that moment. "Are you sure?" I checked. "I mean, didn't you just get here?"

"It's fine," she assured, waving a hand dismissively. "Come on."

I had little choice but to comply as she was skipping away before I could argue. After ensuring nothing valuable was visible inside and locking the door, I left my car in front of the bookstore to follow my friend to a vehicle that made my jaw slacken. The passenger door of a Porsche was open, beckoning me inside, but it wasn't the model of the car that made me gawk, it was the colour. Bright canary yellow. Not a night passed where I wasn't assaulted by some image or another from my recurring dream, with it hitting me full force every few days, but, since I first had it a few weeks ago, it seemed as though the colour was stalking me. First it was Angela's jewellery, then I saw it on people's clothes and now it was taunting me as it enveloped Alice's beautiful car. Time to see a shrink, perhaps?

"Are you getting in?" Alice queried as she patiently sat in the driving seat.

I mentally shook myself. "Uh...yeah," I responded distractedly as I climbed in. "Nice car. The dress business is booming, I see."

"Not really," she replied as she briefly checked her mirrors. "I'm just good with money."

She was good at driving too. Despite moving at-or occasionally above-the speed limit, she always seemed perfectly in control. She took no prisoners, either; if there was an opportunity to overtake, she seized it. Although the speed worried me, I still felt a little rush of excitement at being transported in such a fancy car. My own could barely do half the speed I was currently moving at and it informed me of exactly how many bumps or potholes were in a road. Right now, I felt like I was gliding and I loved the deep purr the Porsche's engine made. My car made me endure a journey, this one made me enjoy it.

We reached Forks in the half the time it usually took me and I was taken down an unfamiliar road. Daylight was still far from over, but I couldn't determine our exact location as we were surrounded by a dense blanket of trees. Finally, we reached what I assumed was the Cullen household and I gaped for the second time that evening. Alice Brandon did not live in a house, she lived in a mansion! Charlie's home was just about adequate to fit two, but this place could easily triple that. Exiting the Porsche, I stood and surveyed the building. Three stories high, its defining architectural feature was glass. Long panes stretched from top to bottom on each floor and I wondered just how breathtaking the views would be from the very top windows. The walls surrounding the second floor windows were wooden, with the rest of the house made of soft grey concrete. It exuded wealth, without ever being ostentatious. It was the sort of place you found in those magazines about dream homes and I reckoned it could easily pass as a holiday home for Bruce Wayne.

My observations were interrupted by Alice telling me to wait where I was until she'd parked her car. I heard the garage door beside the grand front porch open, but was still too enchanted by the house to pay any notice.

"Ready?"

I gasped and span to see her beside me. I envied her quiet grace. I'd never been able to move stealthily enough to surprise someone like that.

"I take it you like the house," she commented with a grin.

"Yeah," I confirmed. "But where do you keep the batcave?"

Confusion wrinkled her brow and an odd expression flashed across her eyes, but it was gone in a second as understanding rearranged her features into amusement. "Oh, right!" she laughed. "Well, if you're lucky, I might give you a tour."

_Obviously not a Batman fan_, I reasoned, before following her up the steps to the entrance. As I entered the building, the gentle tinkling of piano keys greeted my ears and I took a moment to listen. After a minute or two, I recognised it as Trois Gymnopedies no. 1 by Satie. The piano had always fascinated me, despite being unable to play it. While by no means a connoisseur of classical music, my favourite CD at home was a compilation of classical piano pieces, hence my recognition of the one currently being played.

After walking along a hallway, we came to a wide open space big enough to incorporate three rooms in one. The section I stood in was the lounge, with the dining area following and the kitchen last. Minimalism seemed to be the overriding theme for the interior decor and the house felt bright and airy. If I was honest, it lacked some of the cosiness of other homes I'd been in, but it was still stunning. The music had increased in volume as we entered the room and it filtered down a wide wooden staircase on the left, which Alice ascended to retrieve the promised phone number. Within minutes, she was beside me again, leading me to the phone attached to the dining room wall. She then disappeared back up the stairs to offer me some privacy.

You'd have thought the world was about to end when Charlie heard my voice. He immediately demanded to know what was wrong and I had to repeat myself a couple of times to assure him I was okay. Eventually, I was able to explain my situation and ask for Billy's number, which he had to spend a few minutes searching for. After a few final promises that I was safe, I hung up, murmuring Billy's phone number over and over to ensure I didn't forget. Unfortunately, Jacob wasn't home when I called, but Billy promised to pass on a message and get his son to call my home phone ASAP. I desperately hoped the car could be fixed before my next shift on Friday.

I heard footsteps clicking down the stairs as I hung up the phone and turned to see Alice stroll towards me, tall blonde in tow. This blonde wasn't Carlisle, though, leaving me both happy and disappointed. He was probably roughly the same height as the doctor, but, whereas Carlisle's hair was a pale gold, this man's was a rich honey blonde, which curled delicately about his jaw and brushed his collar. His skin was as pale as the pixie beside him, but his eyes were much darker in colour than hers, framed by purplish shadows around the sockets. Just like his housemates, he was extremely attractive. This lot didn't come in ugly. I was prepared this time, though-I avoided looking directly into his eyes, although it didn't help as much as I'd hoped. Although he was dressed in a casual shirt and jeans, there was something a little old fashioned about him. There was no slouch in his posture whatsoever and his free arm rested against his back. Looking at the pair's pose, he and Alice could have passed for a modern day, if slightly gothic, Lizzie Bennet and Mr. Darcy. I had to bite my lip to keep an unbidden smile from my face.

"Bella, I want you to meet Jasper," she introduced, linking one arm with his, her free hand resting on his bicep. The relationship between them was obvious. "Jasper, this is Bella."

"It is very nice to meet you," he drawled, his smooth voice decorated with an interesting accent that had me wanting to hear more, just so I could identify it.

"You too," I returned, wondering whether to offer my hand or not. Despite Alice's ease and his friendly greeting, his body language was a little stiff and, if I wasn't mistaken, possibly even wary. I tried not to let it affect me, but found myself subconsciously leaning away from him.

"Were you able to get through?" Alice asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Jake wasn't there, though, so I'll have to wait until he calls me back at home."

"Jake? Is he the mechanic?"

"Yeah, an old family friend. Whenever I come down this way, he's the first person I go to in times of a vehicular crisis."

The sound of the front door clicking shut brought our conversation to a halt and a smile spread across Alice's face. "Ah," she commented. "That'll be Carlisle." Something about her smiled seemed a little off. If I didn't know better, I'd think she was looking forward to my reaction.

From my vantage point, I was able to see right the way down the hall and spotted him hanging his coat and scarf on a hanger, before dropping a black medical bag on the floor beneath them. He made even the simplest task seem elegant, but that was a family trait, if his cousin was anything to go by. He made his way over to us, a look of pleasant surprise on his face. At least, I _hoped_ it was pleasant.

"I didn't realise we were having company," he remarked, but his tone wasn't reproachful, it was actually apologetic.

"Oh, well..." I began, desperately trying to convene my senses.

"Her car broke down in Port Angeles," stepped in Alice. "As did her phone, so I gave her a lift back here to use ours." She turned to address me once more. "Talking of which, are you in a hurry to get back? I've just got something I need to do."

"No, it's fine," I said.

Realising, as she went back upstairs, that I was now left alone with two people I barely knew, I started to regret letting her go. I predicted a period of awkward silence, but, thankfully, Carlisle didn't let that happen.

"I would offer you something to drink," he smiled regretfully, slowly making his way towards the kitchen. "But our cupboards are a little bare right now."

"That's alright," I assured, noting out the corner of my eye that Jasper hadn't moved an inch. He could've easily passed for a marble statue, which was a little unnerving.

"What kind of problem are you having with the car?" Carlisle asked.

"Um, well, I'm not really that hot on cars," I admitted. "All I know is the engine won't start. I was there for about fifteen minutes trying to get it going."

"My knowledge isn't that wonderful either," he revealed, with a self-depreciating smile. "Hopefully, it won't leave too big a dent in your bank balance. Just don't let them know you know nothing about cars," he added with a small chuckle.

"Well, I'm lucky on that score. My friend's a mechanic and refuses to charge me, despite my offers."

Carlisle raised his eyebrows. "Then you're very lucky and I would very much like to meet him. Sadly, as soon as a mechanic spots the medical bag and my car, I turn into a giant dollar sign."

I laughed and that was when my unusual situation dawned on me. Here I was, stood in Carlisle Cullen's home, making small talk with him. And I hadn't embarrassed myself..._yet_. I tried not to get too excited about the last part-there was still plenty of time. After hearing his comment, I was curious as to what kind of car he had. He pointed to the tall window beside him and I stepped closer to the pane of glass to peer out. In front of the house was a sleek, black vehicle and, from the badge decorating the bonnet, I saw that it was a Mercedes. Despite my ignorance, I knew it was expensive. He must be a mechanic's dream.

"Carlisle," chirruped Alice's musical voice. "Are you showing off again?"

"Quite the opposite," he explained. "We were discussing our ignorance about cars,"

"I'm surprised Jasper was able to bear it," she teased. "He's becoming somewhat of a connoisseur these days. Are you ready to go, Bella?"

"Sure," I replied, dragging my eyes from the doctor's impressive means of transport to face her.

"Alrighty," she said, her eyes darting back and forth between the two men in the room. "I won't be long," she told them.

"Goodbye, Bella," Carlisle said. "I hope your car isn't too much of a hassle to fix. Feel free to lament the injustices served upon us by mechanics any time."

"I will," I replied with a giggle and gave a small wave goodbye. Jasper nodded his farewell and I followed Alice out of the lounge. I couldn't believe it. I'd actually managed to spend more than a few seconds in Carlisle's company without making an idiot of myself. I'd even _conversed _with him! My pride was quickly deflated when I managed to trip over _absolutely nothing_ and almost end up with a mouthful of carpet. An arm around the waist saved my taste buds, however and I became vertical once again. I looked over my shoulder to thank whoever the arm belonged to and my face immediately blazed a vibrant scarlet. Carlisle's face was inches away from mine and I was paralyzed by shock, embarrassment and beguilement. This close, I suddenly noted all the various shades of yellow in his golden irises.

"I see your father wasn't joking about your clumsiness," he remarked and I suddenly realised where I was.

I couldn't speak! I tried to say something, anything. One little response was all I needed and I was incapable of doing a thing to prove I didn't fit the totally imbecilic image my body portrayed. His hold loosened as his arm slipped away from me and I could feel the heat radiating from my face. I couldn't bring myself to do anything more than give a brief awkward nod of thanks and hastily scuttle after Alice. At that moment, I wanted nothing more than to leave the house.

The cool evening air almost stung as it met my flushed cheeks, but I welcomed it. What the Hell must they think of me? I acted like a smitten ingénue and it was making me angry. Embarrassment played a large part in the anger, but it was also my inability to understand exactly why these people made me feel and act this way. What had these three done to enthral me so-Carlisle, especially? Sure, he was handsome, but I had also reacted similarly to Alice when I first met her and I had no interest in her that way at all. It also wasn't the first time I had met a gorgeous guy, there were plenty at college, but they never had this effect on me. Then again, there was nobody else quite like the Cullens.

The drive home was quick and quiet. Alice astutely sensed my mood and probably thought better of trying to console me. I felt a little bad towards the end of the journey, as it wasn't any of them I was mad at, it was myself. As we reached my driveway, I was about to think of something to say to assure her, but she spoke first.

"If, for whatever reason, your car isn't fixed by Friday, would you like me to drive you to work? I start a bit earlier than you, but, if you don't mind waiting around for a little while, I'm more than happy to pick you up."

"Um, sure," I said, a little overwhelmed by her kindness this evening. "That'd be great, actually. Hopefully Jake won't have any trouble, but thanks for the offer."

"You're welcome," she replied breezily. "I'll give you my number so you can call to let me know." Opening the glove compartment, she retrieved a small notepad and pen and scribbled a few numbers down, before handing it to me. "I've put the house phone number on there too."

I stuffed the piece of paper into my jacket pocket. "Thank you, Alice, for everything." I said, my mood immediately improved by the rush of appreciation I felt for all she'd done for me. I hoped the smile I offered truly conveyed my feelings. I grabbed my door keys from my bag, before opening the car door to exit the vehicle. Alice waved as she drove away and I turned to go indoors, awaiting Jacob's call. I briefly wondered what I should say if he asked how I got home, but then I decided I didn't care. After all the help she had given me this evening, Alice was someone I now happily considered a friend.

* * *

**A/N:** I couldn't resist adding the Kelly Armstrong reference for two reasons. Firstly, I ADORE her books. I highly recommend reading them, if anyone hasn't already done so. Secondly, I thought it might be a fun little jibe, given the nature of a certain close friend of Bella's. I hope you all enjoyed and with a hi ho hi ho, it's off to chapter six I go!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: **Another day, another update!

* * *

Chapter six

"I'm mortified to be associated with you right now!"

To say Jacob was less than impressed by the state of my car was an understatement. It was the day after it had gone kaput and Jacob had collected me on his finally finished motorbike to take me to Port Angeles. At first, I'd been terrified, but then I gave in to the exhilaration and found the journey to be rather enjoyable. After the morning's bike ride and the Porsche ride the night before, I started to hope he wouldn't be able to fix my vehicle.

Upon lifting the bonnet to check the engine, he'd actually laughed-_laughed!_ I couldn't say I shared his amusement at the situation. With many grumbles and murmurings about poor upkeep and so on, he evaluated and started working his magic on my car. I can't say I thought the vehicle deserved such attention. If I had the money, it would be on the first tow truck to scrapsville. I didn't take in much of what Jacob said as he worked, mainly because I didn't understand it. I knew he was perfectly aware of this, so could only assume he did it to mock me.

"So, why didn't you just call my cell?" he asked, his voice muffled by the bonnet between us.

"My phone died," I explained, lounging on the front seats.

"Isabella strikes again!" he laughed and I poked my tongue out at him, despite the fact he wouldn't see. It made me feel better, at least. "So, how'd you manage to get home?"

Despite my determined stance the night before, I wasn't quite sure what to say. Then I wondered if the truth might actually warm him to Alice. There was only one way to find out. "I got a ride...with Alice."

The absence of sound was his reply. His face peered from behind the bonnet and the expression was carefully neutral. "Alice who?"

"Brandon," I replied, bracing myself for whatever reaction I might face. He simply nodded curtly, the tightening of his jaw revealing his displeasure, before going back to his work. _So far, so good,_ I thought. It was time to really test the waters. "I was gonna use the payphone to get your number from Dad, but she told me to save my money. Their house is amazing, by the way."

There was a bang, before Jacob's head flew into view once more. "Wait, what? You mean you went to their house?"

"Yeah."

"After I warned you?" He came striding round the side of the car to stand before me. "You went to the house of those people? How stupid can you be?"

"They're not random strangers, Jake," I said, irritated at being admonished by someone younger than me, especially when it was for no apparent reason. "I know Alice pretty well."

He crossed his arms over his chest. "How well?" he demanded.

I stood, ready to hold my ground. "We hang out on lunch breaks-have done for the past few weeks, actually. The dress shop is right by the bookstore, so it makes sense. She's a lot nicer than you make her out to be."

"Oh, I'm sure she puts on an adorable front, Bella," he mocked, disdain oozing between each syllable. "But you have no idea what she's really like."

"Neither do you!" I retorted, seriously starting to get pissed off with his attitude. "You said yourself you've never actually met her, so how can you judge what kind of person she is?"

"I don't need coffee breaks with her to know what she is!" he growled and the fury on his face made me consider a retreating step. Pig-headedness forced me to remain still. Jesus Christ, what was his problem?

"What is she, then?" I shot back.

"She's-" he stopped himself and hints of an internal struggle were evident in his features. He quickly gained his composure by taking in a deep breath, but the anger was still present. "She's not..." he continued, seeming to have difficulty finding the right words. "She's not..._right_."

I stared at him, wide eyed in disbelief. Was I really hearing this? After all the bullying I had defended him against when we were kids-name calling and ridiculous prejudices from some of the more elitist brats of the town-_this_ was how he reacted to an oddball as an adult?

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed, actually a little disgusted with my friend at that point. "What, she doesn't fit into one of your little cliques? Sure, she's a little different, but that doesn't make her a bad person."

"It's not like that, Bella," he said, defensively. "I can't explain it to you right now, but they're not the people you think they are. I've tried warning you and you need to listen."

"Give me a reason." It was my turn to cross my arms. "Until you provide one, I'm not heeding _any_ warnings."

"I...I can't," he replied, the hesitation present once more and he looked defeated. He was hiding something, but why wouldn't he tell me? He clearly wanted to, if the hints he kept dropping were anything to go by. "It's not my place to say."

"Oh, but you can just blacken their name to everybody?"

"It's complicated," he insisted, his eyes almost begging me to understand.

_To Hell with this bullshit!_ "So's fixing a car. I'd better leave you to it!"

I stormed off, ignoring the calls of my name. I refused to stand there and let him bad mouth a friend, especially if he couldn't even tell me why. He'd alluded to something more going on, but, at that moment, I was too pissed to care. With no idea of where to go, my feet simply kept pacing until my wrath had subsided. I ended up in a small park, deserted save for a mom and her toddler son occupying one of the swings. I sat on one of the benches and stewed for a while. As I started to assess our angry conversation, I wondered if maybe I'd been too impetuous. He must have a valid reason for being unable to reveal the motive behind his disapproval, but his reprimanding tone had rubbed me the wrong way. There was a small section of my brain-located right at the back-that grew curious about his comments.

"_I don't need coffee breaks with her to know what she is!"_

"_She's not...right."_

"_They're not the people you think they are."_

Then who were they? I wasn't an idiot or naive, but I just couldn't believe sweet, caring, helpful Alice was anything other than I knew her to be. Was it all a ruse? Charlie had no problem with her, I hadn't heard a word of gossip from anyone since moving back here and, as far as I knew, Jacob was the only person to have an issue. Then I realised he hadn't just been talking about Alice. He'd said _they_, which meant he was also referring to Carlisle and Jasper. Perhaps it was a feud between the two families. A sickening thought occurred to me; what if it was a racial thing? I desperately hoped the Cullens weren't guilty of racism, or the Blacks, for that matter. It was then that I decided to grill my dad for more information. I reckoned my curiosity could be excused after my friend's angry display that afternoon.

It had been almost an hour since I left Jake and when I returned, I found the car alone, a note tucked behind one of the windshield wipers. I plucked the piece of paper out and began to read.

_Bella,_

_The car's fixed. I left the keys at the bookstore._

So brief. So _cold_. Was he that angry at me, or just feeling bad? Jake had never been the most articulate of people. I screwed up the note and shoved it into the pocket of my jeans, knowing I'd do nothing but dwell on it for the rest of the day. After retrieving my keys from Jerry and unlocking the driver door, I climbed in and simply sat there for several minutes, staring blankly ahead. Jake and I had never fought before, not like this. Would it blow over or become an either/or situation? I didn't want to have to choose between friends. Resentment flared at the thought of Jacob making me do so and, before the emotion could engulf me, I started the engine, hoping the task of driving home would occupy my thoughts.

**000**

"Here," said Charlie as he entered the kitchen that evening. "I got you something."

I turned to see him place a small bag on the table. Curious, I abandoned the chicken I was currently cutting into cubes and rinsed my hands, before inspecting the contents. I pulled out a small box, the lid emblazoned with the picture of a mobile phone.

"Oh, Dad," I began, ready to reprimand him for splashing out on me.

"Just don't lose or break it," he ordered, wagging a finger at me. "I don't suppose you have any copies of the numbers you had on your old one?"

I shook my head.

"Thought as much. I've got most of the important ones you'll need, but any from Phoenix-besides your mom, of course-you'll have to get whenever you go back there."

I nodded, studying the picture on the box. It was a nice enough model, neither flashy, nor cheap and I was grateful to him for buying it.

"What's up?" he asked, his brow creasing. "Don't like it?"

"Huh?" I murmured, looking up at him. "Oh, no, it's great. Thanks, Dad."

"Then what's wrong? You're looking kinda glum, Bells."

My eyes returned to the box and I bit my lip. With a deep breath, I explained my somewhat difficult day. "Jake and I had a fight. It was about the Cullens."

The frown on Charlie's face deepened. I took his silence as permission to continue.

"It started out alright-he asked how I got home last night and I said Alice gave me ride. But then, when I told him I'd gone to her house, he went ballistic. Started saying that she wasn't right, that they're not who I think they are. I stormed off after that and, when I went back, he'd already gone. I just don't get it! What is his problem? Why is he so mad at me for being friends with her?"

"Look, Bells," Charlie sighed, taking a seat at the kitchen table. "You're not the first Swan to have an argument with a Black about the Cullens."

"I'm not?" I asked, sitting opposite him.

"No," he replied. "Billy and I had our fair share of spats about it when they first moved here. We even stopped talking for a while. A few of the tribes people had started boycotting the hospital when Carlisle first started working there and I called Billy on it. He refused to say much about it and my reaction was pretty similar to yours. Eventually, we agreed to disagree and decided it wasn't worth ending a friendship over, so we haven't spoken about it since."

I remained quiet as I considered this new information. It surprised me to learn that Charlie and Billy had ever had a fight; they seemed as close as brothers sometimes. Hearing this lessened my worry about my argument with Jacob. Hopefully the outcome of our dispute would be the same as theirs and we'd be able to move on from it. Then again, Charlie and Billy had a maturity that Jake and I had yet to acquire, so maybe ours wouldn't end so amicably.

"Give the boy a few days," Charlie continued, as though reading my thoughts. "He'll come around." He reached over and gave my hand a squeeze. Charlie's "sensitive" moments were few and far between, but they were nice to witness every once in a while. "Just don't let him influence your friendship with Alice. Just because he doesn't like her, doesn't mean you can't."

Looking at the hand covering mine, I smiled. "Thanks, Dad," I said, truly grateful to him for listening.

"So what's for dinner?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

**000**

The next day, I decided I needed a break from it all by spending time with Angela. It was a spur of the moment decision and, as I no longer had her number, was forced to simply drive to her place and hope she was free. It seemed luck felt like finally gracing me with its presence as she was more than happy to accept my request.

I was currently trying to work out exactly how her new video camera worked, but to no avail. Ange found it highly amusing, of course. I swore, one day I would find _something _I was better at than everyone else. After a quick demonstration, I finally got it and decided to punish my shy friend for her mockery by making her the star of my new documentary.

"It's called Bella and Angela's Happy Fun Time!" I declared, chasing her around her driveway. "So, how does it feel to be the other side of the camera?"

"Cut it out," she cried, between laughter.

"The quality's amazing on this thing," I commented. "Hey, we could make our own Blair Witch!"

"Yeah," she agreed, batting me away. "And you could be the witch."

I gave a mock gasp of insult. "For that," I threatened. "This is going on YouTube."

She poked her tongue out at me as we started strolling into town. We chose to keep it a local outing and I was glad-I needed to keep my fuel costs down. The weather was a little schizophrenic that day, unsure whether to be mild and dry or cold and wet, occasionally settling for misty drizzle. It wasn't a big issue for us, though; Angela had spent most of her life in the wet conditions and I was getting used to it by now. I still lived in hope that Forks was due at least one solid week of sunlight soon-it was August, after all!

"So, what's with the camera?" I asked, careful not to bump it against my hip too hard as the hand clutching it dangled at my side.

"I decided to move into other areas of visual media," she explained, excitement shining in her eyes. "I'm experimenting with moving pictures."

"I see. Will any of it be part of the exhibition?"

"No, that's purely photography. Oh, by the way, they've set a date for it-October twelfth, just over two months away."

"Cool," I grinned. "Better get dress shopping, then."

"Me too," Angela concurred, before changing the topic completely. "Did you see the news this morning?"

I shook my head.

"There was another attack yesterday," she grimaced. "God, it was horrible!"

"As bad as the others?"

"Yup," she confirmed, nodding grimly. "They're moving out of Seattle, though; this one happened on Bainbridge Island."

That was the third murder since the first a few weeks back and they showed no sign of stopping. The location of this latest crime worried me. Moving from Seattle to Bainbridge Island meant the perpetrator was getting closer. This wasn't going to put Charlie in a good mood. A shiver ran up my spine and I hastily decided to change the subject.

"How much longer will you be in Forks?"

She considered for a moment before answering. "A few more weeks, I think. I've gotta go back a week early-my friends have organised a back-to-university activity week."

"Oh, really? What sort of activities are they doing?"

"Dancing and drinking," she replied with a smile.

"Sounds like my kind of week," I laughed.

"What about you? When do you head back to Phoenix?"

"Um, about the same, I think," I lied. I knew it was bad, but I still hadn't got round to admitting my expulsion from college to Angela yet. I was kind of hoping I would never have to, although, with my friend's acuity, I realised that was a long shot. We'd talked briefly about my time in Arizona, but I hadn't gone into great detail and she was only aware of about half of what had happened. She knew not to push, though and I loved her for that.

"Are you still looking to go into teaching?" she queried and I wondered if she _had_ decided to push this time.

"I think so," I replied. "But we'll see how it goes-gotta pass the year, first." I joked, almost wishing we had continued to talk about the murders. "And, if I don't," I continued, deciding to take the conversation into my own hands. I turned the camera back on and pointed the lens right in Angela's face. "'I can always make like David Gest and build a career out of namedropping you to every person I meet!"

"Not again," she sighed, smiling despite her discomfort. I didn't need psychic powers to know this was all going to be deleted the moment she got home.

We continued chatting and-in my case-messing about as we reached town. We'd had no specific plans for when we got here, other than having lunch. Angela kept looking over at me and laughing as I filmed our journey, playing with the camera like a child with a new toy. Finding the zoom button was a particular highlight of the day and I proceeded to annoy my friend by zooming in and out of her face, her swatting hands doing little to deter me.

"I knew showing you that was a mistake," she chuckled.

"Hey, Spielberg," I rejoined. "You're not the only one with directorial ambitions, you know. This filming lark is pretty fun."

"For you, perhaps," she muttered. "Christ, would you get another hobby, already?" she asked, exasperated as I started circling her.

"Nope," I said, between giggles. "This is way too much fun. You know, the HD really brings out the blush on your face."

"Bella!" she whined.

The next few moments were a blur as everything happened at once. One minute, Angela and I were crossing the road, the next I felt myself flying towards the ground amidst the shriek of tyres and screams. A flash of white blinded my vision, before everything went black. Upon the return of my eyesight, I was greeted by a pair of dark eyes brimming with concern. I looked around me in a daze, trying to recall what had landed me in this position. Eventually, my vision cleared and I found myself lying in the middle of the street, surrounded by spectators. The world tilted as I was gently levered into a sitting position and the man beside me was saying something, but I couldn't focus on his words as my eyes fell on the scene ahead. Angela was lying on the road, cradled by a man in a black coat. Beside the pair was a car with a cracked windshield. My heart stopped.

"Oh my God, Angela!" I cried, trying to scramble to my feet.

"Whoa, whoa, take it easy," urged the person beside me, dodging the swatting of my arms as he attempted to restrain me.

"Let go...I need..." Panic impeded my speech. I needed to get to Angela and explaining this just wasted more time.

"You hit your head pretty hard, you need a-"

I was about to swing for him again when I saw movement from the two lying on the ground. The arms of the man slowly unwound themselves from around Angela's form and her head starting moving from side to side, probably wondering the same thing I had moments ago. A couple of people were stood around them and one-a blonde teenage boy-reached out for Angela's hand to slowly help her sit up. She looked fine, no blood as far as I could see, although her glasses were missing. What I assumed to be the boy's mother offered help to the man, but he politely declined with a wave of his hand. Was he crazy? He'd just been hit by a car! He had no difficulty sitting up and the identity of the man was revealed to be none other than Carlisle Cullen. Although I was surprised to see him, his presence held little sway on my senses this time as concern for my friend overwhelmed me. Her hand cradled her right temple and my panic surged once again. This time, the man beside me decided to help rather than restrain and I advanced towards the crash site, stumbling a little.

Having thanked the boy, Carlisle was assessing Angela's injuries. From a closer viewpoint, I still couldn't see any blood and I heard her mumble a few words about a headache, but nothing more serious. Carlisle started speaking then, but I had trouble focusing on his words, which annoyed me as I wanted to know if she was okay. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a pair of red rimmed glasses lying on the ground and bent to retrieve them, recognising them as Angela's. As I came back up, the street span and I fell backwards, but was caught before I suffered another blow to the head I could ill afford.

Lowered carefully to sit on the ground once more, it was my turn for an assessment from the doctor.

"Isabella," Carlisle called softly. "Isabella, can you hear me?"

I nodded as my surroundings regained their immobility. Cool fingertips touched each cheekbone and eyebrow in turn to gently widen my eyes as his studied them. I had never been this close to him before and noticed a dark ring starting to form around his tawny irises. My own study was interrupted when he started asking questions.

"Can you tell me your name?"

It took a moment to register the question. "Bella Swan," I replied.

"Good. And where are you?"

"Um, Forks...in town."

"Okay. Do you know what happened?"

"I...um...I don't know," I frowned, attempting to recollect the day's events. It was hard. I remembered walking with Angela, annoying her with the camera, crossing the road...

"The camera!" I gasped and must have shouted it out as several people turned to face me. I lifted the hand that had been carrying it, which was obviously empty, before searching the ground for it. I couldn't remember if I was still filming when the accident occurred. Had the camera caught it? Was it still working? I hoped so, for Angela's sake; it was an expensive piece of equipment.

The man who had first helped me up walked over to us, camera in tow. My dislike for him was lessened considerably. Carlisle took it and thanked the guy, before turning back to me. "Is this it?" he asked.

I nodded and he handed it over to me. I saw that Angela's glasses were still in my hand and looked over Carlisle's shoulder to see her still sat in the same place. In the distance, I heard a siren and realised it belonged to a police car. I let out an involuntary groan and worry immediately flooded Carlisle's face.

"What is it, are you hurt?"

I shook my head. "No," I clarified. "But, if that's my dad coming, the driver of that car will be."

As the cruiser pulled up, my worst fears were thankfully unrealised. I didn't recognise the two officers as they exited the vehicle. After a last look at me to check I'd be okay, Carlisle walked over to apprise them of the situation. My last attempt at walking hadn't gone so well, so I decided to crawl over to where Angela was sat.

"Are you alright?" I asked, sitting beside her and handing over her glasses.

"My head's pounding," she replied, sliding the frames onto her nose. "What happened?"

"Well, I think you were hit by that car," I said, pointing to the red vehicle, where the owner was currently being interviewed by the two policemen. "And I was hit by the pavement. How do you feel, besides the headache?"

"Fine, I think. It just happened so fast, I can't really remember any of it. If I was in a collision, shouldn't I feel worse?"

She had a point, there. My eyes swivelled to fall on Carlisle, still stood with the officers and it was only then that I started to notice just how unaffected he seemed to be. He'd just landed on the windshield of a car, yet he looked as calm and collected as ever, with the only hint of his accident being uncharacteristically dishevelled hair. I would have pondered it more, but the throbbing of my head was starting to take full effect.

"Hey," Angela murmured, regaining my attention. She was pointing to the camera in my lap. "The light's still on. Do you think it would've caught what happened?"

I fumbled for the switch to stop filming and handed it over, deciding she'd have more luck getting it to replay than I would. It took her a minute, but she eventually rewound to the moment I had started circling her. Turning up the volume, we watched the whole thing unfold on the tiny screen. Angela was stepping off the sidewalk and I heard a sound I hadn't at the time-the screech of tyres. We were almost halfway across the road when, in the corner of the screen, I saw the red car careening towards us and swerving all over the place. It was about to hit Angela, when everything span and I assumed that was the moment I fell to the ground. But something had caught my eye just before that. It was so fast I wasn't entirely sure I had actually seen it until I rewound the footage to re-watch. It was a dark blur of motion that zoomed towards us and passed within inches of the screen before the car struck.

"What it is?" Angela queried, but I was unable to answer because one of the officers infuriatingly chose that moment to approach. He asked us how we were feeling and said we'd be taken to the hospital for a check up as soon as they were done talking to the driver. As he walked away, Angela lowered her glasses to rub her eyes, before running a hand through her hair. "I'd better call my mom," she commented and proceeded to rummage through her bag.

I left her to it and returned my attention to the camera. I was about to ask how to slow the footage down, but she was already talking on the phone. I studied the buttons on the device and soon found the one required. My eyes were glued to the screen, drinking in every detail, headache temporarily forgotten. The blur wasn't a whole lot clearer, but, as it came closer and closer to the lens, I started to make out certain details; nothing crystal clear, but enough to discern a face. I'd know that pale skin and blonde mane anywhere. Then I wondered where he had suddenly appeared from. I didn't remember him anywhere near us at all. I rewound the footage, going even further back this time. We had just turned onto the street and I pressed pause to scrutinise our surroundings. It took me a while. Carlisle could blend into the background surprisingly well. Eventually, I spotted him and pushed play. I cursed my unsteady filming hand; it was making my task very difficult. He was stood right at the other end of the street and I guessed he was looking into a shop window. I lost sight of him when my circling of Angela started, but got one last glimpse before we started to cross the road. He hadn't moved. For the fourth time, I watched his blurred form race towards us and suddenly noted the timer in the top left hand corner. Yet another rewind to when we were crossing the road and, instead of watching the scene unfold, I watched the timer. Just over four seconds elapsed between stepping off the pavement and Angela being hit by the car. I double checked to be sure.

I stared at the screen without really focusing on it. My mind raced. Just how in the Hell of it all could someone run from one end of the street to another so quickly? And that time included him turning and realising what was happening. I doubted even Olympic athletes could move that fast. I stole a cautious glance in Carlisle's direction as he was finishing his conversation with the officer. As though sensing my attention, his eyes turned to meet mine.

It was probably a good thing my trouser pocket started to ring at that moment. I pulled out the phone, seeing the word Dad flash on the screen. Pushing the answer button, I lifted the phone to my ear.

"Bella?" Charlie's panicked voice filtered through the receiver and my headache re-emerged.

I explained the situation as best I could between his constant questions. Apparently, upon hearing my name, one of the officers at the scene had called the Chief to let him know his daughter had been in an accident. After reaching my tolerance level of fatherly concern, I told him to pick me up from the hospital later and signed off. It wasn't that I didn't appreciate the worry, I just didn't feel in a fit state to handle the inevitable rants that would follow.

"Yeah, my mom did nothing for my head, either," said Angela. Humour must have meant she was feeling a little better. That didn't mean my impatience to get to the hospital was decreasing, though. She may have looked fine on the outside, but who knew what internal damage might have been done?

Carlisle and one of the officers approached us. "Dr Cullen here has offered to give you girls a ride to the hospital," the officer explained. "That okay with you?"

Angela nodded as I tried not to stare too blatantly at the doctor. I mumbled my thanks as Carlisle helped me to my feet, unable to look him in the eyes. So many things were confusing me at that point, it was rather overwhelming. I sat in the back of his car, with Angela's head resting on my shoulder as he drove. Although certain oddities of the situation were plaguing my mind with questions, I felt a tremendous surge of gratitude towards the mysterious man who had saved my friend's life. I didn't know how, but, because of him, what could have been a fatal accident, turned out to be a minor one and I didn't want to jinx our luck by ungratefully dwelling on what could have been.

Yes, luck had _definitely _graced me with its presence that day.

* * *

**A/N:** Not sure why, but I'm not entirely happy with this chapter. I achieved everything I planned to story wise, but it just doesn't feel as though it flows as well as it should. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. R & R to let me know what you think


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: **Thanks to everyone for the reviews and follows, they make me happy!

* * *

Chapter seven

The padding of shoes, swishing of white coats and rolling of trolleys and beds were all sounds that created the soundtrack of a typical hospital ward. Forks Community Hospital was no different and I gazed absently at the people milling around as Angela and I waited to be seen by a doctor. Carlisle had disappeared right after escorting us to the emergency room and I hoped to see him again before I left, if only to offer thanks for what he'd done.

A kindly looking middle aged nurse called Angela's name and I made my friend promise to give me a call when she got home, if I didn't see her before leaving. When she was out of sight, I let out a deep breath. What a day! My head was still throbbing, so I leaned forward, resting my elbows on my knees as I rubbed my temples. I hoped my wait wouldn't be too much longer-all I needed was some Tylenol and my bed.

The same nurse that had called Angela returned for me and I eagerly followed. She led me to an unoccupied bed, where another nurse waited to perform my check up. The examination was carried out fairly quickly and she was confident that I would be okay, but insisted I ensure my dad kept an eye on me for the next couple of days.

My pocket vibrated during my stroll back towards the waiting room and I pulled out my phone to read the text Angela had just sent.

_Mild concussion, nothing serious. You?_

I replied to tell her my diagnosis was the same and she promised to meet up in a few days. The phone was slipped back into the pocket and, as my eyes looked ahead, they saw Carlisle's tall form gliding towards the exit. Before any hesitation had time to hit, I called his name and he stopped, before turning to face me. I quickened my pace to meet him. During my approach, I noted the stains decorating his black coat and trousers. It made me glance briefly at my own attire to see what sort of state I was in and immediately wished I hadn't; pale grey jeans were a bad choice if you planned to sit on wet and muddy ground. Looking back up, I saw that Carlisle's hair was still mussed and had to admit that, coupled with the stained clothing, the effect was a little jarring against his seemingly unnatural perfection, yet did little to diminish his unusual beauty. What it did a lot of, however, was remind me how relatively unscathed he seemed to be after such an accident. From what I could tell, he took the brunt of the impact, but was nowhere near as affected as Angela or I.

"Are you alright, Bella?" he asked, interrupting my thoughts. "What did the nurse say?"

"I'm fine," I assured. "Nothing a few painkillers won't fix."

"Good. And your friend?"

"The same. Our parents have gotta keep an eye on us, though."

Carlisle nodded, as though agreeing with the diagnoses. "It may seem like a pain," he said. "But it's better to be safe than sorry." His eyes did a quick scan of the environment. "How are you getting home?"

"My dad's picking me up," I explained dismissively, before moving to more urgent matters. "But what about you? Are you okay? I mean, I saw the state of that windshield after you guys hit it. That must've hurt."

"The windshield makes it look worse than it was," he insisted. "And my back took the brunt of the force, so I'm lucky enough to leave with little more than bruises." His lips curved into a small smile. "As you said, nothing a few painkillers can't fix."

"Oh," I replied, thinking it through. And I thought I had been lucky. My smile mirrored his as a random thought pooped into my head. "Maybe we should start calling you Superman," I quipped.

Carlisle chuckled. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves-you haven't seen me fly, yet."

His remark painted an amusing image into my head of him clad in blue and red, swooping through the air to save Angela, which immediately merged with my memory of the camera footage. "You're not far from it. You ran towards that car pretty fast." I kept my tone light-tried to, anyway-but there was a burning curiosity fuelling the words. If anything, it was an excuse to find out a little more about Dr Cullen.

The smile turned self-conscious as he replied. "My sporty college days are betraying me, I fear. I used to run track at college, but that was a while ago. Thankfully, I wasn't too far away, so I was able to reach you pretty quickly."

But he _was_ far away, at the other end of the street, in fact and I had proof-well, Angela did now. Maybe he didn't realise how far away he'd been, or, maybe I had gotten it wrong. I tried to mentally recollect what I'd seen on the video camera. I was so sure of his position when we crossed the road. _Could_ I have gotten it wrong? A tendril of discomfort snaked through my mind as I pondered the possibility that he was lying. What possible reason would he have for doing so? No, from what I'd seen, it seemed far more likely that he was simply being modest-although I admittedly didn't know him well enough to completely quell the doubts. The ability of Dr Cullen's presence to raise more questions than he answered was becoming habitual.

Once again, his velvet voice cut through my thoughts. "How long did you say your father would be?" he asked, his eyes searching through the glass of the sliding doors. "Having to wait here isn't going to do much for your head. I'm more than happy to drive you home if need be."

Helpfulness appeared to be yet another family trait. Getting home just that little bit sooner was extremely tempting, but I knew Charlie wasn't far away. "I wish I could, but Dad's already on his way and pretty anxious to see me."

"I can imagine," he said, that gentle smile of his lifting the corners of his mouth.

The entrance doors opened as a fraught woman helped her limping teenage boy walk into the hospital and, in the distance, I saw the all-too-familiar cruiser enter the parking lot.

"Seems you don't have to wait that long, after all," Carlisle commented and his lips widened into a grin. "I hope our next meeting is less dramatic, Bella."

"Me too," I agreed.

He turned and started walking away. I absently watched the hem of his coat sway from left to right with each stride, before suddenly remembering something. "Carlisle, wait!" I called, forced to trot over to him yet again. "I'm sorry, but I need to thank you."

It seemed to take him a moment to realising what I was referring to. "Oh, no, Bella, that's not-"

"No, it is," I insisted, cutting off his modest protest. "You saved Angela's life. If she could, she'd thank you herself." A gentle blush stained my cheeks as I added, "And, I guess you also saved mine, too. I mean, words aren't much, but-"

"Please, Bella," Carlisle interjected, hands raised as though pleading for the praise to end. "Don't think any more about it. Honestly, just knowing you are both safe and well is enough."

He obviously saw that I was unhappy with this because he stepped closer and put a reassuring hand on my bicep. It was the first intimate gesture he had ever given me and muddled my senses a little as his cool touch seeped through the fabric of my sleeve.

"I'm a doctor, remember? It's my job to help others." His hand withdrew from my arm. "Now, go home, take some painkillers and rest, Bella-doctor's orders."

I couldn't quite think of anything else to say, so decided to quit the argument and watch him leave. Without him to occupy my senses, the rhythmic thudding of my brain returned and I languorously walked towards the advancing Charlie. I wanted my bed.

**000**

News of the accident spread fast, with every person I came into contact with on the Friday asking about it. Nobody's concern could top Alice Brandon's, though, as she skipped into Thunderbird and Whale mere moments after I got there.

"Carlisle told me all about it," she said, her large, honey eyes wide with alarm. "I can't believe how lucky you are!"

That made two of us, although Angela was the luckiest of all. Recollections of the event replaced my yellow dream as they had plagued the two previous nights' fitful slumber. Charlie hadn't had a peaceful couple of nights either. He'd decided to take the nurse's advice to heart and wake me every few hours throughout the night to ensure I hadn't slipped into a coma or something. Sadly, I don't think he realised it was only necessary for the _first_ night after a minor head injury. I stifled a yawn as Alice poured every ounce of her concern into a tight hug.

"Are you free for lunch today?" she asked and I nodded. "Good. Do you mind if Jasper joins us?"

I suddenly wished I'd made other plans. As far as first impressions went, Jasper's hadn't been the best. Then again, it also hadn't been the worst, so perhaps I was being a little unfair. I couldn't help it, though, he _was_ a bit odd-courteous, sure, but odd. Would it be like our first meeting, where he stood as silent and still as a creepy statue? Maybe he was just a little shy. God knows I wasn't the most talkative of people myself and I put all my hopes on Alice to ensure the lunch break wasn't filled with awkward silence.

"Bella, I know he isn't the most animated of people," she said, meaning she must have sensed my hesitation. "But that's because it takes him a while to get used to people. I promise, after meeting him a few times, you'll warm up to him."

"I can understand that," I replied, reassured just a little. "I'm not that great with new people, either."

"Really?" she asked, her brow creased in genuine astonishment. "You didn't seem to have that much trouble with me."

"That's because you make it impossible for anybody to be introverted around you," I explained with a chuckle.

"Hmm," she murmured, considering my statement. "Well, in that case, I shall see you in a few hours." She waved goodbye to Jerry, before sauntering out of the bookstore.

Thankfully, my shift was as uneventful as could be expected. Jerry had decided to go easy on me that day, so I spent most of it serving the customers, while he worked the stock. The day had a peaceful ambience to it, with time neither rushing nor dawdling and the arrival of one o clock seemed to be at exactly the right moment. Alice was stood outside the dress shop, her back to me as she faced Jasper. They seemed oblivious to their surroundings as she craned her elegant neck to meet his bowed head, giggling as they conversed.

Jasper was the first to acknowledge my approach as his eyes flew up to meet mine. The intensity of his gaze caused my step to falter, but, within seconds, a hesitantly friendly smile played on his lips. _Damn right he takes a while to get used to people,_ I thought, as Alice turned to greet me with a hug.

"How are you doing?" she asked, still concerned about my welfare, despite my earlier assurances.

"Alice, you need to stop worrying," I told her. "I'm fine."

She eyed me sceptically and I couldn't help but appreciate the concern. She released me from the embrace and, to my surprise, Jasper stepped forward, offering his hand.

"It's nice to see you again, Bella," he greeted.

I looked at the outstretched hand and clasped it gently with my own. A little formal, perhaps, but it was a start, at least. Alice must have had a word with him.

"You too," I reciprocated and saw the beaming smile on my pixie friend's face. I could see it was important to her that we get along and I decided to make an effort to ensure we did so. "Um, how are you?" I asked him, unable to think of anything else to say.

"Very well, thank you," he replied. "And yourself? I hope you're recovering well after your accident."

It was the most I had heard him speak so far and allowed me to locate the accent I had wondered about during our initial meeting. Although not broad, his voice held the unmistakable twang of the south and I was extremely grateful for it-it provided a topic should conversation start to dwindle at any point. The three of us made our way to the diner Alice and I frequented during lunch breaks and Alice started chatting away about the new range of evening gowns that had just arrived in the dress shop. Despite possessing full knowledge of my self-confessed lack of fashion sense, I think she still lived in the vain hope I may one day change my ways. I hoped she wasn't holding her breath.

The table we usually occupied wasn't free, so we opted for a booth by the window. Alice rarely ate during our lunch dates and Jasper followed suit. I, however, opted for a hearty club sandwich to go with my large soda, feeling like I could do with some calories and sugar. As time wore on, my previous fears of conversational issues proved unfounded, yet I was too curious to allow the subject of Jasper's origins to go to waste. He hadn't spoken much during our time in the diner, offering only the occasional comment here and there, which meant I wasn't entirely sure how to broach the subject. I didn't want to appear nosey and scare him off. I gave it a while, hoping we might fall on a topic that allowed me to slide the questions in, but it didn't happen. Eventually, I was forced to bite the bullet and ask outright. I waited for a rare moment of prolonged silence from Alice before I began.

"I hope you don't mind, Jasper," I began hesitantly, blushing as I feared his response. "But I was just wondering about your accent. Where exactly are you from?"

Surprise crossed his features briefly as he evaluated my query, seemingly surprised to receive any attention. Sitting down, his posture was much more relaxed than standing and he had spent most of the time leaning back, his arm draped around the back of Alice's seat. Now, he leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table. Seeing the expression on his face made me wonder if I should retract the question.

"I-I'm sorry," I apologised. "I didn't mean to pry. It's just...the accent..."

"No, its fine," he drawled. "I was born in Houston."

"Oh, really? What brought you to the Northwest?" Now I'd started my impromptu interrogation, I didn't want to stop.

Jasper's gaze shifted to his right as honey met gold and the ghost of a smile graced his handsome countenance. "Ms Brandon, here," he declared softly.

Nothing short of utter devotion passed between the two, like a cord holding them together and I had to look away, feeling like an intruder in a very private moment. That instant, however, had done more to warm me to Jasper than anything else he, or anyone, could have said or done. Although I had only known Alice a short time, I felt a little..._protective_ of her. I didn't mean it in a condescending way, I was well aware she could take care of herself. I just hated the idea of anyone taking advantage of her sweet nature and could imagine her being a target for a no good player type of guy. But, the way Jasper looked at her radiated pure, unadulterated love. It was subtle and only visible within those swirling pools of amber, but, if you managed to catch it, the emotion was unmistakable. Sure, he needed to work on his people skills, but, after hanging out with him that afternoon, I was more than willing to get to know him better.

"We met in Philadelphia," Alice began, clearly more than happy to expand on her partner's explanation. "It was in a diner, actually, much like this one." Her eyes scanned the restaurant as a whimsical expression adorned her face. I couldn't keep the smile from my face-she really could be quite adorable at times.

The rest of lunch passed quickly and, as often happened during time spent with Alice, I wished it lasted longer. I followed the beautiful pair as they exited the diner, which gave me an opportunity to briefly observe them. In some ways, they were very different: she was light, quick and springy; he was tall, measured and reserved. Yet, they fit somehow, like the opposing polarities of magnets, drawn together. I was glad she had found someone, not many people were that lucky. I was more cynical about love. I didn't believe in the whole "there's someone for everyone" philosophy-reality just didn't work that way. I figured, if you managed to find true love, enjoy it, but don't be shocked if it doesn't last, or you never attain it. My attitude wasn't borne out of bitterness, but I knew that as people grew they changed and, sometimes, the other person didn't grow in the same direction. That wasn't to say I wouldn't welcome love if it came knocking on my door-I'd embrace it with arms wide open-but I wasn't focusing my whole life on finding The One.

My shift came to a close as the evening drew in and I looked forward to getting home for a nice hot bath. The asshole commonly known as Fate had other plans. I got into my car, turned the ignition key and advanced twenty yards, before the vehicle ground to a stuttering halt, followed by a loud bang. The deafening sound scared the life out of me and smoke started billowing from underneath the bonnet.

"Dammit!" I exclaimed, angrily smacking my fist on the steering wheel, before getting out of the car.

I tried to inspect the damage, but the smoke hindered my approach, making me cough as I fanned it away from my face. I worried that something might be on fire, but the smoke wasn't dark enough for that and it soon started to dissipate, leaving me stranded yet again, in the middle of Port Angeles. Hands on my hips, I tapped my right foot angrily. My first thought was to curse Jacob Black's name to the heavens, but it quickly passed. I knew this wasn't his fault; my car had been living on borrowed time for quite a while. Unfortunately, Jake and I were still not on speaking terms and I didn't have the gall to call purely for his mechanic services. Knowing I couldn't just leave the vehicle sitting there overnight, I grabbed my phone and called Charlie. I was sure he'd know the number of a tow truck company.

It took almost an hour for the tow truck to arrive and, unfortunately, Charlie wasn't able to come and get me as he was overloaded at work. I watched my sorry heap of scrap metal get dragged away and lamented my-possibly permanent-lack of transportation. I dejectedly walked over to the bus stop and waited for the next one to arrive. I remembered Alice's offer of a ride to work the last time my car broke down and wondered if it still stood. I couldn't bring myself to ask, though. I hated owing favours or being a burden on anyone. I'd been the same when Jacob first offered to fix my car. I'd felt too awkward saying yes and it wasn't until he actually yelled at me for unnecessarily paying out like an idiot that I submitted. I could live with catching busses, so decided to only call Alice if it ever became absolutely necessary.

The bus was pretty empty when I boarded and I plugged in my headphones to make the hour-and-a-half journey pass quicker. Roughly halfway through, a couple of young guys about my age got on and occupied the seats opposite mine. I saw they were in a roguish mood the moment they stepped on the bus and groaned inwardly. I slouched a little in my seat, hoping to make myself as inconspicuous as possible. Sadly, there weren't enough other people on the bus to let that happen. The first few minutes were okay, but then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw them muttering to one another and stealing occasional glances my way.

_For fuck's sake!_ I silently sighed. I had about forty minutes of my journey left and I didn't want to have to spend it enduring the immature behaviour of idiotic boys. I turned up the volume on my iPod to drown out their voices, refusing to make eye contact when they started calling out to me. The one on the right-clad in black hoodie, jeans, with short dark hair-started waving to get my attention, but I continued ignoring it. When a pair of hands clapped together loudly inches from my face, I jumped and let out a gasp. Black hoodie's friend-black bomber jacket and curly blonde hair-found this hilarious and slapped his thigh in amusement. I blushed at the humiliation and begrudgingly pulled one earphone out.

"So, you're not deaf?" Black hoodie said, a smirk on his lips. "I asked if you had a light."

"No, sorry," I replied abruptly, looking away to return to my music.

"Perhaps you should start," he commented. "Could chill someone like you right out."

I rolled my eyes in annoyance and ignored the remark. Unfortunately, that just spurred him on and he moved to sit behind me, arms folded as they rest on the back on my seat. I shifted away from him, the faint whiff of alcohol reaching my nostrils. "What's your name?" he asked.

I continued to blank him, but he was having none of it. He rapped a fist on the back of the seat. "Hey," he demanded. "I asked you a question. It's not polite to ignore people, you know."

Moving seats was something I contemplated, but wondered if it would cause more trouble than it solved. Perhaps if I just answered a few questions, they'd get bored and leave me alone. God, I hoped they would!

"Brenda," I eventually replied, earning several guffaws from blondie.

"_Brenda_?" he repeated, incredulously. "Your parents didn't like _you_ much, did they?"

"Hey, asshole," admonished black hoodie, although there was amusement in his voice. "Leave her alone." His attention returned to me. "Besides," he continued, his voice lowering. "You don't need a pretty name with a face like that, huh? You live in Forks?"

I shook my head.

"Then what brings you this direction at this time of night? There's sure as Hell no nightlife in that shitty town."

"Visiting a friend," I mumbled. How much longer?

"Boyfriend?" I chose to ignore that question. Black hoodie wasn't deterred. "I only ask," he clarified. "Because, if not, I live in Forks and you're more than welcome to visit me anytime."

Did those kinds of lines ever work on a woman? If they did, I'd hate to have to have a conversation with her.

"You don't have to be so shy, sweetheart," my assailant said. "I don't bite." He slid out of the seat and perched next to me. My heartbeat sped up as I warily looked for an escape route. I wondered how far away the next stop was, more than happy to walk the rest of the way if need be.

"Yeah, don't be scared," blondie joined in, replacing black hoodie on the seat behind. The stench of booze was even stronger on him. "We're not so bad when you get to know us."

I felt like a mouse being cornered by a pair of weasels. I wanted to run, get away from this pair of losers and regret flooded my veins as I wished I could rewind time to call Alice. Black hoodie inched closer and placed a hand on my thigh, giving it a squeeze. That was my limit. I jumped up from my seat and told them to leave me alone.

Black hoodie held his hands up in surrender. "Hey, babe," he drawled. "Don't get those panties in a twist, I'm only being friendly."

A voice from the back of the bus piped up and a suited man, roughly in his forties, stood up. "I think you should leave the girl alone," he said.

Blondie got to his feet. "And who the fuck asked you?"

The man in the suit stepped forward, his stance authoritative, but not yet resorting to threat. "Come on now, boys, no one's looking for any trouble. You've had your fun and the girl's obviously upset, so just let her be, alright?"

"Why don't you mind your own fucking business? We'll talk to whoever we want."

"Not when it's upsetting the person you're speaking to."

At that moment, the suited guy was my hero. I wasn't sure what would've happened had he not spoken up. My two antagonists didn't seem to appreciate the chivalry, though, Blondie, especially. He lunged forward, reaching for my saviour's coat lapels, but missed and simply shoved him backwards. Being more sober than his friend, black hoodie realised the situation was getting out of hand and tried to restrain his friend. Blondie, unaware of who was grabbing him, bucked and sent black hoodie flailing to the floor, knocking me over in the process. This was when the driver finally decided to actually do something and exited the driving booth, after hitting the brakes.

"You two," he bellowed, pointing to Black hoodie and blondie. "I want you off this bus, now!"

Blondie was itching for another fight, but his friend knew to quit whilst they were (sort of) ahead and grabbed him by the arms to drag him off the bus. He threw one last glance my way and hostility rolled off him in waves. The vehicle doors closed and the driver went back to his booth. With a jolt, the bus started moving again and the suited man stepped over to help me gather my belongings, before escorting me to a seat.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," I mumbled, thrown by the unexpectedly hostile end to my day. "Thanks."

He nodded, satisfied that I would be okay and went back to his own seat. With slightly trembling hands, I ensured I had my purse, keys, phone and iPod, before leaning back and looking out the window. I could see the stumbling forms of the two jackasses shrinking into the distance and a shiver of worry ran through me. Black hoodie had said he was from Forks and I wondered if his friend was too. I hoped to God I wouldn't ever have to face either of them again and, if I did, I prayed they wouldn't recognise me.

* * *

**A**/**N:** There's a line in this chapter I cannot claim for myself, when Carlisle mentions track running-it was provided by the wonderful DGarofalo84. This chapter was hard to write and I got stuck a couple of times, but it's finally done and dusted. It's mainly filler, but I promise the good stuff will come in the next chapter, so please bear with me! See you all soon :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: **To anyone who thinks this chapter is familiar, I've simply re-uploaded it in case anyone affected by the email alerts issue wasn't notified that this story had been updated.

I'm baaaack! Thanks again to all the reviews and ton of new followers. I promised some action, so i hope this satisfies :)

* * *

Chapter eight

As the days passed, my dream started to change. I had been given a couple of days' respite from it following the car crash, but it slowly built in strength once again to hit me full force for two consecutive nights. Yellow was still the predominant force of the dream, but another colour had started to encroach on its territory. Splashes of white would make their presence known in a variety of ways. Sometimes, it would be a sudden flash, other times, a dim glow that slowly grew brighter. They'd dance and sway, blending together in a kaleidoscope of mystery until my brain decided to kick me out of my slumber.

As I ate breakfast that morning, I wondered why those hues were apparently of such importance to me. Neither was my favourite, by any means, but the dreams were making me realise their abundance in reality. From the refrigerator, to Alice's car, yellow and white were everywhere and my intrigue wasn't simply limited to those colours alone. The grass beneath my feet required yellow to achieve its colour. The grey sky was speckled with patches of white. The dream was starting to rival the Cullens for piquing my interest.

As I placed my bowl into the sink, I looked out the window and was greeted by a sight I had started to think a thing of the past.

Sunlight.

Great towering beams of it showered the small town of Forks in a golden glow. The sky was a delicate baby blue and I knew this was one time I was glad to see yellow. I opened the window and draped my arm over the window sill, basking in the warmth I had missed so much. It was amazing and brought a skip to my step as I showered and dressed for work. I made more effort than usual as I was planning to see Angela after work; nothing special, but rather than black trousers and a smart top, I opted for skinny jeans, t shirt and jacket. Her parents were planning a spontaneous holiday for the family before their daughter had to go back to university, so tonight was my farewell gift to her. We were going to have a meal, catch a movie and possibly end the night with a few drinks. Even though I knew I'd see her again in October, as well as when she returned for the next holidays, I was still going to miss her company. With Jacob still silent, I'd only have Alice left to really hang out with. Not that I minded, but variety was the spice of life, so they say.

Alice had been appalled when she found out I was planning to catch the bus to and from work, so immediately decreed she would be my chauffeur from now on. Unfortunately, today I had to rely on public transport as she was feeling unwell. I sent a well wishing text as I rode the bus to work, thankful that the journey was without incident. I was really looking forward to the evening's planned escapades and my shift felt twice as long as usual, made all the worse by Alice's absence during lunch.

Angela entered the bookstore roughly half an hour before closing time and we spent the remainder of my shift discussing which film to see. She was scanning through her IMDB app and the choices weren't all that great. In the end we opted for a horror flick called Crosshairs that looked so awful it just had to be good. As I got ready to leave, I had to promise Jerry I'd be in a fit state to work the next morning, although it was clear he took the oath with a pinch of salt.

La Bella Italia was our first port of call. It surprised me to think that, for all the times I'd visited this part of the US, I'd never actually got round to eating there before. We were seated at a small table right in the corner of the restaurant and the waitress serving us kept throwing badly concealed looks our way that I found hard to decipher.

"What is she looking at?" I whispered to Angela over my menu as the waitress, Amber, walked away with our drink order.

Angela watched her, chewing the inside of her cheek as she contemplated. Then a humorous light twinkled in her eye. "Maybe she's wondering if we're together," she mused.

"Together?" I wondered, not quite sure what she meant.

"Together," she echoed. "You know, like..._lesbians_." The last word had been delivered in a stage whisper and I burst into laughter.

"Seriously? Do we look like lesbians?"

"Well, they don't exactly have a uniform, Bella."

"I know that, Ange, but you know what I mean. She can't assume every couple coming in here is romantically involved, surely? God, imagine if I came in here with my dad."

Angela pulled a face of horror and we erupted into giggles. We spied Amber making her way back to us and I had to bite my lip to subdue my mirth. Luckily, I had time to compose myself as Angela was the first to be addressed by the waitress. A spark of evil flared within me as my friend started giving her order and I made ridiculous kissing faces at her. I had to admire Angela's strength of composure at that point, although I noticed she was biting her cheek quite hard to contain her laughter.

I was mystified by the food adorning Angela's plate. She couldn't remember the name and I couldn't recognise any of the ingredients, but she said it tasted good, so that was all that really mattered. I stuck with the safe option and had beef lasagne, which turned out to be a mistake when we started watching the film. Crosshairs was probably one of the worst movies ever made, its sole redeeming feature being its knowledge of how bad it was. Rather than try to inject any kind of credibility into the appalling script or story, the movie opted for cheap thrills and a mammoth amount of gore. I laughed and felt sick in equal measure for the entire ninety minutes, the bucket of popcorn I'd bought left untouched on the seat beside me. It wouldn't win any Oscars, but it was the most fun I'd had in a cinema for a while.

Angela was determined not to waste the money spent on the popcorn, so we snacked on it as we walked to the closest bar. It was only just past nine, so the bar wasn't quite heaving at that point. The last bus back to Forks left at eleven, so we had a good couple of hours to relax before heading home. Angela got the first round and, as I sat at a small table, I tried to remember how long it had been since my last night out. It was back in Phoenix, about a month before I left. It hadn't ended so well, hence the almost-three-months wait before doing it again. From my vantage point, I could see my friend waiting at the bar, subtly leaning away from the advances of the lanky red haired man beside her. The moment the bartender passed her the change, she was out of there like a shot, rolling her eyes dramatically as she took the opposing seat from mine.

"Looks like your night's planned," I teased, taking a sip of my beer.

"Not likely, Bella. You know the saying "the old ones are the best"? That doesn't apply to chat up lines."

I laughed. "Oh, God. Which did he use?"

"I can't even repeat it, it's so awful!"

After several swigs, I took a moment to get a last good look at my friend. It was odd, in Phoenix I'd barely given a thought to the people back here, too lost in my own shit to think about _anyone_-including myself-but, after the last few weeks, I realised just how good some of the people of Forks really were. I vowed to make sure that, even if I returned to Arizona, I would never lose contact with Angela again. I must not have hidden my study very well, because her eyes narrowed in speculation.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," I said, snapping myself out of my reflection. "I'm just going to miss you when you go, is all."

"I know," she agreed. "I _am_ pretty amazing."

"Modest, too."

We both laughed, before Angela took my hand in hers. "Seriously, though," she said, all humour aside. "I'll miss you too. It's been so great hanging out with you again. You can't leave it so long next time!" she admonished with a smile I returned wholeheartedly.

"I won't," I assured her. "You're exhibition's not far away, after all."

"I know," she grimaced, all her insecurities rising. "What if people don't like my work?"

"What if they do?" I countered. "We've been through this-stop worrying, you'll be fine. Just enjoy it and appreciate the fact that your hard work is being recognised." I raised my drink as a toast. "To you," I declared.

"To _us_," she corrected and the sound of clinking glass accompanied our chuckles as we enjoyed the remainder of our evening.

We ran full pelt towards the bus stop, having gotten so lost in our conversations that we completely forgot about the time. The bus was just shutting its doors as we approached, banging the side to alert the driver to our presence. He didn't look too impressed at having to stop and open the doors just for us. _How terrible it must be to have to do your damn job_, I thought bitterly as I followed Angela to the back seats. Having to work the next morning, I had limited myself to only one beer, but the same couldn't be said for my friend as she rested her head on my shoulder. She wasn't trashed, but you could see she'd had a good time and the fact she'd only had a few drinks proved how low her alcohol tolerance was .I was glad she enjoyed herself and had to admit my night was pretty great night, too.

There were only two other occupants on the bus, besides us, making the journey peaceful and pleasant. Angela was almost asleep when we arrived at our stop and I had to hold her hand to lead her onto the sidewalk. Her house was only a few minutes away, so I walked her home to ensure she arrived safely.

"I'll see you soon," I promised as we hugged for the last time.

"You'd better," she demanded. "I need you there at that exhibition, remember."

I waited until the front door clicked shut, before making my own way home. Depending on the route, it was about a thirty minute walk, but the moon was out, the stars were bright and the gentle breeze felt nice against my skin. I hadn't brought my music, so settled for humming softly to myself as I strolled through the small town.

I was halfway through a Beatles tune when I heard voices up ahead. I thought little of it at first as this was a quiet little town, where everyone knew each other and nothing really happened. As I got closer, the voices got louder and I stopped to get a proper listen. The words were unintelligible, but I was able to ascertain that the party consisted of at least two men. They rounded the corner up ahead and I decided it would be safer to keep out of their path by crossing the road. The trees lining that side provided ample shade to conceal myself in and I jogged towards it.

Zipping up my coat and stuffing my hands into the pockets, I continued walking, bowing my head so my hair would form a curtain between me and them. My fingers curled around my house keys, ready to use them as a weapon if need be as I cursed my decision to take the shorter but more secluded route home. The guys could be perfectly harmless, most people in Forks were, but the fact that my dad was a police chief reminded me that, no matter how small the town, there was always room for trouble. Then again, being the daughter of the highest ranking police officer in town could also act as a deterrent. That thought required the assumption that everyone automatically knew who I was, of course.

I tried to keep my footsteps as light as possible, but it was hard to judge how loud they were against my deafening heartbeat. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw them get closer and closer on the opposite side and they gave no sign of having noticed me. It was so tempting to start running, but I managed to keep my cool as our paths bypassed one another. When they were a few feet behind me, I risked a look in their direction and was satisfied to see I had gone undetected, which allowed a surge of relief to flood my veins.

I carried on and was just over halfway to my house when I thought I heard the sound of shifting gravel. Throwing a quick glance over my shoulder, I saw nothing unusual, but it was hard to tell amongst the long, dark shadows surrounding me. I chastised myself for being paranoid, but still quickened my pace-just in case. Minutes ticked by and nothing happened, allowing my heartbeat to gradually regulate.

The moment my guard slipped was when everything changed. Out of the shadows opposite, a figure came striding towards me. I barely registered the presence until the man was less than a foot away, arm outstretched and lunging for me. The iron grip encircled my bicep and my feet lost their grip on the ground as I was yanked backwards. I was pulled flush against my assailant as arms wrapped around my torso to pin my arms to my sides. I bucked and thrashed in wild panic as a gloved hand clamped across my mouth, silencing the screams I was preparing to unleash.

Survival mode kicked in and I stopped struggling for a second to grab the keys from my jacket. With as much strength as I could manage, I swung for his face. He cried out a curse of surprise and pain, his hold on me loosening. I shoved him away and started running. Adrenaline propelled me forward and I didn't dare look back. I'd failed gym at school, but at that moment I tore along the road like an Olympic athlete. All I had to do was reach a street full of houses and, hopefully, the presence of civilisation would scare him off. Before my goal could be completed, something barrelled into me and I was sent hurtling to the ground. The air flew out of my chest and I was pinned down by a knee pushing into my back. My limbs flailed in a vain attempt at freeing myself, before my entire body was flipped over. A hard slap to the face caused a violent stinging to blaze a trail across my right cheek, but it didn't stop me struggling.

His fist tangled in my hair and my face was pulled closer to his until our noses almost touched. A trail of blood travelled down from the deep gash on his left cheek, to run along his jaw line and drops of the salty liquid landed on my face. His dark eyes glowed with rage, but his voice was no more than a whisper as he spoke.

"You're gonna regret that," he promised.

Pinned beneath him as I was, there was no chance of escape, so I tried pleading instead. It fell on deaf ears as he started unzipping my jacket. I squirmed and wriggled, which earned me another slap and sobs fell from my lips as I realised I had no way of stopping him-he was simply too strong. His fingers reached the top button of my jeans and a fresh tidal wave of panic coursed through me. I started bucking again and he growled in frustration as the grip of his fingers repeatedly slipped. I may not have been able to stop what was about to happen, but I endeavoured to make it as difficult for him as possible.

Just as his digits clasped the zipper of my jeans, a gust of air blew past and the restraining weight pinning me down vanished. My jaw dropped as, from my vantage point, I saw my assailant's body fly almost ten feet in the air. Another figure was crouched defensively a foot or so in front of me and I wondered what fresh Hell had arrived. The moment my attacker started to attempt righting himself, the newcomer sprang, moving faster than my vision could comprehend. He was a blur as he grabbed the collar of my would-be rapist's coat to slam his back against the gravelly path. After grabbing the keys lying beside me on the ground, I had clambered to my feet and was ready to leg it when the faint whiff of a familiar scent tickled my nostrils. Curiosity battled briefly against better judgement and soon won out, forcing my feet forward to get a better look. The brawling pair was a short distance away and the gloomy lighting made identification difficult, but certain features of the newcomer's countenance sparked recognition.

As my steps neared, incredulity attempted to blind me to what I was seeing. I refused to believe the images passing through my retinas at that moment. It couldn't be-it just wasn't possible! The truth was staring me in the face, though, as, even in this light, the pale skin and flaxen hair were unmistakable. I continued to stagger forward and my voice echoed in the night air before I even realised I had spoken.

"C-Carlisle?"

The head whipped up to face me and what I saw stopped my heart. It was indeed Carlisle, but not as I knew him. His beautiful, angelic face was contorted into a snarl of pure, unadulterated fury and his eyes were such an unfathomably pitch black, they made the midnight sky shine like a bright sunny day. All semblance of mild-mannered Dr Cullen had vanished, to be replaced with a terrifying monster. He looked evil, menacing..._inhuman._ Those fearsome inky orbs locked with mine and my breath hitched in my throat.

I ran.

I didn't think, didn't listen, didn't stop. All my senses were numbed as I raced across the ground as fast as my trembling legs would carry me. The cold air whipped across my face, through my hair and into my lungs as I absorbed the oxygen needed to keep my limbs moving. I couldn't stop. I had to get away, get home, get into my room, lock the doors and hide beneath the bed covers. The first glimmers of light ahead signalled my arrival into the inhabited parts of Forks, but I didn't rest. My feet continued to pound the earth as my surroundings flew past.

My chest began to burn from my exertions, but I ignored it along with everything else until my eyes fell upon my goal-home. The front door keys were still clutched in my hands and, with one final boost of energy, I hurtled up the porch steps. Unable to control my speed, my body slammed into the door as trembling hands tested the handle to see if it was locked. Had I been in possession of my senses, I would have noted the absence of Charlie's cruiser. It took several attempts for me to get the key into the lock and turn it, but, once successful, I shoved the door so hard it crashed against the wall. I immediately slammed it shut and pressed my back against it, before sliding to the floor. My breath was coming in short, haggard gasps and every part of me shook uncontrollably. That was when the flashbacks started. The moment those unearthly black eyes entered my mind, I sprang to my feet and sprinted from room to room, top to bottom, ensuring every single window was locked shut. Then I checked the doors, before re-checking the windows, closing the curtains and switching off the lights. I even did something I hadn't done since my stroppy early teen years: I locked my bedroom door.

After circling the room with my eyes, I slid to the floor again and crawled over to the corner, tucking myself in between my chest of draws and the wall. I huddled there, knees brought up to my chin, arms wrapped around my legs and started gently rocking. My heart was hammering wildly against my chest as flashbacks of what I had witnessed assaulted my brain. I saw flashes of white, streaks of gold and the unflinching iciness of black. I couldn't even begin to grasp what had happened. Well, I could, but it was too bizarre to fully understand.

My frenzied thoughts were interrupted by a vibrating in my jacket pocket and I gathered enough of my wits to retrieve the phone. The trembling of my hand made it hard initially to read the caller I.D, but, as soon as my eyes absorbed the word _Alice_, I let out a scream and flung the device across the room. It landed with a soft thud on the carpet several feet away and I glared at it in terror until the screen stopped flashing. After a few brief seconds of respite, it rang again...and again...and again. I pressed my hands to my ears, begging it to stop. Then a thought occurred to me that made my stomach lurch. What if Alice came here?

The past few months returned in a blur of memories and I was confronted with every instance I had interacted with the Cullens. Everything that had seemed unusual before was magnified a hundred fold. The tremendous beauty, the unusual eyes, the _smell_. Every single little detail I had considered little more than quirky a few hours ago was suddenly so wrong, so odd.

_Not right._

Jacob's words echoed in my head. What had he said about them?

"_They're not the people you think they are."_

It dawned on me then. He knew. He fucking knew and he hadn't said a word about it to me, just fed me cryptic clues. Breathing suddenly became a chore and I knew I was on the brink of hyperventilating. I had to do something, _anything,_ before I lost my mind completely. I left my corner of sanctuary to grab my phone. My hand hovered over it for a moment, hesitating, terrified the screen would light up again. It didn't. Before I lost my nerve completely, I picked it up and scrolled through the contact list to find Billy. As I hadn't spoken to Jacob since our argument, I didn't have his cell number.

I pressed the call button, counting the milliseconds until I heard a voice through the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Jacob?" I gasped, my voice a breathy squeal.

"Bella?" he said, his concern eradicating any fears I may have had about him remaining angry with me. "What's wrong?"

I tried to answer, I really did, but the words just wouldn't comply. Tears started running down my face as I took in harried breaths. I consumed just enough oxygen to offer a strained response. "I-I...Jake,"

"Where are you?" he demanded. "I'll come get you."

I gulped in air, forcing myself to calm down and regain my sanity. I wiped the back of my hand across my cheeks to dry them. After inhaling on last deep breath, I answered. "I'm at home."

"I'm there," he replied and the line cut off.

I dropped the phone to the floor and waited. Time passed so incredibly slowly and being engulfed in the darkness-mingled with the fear and paranoia-heightened my sense of hearing. Every little sound made my heart leap into my throat. The phone rang and, yet again, Alice's number flashed onto the screen. I wondered again if she would come here. What if Carlisle did? I tried to force the idea to the back of my head and remember that Jacob would be here soon. And he'd better have some answers.

I was still trembling, but another emotion started to grow within the fear. Maybe it was a coping mechanism, but I was starting to feel angry at the whole situation. I wasn't entirely sure who that anger was directed at or why, but I knew I was getting pretty pissed.

A beam of light sailed across the window and the anger submitted to fear again as I tensed. I was too scared to look out the window to find out who it was. The phone lit up and it was an unknown number. I was too afraid to answer. What if it was Carlisle's or Jasper's number, or Alice had decided to use a different phone to trick me? A shout of my name from outside allayed all worry. I crawled over to the window and pulled the curtain aside to see Jacob stood there, looking up at me with his cell phone pressed to his ear. I scurried to my feet, unlocked the door and ran down the stairs.

Just about remembering to grab my keys from the kitchen table, I opened the front door and saw Jacob standing beside his car. Looking at him for the first time since the fight, coupled with all the turmoil I was trying to work through, left me confused, which in turn made me angry again. I strode over to him and he walked forward to meet me, only to retread those steps when I shoved him back.

"What are they?" I near enough yelled and he held his hands up defensively.

"Bella, what-"

"What ARE THEY?" I repeated, actually shouting now. "You know and you fucking hid it from me and..." I paused as tears welled in my eyes and sobs queued up in my oesophagus. "I...I _saw_ him..." I wasn't looking at Jacob anymore as I tried to put into words what I had seen. "H-his eyes...his face..." My eyes were pleading as they returned to meet my friend's. "What the Hell is he, Jake?"

Jacob put a hand on either of my shoulders and looked me square in the eye. "Bella, I need you to calm down." Rivulets of water flowed down from my eyes and he cupped my face firmly in his hands. "Bella, please, I need you to just calm down and explain slowly. What exactly happened and what did you see?"

After several deep breaths I spoke. "I saw C-Carlisle," I said, my tongue tripping over _his_ name.

Panic immediately flooded Jacob's features. "What happened? Did he hurt you?"

"No," I answered and it suddenly shocked me to acknowledge that fact. He hadn't hurt me; he hadn't hurt me at all. I knew Jacob was waiting for more, but I felt exposed stood outside the house. "Can we sit in the car?" I asked.

In answer, Jake opened the passenger door and let me climb in, before jogging to the other side and taking the seat beside me. He put the key in the ignition and looked over at me for permission. I nodded and the vehicle roared into life. I didn't offer any destination and he didn't ask, so we let the road decide. He waited a while, before glancing over at me, his eyes asking if I was ready to continue.

"I was walking home," I began. "And wasn't far from the house when some guy just came out of nowhere." I didn't elaborate that part any further. I wanted to remember as little about it as possible. "Then, he's suddenly pulled off me. I saw him literally get thrown into the air! I didn't see who it was at first, but then I sat up. He was crouched over the guy, nearly crushing him into the ground when I thought it might be Carlisle. I called his name..." I had to stop and swallow the lump in my throat. That pale, terrifying face blocked my vision. And those _eyes_. I knew they'd haunt my sleep for many nights to come.

Jacob was silent, taking it all in. His hands tightened on the steering wheel and I saw the knuckles start to turn white.

"So," he eventually said. "You've seen his..." he paused and his brows furrowed. He was searching for the right words. "True form?"

A shudder ran up my spine.

"And you want to know what he is, what they all are." It was Jacob's turn to take a deep breath. "This is gonna be hard," he muttered. A few minutes passed as he stared at the road and I could tell he was in deep thought. "Do you remember when Charlie would bring you over to the Res during your visits?"

I did. Every school holiday that I came to Forks, there would be a trip to the Blacks involved.

"Well," he continued. "You remember the barbecues we had, when most of the tribe would gather around the fire?"

Those had always been good nights. The adults sat and ate, while the kids would play until the sun set and everyone sat together. Even as a restless child, I had never had trouble sitting quietly to listen to one of Billy's tales. He was a gifted storyteller.

"Can you remember any of the stories Billy used to tell? I know it was a long time ago, but try."

I gazed ahead as I burrowed through all the memories contained within my mind. Unfortunately, for the life of me I couldn't remember a single one of Billy's tales. I looked at Jacob apologetically.

"Never mind," he said. "There's one in particular I'm thinking of. It's the legend of my distant Quileute ancestors. It talks about the Cold Ones."

I instantly thought of how cool any touch I'd received from Alice had been. Something else cold started to trickle down my spine and though my veins, to invade my heart. I stayed quiet as he continued.

"According to legend, the Quileutes are descended from wolves. The natural enemy of the wolf is the Cold One. They look very similar to humans, but there are a few differences. They're unnaturally beautiful, deathly pale and carry a sickly sweet scent. Basically, everything about them draws you in, entices you, makes you vulnerable. The Quileutes are said to be the guardians of this land, protecting the humans from the threat of the enemy. I'm not sure how much truth there is in that story, but I _do_ know, as you've just found out, that the stories of the Cold Ones are one hundred percent true.

"The Cullens first came here decades ago, when my great-grandfather was still around. There were four of them back then, but Carlisle's the only original member left. The two with him now came later. He somehow managed to arrange a truce with the tribe, claiming their clan was different to others. They didn't hunt humans and sustained themselves on animals instead."

"Sustained?" I asked in a wary whisper.

Jacob's eyes found mine and our gazes locked. What I saw in those eyes told me everything else I needed to know. It was so obvious what he meant-the Cold Ones were the embodiment of the myth Bram Stoker had turned into pop culture over two hundred years ago.

The Cold Ones-the Cullens-were vampires.

* * *

**A/N: **How did that go? I hope you all enjoyed. At the moment, I think this story is rated T, but I'm wondering if this chapter means it should move up to an M. I'm not exactly sure what the rules are for each rating. Well, that's all for now folks, so see you soon :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: **I'm impressed with how quickly I managed to get this chapter out. Thanks, as always, to everyone for your reviews. They make me happy :) Special thanks to DGarofalo84 for the advice and suggestions.

* * *

Chapter nine

The realisation hit me like a sledgehammer to the gut. The words were leaving Jacob's mouth as he continued talking, but my ears denied them entry. My hands were gripping the seat as it felt like my entire world was shifting and I was in danger of falling off. A creature I had always believed to be myth was suddenly anything but and I was finding it hard to re-establish my bearings. I suddenly felt very dizzy.

My left arm started shaking and I absently wondered what was happening.

"Bella!"

I returned to my surroundings and looked at Jacob. The car had stopped and he was staring at me, eyes wide with concern. He gave my trembling body a quick once over, before shifting to lean over the back of his seat. The next thing I knew, a large hoodie was thrown into my lap.

"Put that on," he ordered and I obeyed. "Did you hear anything I just said?"

I shook my head as I replaced my jacket with the hoodie. It was warm and smelt faintly of Jacob's aftershave. I wrapped my arms around myself and sank further into the seat as the engine started up again. I watched the scenery fly by and certain landmarks became familiar.

"Are you taking me to the Res?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Yeah," he replied. "I'm sorry but I kinda have to. When you called, Charlie was round and he heard me speaking to you. It took all my powers of persuasion to keep him from driving to get you himself. I knew he wasn't what you needed right now."

For the first time that evening, I felt a smile tug at the corners of my mouth. Despite our recent differences, I was truly grateful for all Jacob had done so far.

"We're gonna have to tell him what happened," he continued and a rush of panic struck. Before it engulfed me completely, Jacob rested a hand on my arm. "Don't worry, we won't give him the full story. You'll have to tell him about the guy who attacked you, though."

I hadn't even considered the fate of that scumbag until he mentioned it. Carlisle had looked as though he was going to rip the guy's head off and I gulped. Did he kill him? Part of me felt it was nothing less than the piece of shit deserved, but another feared what Carlisle might be capable of. I still couldn't mesh my previous impression of Dr Cullen with the bloodthirsty vampire I now knew him to be. It was too much to process at such a late hour and I shook my head clear of all thought.

"I'm glad we're going to yours," I told Jacob. "I don't really want to stay at home right now."

Jacob nodded in understanding and we spent the rest of the journey in silence. When we got to the Blacks' residence, Dad was pacing outside and, the moment the car's engine stopped, he was pulling the passenger door open and enfolding me in his arms. I couldn't help it, but started weeping into his chest as I balled the fabric of his shirt in my fists. He rocked me gently from side to side and stroked my hair, offering coos of comfort. Eventually, he manoeuvred himself to my side and, with his arm around my shoulder and my arms around his waist, we followed Jacob into the house.

Billy was waiting inside and his face was lined with anxiety, but relaxed the moment he saw me looking relatively unharmed. Charlie led me into the lounge and we huddled together on the sofa. After a moment, I realised the Blacks hadn't followed. Charlie clearly wanted to speak to me in private. When my tears began to dry, he levered my torso away from him slightly to get a good look at my face. I could tell from his expression that he was in Chief mode.

"What happened?" he asked and I relayed the whole evening to him-minus the vampire encounter. Although he tried to maintain a calm facade, the muscles in his jaw rippled from tensing and there was a fire behind his eyes. When I mentioned my defensive strike with the keys, I swore a glimmer of pride lit his irises. As my tale concluded, he nodded slowly, before pulling me to him again. "I'm just so glad you're alright, Bells," he breathed softly into my ear as we rocked together.

After several more minutes of quiet comforting, Billy was wheeled into the room by his son. Charlie and I parted, while Billy settled beside his friend and Jake occupied the floor by my feet after handing me a can of coke.

"Drink it all," he directed. "You need the sugar."

"Are you hungry?" Billy asked.

I refused, my stomach in no way ready to digest food. The volume on the television was raised and the four of us sat together to watch whatever movie Jake loaded into the DVD player. I was so grateful nobody wanted to discuss the incident further. Images flashed on the television screen, but I didn't take any notice. My mind was too occupied to focus on anything around me. So many questions, so much confusion. How was I supposed to process it all? I knew it was going to be a _very _long time before I slept soundly again.

**000**

My phone taunted me as it lay on the floor. I didn't even realise I had forgotten it until I entered my bedroom. My anxiety returned as I stared at it for an immeasurable amount of time. Then sense kicked in, telling me to stop being such an idiot and just pick the damn thing up! I retrieved it from the floor and perched on the edge of my bed as I pushed the unlock button. Nine missed calls and three text messages. Eight of the calls were from Alice, and I saved the unknown number, knowing it was Jacob's. Gathering all my resolve, I began to read the texts, which were, of course, all from Alice.

'_Bella, I am so, so sorry. Just answer the phone and we can talk.'_

'_Please pick up. I need to talk to you.'_

'_Alright, I know you're scared and I completely understand. I just want to know you are okay, but will wait until you're ready. When you do want to talk, you have my number.'_

I deleted them, flung the phone onto the bedside table and rested my head in my hands. I was physically and emotionally exhausted and it was too late to continue dwelling. I couldn't be bothered to change into bed clothes, so I simply took off my jacket, jeans and socks and climbed into bed, burrowing under the duvet. In the quiet darkness, the dwelling that had seemed such a chore a moment ago was suddenly the only thing my mind wanted to do. The shadows of the room loomed ominously over me, but, when I closed my eyes all I saw were images of the night's events. As predicted, sleep had to fight long and hard to claim me.

**000**

"Morning, Bella," greeted Jacob as I stumbled down the stairs towards the kitchen. "Well, afternoon, actually."

I squinted in the daylight and was extremely glad I'd decided to throw on some sweat pants before leaving the bedroom. The day was shaping up to be a disorientating one. Firstly, my clock had informed me it was past midday when I finally woke-I rarely woke later than nine. Secondly, I realised I'd fallen asleep wearing a bra, the discomfort being the reason I got out of bed in the first place. Thirdly, Jacob Black was stood in my kitchen cooking. I shuffled to the table and sat down, rubbing my eyes to rid them of sleepy dust. The unmistakable smell of sizzling bacon permeated the air.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"It's good to see you too," he retorted, plonking a plate in front of me. Bacon, eggs and a couple of slices of toast sat patiently, waiting to be devoured. "Charlie was going to take the day off to keep an eye on you, but I offered instead." He took the seat opposite. "Y'know, just in case you needed to talk some more."

I nodded and proceeded to shovel food into my mouth. The previous day's exertions had caught up and I felt ravenous. I lost myself in the task of eating and it wasn't until I had almost finished that I looked up to find Jake watching me, a smirk on his face.

"What?" I queried, mouth full of toast.

He laughed and reclined in the chair, balancing it on the back two legs. "Did anyone tell you how sexy you are when you eat?"

I scowled, scooping the last forkful of egg into my mouth. He took the plate and placed it in the sink. "Oh, I forgot to mention that your dad called into work for you. He told your boss you wouldn't be in for a couple of days."

I had completely forgotten about Jerry up until that point. Not having to face work cheered my day immensely, until the location of Thunderbird and Whale reminded me of other businesses in the area. Would Alice be expecting me at lunch? Again, I feared the idea of her coming here to see me.

"Thanks for coming round today," I said, hoping to convey all the appreciation I felt in my tone. I got to my feet and enjoyed the popping sounds coming from my limbs as I stretched. My legs ached from all the running I'd done the night before. "And thanks for breakfast-or lunch, I guess. You okay if I take a shower? It'll help me feel human again." A shiver ran up my spine after the word 'human' left my lips. Even mundane conversation was going to be a struggle, it seemed.

"Sure, sure," he replied, heading for the lounge. "I'll be in here."

"I won't be long," I promised, climbing the stairs.

I wasn't entirely true to my word. The shower's warm water held a cathartic quality as it washed away the woes of yesterday. I spent almost an hour in that cubicle, relishing the warmth of the water and breathing in the steam, letting it open my sinuses. By the time I exited the bathroom, I felt much more like Bella Swan again. With Jacob downstairs, I knew the subject of the Cullens couldn't be avoided indefinitely. Although I never doubted Jacob's genuine concern, I knew there was a slight ulterior motive to his visit. I dried myself and dressed quickly, running a brush through my hair and letting it dry naturally as I joined Jacob on the sofa. I opened my mouth to speak, but he held a silencing hand up, his gaze fixed on the television set. I followed suit and saw a female newsreader sitting at a desk, clad in a bright pink suit. Beneath her, in bold blue letters, read an ominous headline:

**Seattle Ripper still at large.**

So they'd finally decided the murders were linked and given the killer a name. It had been a week since the previous murder, but last night's was every bit as horrendous as its predecessors. The second one to occur on Bainbridge Island, I was selfishly glad they hadn't got any closer to Forks. The show gave a brief overview of the victims so far and the newsreader's description of their cause of death made my eyes widen in alarm. My breath caught, the gasp escaping my lips wrenching Jake's attention away from the television.

"What is it?"

"Those deaths," I breathed. "Did they..." I couldn't finish. The idea made me sick to my stomach, but so much evidence pointed to my way of thinking. Corpses found in secluded alleyways, throats ripped out and drained of blood.

"Did what, Bella?" Jacob asked again, gripping my arm to turn me towards him.

"Did the..." I gulped. "...the Cullens...do that?"

"No," he answered with absolute certainty.

"How do you know?"

He looked at me. "There may be a truce, but that doesn't mean we don't keep tabs on them."

"We? So, does the whole tribe know?"

"Mostly."

"That's got to be a difficult conversation. How long have you known?"

"Not that long, actually. The kids have no idea, besides the stories they're told, which they believe to be nothing more than myths. The Cullens' true identities are a closely guarded secret-for obvious reasons-so they basically wait until we're old enough to keep our mouths shut."

"Which you clearly aren't. I mean, you all but told me the truth with the hints you gave."

"I wouldn't have had to if you hadn't decided to become best friends with Little Miss Bloodsucker."

I cringed at the astringent nickname, my sensibilities still a little delicate. Although I was perfectly aware of what they were, I hadn't been able to utter the V word since my realisation the night before and my thoughts were deliberately avoiding thinking too hard about the habits such a lifestyle involved. It opened up a gruesome world I wasn't ready to enter just yet-if ever. It didn't completely quell my curiosity, however. "Why is it only you guys know about them? No offence, Jake, but I saw Carlisle throw a full grown man over his shoulder like a ragdoll. If they caused trouble, what could you do about it?"

A secretive smile played upon Jacob's lips and his eyes fell to the floor. "We have our ways," he answered cryptically. I decided I didn't want to know.

"You're not expecting it, though, are you? You mentioned the truce-that they "sustain" themselves on animals."

"Yeah," he said slowly and it seemed as though he was unhappy about that. Was he hoping they'd fail? "And they've stuck to it, so far. The thing is, the truce forces them to restrain their natural instincts. Nobody's infallible, Bella; anybody can make a mistake and I don't want you to pay for theirs."

I shuddered when I thought of the time I was alone in the Cullen household, surrounded by the three of them. But nothing had happened. In fact, I'd left completely unharmed, without so much as a hint of anything untoward. I was scared to ask my next question, but it needed answering. "So...they've never..." I had trouble forcing myself to finish they query, but Jacob could tell what I was asking.

"Not while they've been here," he answered and a wave of relief washed over me. "I can't speak for their lives before Forks, though."

Hmm, that wasn't quite so comforting.

"But," he continued. "Regardless of _their_ restraint, the very presence of those three provides opportunity for others to "visit" and they might not be such avid followers of the Cullen lifestyle."

I couldn't look at Jacob any longer; the whole thing was getting too much for me again. Inquisitiveness really felt like a curse at that moment. I'd always thought Forks to be a quiet town, but the past few weeks had definitely proven otherwise. During my seventeen years in Phoenix, not a single mentionable event had occurred-if you discounted maybe the last six months, of course-yet, in my three months of living in Forks I'd been nearly run over, almost raped and discovered the existence of Cold Ones. It would have been laughable had it not been so bizarre. My contemplative silence didn't escape Jake's notice.

"What is it?" he asked.

I bit my lip and turned to him. "I'm finding it hard, is all," I said. "And they seemed like such nice people," I finished, somewhat lamely.

"I know," he responded, something close to empathy in his expression. "But you can't let yourself be fooled. She may be happy-go-lucky and the doctor may have a perfect bedside manner, but you can't let that blind you to what they are." He leaned closer and the look in his eyes made it clear I was to heed his warning this time. "They're killers, Bella, don't ever forget it."

**000**

Charlie got home at about five to relieve Jacob of his babysitting duties. After our deep discussion that afternoon, we'd spent the rest of the day watching television, although I managed to squeeze some housework in between. I would've had dinner ready if Jacob hadn't enforced my dad's strict orders of not allowing me to cook. Charlie offered him some of the pizza he'd bought, but it was declined and I was kind of glad to be honest-I hadn't forgotten the size of that boy's appetite.

The evening was a quiet one and, despite waking up late, I decided to retire for an early night. My phone had remained upstairs for the entire day and I quickly checked it to find two missed calls. Both were from Alice and I responded to neither. Just like the previous night, it took ages for me to finally fall asleep amidst all the twisting and turning of my brain.

The next few days followed a similar pattern. I started to feel a little stir crazy after the second day in my house, so the third and fourth were spent at the Reservation. Our activities at Jacob's were no different to what we'd done at mine the last couple of days, but the fact that La Push-home of the Quileutes-was a no-go for the Cullens meant I wasn't cooped up indoors by my anxiety. That annoying little voice of reason at the back of my mind constantly reminded me that I couldn't carry on this way forever, but I tried to ignore it as much as possible. I'd cross that bridge when I came to it.

When I awoke the fifth day, Charlie knocked on my bedroom door and proposed a father and daughter day trip. It was nothing special, just a drive out of Forks and our usual weekly dinner at The Lodge. He kept the conversation light, but peppered it with subtle questions about my welfare and occasional hints about me getting back into a normal routine, before shifting to the most distressing topic he could have possibly chosen.

"Have you spoken to Alice recently?" he asked and my stomach lurched at the unexpected mention of her name.

I was grateful for the excuse my mouthful of food gave me of not having to speak. Even without it, I doubted I would've been able to answer.

"I only ask," he continued. "Because I saw her yesterday and she wanted to know how you were doing."

I swallowed, but the food had lost all flavour. I really didn't want to talk about this, but Charlie wasn't aware of the situation like Jacob, so I had no choice but to concoct a lie as quickly as possible. "I haven't felt like talking to anybody," I replied, quietly.

Charlie nodded. I imagined my assault was nowhere near the first he'd ever dealt with and the reluctance of victims to discuss their ordeals was a common occurrence. I desperately thought of something to change the subject.

"I think I'll call Jerry when we get back," I said, twirling my fork in the half eaten spaghetti on my plate. "I can't really take any more time off. It's not fair."

"If you're sure," he checked, although I could hear in his voice that he was glad at this sign of progress.

"I am," I assured, managing to push the corners of my mouth up into a fake half-smile. If he didn't buy it, he chose not to say so.

It was starting to get dark by the time we got home and, despite the difficult conversation in the restaurant, I had to admit I felt a little better for having gone out. Charlie's foot kicked something on the floor as we entered and he bent over to retrieve it. After making room to let me in, he switched on the hallway light and I saw a small cream envelope in his hands. He turned it over to check the back before handing it to me. _**Isabella Swan**_ was emblazoned across the front in an elegant script and I wondered who it could be from. Charlie didn't pry, opting to head straight for his usual spot in front of the television instead, so I hung up my coat and travelled upstairs to the privacy of my room.

Throwing my bag onto the floor, I got comfy on the bed and quickly studied the envelope once more before opening it. Inside was a single sheet of paper, both sides covered in the same stylish handwriting. Before reading the letter, I flipped over to the back and scrolled down to the bottom to identify who had written it. I dropped the sheet when my eyes fell on the author's name: Carlisle Cullen.

* * *

**A/N: **Dun dun dunnnnnnnn. Hope you enjoyed :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note:** It's me again! Hope you're all well and I really appreciate all the reviews, favourites and follows I've received so far. They keep the creative juices flowing and, to thank you lovely people, I've posted another chapter. :)

* * *

Chapter ten

_Dear Isabella,_

The letter began so formally. I had stared at the page for a ridiculously long time, before even beginning to start reading any of the words. I was terrified and intrigued in equal measure. Eventually, the page had been flipped to the front and rested in my crossed lap as I proceeded to read.

_By now I have no doubt that you know exactly what we are. If words could express how truly sorry I am I would use them, but fear that none suffice on this occasion. Please believe me when I tell you that I never meant for any of this to happen the way it has. When Alice first befriended you, none of us had any idea how important you would start to become to our family, but I realise that things are very different now. Whilst no expectation is made upon you to even read this letter, I hope you will allow me the chance to explain._

_We are vampires, or Cold Ones as the Quileutes call us. I know your family is close friends with the Blacks, so can imagine you have heard the tribal tales. I first came to Washington with my family almost a century ago, but it was not until 2010 that Alice, Jasper and I moved to Forks. Until that point, we led a somewhat nomadic existence, but something about this town compelled us to settle. _

_We have kept to ourselves for the most part, making only minor acquaintances during our time here. This means that we were unprepared when Alice began spending a large amount of time with you. My first worry was that our secret may inadvertently be revealed. I could tell when I met you that, beneath the quiet exterior, lay an inquisitive soul, so, whilst I never discouraged her friendship with you, I did ask for caution on her part. As it turns out, the caution should have been mine._

_It was by pure chance that our paths crossed during your attack and, although I will never regret my actions, I do regret subjecting you to my true nature in the way I did. I never meant to cause you such distress, but, in that moment, sense gave way to anger and I apologise for that. I knew someone long ago in a similar situation and would never wish such horror upon anyone else, so I hope that will go some way to explain my reaction that night. If you are wondering about the fate of your attacker, he is currently behind bars, awaiting trial._

_I know this letter will likely raise more questions than it answers, but there is one thing I want to make absolutely clear. Regardless of what we are, what we do and what we have done in the past, please know that we would never, ever do you harm. You became a good friend to Alice and for that I am extremely grateful. I thank you for giving me your time to read this letter, but the decision of where to go from here is entirely yours. If, at any time, you wish to speak with any of us, please do not hesitate. You know where we live and have the number for Alice, as well as the house. I have also included my number at the bottom of this letter. If, however, you choose to have no further contact, we will respect your wishes and you will never hear from us again._

_Be safe, Isabella._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Carlisle Cullen._

I let out a breath I didn't even realise I had been holding. Tears stained my lashes as I read the words over and over again. What was happening? My stomach twisted in knots and my heart was pumping blood around my body so fast, I thought I might faint. After the fourth read, I had to leave the bed, if only to tear my sight away from that piece of paper. My fingers seemed to burn from where they had touched it and I paced back and forth in my bedroom as I tried to process the information. Despite the repeated perusals, I could barely remember a thing he had written and was forced to pick up the letter once again to scan the contents.

It was so calm, so thoughtful-everything I had considered _him_ to be before that night. A million thoughts and questions swam through my head and I had to stop moving, close my eyes and take several deep breaths. I inhaled deeply through the nose and exhaled heavily through the mouth. My palms fisted in my hair to tug at the roots, as if using the pain to remind me I wasn't dreaming. I continued the breathing and hair-pulling process until I felt my heartbeat start to slow to a normal pace. When I was sure I was past the point of a nervous breakdown, I slowly opened my eyes and let go of my hair. The letter was still clutched in my left hand, the edge crumpled by my fisted fingers. I hesitantly returned my attention to the writing, ready to meticulously analyse each sentence, hoping to gain some understanding of the fantastical world I found myself residing in.

So, Carlisle was a-deep breath-_vampire, _as were Alice and Jasper.

The Quileutes were aware of this.

Vampires fed on humans.

The Cullens did not.

There was a truce between the Cullens and Quileutes that allowed said vampires to live amongst people.

Their true identities were a secret.

But not from the Quileutes...

...or me.

I had to sit down. I didn't know what to do. I needed time; time to think, to work things out, to realise exactly how I felt about the whole situation. I was so conflicted. Before learning what they really were, at no point had I ever felt threatened by the Cullens. Yet, Jacob's wariness had to come from somewhere. He said that his tribe were considered "guardians" of the land-well, there had to be a reason for that. But, he also said that the Cullens were different, that they hunted animals, not people. Carlisle assured me in the letter that they would never hurt me, but I had witnessed him hurl a man at least his size halfway down a street. And his _eyes_...I didn't think I could ever meet them again.

There was to be no sleeping that night.

**000**

True to his word, Carlisle hadn't killed my assailant. Charlie clarified that when I asked him the next morning.

"I was waiting until you might be ready to talk about it," he said. "But he's been in the cells for the past few days now. They found him right where you said you were attacked."

I nodded, letting it all sink in. It may have seemed bizarre, but I was glad he was still alive-it lessened the monstrous fears I had of Carlisle, if only minutely.

"The only thing is," Charlie continued. "We'll need a statement from you. I know you've already told me what happened, but an official one needs to be made so we can charge that piece of shit. I wanted to find the right moment to bring it up."

"That's fine," I said, biting my lip. "I'll do it today if you want."

He studied me for a moment. "Really?"

"Uh-huh. There's no sense putting it off any longer."

"I know, but are you sure?"

"Yes, Dad," I assured. "He needs to pay for what he did and I can stop him from doing it to any more girls." My comment reminded me of a line from Carlisle's letter: "_I knew someone long ago in a similar situation and would never wish such horror upon anyone else." _He had been right when he said the letter would raise more questions than it answered.

After a few more assurances that I was ready to face my demons, Charlie told me to get dressed while he called Jacob to let him know we wouldn't be home for a while. The ride to the police station was quiet and I felt nervousness do somersaults in my stomach as I knew I was about to relive the horrendous event. Luckily, the process was generally quick and simple. I sat in a small room with an officer-who turned out to be none other than Officer Burt-and described all I could of what had happened. Unfortunately, I couldn't identify the perpetrator as I hadn't actually seen him, but, from what I could gather, there was a hefty amount of evidence to suggest he did it. I was uncharacteristically apathetic for once in my life. As long as the guy was locked behind bars permanently, I didn't care much about the method.

Charlie gave me a lift back home and, for the first time in almost a week, I actually elected to stay at home by myself. I wasn't the only one acting out of character that day as he grabbed me in a tight embrace and told me how proud he was, before heading back to work. I actually had a smile on my face as I closed the front door.

After giving the kitchen a quick once over, I realised how badly I had let the housework slip. That, as much as anything, told me it was time for Bella to return. Firstly, though, I needed to call Jacob to tell him not to bother coming round. Then I called Jerry to inform him I'd be returning to work on the Thursday. The call ended up lasting almost half an hour as he wanted to know exactly what had happened, if I was alright and whether the "despicable bastard" had been caught yet. He sounded much happier when I eventually signed off and I commenced with Operation Tidy.

When I reached my room, my eyes immediately sought out the envelope containing Carlisle's letter lying innocently on the bedside table. It seemed to have the gravitational pull of a black hole, like everything in the room was drawn towards it. I could have sworn it was weighing down that corner of the house. I couldn't help but pick it up and pluck out the letter inside. It was like a compulsion, reading it again. I almost knew the words off by heart, but each read felt like the first. I skimmed the last paragraph again, my eyes stopping on one line in particular.

"_If, at any time, you wish to speak with any of us, please do not hesitate."_

How could a sentence so simple instil so much fear...and longing? The prospect of seeing them again sent icy shivers down my spine, but the thought of never seeing them again felt oddly..._unpleasant_. Was I ready to see them? I didn't know. The letter was returned to the bedside table and I went back downstairs.

The house was filled with the aroma of grilled chicken as Charlie walked through the door that evening. The smile present when he had driven off that morning was still there on his face as he watched me put the plates and cutlery on the table.

"Smelling good, Bells," he commented as he hung up his coat and holster.

I had to admit, after a solitary day of simple housework, I was feeling much more like my old self again. We ate in comfortable silence, before Charlie retired to the lounge in front of the television and I decided to join him for a little while. I held no particular interest in anything he watched, but simply enjoyed his relaxed company. During that time, I wondered idly how to occupy myself the next day. Jacob initially came to mind and I considered showing him the letter. What would he make of it? I remembered the very serious warning he had given me the day after my attack and thought better of it. I doubted he would be the best person to understand my mental turmoil. It dawned on me then that I had absolutely nobody to discuss the problem with. The only wisdom I could rely on was my own. It didn't fill me with confidence.

In the end, I settled for staying at home. I tidied, cleaned, cooked and read. I even managed to fit in a call to my mom. It was brief and nowhere near as awkward as I'd thought. Charlie had clearly not said anything about the assault, which was definitely a good thing. She would've been on the first plane out here, otherwise and I wasn't ready for her yet. As much as I loved my mom, she would be hysterical with rage and demanding justice, which would inevitably end up in a row between her and Charlie. Nobody needed that kind of aggravation, me least of all. I had much greater things occupying my mind. She did chastise me for leaving it so long without calling, but seemed pleased to hear how peaceful and boring my life currently was. She hinted at an upcoming visit, but I played ignorant to them, doubting that plan would even come to fruition; she'd never been a fan of wet climates.

That night followed the previous seven by plaguing me with an assortment of nightmares. Never again would I complain about the recurring yellow and white dream. Nerves assaulted my limbs as I climbed out of bed Thursday morning. Firstly, bus journeys were seldom ending well for me lately. Secondly, I dreaded my lunch break. Would Alice be there? Carlisle had assured me in his letter that if I didn't contact them, they'd leave me alone. Would she comply? I had no choice but to find out as I couldn't afford to avoid work for the rest of my life. I was showered and dressed in record time, a symptom of my anxiety and locked the front door, before heading for the bus stop.

Jerry actually hugged me when I entered the bookstore. It was a little awkward, but I appreciated the sentiment behind it, so gently tapped his back a couple of times in thanks. I wasn't entirely focused during my shift as my head whipped to face the entrance every time the bell above the door tinkled. Luckily, I was on shelf stacking and stock rotation duties for most of the day, so could hide out the back if my worst fears were realised. Whatever deity happened to be passing by that day was clearly in a good mood, because there was no sign of Alice-or any other Cullen-that day. The rush of relief turned my body to jelly and my hands trembled as I grabbed my bag at the end of my shift. As I waited for my bus home, I felt a prickling of disappointment at the back of my skull. I started to feel a little frustrated with myself at that point. Either I wanted to see them or I didn't! I vowed to go straight to my room that evening and finally make a decision.

Unfortunately, my resolve was frozen by the sight of Jacob lounging on my porch.

"Hey...Jake," I greeted slowly, confusion creasing my brow. "What brings you here?"

"Came to see how you're doing," he replied, reaching his full immense height as he stood to let me open the door. "Charlie said you went to the station Tuesday."

"Yeah, I had to give a statement. It wasn't too bad, though."

"Good," he said, nodding and shoving his hands in his pockets.

We entered the house and I noticed how distracted he seemed. I began to wonder if his visit was more than just a social call.

"How was work?" he asked.

"Fine."

Silence. I could tell he was leading up to something, I just wasn't sure what.

"Did Alice show?"

Bingo!

I paused by the refrigerator, my hand resting on the door handle. "No, she didn't."

"Good," he said again. "Have you heard anything from them since that night?"

"Apart from a few missed calls, nothing," I lied. At that moment I realised I was right to keep the letter secret from him-it was clear he wouldn't take the knowledge of its existence very well. I retrieved cheese and sliced ham from the refrigerator, before closing it.

"Nothing at all?"

"Nope." I was glad my back was to him while I made the sandwich. He'd see straight through my fallacy the second he saw my face.

"Huh," Jacob murmured and I tried to decipher his attitude. He certainly wasn't happy at that point.

I finished the sandwich and grabbed a small plate from one of the wall cupboards beside me to place it on. As I turned to finally face him, I watched him take a seat at the table, while I took a large bite of my sandwich. He didn't lean back in the chair, which only confirmed his agitation. The drumming of his fingers on the tablecloth told me something was on his mind. He leaned forward, clasping his hands together as he addressed me again.

"I only ask," he began. "Because I saw Carlisle hanging around here a few nights ago."

My sandwich actually dropped out of my hand. "What?" I asked in disbelief. Whether that disbelief was aimed towards Carlisle's actions or Jacob's, I wasn't sure.

"Yeah, he was skulking around the porch while you two were out." Acid laced his words.

My heartbeat sped up. I was sure it would give out any day now, with all the stress it had to endure. "W-what do you mean, "skulking"?"

Jake leaned back in the chair a little. "Well, maybe not skulking, but he was definitely loitering. I think he was trying to see if you were home. When he realised you weren't, he pushed something through the letterbox and left."

"Oh," was all I could manage to say. He was going to ask, I knew it. I didn't want to tell him about the letter, it would do nothing for his current mood, so I attempted to distract him. "Why were you here?"

"Keeping an eye on you."

He said it like it was the most normal, obvious thing in the world.

"Why?"

Jacob stopped leaning back in the chair to return to his previous position. His face was very serious and he let out a deep sigh, before answering my question. "Nobody is supposed to know about vampires, Bella. It's a secret they guard furiously, so the fact that you are the only human in Forks, or even this state, who knows the truth, worries me. I wanted to make sure they didn't try anything."

The ability of speech evaded me. I had been worried about the Cullens coming here for the past week, but it threw me when I realised I had never even considered the idea that they might actually try to hurt me for knowing what they were. Carlisle had assured me none of them would, but was it all a ruse? It couldn't be, there was that truce, after all and too many people had seen me hanging around with Alice. Surely they wouldn't try anything under those circumstances? I wanted desperately to reread that letter, to search it for any traces of deceit.

"Bella?" Jacob's voice broke through my internal struggle and my eyes met his. "Don't worry, we're all prepared. But, I need to know what he put through the letterbox."

Oh no. Even though I was horribly conflicted, I still felt possessive over the small document. I didn't want Jacob's anger to taint it, or twist the words into something more sinister than I had interpreted them to be.

"_Regardless of what we are, what we do and what we have done in the past, please know that we would never, ever do you harm."_

I already knew what they were, but only some of what they did and nothing of what they had done in the past. What did those words really mean? Had they actually killed people at some point? At what point had they decided to forgo humans and live off animals? Was the truce the sole motivation, or was it a decision made before they came here? And just how satisfying a substitute was an animal compared to a person? That sentence suddenly infuriated me. Why would Carlisle include such a vague and line? He must have realised how disconcerting it could be. If reassurance had been his aim, he should have just left it at telling me he'd never hurt me. As I thought about it, I wondered if he had done it purposely for that very reason. He'd said the decision to speak to them or not was mine, but I couldn't do that if I didn't know exactly what I was getting myself in to, could I?

No, no, no, Jacob was wrong. It wasn't as he thought, it couldn't be. I had been alone with Alice several times and completely alone in a house with all three of them and nothing had happened at all. Alice had never been anything less than sweet, friendly and helpful, the same with Carlisle. In fact, were it not for Carlisle Cullen, I may not have even been here any longer. If the car hadn't landed me in hospital at the very least, then certainly the madman that had assaulted me would have. A creature painted in myths and legends to be the villain, to be the one that caused harm, was actually the very reason Jacob was able to warn me against them right now.

I felt a stirring in my neck and chest as I realised that. I had a feeling my decision was close to being made, all I had to do was get rid of Jacob. He was watching me expectantly and I forgot what it was he had just asked.

"Um, Jake," I began. "Dad's going to be home anytime now. I really need to start getting dinner on the table."

"You didn't answer me," he reminded. "What did Carlisle give you? Was it a letter?"

If only I could have concocted some sort of falsehood on the fly. Unfortunately, my inadequacies at lying forced me to tell the truth. "Yes," I eventually replied, somewhat reluctantly.

Jacob was on his feet in an instant, highly alert. "What did it say?" he demanded.

"Nothing you haven't already told me," I clarified.

"And..?"

I let out a moan of exasperation. "What do you want me to say? It was just a letter and I still haven't worked out exactly how I feel about it all yet. Now, if you don't mind, I need to start cooking."

"Bella..."

"Please, Jake," I pleaded, my hands on his arm steering him towards the door. "I need time to think, alright? You've got to admit, this is a pretty big thing for anyone to take in. I bet you weren't so calm and collected when you found out."

"No," he conceded. "I guess not." He placed a large hand on the door handle, but turned to me before opening it. "Just promise me something, Bella," he requested. "Be _careful_."

I nodded, before escorting him outside. When the door was shut, I leaned against it and closed my eyes. There was a hidden meaning behind his request. By _be careful_, he actually meant _don't even think about seeing the Cullens, Isabella Swan! _My eyes flicked open as indignance took over. Everyone kept telling me to be careful. Was I such a fragile, idiotic little girl that I couldn't be trusted with my own welfare? I was clumsy, not suicidal!

I told Jacob I had to cook-and I fully intended to do so-but I had another task to complete first. I almost ran up the stairs to my bedroom and immediately grabbed the envelope. Before opening it, I closed my eyes and gave myself an ultimatum. I would read the letter for the last time and, the moment my eyes grazed the final word, I would either contact them or throw the letter away and never think about them again. I nodded, briefly wondering if my actions could be interpreted as the initial signs of insanity, before carefully pulling the sheet of paper out of the envelope. I had lost count of how many times my eyes had danced over the words, but they captured my attention as easily as the first time. Before long, I reached the end, but couldn't seem to pull my irises away from the name signed at the bottom. Each consonant, every vowel-they held a power over me that I found difficult to overcome. I knew it was my mind's way of stalling while it finally came to a decision and I was reminded of the checklist of facts I had made after the initial read of the letter. Time had offered no greater understanding, but my recent conversation with Jacob offered a new perspective.

Yes, the Cullens were vampires.

I, like the Quileutes, was aware of this.

Vampires famously fed on humans.

But a truce between the Cullens and Quileutes meant this particular trio of vampires did not.

Their true identities were a secret.

A secret that was revealed to me when Carlisle Cullen saved my life.

He had done so twice.

I knew right then and there that my decision had been made. All I had to do was choose who to speak to first. As one weight was shunted off my shoulders, another took its place. There were three people I could contact at that moment and I had to figure out who would be best. Or, maybe it was a case of who I was least afraid to talk to first. I weighed the pros and cons of each person.

Jasper-I knew him least of all, which made me feel awkward about approaching him. Then again, the lack of emotional involvement could make it easier to talk to him about everything without feeling so conflicted.

Alice-Like Jasper, I had yet to actually see her-how could I phrase it?-_vampire_ _side_, so I wouldn't have constant flashbacks of that night when I looked at her. But she had also become a good friend and that made it all the harder to know that such a massive secret had been kept hidden from me.

Then there was Carlisle. Everything had begun with him. He'd lived in this part of the world longer than the other two and had made the truce with the Quileutes. If anyone had all the answers, it would be him. But, the question remained of whether I could bear to face him. Would it be too much? I had once been fascinated by those caramel eyes, but now all they did was remind me of what they could turn into.

I was pacing the room again. The Cullens had often had that effect on me as of late. One thing was for sure, I couldn't carry on this way forever. Even if I spoke to Alice or Jasper, I knew I'd eventually have to face the doctor again. Why prolong the path to the inevitable? In a moment of courage, I pulled my phone out of my pocket and input the number written at the bottom of the page. My finger lingered over the call button, before cowardice reared its head and made me compose a text message instead.

_Carlisle, its Bella. Can we meet to talk?_

I typed and sent it at lightning speed, before I had chance to reverse the decision. I started pacing again, before the sound of a car in the driveway made me race to the window. It was the cruiser and I cursed as I'd forgotten all about dinner. I knew Charlie never expected it, but it meant he would have a longer wait before we could eat. The phone still clutched in my hand, I raced downstairs to the kitchen to figure out if we had the ingredients to rustle up a quick meal.

Charlie was whistling as he entered and I wondered what had put him in such a good mood. The look on his face as he saw me was enough to make me realise my recovery from the ordeal I'd suffered was probably the cause. In the cupboards I'd managed to find pasta and a jar of cooking sauce, so immediately set to work. Every few minutes, I'd check my phone to see if Carlisle had replied, but was disappointed each time. My heart was working double time with the anticipation and I couldn't keep my hands or feet still. My toes tapped mercilessly on the floor as I waited for the pasta to boil and my fingers drummed on the kitchen counter as I stirred the sauce in the pan. Thankfully, Charlie was upstairs getting changed as I did all this.

The meal was prepared and I handed him his plate as he sat in front of the TV. I reclined on the sofa beside his chair as I picked at my meal. I'd given most of the food to my dad as apprehension had somewhat quelled my appetite. My legs stretched out on the two-seater, ankles crossed and, after a few minutes, I noticed Charlie looking at me. I raised my brows in question.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"You haven't stopped fidgeting since you sat down, Bells. You're foot's going crazy."

"Oh, sorry," I said, swivelling my body to sit upright, making a conscious effort to still my limbs.

Another glance at my phone told me Carlisle still hadn't replied. I tried not to be impatient; he did work at a hospital, after all. I was just worried about my resolve wavering before I actually got to talk to him. Before I knew it, my plate was empty, so I walked to the kitchen to put it in the sink and looked around for a distraction. There weren't enough dishes to wash and all the other housework had been done the day before. I was too hyped up to read and whatever Charlie was watching on the television held no interest for me whatsoever. I let out a deep sigh, my finger tapping the counter again.

Then my pocket vibrated and I almost leapt to the ceiling. My fingers fumbled with my trouser pocket as they reached for the phone to pull it out. The glowing screen informed me I had one new message. I opened it.

_I finish work at ten._

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter was a pain in the arse to write! I knew exactly what I wanted to be said and happen, but had no idea of how to write it. I got there in the end, though. Hope you all enjoyed :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: **Helloooooooooo dear readers, how are you all? I'll be honest, I'm pretty nervous about posting this chapter. I really hope it works :/ Let me know what you think either way.

* * *

Chapter eleven

I controlled my breathing as I contemplated. Ten o'clock was rather late and I had limited means of getting to the hospital. It was summer, though, so it wouldn't be pitch black until I actually got there. I was unsure which buses headed that way, so made a note to get to the bus stop early enough to browse the schedule. I replied to Carlisle and let him know I'd meet him in the hospital parking lot, before informing Charlie that I was heading out later. It took a while to convince him and I'd never lamented the loss of my car more than at that moment. It sucked having to rely on public transport or other people. I told him I was going to Alice's house and worried he would see through my deception, but concern for my welfare overrode his powers of perception. He offered me a lift, but I assured him there was no need as I was getting the bus. After several promises that I would call the moment I got to the Cullen household and get Alice to drive me home, he relented.

Leaving the house at nine meant I had an agonising fifty minutes to wait. I went upstairs to change out of my work clothes and picked up the letter before leaving. As I passed the living room doorway, Charlie hailed me and I paused, frustrated by the delay. He went to the coat hanging up by the front door and rooted in a pocket, before handing me a small can. I turned it over to read the label.

"Pepper spray?"

"Don't say anything," Charlie ordered. "Just keep it with you."

I nodded and, on a whim, reached up to kiss his cheek. The affectionate gesture was more than enough to have him scurrying back to the safety of his television and I was free to go. I stuffed the can into my free jacket pocket as I stepped outside, but, before I could even leave the driveway Jacob was there, arms crossed. I only just managed to notice him before barrelling into his colossal form. What did he want _now_?

"Going somewhere?" he asked.

"Clearly," I retorted, sidestepping to walk around him. He was having none of it, though and blocked my path again. "Jake, what do you want?"

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"What's it to you?" I answered, impatiently.

"Keeping an eye out, remember?" he reminded, a finger tapping the skin beside his left eye.

"I'm seeing some friends."

"What friends?"

I had to admit I resented the surprised tone of his question. "I have friends besides you, Jake."

"Like who? You've only hung out with three people since you came back."

I thought for a second. "Angela," I replied, smugly. He couldn't question that.

"Angela? You mean the girl who went away with her parents last week and won't be coming back until the next holidays?"

_Dammit, _I cursed inwardly. How could he know that? "Are...are you stalking me or something?" I asked incredulously.

"You told me a few days ago," he explained slowly, as though talking to a dim-witted child.

Oh.

"So," he continued. "Are you gonna tell me what you're really up to or do I have to guess? It can't be anything good, seeing as you feel compelled to _lie_."

The emphasis on the last word was strong enough to make me wince. I wasn't in the habit of wishing unfavourable traits on myself, but being a convincing liar was definitely a skill I needed to master. Something caught the attention of his dark eyes and they lowered to my left hand. My gaze followed and landed on the letter encircled by my fingers. His jaw muscles clenched as his eyes returned to mine. There was no need to ask who it was from and I could tell he was very, very unhappy.

"You're going to..._them_?" he queried, the disgust and disbelief etched into his features enough to make me turn away. It felt like I was betraying him, yet I'd never promised to stay away. The way he looked at me in that moment was an image I'd carry for eternity. He stepped closer, which I countered with a step backwards. "After everything I've told you," he continued, those dark orbs boring into my skull. "After what you've seen, what you now _know_. Has none of it sunk in, Bella? They're dangerous, you've seen it for yourself and now you're just gonna go walking into the lion's den? I may have called you stupid before, but ignorance was on your side; now you're just being suicidal!"

"Fuck off, Jacob!" I cried, suddenly fed up of the lecturing. Every emotion I'd felt over the past week was quickly building up inside, threatening to erupt like a volcano. "Do you have any idea what I've been through? Last week I was just a normal woman, trying to earn enough cash to pay the bills and not die of boredom in this town. Now, I'm a victim of attempted rape, living in a world inhabited by vampires and God-knows-what-else! I have spent the past eight days reading this-" I held up the now-crumpled letter. "-to try and make sense of the whole God damned thing and, right now, you aren't helping!"

I was nowhere near finished, but the creak of the front door behind me alerted us to the fact that we were no longer alone. I turned to see Charlie making his way down the porch steps to stand beside me. "Everything alright?" he asked, his eyes assessing Jacob. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, Dad," I replied, my glare returning the moment I faced my "friend" once again.

"Charlie, I-"

My dad held up a hand to cut Jacob off. "Look," he said. "I know you two have had your disagreements lately and I'd normally let you sort it out amongst yourselves, but Bella's had a hard time recently, Jacob, as you know, so I think it's best you leave."

As much as Jacob wanted to argue-which was evident in the repetitive clenching and unclenching of his fists-he knew there was nothing he could do. From what I could gather, explaining to Charlie that the Cullens were a trio of bloodsucking monsters wasn't exactly an option.

"Fine," he grunted, throwing a last unreadable look my way, before turning and jogging away.

I felt a comforting hand rest on my shoulder, squeezing lightly. "Thanks, Dad," I said.

"Anytime, Bells," he replied, before returning to the house.

My incensed mood following the angry confrontation managed to subdue my nerves during the bus journey, but the moment the gleaming white stonework of Forks Community Hospital came into view, those nerves jumped right back into the driving seat. It was happening, it was _really_ happening. I, Isabella Swan, was about to talk to Carlisle Cullen-doctor, pillar of the community and vampire. This was a very bizarre state of affairs, indeed.

I checked the time on my phone the moment I stepped off the bus. There were still twenty minutes of his shift remaining, so I took a seat on the bench beside the bus stop located opposite the hospital parking lot and decided to call Charlie. I could hear the relief in his tone as my voice filtered down the line and wondered if he'd been waiting by the phone the whole time. Our conversation was very brief and I was left with nothing to do but wait.

Those twenty minutes stretched on for what felt like hours. Every time I checked my phone, only a couple of minutes had passed and I started to get twitchy with impatience. The rising anticipation was almost unbearable as the seconds slowly passed. Eventually, the clock on my phone screen read 10:02 and my heart leapt-although, I couldn't tell if it was a joyful leap or fearful. I watched the entrance doors like a hawk, ready to jump to my feet the second I caught a flash of gold. Time suddenly seemed to speed up, the minutes flying by as 10:01 became 10:08 in the blink of an eye. I reasoned that, although his shift ended at ten, it didn't necessarily mean he would fly out the door immediately.

10:10-still no sign. It was okay, I reasoned, only ten minutes late.

10:15-no need to panic, perhaps he was stuck with a patient.

10:20-a patient in dire need of assistance.

10:25-several patients in dire need of assistance?

10:32-maybe my clock was wrong.

At quarter to eleven, my heart sank as I considered the possibility that he wouldn't make it. I thought back, wondering if I had got the time wrong. Opening my text message folder, I skimmed through the one from Carlisle. Nope, it definitely said he finished at ten. Then again, a doctor's hours were never set in stone, were they? It was an occupational hazard that no free time was guaranteed, so I contemplated texting him to check he was still available. Then I decided against it, as, if he was busy, he wouldn't have chance to check his cell and, even if he did, I didn't want to pester him. But one little text wouldn't hurt, would it? It was only to see if he was still alright to meet, after all. I hesitated as the indecisive battle wore on, but cowardice was starting to reign supreme.

I locked the phone screen as I stood up and turned to check when the next bus was due. I had a ten minute wait, so turned to sit back down when my eyes caught sight of something that froze my limbs. There he was, gliding towards me with graceful, determined strides. The black coat shrouding his frame billowed around his ankles as he approached, before halting at the edge of the sidewalk opposite. We watched each other expectantly, neither of us seeming to want to make the first move. I could literally feel my heart thudding against my breastbone as my eyes fixed on each of his features in turn. The recent knowledge made me view him in a completely different light. It seemed so obvious now-the marble skin, those hypnotic, golden eyes and that sweet, exquisite fragrance. Jacob had called it sickly, but I begged to differ. It was fresh, invigorating and so enticing, like a crisp Autumnal afternoon following a rainy morning.

Our silence stretched on as we evaluated each other. Someone would eventually have to crack and, as the individual who initiated the meeting, I felt obliged to be the one to do so. I took a few steps forward, my grip on the letter tightening as I took in the air to speak.

"I..." I started, my voice barely above a timid whisper. "I don't...um...I don't know where to start," I finished. I knew how silly it sounded, but it was the truth. A million questions had plagued me since first reading the letter, yet, the moment I had the opportunity to gain answers, I forgot every single one.

Carlisle nodded, before replying. "How about," he began and I subconsciously held my breath. "Getting out of the road?"

My eyes widened in astonishment. "Huh?" I was completely thrown by the suggestion. Then a distant light caught my eye and finally tore my gaze away from the creature before me. Turning my head to the right, I saw headlights fast approaching and it suddenly clicked. "Oh!" I hurried to the sidewalk and was surprised by what I saw when my pupils returned to Carlisle. The ghost of a smile graced his lips. Then I realised just how unafraid of him I was in that moment. I'd expected to be paralysed with fear, but there was only slight apprehension running through my body as we stood only metres apart. My typical gaucheness had obviously managed to ease some of the tension.

"I apologise for my tardiness," he said. "There was an issue with a patient."

I nodded, my eyes falling to the ground. I may as well have been a mute for all the conversational stimulation I provided. What was wrong with me? This was a waste of both our time if I wasn't even going to talk.

Carlisle picked up on this. "Isabella, I know this is difficult. Are you sure you're ready?" he asked kindly.

"No," I declared as my head whipped up. I had to snap out of my silence, before I screwed this up completely. "I mean, yes, I'm ready," I answered, irritated by the nervous squeak still present in my voice.

"Very well. Do you mind if I put my bag in the car first?"

"No," I replied, watching as he strode over to the Mercedes parked a few feet away. When he returned, he stood back in the same spot he'd just vacated.

"Is there anywhere in particular you would like to go? Although I understand the choice of a public place," he looked around. "This area does not provide the greatest opportunity for us to speak freely."

I understood his concern. Ours was to be no idle conversation and, even if nobody managed to hear what we were saying, they might still wonder why Dr Cullen was having such a lengthy chat in a parking lot with a young woman. "Should, um, we just go for a walk or something?" I suggested. "I mean, I'm not too sure what's around here, but..." Even to me, I sounded so timid, it was pathetic.

"That sounds agreeable," he acceded, motioning with a hand for me to lead the way.

I started strolling and he fell into step beside me. I noted the courteous distance he kept between us and wondered if my body language was making me seem more terrified than I actually was. Again, I was stuck on how to begin. I wanted to slap myself, but knew that would do little to convince Carlisle I was mentally prepared for this meeting. Thankfully, he decided to release me of my burden.

"I must confess," he remarked. "I was surprised to hear from you. Given how close you were to Alice, I had assumed she would be your first choice of contact."

"Yeah," I replied. "I thought about it. I considered all three of you, actually. In the end, though, I chose you, seeing as you were there that night."

He nodded and we let a moment of silence pass as we each remembered. A flashback of when Carlisle slammed the man into the ground, before looking up at me crossed my mind and I gave an involuntary shudder. If he noticed, he gave no sign of it. After a few more minutes of quiet I finally decided to bite the bullet. "So," I said. "A vampire, huh?" The subtle tremor to my voice betrayed the nervousness beneath the attempted humour.

"Yes," he conceded with a sigh. "Again, I must apologise for the way I revealed myself. It would've been the last thing you needed."

"Well, you stopped him, at least," I offered, wanting, for some reason, to alleviate some of the guilt he carried with his words.

"I'm just relieved I got there when I did." His gaze, which had been fixed straight ahead so far, slowly swivelled to land on me. "And I am sincerely glad you are alright."

I met his eyes for the first time. They were a rich topaz and brimming with goodwill. It was nigh on impossible to match them to the dangerous black irises that had haunted my nightmares. Were it not for the conversation we were having, I might have dismissed the previous week as a bad dream. After a moment, our gazes broke apart and my eyes returned to the ground.

"So, I imagine you have thousands of questions lined up," he remarked. "Where shall we begin?"

Of all the questions to reach the forefront of my mind, the one I asked was probably the most trivial of all. "You didn't run track in college, did you?"

Carlisle let out a quiet chuckle, also a little surprised by the query. "No, I did not. Speed is one of our attributes. Although it saved the lives of you and your friend, it was a careless action on my part. I thought I may have gotten away with it, but you were far too perceptive. When you asked, I was forced to use the first lie I could think of."

"Is that why you weren't hurt by the car, either?"

"Yes. It would require a lot more than a fast car to take us down." The sentence was said without arrogance, just simple truth.

"I guess I should thank you again. You've saved my life twice, now."

"As I said before, there's no need."

"Why were you there that night?" It wasn't until the words left my mouth that I realised how ungrateful it sounded. "Not that I don't appreciate what you did or anything," I quickly added. "I mean, I really, _really_ do. I was just wondering."

"I often go for walks at night and hadn't left home that long before I came across you. I heard the first signs of struggle before I'd even reached the road you were on and immediately rushed in to help, but wasn't aware it was you until I got close enough to pull _him_ away. That was when control of my anger started to slip. Of course, I would have intervened no matter who it was, but seeing _you_ in such a position...it was..."

His sentence trailed off, leaving me stunned by the words and the emotion behind them. He seemed genuinely upset by what had happened and I wondered what the main motivation of such a reaction was. It was a choice between the fact that he'd already witnessed another in a similar situation, as stated in his letter, or, as he'd just insinuated, that it was _me_ in that position. I didn't realise we'd stopped walking until Carlisle was facing me. With a quiet intake of breath, he spoke again.

"You see, we have become rather..._protective_ of you, Bella. Your friendship with Alice plays a large part in that. We may not have known you very long, but I can identify a good soul when I see one." He was looking me square in the eye when he said this and I was close to believing he could actually see through my pupils, past the retinas and down into that deep hidden place where souls resided. After subjecting me to several moments of scrutiny, he turned away and we continued walking. "These past three years are the first we have lived amongst humans for any prolonged amount of time and it was partly for Alice that we decided to do so. From the moment I met her, it was obvious she found isolation from humanity difficult. She's such a vibrant, sociable creature and the moment we settled here, she wanted to immerse herself into the community. Within a week she'd managed to get the job in the dress shop," He looked at me and smirked. "Fashion and people: her idea of heaven. Whilst I was undoubtedly happy for her, it wasn't without a certain degree of concern. She has a big heart, but doesn't always offer it to the right people. Not everyone is as accepting as you and she has endured some unpleasant encounters."

I tried to imagine the idea of anyone _not_ liking Alice-it seemed impossible. She was kind, ever helpful and not once had I ever caught her in a foul mood. She was like an inexorable ray of sunshine. Then I remembered the small-mindedness of little towns like this, something Mom had been all too happy to gripe about. Obviously, not everyone fit the stereotype, but a large percentage of people here did, meaning isolation was an occupational hazard for newcomers-especially if you were considered a little "out there", a category the Cullens most definitely fit into. Generally, acceptance only came after several years of keeping your head down and doing all you possibly could to fit in. I was the exception to that rule-being the daughter of someone who had spent most of his life here gained me automatic acceptance.

Anger started to build, before being overtaken by incredulity at myself. I was defending the "blood-sucking"-as Jacob called them-vampires from the mean old townsfolk, when it should have been the other way round. I had spent the past week terrified of being in the presence of a Cullen, but it seemed that a few minutes in Carlisle's company was enough to reassure me. I began to wonder if I should have actually answered some of Alice's calls that night-it might have saved me a huge amount of anxiety. The more I thought about Alice, the more a much stranger emotion grew. Of all the feelings I had expected to experience during this talk, guilt wasn't one of them. But, that was exactly what I felt as I kept thinking about the beautiful little pixie. After hearing everything Carlisle said about her, I thought back to her eagerness to initiate regular contact with me, as well as the hopeful glint in her eye when she introduced me to Jasper. All she wanted was a friend, someone to talk to and, as I had never seen her hang around with anyone else, it seemed I was the only one willing to offer that. If Carlisle was feeling bad for what had happened, just how wretched must she feel?

'_Bella, I am so, so sorry...'_

'_Please pick up. I need to talk to you...'_

'_Alright, I know you're scared and I completely understand. I just want to know you are okay...'_

That pleading tone had near enough screamed at me from the phone's screen and my stomach twisted. I felt awful, like I had done some incredible wrong by ignoring those pleas. Somewhere deep down, I knew my reaction to the revelation of their identities was justified, but it didn't make me feel any better about myself in that moment. What a turnabout in opinion this was. I'd come here for answers, but ended up making myself feel like _I _was the bad guy. I covered my face with my hands, before running them through my hair. "Oh, God," I groaned.

"Isabella?" Carlisle called gently, brows furrowed with concern. "What is it?"

"Alice," I explained. "I had so many missed calls and texts from her after the attack and didn't respond to any of them! She could have been going crazy with worry for all I knew, but I was too busy having a nervous breakdown in my bedroom to think about it."

"She understands-we all do."

I stood there, hands hooked around the back of my neck as my eyes stared at the landscape ahead. Moisture started to build up along the bottom lash line and I couldn't believe I was about to start crying.

"Listen," Carlisle commanded and his voice compelled me to obey. I suddenly noticed he had taken a step closer, but it didn't bother me. That, more than anything told me my disconcertion about vampires was passing. "You have done nothing wrong. Anyone in your position would have reacted the same way, if not worse. It shows a tremendous amount of courage to decide to speak to any of us again, knowing what we are. You needed space and time to think, so we gave it to you, expecting nothing in return. The only thing Alice worried about was your safety, but speaking to Charlie a few days later alleviated her fears."

"Yeah, he mentioned that," I remarked, before taking a couple of deep breaths to compose myself. "I'm sorry," I muttered, wiping the unshed tears from my eyes.

"Don't be," he comforted. "However, I find it a marvel that you show such concern for Alice, when it is _we_ who should be worried about _you_."

"Can..." I hesitated, honestly a little scared at what the answer to my upcoming question might be. I licked my lips and swallowed the lump in my throat before trying again. "Can I see her? I mean, does she want to see me?"

"Of course you can," he replied and the relief I felt was indescribable. "Would you like to see her now, or is it too late?"

I checked my phone quickly and the fact it was almost midnight held little sway over me. There was no chance of sleep for a while yet. I nodded at him and we turned to start slowly retracing our steps. Silence prevailed for the majority of our journey, until I suddenly felt compelled to return to the interrogation. Now that the angst was slipping away, my curiosity needed sating. "Carlisle, I have some more questions, if that's okay. If you don't want to, though, I understand."

"Fire away," he said.

"Okay," I braced myself. "Your letter said you first met the Quileutes about a century ago, so, can I ask how long you've been a vampire?"

"Certainly." He took a moment to think before answering. "Well, I was transformed in the sixteen hundreds, so, that would make it almost four hundred years, now."

I skidded to a halt as my jaw fell open. Four _hundred_? Carlisle actually smiled at my reaction as I gawped in disbelief. A century was one thing, but four-that took some dealing with. "Seriously?" I asked, trying to process the notion. _He certainly doesn't look it, _I thought and was immediately grateful I hadn't actually said those words aloud. With a brisk shake of the head, I regained my senses and started walking again. "So, why Washington State?" I asked, needing something else to occupy my mind.

"The weather," he said. "And the general landscape. Too much concrete limits the wildlife."

His comment confused me at first, but my eyes widened when comprehension dawned. "Oh." I thought of the truce between the Cullens and Quileutes. Could I ask? I was terrified, but knew I had to for my own peace of mind. "Jacob mentioned a truce arranged between you and the tribe when you first came here. That you only feed on...you know...animals."

"That is correct," he stated, but there was a subtle edge to his voice that meant he guessed where this particular line of questioning was going.

"What..." My voice shook when I spoke. I needed to know, so why wouldn't my throat let me find out? I pushed through, forcing the words out. "What did you do before?"

"Exactly as I do now," he replied.

"You mean, you've never..." I couldn't finish the sentence; the hope was almost too much to bear.

"I have never fed from a human, nor do I ever intend to do so."

I tried to suppress the surge of elation that spread through me. "What about Alice and Jasper?"

"Neither has done so since living with me. I cannot, however, account for their lives before then. I can promise you, though, that nobody in Forks, or anywhere else for that matter, has anything to fear from any of us."

We reached the parking lot and I was feeling better than I had in quite a while. I wondered if Jacob was aware of Carlisle's past. Would it raise them in his estimation if I told him, or were the tribal prejudices so deeply rooted that nothing would change his opinion of them? I'd have to talk to him about it sometime soon. I followed Carlisle to his car and waited for him to unlock it before climbing into the front passenger seat. I considered cross-examining further, but felt I had learned enough for one night.

Carlisle drove just as fast and elegantly as his cousin and that thought brought a new query to mind. Clearly I hadn't learnt enough just yet. "I take it you and Alice aren't really cousins."

"No, we're not," he chuckled. "It's an easy cover story. Given some of our more unusual physical attributes, it helps explain some of the similarities between us, such as the eye colour and pale skin."

"But, what about Jasper?"

"We tried in the past to pretend we were all siblings, however, he and Alice had difficulty presenting their relationship as anything other than what it truly is. I doubt anyone who sees them together would be fooled into believing their love for one another was familial."

I'd seen them together a couple of times, so could definitely attest to that, but talk of physical attributes brought the next question to my lips. "What makes your eyes the colour they are?"

"Our diet," he explained. "Feeding on animals gives them the yellowish-brown shade, but those who feed on humans have red eyes. The longer we go without sustenance, the darker they get."

Did that explain his eye colour when he stopped my attack? I hoped so, as it would help lessen the monstrous image they had helped create of him in my mind. It turned out that that was, in fact, the case and, as we got closer to his home, I learned more and more about him and his two companions. I'd found the Cullens intriguing the moment I saw Carlisle in the hospital, but getting the answers to my questions didn't lessen it in the least. If anything, it only fed my curiosity. Now that the fear was gone, I was enthralled by the idea of actually being in the presence of a vampire. And he was a _safe_ vampire, to boot. I was pretty sure I wouldn't have been so happy about the situation were he interested in human blood. I moved on from that train of thought before it got too weird.

The house was just as I remembered it, although it felt like a lifetime since I had last been there. The dwelling was dark, save for the golden light illuminating the porch and I wondered if anyone was actually home, but Carlisle assured me Alice would be there. I exited the car before he parked it in the garage and led me through the front door. Anxiety returned as I realised how close I was to seeing Alice again. Carlisle had assured me she would want to see me, but what if he was just trying to make me feel better? What if my silence had been taken for rejection and she no longer wanted anything to do with me?

After hanging up our coats, Carlisle led the way towards the lounge. I heard soft piano music travelling down the wooden staircase, just like before and wondered if it was CD or someone actually playing the instrument. When we got to the foot of the stairs, I realised there was another staircase beside it that led downwards. I followed Carlisle's descent and we came to another sitting room, but, where the upstairs lounge was spacious and minimalistic, this one was smaller and much cosier. The only observation I managed to make was of the fireplace located opposite me, before my eyes graced the petite figure stood by one of the sofas. She was perfectly straight and still, ankles together and hands clasped in front of her. Her expression was neutral and I feared the worst until her eyes eventually met mine, revealing a well of remorse and uncertainty. She didn't hate me.

I couldn't stand it-sadness had no place on that exquisite face, so, before I could even think, I rushed forward and enveloped her in an embrace. I didn't care what she was or did; she was my friend and had never done a single thing to hurt me. I would never doubt that again.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry," she repeated over and over again. "I'm so sorry about what happened. I wish I could have stopped it. I should have been there with you; I could have stopped him-"

"Shh," I soothed and she went quiet, her arms around my waist tightening.

I wasn't sure how long we hugged for, but when we eventually broke apart, the room was empty, save for the two of us. Alice's eyes glistened as though she had been crying, but no tears were present and I randomly wondered if vampires were even capable of crying. Her lips curved in a watery smile and she looked me up and down.

"I thought I told you that green isn't your colour," she scolded.

I laughed, before hugging her once more.

We were settled on the sofa when Carlisle eventually returned, followed closely by Jasper. I was surprised by being presented with a small tray containing a mug of coffee, a small jug of milk and a bowl of sugar. I was surprised, but Alice explained she had bought a few bits of food and drink in case my visits became a regular occurrence. I thanked her for her thoughtfulness, before adding the milk and sugar to my drink and settling back into my seat to enjoy it.

My visit turned into a relaxed Q & A session as they attempted to answer every single question I could come up with. I learnt so much that evening it was impossible to remember it all, but a few interesting points were:

Vampires don't sleep.

They cannot consume anything other than blood.

Sunlight doesn't turn them into ash.

Garlic has no effect on them, other than offending their enhanced sense of smell.

Holy water is no more likely to burn them than Evian.

There wasn't a single coffin anywhere near their house.

It was three am when I eventually left the Cullen household and Alice drove me home, meaning I had kept my promise to my dad. She offered me a ride to work and asked if I wanted to meet for lunch the next day, both of which I immediately said yes to. As I climbed into bed at quarter to four, I marvelled at the day I had just lived through. Words couldn't even begin to describe it. My shift began in seven hours and I would be exhausted throughout, but I couldn't bring even a single part of me to regret it.

* * *

**A/N: **There you go, folks! I really hope you enjoyed it. Now, whilst I make every endeavour to bring out regular updates, there may be a few weeks' delay for the next chapter as I will be a very busy girl. That's right, I'M GETTING MARRIED AND HONEYMOONING IN NEW YORK! Sorry, just had to get that out of my system. Anyway, if I can update before then, I shall, otherwise I shall speak to you all again in a few weeks :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: **I'm baaaaaaaaaack! Sorry for the delay, but I have come back with an extra long chapter to make up for your wait. Read, enjoy, review if you can :)

* * *

Chapter twelve

Sunlight may not kill vampires, but it sure as Hell made them scarce. Due to Forks being gifted with several days of (relatively) summery weather, it wasn't until the following week that I got to have coffee with Alice again, although it didn't stop her driving me to and from work each day. We took our customary table in the diner to celebrate our first lunch date of September and I was eager to know the reason behind her temporary disappearance. I was aware that, although the sun didn't hurt them, they couldn't stroll around in it, but none of the trio had gone into specifics.

As usual, Alice didn't join me in my order of food and drink, but she no longer needed to pretend it was due to a lack of hunger. That was the first example of how things were very different, yet somehow the same. I watched my friend as she took the opposing seat and it was like seeing her for the first time all over again. Nothing about _her_ had changed, but my perception was irrevocably altered as I started to notice things that ignorance had once blinded me to.

When we'd met outside the bookstore, a wide grin was plastered on her face, but I couldn't miss the veiled hesitation in her ochre eyes. I immediately set about removing it from her countenance permanently and it only took a few minutes for me to complete the mission. She was back to her chirpy, talkative self by the time we reached the diner and, whilst adding sugar to my coffee, I waited patiently for the chance to ask my question.

"So you've noticed?" she quipped. "Well, sunlight may not hurt us, but if you saw is in it, you'd see why we avoid it. To be honest, it's not all that interesting, really..."

She was dragging it out and I knew it was purposely done-the smirk on her face told me so. Eventually she relented. "Alright, Bella, don't have an aneurysm, I'll tell you. I'm not sure exactly how to explain without it sounding a little...silly."

"Why, do you grow antlers or something?"

"Not quite, although that _would_ be an interesting sight to see," she chuckled, before deciding to practise her origami skills on my napkin. "No, it's more like when sunlight hits our skin, we turn into anthropomorphic glitter balls."

I nearly snorted my coffee through my nose. I couldn't help it, but her description conjured such a bizarre image in my head that laughter was unavoidable. I had to snatch the napkin back from Alice to clean my face as she smiled at my reaction. "Well, I can see why that might draw unwanted attention," I remarked, once I'd finally regained my composure. "Although, it would be pretty amazing to see."

"That wasn't so much of a hint as an outright request, Isabella," Alice chuckled. "But I'll forgive you and who knows, maybe you will get to see one day."

I couldn't even begin to express how much I hoped that would be true. Would the fascination never end? I was pretty sure a psychologist out there somewhere would relish the thought of writing a paper on something like this, but I didn't care if my interest in a family of vampires was considered unhealthy, it wouldn't stop me. Predictably, attaining the answers to one question only brought others to mind.

"It seems like you have to put quite a bit of effort into living amongst humans," I said. "Is it worth it?"

"Absolutely," she answered without hesitation, before lowering her voice. "I've been a vampire for about ninety years-there is only so much entertainment skulking around in the shadows can provide. So many of our kind live that way and I just can't understand it. Why waste such an opportunity? I'm immortal and want to see the world!"

The enthusiasm was infectious and I found myself leaning closer to listen.

"Heightened senses and abilities can be used for so much more than simply hunting. I want to use my keen eyesight to gaze upon a painting by Leonardo Da Vinci. What better way to use enhanced hearing than listening to an orchestra or a rock band? I want to enjoy every experience I possibly can, knowing there's no time limit. It's like college; I've been several times now and loved every single one."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Think about it, whether I pass or fail doesn't matter, because I can always do it again. That freedom allows me to fully immerse myself in the process of learning and see how attitudes and ideas change over time. I love it, even if it does make me a nerd nowadays."

I envied her in that moment. If someone offered me the chance to restart my college years, I'd probably sell my soul in exchange. Unfortunately, that wasn't an option for me; I had one chance and pretty much blew it. I chased away the threat of a bad mood by taking a large swig of coffee and questioning Alice further. Most people would have probably got tired of such relentless inquisition by that point, but not Alice. In fact, none of them had shown even the slightest impatience with me and I wondered if perhaps my knowledge of their true identities was as much of a novelty for them as for me. After all, as far as I knew, I was the only human being in Forks they didn't have to pretend around anymore. Unless you counted the Quileutes, of course, but they weren't exactly people the Cullens could have coffee with on a regular basis.

"I guess I kind of understand what you mean," I said. "About experiencing things, but, still, it seems to require a massive amount of work. Do you ever find it difficult? I mean, has anyone-besides me-ever found out or come close to it?"

Alice considered the question for a moment before answering. "The thing is, this is the first time we've ever really attempted living amongst humans for a prolonged period of time-at least, for Jasper and I it is. Generally, hiding our supernatural "quirks" is pretty easy in an age where science is far more prolific than superstition. The hardest part, I think, is controlling the less savoury aspect of our nature. There are times, although they're pretty rare nowadays, that we struggle, Jasper especially as he's the newest convert to the lifestyle."

"You mean..." I struggled a little as we were heading towards less comfortable territory. "The whole...not-eating-humans thing?"

"Yeah." She sounded as sheepish as me. It was hardly surprising, really. How comfortable would people be if their Big Mac attempted intelligent conversation with them before they ate it? Now _that_ was an analogy I wanted to erase completely. "Obviously, we would never have decided to live here if we didn't think we could handle it, but, even the greatest experience an occasional wobble." The expression on my face must have been worrying as she immediately held her hands up in reassurance. "Don't worry, Bella, nothing bad has ever happened, it's just a test on our restraint, that's all. Luckily, Carlisle has taught us enough to allow us to walk away from any difficult situations. It's been a very long time since I faced anything like that, though."

"So do people, um, taste better than other animals, then?" This had to be the weirdest conversation I'd ever had.

"Yes, unfortunately," she replied apologetically. "I'm not sure why. Carlisle could probably tell you."

Her awkwardness was interesting to behold. It was clear she hated the idea of feeding off people, but I wondered what caused that repulsion. Obviously others of their kind didn't share that attitude, so why were these three different? "Are there many others who follow your diet?"

"I only know of a few others who do, but there may be more we've not yet met."

"What made you all decide to do it?"

"Honestly? Carlisle. As far as I know, none of the vampires I've met living this lifestyle chose to do so until meeting him. I don't think any of us were aware it was even possible, to be honest. When we're first changed..." She paused for a moment and her intense gaze locked with mine. "Please tell me if any of this gets too much to hear." I nodded and she continued. "When we're first changed, the need for blood is all that consumes us and human blood possesses the strongest lure by far. It takes a long time for us to be able to behave in a civilised manner and being near any people is a definite no-no for at least the first few years."

"How did Carlisle do it, then? He said he's never fed on a human."

"It's something we all wish we knew and could replicate," Alice replied, voice enveloped in awe. "But his self control has become rather legendary amongst our kind. Did he tell you anything about how he came to be a vampire?"

"No, we never got that far." I was beyond intrigued. I could feel my pulse starting to race at the prospect of the information I was possibly about to receive, but would he approve? I didn't want Alice to start sharing anything without his permission.

"Well, he was first bit-"

"Wait," I interrupted. "Is he going to be alright with you telling me this?"

"Of course," she assured me. "I wouldn't do so otherwise. He'd happily tell you himself if asked."

I leaned back in my chair, not entirely convinced. It still felt a little like gossiping to me, but curiosity ensured my mouth stayed shut.

"Anyway," Alice said. "Carlisle was bitten whilst leading one of his father's many hunts for werewolves, vampires and such. Growing up in the deeply religious household that he did, Carlisle was naturally terrified and repulsed by what he had become and even tried to kill himself several times."

I tried to stifle a gasp. The level of nonchalance with which Alice recounted the events was almost disturbing. Did every vampire initially feel this way?

"Of course, every attempt was unsuccessful and he was forced to simply hide away from humanity to avoid hurting anyone. I don't know how he managed to last so long without feeding even once. I can't even begin to explain just how strong the urge is; it's utter agony to go without any kind of blood for more than a few days and he lasted several weeks. That, more than anything, shows just how strong his self-control was even then. Eventually, of course, he was driven mad by the hunger and unable to resist when a herd of deer passed. That was how he realised he could sustain himself on animal blood. Since then, he's had an incredible amount of time to perfect his restraint, meaning that blood now has almost no effect on him."

I sat in stunned silence. There was such sadness, yet such hope in Carlisle's story and affection coated every word Alice uttered about him. There was truly a strong bond between them and I was starting to see these vampires, not as the demonic monsters of myth, but people forced to make the best of an unfortunate situation-it didn't seem as though any of them had chosen the lifestyle, after all. My admiration for all of them had grown immensely in just that short space of time.

"Bella," Alice called softly. A distant expression must have crossed my face during my ruminations. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm just...trying to take it all in," I admitted. "Everything you guys are, do and go through. It's so bizarre, but pretty incredible when you think about it."

"Not really," she insisted without a hint of false modesty. "We just made a choice to rise above our circumstances."

Well, that was another way of putting it, I supposed. There was only one little thing that concerned me. "Does Jasper struggle that badly?"

Alice took a deep breath, before letting out a gentle sigh. "Sometimes," she answered. "It's why he doesn't venture out as often as Carlisle and I. He's improved so much even in these last few years, but his control isn't quite up to the level of mine. He's not far from it, though and I don't want you to worry. If anything was going to happen, it already would have."

It went some way to explaining his stand-offish behaviour during our first encounter and I tried not to be afraid, but self preservation cautioned me to remain wary of Jasper, just to be on the safe side.

After gulping down the last of my coffee, I realised with a start that I was late back to work and Alice's laughter followed me out of the diner as I raced back to the bookstore. I certainly had a great deal to occupy my mind during the second half of my shift and, as much as I tried not to let it affect my job, several customers had to repeat themselves when speaking to me. I was glad when I could finally head home. Alice and I were quiet during the drive back to Forks, but I could feel her eyes on me from time to time. When we finally reached my driveway, she put a hand on my arm before I could open the car door.

"Are you alright, Bella?" she asked for the second time that day. "If anything I've told you today is bothering you, please just tell me. I'm sorry if it did, I never meant for that to happen. I just wanted to answer your questions as honestly as I could."

"Alice, stop worrying, I'm fine. Yeah, I've been thinking a lot about our conversation today, but not in a bad way. I'm just..._pondering_, I guess, would be the best way to describe it."

"Pondering?" She still looked concerned.

"Just processing it all. I'm still learning so much about you three. I'm not running in the opposite direction, though, so please relax." I reiterated the point by reaching over to give her a quick hug before leaning back to gauge her expression. She looked suitably pacified. "See you tomorrow?" I checked.

"Of course," she agreed and we parted ways with a smile.

As she drove away, I wondered just how long it would take for her to finally relax around me. Although her concern for my welfare was an honourable trait, I didn't want it to forever loom over our friendship. I just had to hope my reassurances would eventually be enough to convince her.

**000**

Twelve days later, I was awoken by a worrying occurrence. A gentle knock at my bedroom door was what roused me from my slumber and I stretched as Charlie came into the room carrying a small tray of food. In all my years, I could count the amount of times things like this had happened on a couple of fingers.

"Morning, kiddo," he greeted and I couldn't help but let a small smile stretch across my lips at the long discarded nickname.

After giving me chance to sit upright, the tray was placed on my lap and I sleepily gazed upon the full English breakfast adorning the plate. Beside the tray was a rectangular parcel wrapped in metallic green paper.

"Happy birthday," he said, seating himself on the end of the bed. "I know you don't like fuss, but a dad's allowed to treat his little girl every now and then, especially when he's missed the past couple of birthdays. You'll be happy to know I've kept the fuss to a minimum."

I smiled wider in return as I reached for the present. It was surprisingly heavy, which fuelled my curiosity. I tore a corner of the wrapping paper off to reveal a shiny black surface. Ripping off the rest of the paper, the gift turned out to be a new laptop and my jaw fell open. "A laptop?" I declared in surprise.

"Is it alright?" Charlie asked. "I don't know much about this sorta stuff, but the clerk assured me it was one of the best."

"It's amazing," I gasped. "But how much was it?"

"Didn't me or Renee teach you it's rude to ask?" he teased.

"But this must have cost a fortune!"

"It wasn't that much and I can afford it, so you're officially not allowed to worry. I just figured you might appreciate something a little better than that shitty PC downstairs. You remember those stories you used to write?"

God, I'd forgotten all about them! Every since early childhood, a major hobby of mine had been creative writing and I'd gone through reams of paper in my time writing all my stories down. Renee had often asked me to read them to her, but, as I got older, I got more secretive with the writing and had ceased altogether in most recent years. My dad's question brought the memories flooding back of happier times and I actually started to feel a little emotional. I managed to swallow it down before Charlie could notice it and the smile returned to my face.

"You know," I said. "I haven't done any for a while, but maybe I'll start again. Thanks, Dad, it's amazing."

"You're welcome," he replied and I grabbed him for a hug before he could leave, almost knocking the breakfast tray to the floor. Apparently, age did nothing to dilute my clumsiness.

Charlie left, allowing me to eat my breakfast in peace. As much as I wanted to get better acquainted with my birthday present, I was forced to wait until after my shift, so proceeded to get showered and dressed before Alice arrived to pick me up. She picked up on my cheerful mood immediately.

"What's made you so chipper this morning?" she asked, her typical breeziness actually almost matched by mine that day.

"Charlie got me a laptop," I explained as I fastened my seatbelt.

"Really? What's the occasion?"

"My birthday," I admitted.

Her hand froze on the ignition key as her head whipped to face me. "It's your birthday?" Her eyes were wide with dismay. Anyone would think I had admitted to running over a cat or something. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked, looking truly hurt.

"I-I'm sorry, Alice," I apologised, confused at the sudden onslaught of guilt I felt. "I guess I forgot to mention it. It's not that big a deal, really."

"But I haven't got you anything," she whined. Genuine panic splayed across her delicate features and I was desperate to calm her nerves.

"There's no need, honestly," I said in an attempt to console her. I felt awful, but it had simply never occurred to me to tell her. I'd only known her a few months, even if it did feel a whole lot longer and, with everything that had happened, the subject of birthdays was understandably the last thing I had considered discussing with her. "It's just another day, nothing special."

Alice's eyes squinted as she stared ahead for a few moments. "Do your parents love you?"

What the Hell kind of question was that? "Of course they do!" I insisted, a little offended by the question.

"Then how did you end up such a negative, self-depreciative person?" Her head swivelled to face me and I saw the sparkle of humour in her eyes that her voice had lacked.

"Oh...well...I just don't see the need for fuss."

Alice let out a long sigh. "Oh, Isabella," she lamented with a shake of her head. "What are we going to do with you?"

During coffee that day, she wasn't as talkative as usual. By no means silent, there were several more periods of silence between her sentences than was the norm. I wondered if she really was that offended that I hadn't told her it was my birthday, but she showed no obvious signs of distress and we still had plenty to chat about, so I didn't question it. Our drive home was another quiet one and it wasn't until we reached my house that she finally spoke.

"Are you free Monday evening?" she asked.

I thought for a moment. "Um, I think so."

"Fancy coming over? We can watch some films and I could finally give you a proper tour of the place."

"Definitely, it sounds great," I agreed, her invitation alleviating any fears I had of her being unhappy with me.

"Good," she said with a wide smile. "Is six alright?"

"Sure," I confirmed. "I'm looking forward to it," I said with genuine excitement.

"Me too," she answered, her eyes crinkling with delight, although there was a hidden aspect to her expression I couldn't quite read.

Was it just me, or was she up to something?

**000**

""_Bella, amaze us with your interior design genius," _said no one ever!" I declared in complaint as Alice led me through the entrance hallway.

"Oh, have more faith in yourself," she scolded. "I'm cursed with living in the sole company of men, so am forced to source outside help with redecorating."

"I think it looks amazing as it is," I insisted. "Why mess with perfection?"

"Because you haven't lived here long enough to see the flaws hidden within that "perfection"," she said, making quote marks with her fingers as she uttered the last word. "And I'm only asking your opinion; it's not life or death, Bella. Besides, you may even learn a thing or two about colour coordination," she winked over her shoulder at me, before giving me a quick appraisal. "I've been seeing an alarming amount of green on you lately."

I stopped and held out my arms to defend my evening's choice of attire. "Hey, there's no green today."

"Hence why I allowed you into my car."

"Gee, thanks," I retorted and we chuckled in unison as we reached the wooden staircase.

I continued to follow as Alice began her descent and I realised this was the first time I'd entered the Cullen household without the sound of piano music permeating the air. Granted, this was only my third visit, but still, I missed the calming tinkling of the instrument's keys. I wondered if Carlisle and Jasper were here and a small tremor of apprehension ran up my spine when I thought of the conversation I'd had with her a few days ago. I knew it was a little silly to worry about her boyfriend as I'd been in his presence a few times now without incident, but I still had to fight to control the butterflies.

As we reached the middle of the staircase, I gazed down at the cosy lounge and what I saw sent alarm bells ringing. Carlisle and Jasper were both stood either side of the armchair nearest us, but that wasn't what worried me. What worried me were the helium balloons decorating each corner, the ribbon hanging from each wall and a Happy Birthday banner hanging above the fireplace.

"Alice," I murmured, my voice lowering to a threatening contralto.

"Yes?" she chirped innocently.

"What's going on?"

"Well, right now we are putting one foot in front of the other, walking down the stairs towards what I like to call the lounge."

"If I could throttle you, Alice Brandon, I would."

"Oh, lighten up, Bella! One little birthday party won't kill you."

"Alice!" I whined.

Before I could protest further, her cool hand encircled mine and I was pulled down the remaining stairs, whilst the temperature of my face started to rise steadily. Her steps didn't halt until I was brought before the two male vampires in the room and Carlisle was first to approach, an apologetic smile on his face.

"We tried to rein her in," he said with a chuckle.

"Really?" I asked sceptically, my eyes lifting to the banner behind him. It was proof of the depth of my embarrassment that the thing was able to compete with the doctor for my attention.

"You don't wanna know what this place would've looked like if we hadn't," came Jasper's smooth, southern drawl as he stood beside Alice, his arm going around her shoulders.

My eyes widened in fear and his lips parted into a smile to create one of the most beautiful expressions I have ever seen. Until that point, I hadn't thought any other man could compete with Carlisle's beauty, but I was proven wrong as I studied Jasper...almost. His head bowed to greet Alice with a kiss and the affection between them shone like a light. In that moment I forgot every fear I'd had about him.

Alice eventually tore her gaze from her impressive specimen of a boyfriend to throw a beaming grin my way. "So, happy birthday, Bella!" she cried, throwing her arms around me in a hug. I made a feeble attempt to resist her infectious charm, but gave up when the smile refused to avoid my face. I may have been mildly mortified by the surprise party, but it touched me deeply to witness this latest act of kindness from the woman I'd only known a few months. I began to feel like a bad friend as I had done nothing for her so far. I needed to wrack my brains for a way to make it up to her somehow.

"What would you like to drink?" Carlisle asked as Alice and I parted. "There's wine, tea, coffee..."

"Oh, Carlisle," interrupted the crafty pixie beside me. "They won't do. This calls for champagne! There's a bottle in the kitchen upstairs."

"Yes, ma'am," he smirked, before heading up the staircase.

"Champagne?" I raised an eyebrow at the diminutive vampire. "Alice, I swear to Go-"

"Ah-ah," she tutted, cutting me off with a finger to the lips. "We shan't have blasphemy in this house, thank you very much. Now, tonight is happening whether you like it or not, so suck it up and start enjoying yourself."

I scowled, but attempted to obey as Carlisle returned with a bottle, corkscrew and four elegant coupe glasses. I refused to look at the label of the drink, as I knew I'd only end up Googling it later to see the price-and, if their house was anything to go by, this trio didn't do cheap brands. He set about opening the champagne and I was recovered enough from the shock to note that this was the first time I'd seen him out of formal clothing. He still wore a shirt, but it was a more casual one in black, with dark jeans rather than suit trousers covering his lower half. I had to admit I liked this more relaxed style on him, but made sure I didn't follow that thought any further. I'd only just managed to stop making an idiot of myself in front of him-I didn't want to give myself any reason to regress.

The four glasses were filled and each was handed out.

"Can you guys drink champagne?" I asked. Somehow I was unable to spend more than five minutes in their presence without peppering them with queries.

"For you we can," replied Alice, lifting her glass. "To Bella."

All four glasses were clinked together, before we each took a large swig. Whatever brand the drink was, it was delicious and I had no trouble finishing my first helping.

"Well, someone's following orders," remarked Jasper, causing my second blush of the evening.

"Sorry," I mumbled, looking around for somewhere to put my empty glass, but Alice was already refilling it.

"Don't be," she insisted. "This is your night to enjoy yourself."

"This is so nice, but you didn't have to go to all this trouble," I said, before taking another sip of champagne.

She dismissed my comment with a wave of her hand. "It's no trouble at all, we're happy to do it."

I knew Alice was, but the fact that Carlisle and Jasper were here celebrating too was heart-warming to see. It made me wonder just what I had done to earn such wonderful friends and I swore that if I ever got to meet any of the people who had given Alice a hard time when they first settled here, I'd give them a good piece or two of my mind. Obviously, she was in no actual need of my poor excuse for protection, but I couldn't help the defensiveness I felt for her. I opened my mouth to speak, but she got there first.

"Don't thank us yet," she cautioned, her face lit with enthusiasm. "We've still got to do presents."

Presents? Oh God, I thought Carlisle said they'd tried to rein her in! She skittered away to the coffee table stood in front of the sofa and I realised there were two packages wrapped in silver paper lying on it. Putting the champagne bottle down, she picked both presents up and returned to me, thrusting the one in her left hand forward first. I knew words would be pointless at that point as her eyes begged me to open it, so, after handing her my glass, I tore off the paper to leave a long, navy blue container that looked suspiciously like a necklace box in my hands. I slowly opened it, intrigued and anxious in equal measure. Just how much had been spent on me?

Only one word could describe the object inside-exquisite. I carefully pulled the necklace out of the box, which Alice helpfully took from me so I could study my gift in greater detail. It really was stunning. A delicate silver chain dangled from my fingers, sparkling in the amber light of the room. From it hung an equally delicate and sparkling pendant and, upon closer inspection, I realised it was actually carved into the shape of an elegant swan. It was absolutely perfect-feminine without being overly girly, pretty without being ostentatious and small enough to be decorative, without screaming for attention. I loved it and, like Charlie's gift, it had emotion welling in my eyes. I looked up at Alice and bit my lip to keep the tears from falling as I reached out to hug her tightly. I didn't feel words were enough to describe how much I appreciated it, so actions had to suffice.

"I'm so glad you like it," Alice breathed into my ear as we embraced.

When we parted, Carlisle held out a hand, gesturing to the necklace. "May I?"" he asked.

I handed it to him and pulled my hair out of the way as he placed the fine piece of jewellery around my neck, before closing the clasp at the back. I looked down at the pendant resting just below the hollow of my throat and swore to never take it off. The next present was instantly held out to me and I was glad for the distraction as it gave me time to blink away the tears.

"This one's from Carlisle," Alice informed me as I pulled the wrapping off.

I froze in surprise and looked up. Carlisle got me a gift? Helping arrange a birthday party was one thing, but choosing a present? I forced myself to calm down. After all, who's to say Alice didn't pick it and just put his name on the tag? Beneath the neat wrapping, I was greeted with the back of a thick book. It looked old and I couldn't wait to flip it over to see the cover. I let out a gasp, before my hand flew to my mouth. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. There, in my hand, rested a first edition copy of my favourite book ever written: Wuthering Heights. For at least a minute, I did nothing but stand and stare at it, not quite sure whether to believe my eyes. It wasn't possible, surely it wasn't. I was even more lost for words than with the necklace.

"Bella," called Carlisle, obviously concerned by my prolonged silence. "Is it alright?"

I still couldn't speak and there was no holding back the tears now. I kept my hand to my mouth as I shook my head. I wasn't doing it in answer to his question as it was so much more than alright, but I wasn't sure I could accept such a gift. It was too much, I didn't deserve it and I knew there was nothing I could ever do to repay these people for their kindness. As the first tear ran down my cheek, Alice stepped forward, rubbing my arm.

"Bella, what's wrong?" she asked.

I sniffed and clutched the book to my chest, feeling silly, overwhelmed and unworthy. "I-I'm s-sorry," I stammered through the emotion. "I just...I can't believe...I don't..."

"Shh," she soothed, her cool hand rubbing my back now. "I take it those are happy tears?" I nodded and she smiled. "That's okay, then. I was planning to treat you to a makeover, but I'm glad I didn't bother now."

I let out a laugh and we hugged yet again. I think I'd hugged her more in the past few weeks than I had anyone else in the past twenty three years. "I'm sorry," I apologised again as I wiped away the tears with my sleeve. "I just can't believe how amazing you guys are. I can't thank you enough for all this. I mean, I don't deserve-"

"Blasphemy was strike one, Bella," warned Alice with a stern finger. "Self-depreciation is strike two. Strike three and I parade you down Port Angeles wearing that birthday banner."

I laughed again, holding my free hand up in surrender, which earned a chuckle from Carlisle and even Jasper.

"Well, after all that excitement," she commented. "I think it's time for your last surprise."

"Alice, I'm gonna have a- whoa!" My complaint was cut off by the sight of Alice speeding off up the stairs faster than a bullet. I span to face Carlisle. "What was that?"

"Sorry," he said, and I saw a flicker of genuine annoyance flash in his golden eyes. "I think she's getting a little over excited."

"No, it's okay," I protested. "I've just never seen anything move so fast that wasn't fired from a gun."

"That's our normal speed," he explained, eyes crinkling with mirth at my remark. "We work hard to ensure we keep to a much slower pace around people."

"Well, anytime you lot want to do my housework for me, feel free," I joked as Alice returned at a much more reserved pace, carrying a small round plate between her hands. On it was the most adorable birthday cake I had ever seen. It was only big enough for two people at most and that made sense to me as I would be the only one eating it. A large, solitary candle sat in the middle, surrounded by delicate lilac sugar paste flowers and leaves. It looked delicious and I felt my stomach voice its approval. I knew the three encircling me would have heard the inelegant sound too and I blushed yet again, mumbling an embarrassed apology. "I didn't get round to eating before I got here," I offered.

"Then at least it won't go to waste," Alice replied with a smile.

"I'm going to have to work so hard to make any of this up to you on your birthday," I said, before doubt struck me. "Wait, do you guys have birthdays?"

"Well," began Carlisle. "We would, but Jasper here is the only one of us who actually knows when his birthday is."

"Really?" I suddenly panicked, wondering if I had accidentally unearthed some terrible memories for any of them, but none looked to be in the midst of a horrific flashback.

"It's a rather common occurrence for older vampires," he elaborated. "Birth records in the past weren't what they are now. I can guess at the year of my birth, but have no exact proof and Alice has no memory of her human life."

My eyes shifted to her, full of sympathy, but she stopped me before I could offer any condolences.

"I got over it a long time ago," she declared brightly. "Besides, this is about you, not us."

"Well, wait a minute," I argued, moving over to the coffee table and placing my beloved book upon it, before returning to my previous position. "When was the last time any of you celebrated your birthdays?"

All three vampires suddenly went still as statues, except for Jasper, who had already been that way for most of the evening. I could tell they were lost in thought and it was actually a little comical to see.

"I'll be honest," Carlisle answered first after a minute or two of silence. "I haven't done so since my change."

"Me neither," concurred Alice. "Jasper?"

"I stopped long before the change." I swear I could listen to him talk for hours. "There was a lot going on back then."

I wanted to know more, but wasn't quite comfortable enough with him to openly pry, so let it be for the moment. "Well, in that case," I said, taking the cake from Alice. "I have decided you can share mine."

They exchanged glances, unsure expressions on their faces. "Share your birthday?" Alice checked.

"Yeah. I feel bad having all this when none of you have celebrated for decades."

"We've had a lot more than you, though," Carlisle reminded me.

"So? Doesn't make them any less important. I mean it; I want all of you to share it with me. You included, Jasper."

"Mine's already been," he stated.

"Then...consider it an _un_-birthday," I suggested.

Carlisle started to laugh. "Why not?" he shrugged. "Although we're not going to be able to share the cake with you."

"You can help blow out the candle, though," I offered.

"Oh, alright!" Alice agreed, grinning madly. "It'll be nice to have a birthday party I'll actually remember."

Jasper was eyeing us sceptically. I raised an eyebrow, nodding at the cake expectantly. His brow creased a little and his hands clasped behind his back somewhat defiantly.

"Oh no," I admonished. "You won't get away with it that easily. Consider it punishment for not controlling your girlfriend."

Alice let out a dramatic sigh and I poked my tongue out at her. Then she held out her hand to her partner and actually batted her eyelashes at him. "Don't be a grump, Jaz. Please?"

Jasper groaned and rolled his eyes, but complied with the beautiful sprite's demands. In the end all four of us were stood in a close circle, with the cake held out in the middle by me. The candle was already lit and some globules of wax had started to run down the sides. I looked at each of them in turn. "On the count of three," I instructed. "One...two...three..."

"Make a wish!" Alice chirruped, before we all extinguished the candle in unison.

I didn't make a wish, as all I wanted at the moment was right there with me: good food, good drink and wonderful company. Alice took out the candle and I picked up the fork that had been resting beside the cake on the plate. I skewered a small piece and popped it in my mouth. It tasted even better than it looked and I gave Alice a thumbs-up.

The rest of the evening passed by far too quickly for my taste. I only had one more glass of alcohol after my second as I didn't want to make a drunken spectacle of myself in front of the Cullens. I ended up curled on the armchair nearest the fireplace as Carlisle occupied the one opposite and Alice and Jasper snuggled together on the sofa. We shared chitchat as the movie played on the television before us. I embraced the cosiness of the room and the general feeling of wellbeing residing within in me as I absently fiddled with the pendant. It was remarkable how easily I could relax with the three vampires. There were no awkward silences and even I had no difficulty starting or joining in conversations. In truth, I was a little impatient to start reading my new book, but knew it would be rude to do so with company.

About halfway through the second film, Alice and Jasper had disappeared upstairs, leaving me alone with Carlisle. It wasn't long ago that I would have been a flustered mess at the prospect of my current situation, but I was far too contented to pay it much mind now. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him shift and stand, before moving over to the seat of the sofa closest to me. He rested his elbows on his knees as he sat forward and offered me a smile.

"Have you had a good evening?" he asked.

"I have," I replied, readjusting my position to face him better. "I may hate surprise parties, but this is one I'm glad I came to."

He let out a gentle laugh. The light of the room was the same shade as his eyes and it gave them an ethereal sort of glow as they studied me. Gazing into them and seeing the warmth they exuded, I started to think that perhaps the Quiletues had given them the wrong name. I knew why they called them "Cold Ones", but it didn't seem to fit. Their temperature was low, sure, but nothing else about them was cold. They were warm, kind and caring, tonight was ample evidence of that. Their hearts may not beat, but it didn't stop the Cullens offering them to anyone willing to accept. That made me wonder if Carlisle had anyone the way Alice had Jasper. It seemed a travesty that someone like him would be single, but maybe it was slim pickings amongst the small group of vampires following his way of life. I knew that if I was a vampire, I'd snap him up like a shot! I flushed crimson the moment I realised where my thoughts had taken me for the second time that evening and scrambled for a way to distract myself.

"I, um, I have to thank you again for the book, it's incredible," I said. "I can't believe you got something like that for me. I have to ask, though, did you have any idea that was my favourite book?"

"I have a confession to make," he admitted. "Jerry gave me an enormous amount of help with that, although it was done completely by accident. Just after you started working at Thunderbird and Whale, he and I were talking and he was praising the heavens that he'd finally met a youngster with a true appreciation for decent literature. He mentioned that it was a favourite of yours, so when Alice told me her plans for tonight, I knew exactly what to get you."

"I'll have to thank him, although I dread to think what that cost."

"Money isn't important, Bella. Whether it cost a dollar or two thousand, I still would have gotten it for you. I like to give people gifts I know they'll appreciate and use."

Hmm, that meant it _was_ expensive. He may not think money's important, but, to people with very little, it's _very_ important. I wished I could win the lottery right then and there, if only to have the means to get him something of equal value in return. He must have sensed my continued discomfort, as he leaned even further forward to speak again.

"Would it make you feel better if I told you I didn't actually buy it specifically for your birthday?"

I frowned, wondering what he meant.

"It's from my library," he elucidated.

I wasn't sure if that made me feel better or worse. It was a relief to know he hadn't spent a small fortune on me, but he'd handed over a personal possession instead. In some ways, that meant it was even more valuable to him than cash.

"Bella," he said my name with gentle warning. "If you do not stop worrying, I will give Alice free rein next time."

"Okay, okay," I finally surrendered in alarm. I barely coped with a restrained Alice, let alone an uninhibited one.

"Good," he said with a smile. "And I know you get on very well with Alice, but should she ever get a little over the top for you, just tell her, or let one of us know and we'll have a word."

"She means well and hasn't done anything bad so far. I'm just not used to being pushed into the limelight, that's all."

"She does mean well," he nodded with a smirk. "But I must admit my library has come in very handy for hiding from her during her more..._manic_ moments."

I giggled, picturing her flitting at light speed around the house, driving Carlisle and Jasper mad. "How does Jasper cope?"

"Surprisingly well," he laughed. "He's the calm to her storm, I think. They come across as opposites, but fit together very well, actually. Each personality feeds what the other lacks."

I couldn't help the whimsical smile that crossed my face as I thought of the pair together. They were like a commercial for true love brought to life. I hoped, more than I had for anything in a long time, that their love lasted. If it didn't, I was ready to forever throw away any sliver of faith I'd had in romance.

Thoughts of romance were suddenly pushed aside when something Carlisle had just said sank in. "Hold on, you have a library? How big _is_ this house?"

"It spans half the top floor and doubles as my study."

Okay, I was more than a little jealous. What I wouldn't give to have my own library to hide away in each day. For now, I'd just have to make do with the few books adorning my bedroom shelf.

"And you are welcome to visit it whenever you like," he offered.

"Really?"

"Of course. I'm more than happy to share it with a fellow bookworm."

I smiled as I received this latest act of kindness. Did they ever stop? I was also excited at the idea of being allowed to see the other parts of the house, as Alice had promised a tour before, yet not delivered so far. And this wasn't just any library, it was _Carlisle's_. A more tantalizing prospect I couldn't even begin to imagine.

"Thanks, Carlisle," I said. "You may regret the offer, though, when you're sick of the sight of me."

"I'll set up a visiting schedule," he teased.

**000**

All good things come to an end and my birthday party was no exception. I had almost fallen asleep in the chair when Alice finally declared she was taking me home. The other two walked us to the front door to say goodbye and I wished I was more like my mom so I could hug the pair of them for all they'd done. Shyness held me back, though, so I settled for a wave and a smile.

"Good night, Bella," Carlisle called as I walked to Alice's car, before pointing at the book I held against my chest. "Try to get _some_ sleep tonight."

I held the tome up, a sheepish grin on my face. "No promises," I replied.

After throwing one last grin my way, he and Jasper headed back indoors as I strapped myself into the front passenger seat.

"Well," began Alice. "I think you enjoyed yourself."

I shrugged noncommittally, but had to twist my lips to keep the smile off them. I wasn't ready to admit her surprise had been a good one in case it led to more. I also wanted to see if I could tease her a little. When I looked in her direction, I saw her right eyebrow raised, an unimpressed expression on her face.

"A shrug?" she demanded. "You did nothing but smile, laugh and cry with happiness all night and you just shrug?"

It was getting harder and harder to keep a straight face.

"I may just have to take that necklace back," she threatened. I kept silent. "Or that book."

"No!" I cried as she lunged and swiped it out of my grasp. She opened the car window and extended her lithe arm to dangle the book outside. "Give it back!" I tried to reach for it, but she restrained me easily in my seat.

"Admit you enjoyed yourself," she ordered.

"Fine!" I snapped.

"Say it," she requested in a sing-song voice.

I let out an exasperated sigh and gave in. "Alright, I had a good time."

"I knew you would," she said all-knowingly as the book landed in my lap. I immediately snatched it up and wrapped both arms around it. "So possessive over a book," she muttered, smiling the rest of the way home.

It wanted to tell her it was so much more than just a book, but I doubted she'd care. Instead I eagerly awaited the moment I could snuggle into bed and let my eyes fall upon the words contained within its beautiful pages. Carlisle had instructed I get some sleep, but he knew damn well that I wouldn't. Besides, he'd given me the book, so if I suffered any fatigue induced accidents the next day, all blame would rest solely on his shoulders.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed and will see you all again soon :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: **Hello, everyone! Another day, another chapter for you to read and (hopefully) enjoy.

* * *

Chapter thirteen

The heavens chose to open that morning and give the world below a sample of what Noah faced after building his ark. It was horrendous and I was rather glad I didn't have to go to work. Usually, I would've despaired at the thought of staying inside all day, but I had almost half of Wuthering Heights left to read. However, it would have to wait until I'd done some housework first as I knew the moment I opened that book, the rest of the world would cease to exist.

As I filled the sink with warm water, I reminisced about the previous night's dream. My recurrent one had evolved, yet again. Blue had come to join the party, and, amongst the swirls and random designs, shapes were beginning to form. They came in a variety of sizes, but all shared one similarity. They were crowned with the colour yellow, which faded to white as it reached the middle, before blending into a delicate baby blue to cover the lower half. It was such a bizarre dream, I really wished there was a way of making some sense of it. It was baffling and intriguing in equal measure, not unlike certain other things I could mention.

With dishes done, laundry washed and drying and the house looking reasonably clean and tidy, I raced up the stairs for my eagerly anticipated me time. Unfortunately, whatever hopes I'd had about relaxing were dashed the moment my phone started to ring. I picked it up from the bedside table and the caller ID informed me it was Charlie. I pushed the answer button and pressed the speaker to my ear.

"Bells?" Charlie's voice crackled down the line.

"Who else?" I replied sarcastically.

"Very funny, but this is serious."

I immediately focused, wondering what he had to say.

"You know those killings in Seattle that've been on the TV recently?"

"Yeah," my pulse quickened.

"Well, they've moved closer."

"To Bainbridge? I already knew that." I was glad he couldn't see me roll my eyes. Talk about old news.

"No," he continued, a little impatient with my interruption. "I mean closer again."

"To where?"

"Port Angeles. Last Night."

I froze, unable to reply immediately. Okay, _now_ I was worried. Bainbridge Island was bad enough, but it hadn't actually raised a tremendous amount of fear within me as it was still so far away and there was no guarantee the killer's path would continue this way. However, a murder in Port Angeles meant choices for the next destination were far more limited. They could either try their luck by heading into Canada, or they could, if they _really_ wanted to, make their way down through the immense Olympic forest and head for somewhere like Aberdeen or Montesano. That seemed rather unlikely, as well as pretty suicidal, when there was a perfectly good, quiet, un-newsworthy little town like Forks to locate the next victim. Then again, a serial killer's mind tended not to fire on all cylinders, so there was no telling _what_ their next plan of action might be.

"Bella, you there?" Charlie's voice filtered through the receiver.

"Yeah, Dad," I replied, more than a little perplexed by the news.

"I wanted to call and let you know, rather than waiting until I got home, in case you decided to head out there for the day," he explained. "I'm also gonna be working late tonight, for obvious reasons, so don't bother cooking anything for me."

"Alright," I said. "I guess this is going to be a bit of a headache for you."

"Yeah," he sighed. "But it's what I signed up for."

"Just be careful," I instructed, genuinely concerned for his welfare. I dreaded the idea of him crossing paths with the Seattle Ripper. I wondered if it might be time to change the title to the Olympic Ripper, as the perpetrator seemed to be covering this entire half of the state.

"The same goes for you," he rejoined, even more earnestly than me. "Especially when you and Alice go to and from work."

Oh shit, I hadn't thought about that. But then I remembered what Alice was and didn't feel quite so anxious. I wondered if she, Carlisle and Jasper were aware of the latest development, or if they even bothered to follow the news. I briefly wished Charlie was aware of the Cullens' true nature, if only to ease his concern for me, but knew it was impossible.

"We will be, don't worry," I promised. "Is it alright to call her and let her know?"

"Sure," he agreed. "The more prepared, the better." Voices sounded loudly in the background and Charlie quickly spoke to someone, before returning his attention to me. "I've gotta go," he said. "But I'll see you soon. Hopefully, I won't be too late getting back."

"Alright, see you then. Bye."

We hung up and I was left sitting on my bed, with a great deal weighing on my mind. What if the killer _did_ end up here? I desperately hoped the length of the visit would reflect the size of the town. That or the police could actually _catch_ the sick bastard. I immediately retracted that thought. Given my father's profession, I knew how hard a cop's job could be and it wasn't always as easy as CSI made it look. All the residents of Forks could do for now was wait and pray the killing spree was stopped before it reached them.

A random idea occurred to me: perhaps the Cullens could help. Given their supernatural enhancements, they'd surely have no trouble at all tracking the killer. But could I ask something like that of them? Did they even care? That was ridiculous, of course they did; Carlisle wouldn't go through what he did at work each day if he didn't. But there'd have to be an explanation for how one of them had managed to stop the culprit. They're not exactly morons, so they could surely think of _something_. I forced myself to slow down, remembering they were vampires, not superheroes and keen to avoid any risk of exposure.

Then another group came to mind-the Quileutes. I remembered watching the news with Jake after discovering what Carlisle was and wondering if he or the other two were, in fact, responsible. Jacob had said he wasn't comfortable with vampires living here, regardless of their diet, as it could attract others. What if the Seattle Ripper was a vampire? I was close to hyperventilating at the very notion. The police would have no chance of catching them if that was true. Somehow, the tribe was responsible for protecting this place from vampires, although I still wondered how they did so. They were human and the Cullens had abilities that made them far more superior in any kind of fight. Maybe they had special weapons or something, like those UV bullets used in that Underworld movie. I was starting to hope that was true and had to restrain my thoughts from following whimsical fantasy plot lines.

I hadn't spoken to Jacob since our last argument. We seemed to be fighting a lot since I moved back, a fact that left me rather disgruntled. Again, I wondered if he'd want to speak to me, especially as there was no emergency to save me from this time. He'd been pretty interested by the ripper news when he'd been here, so maybe he would talk to me if it was about that. I wouldn't know unless I tried, so I scrolled through the contacts on my phone to find his number, hoping he would at least pick up.

"Hello, Bella."

I knew instantly that the voice wasn't Jacob's. It was too deep and riddled with age. "Hi, Billy," I replied. "I was hoping to catch Jacob. Is he home?"

"He's not," Billy said and I couldn't escape the frosty hint to his tone as he addressed me. Apparently the father shared his son's disapproval of my new friends.

"Oh...okay, well, um, could you tell him I called, please? Will he be home tonight?"

"I'm not sure. He's been rather busy lately, so it might be best to wait for him to call you. I'll let him know you called, though."

"Alright," I said, a little deflated. "Thanks, anyway."

"No problem."

The line went dead before I could say goodbye and I stared at the phone screen, a little unsure of exactly how I felt about Billy's attitude towards me. Sure, I'd argued with Jacob and felt pretty shitty about it, but we were both young, so were on pretty equal footing. Having Billy unhappy with me was different, like having a parent disappointed in you. He'd always been such a friendly figure, all too ready to ruffle my hair when I was a kid and light-heartedly lampoon Charlie to make me laugh. I didn't like the new turn our relationship had taken, but had to lie in the bed I'd made, I supposed. The Cullens didn't act like that, though. Carlisle hadn't said a word about me being friends with the Quileutes, so why couldn't Jacob and Billy follow suit?

I was feeling dejected about the whole thing, wishing there was a way to change the situation. Well, there was, but it meant giving up the Cullens and I refused to do that. Maybe this was just an extension of the fight Charlie had had with Billy when the Cullens first arrived. Perhaps, with time, Jacob and I could eventually agree to disagree and move on, never mentioning my vampire buddies ever again. I hoped so as Jacob's friendship wasn't something I wanted to lose. I settled for sending Jake a text that evening to let him know I'd called, hoping he didn't despise me too much to respond.

**000**

It seemed I had no need to ask the Cullens about finding the killer as they were already doing their own investigation into it. Alice seemed just as disturbed about the murders as me and we discussed it at length on the way to Port Angeles. Jasper joined us for coffee and he seemed reluctant to continue the conversation, so the hour was consumed by more cheerful topics. He was there for the journey home, too and I was pretty sure the killer's presence had something to do with it. That intensified my fear, because, if he wasn't comfortable leaving Alice alone, just how dangerous could the killer be? Of course, she begged me not to worry, offering reassurances of every kind, but I couldn't quite bring myself to believe them.

Charlie was already settled in front of the TV when I walked in the door. "You're home early," I commented as I shrugged off my jacket and hung it up.

"I got off earlier to pay for the extra hours I did last night," he explained, before swigging his beer.

I was glad. He hadn't got home until almost midnight yesterday and looked exhausted when he left for the station this morning.

"There's some post for you on the kitchen table," he said. "And I've already ordered pizza."

I was glad for my night off from cooking as it meant extra reading time and I walked to the kitchen where a small black envelope waited. It was certainly fancy looking, with a flowery silver border around the edge and my name and address printed in an elegant font in the centre. I turned it over and opened the flap to pull out an equally decorative folded card. On the front, in bold white writing, it read: **A Different Perspective-A New Take on the World through the Medium of Photography.**

I knew exactly what this was for and could barely contain my excitement as I opened the card to read inside. It was an invitation to the exhibition Angela was participating in at Washington University and I beamed with pride as I read her name amongst the list of photographers whose work was being displayed. It was due to take place on October 21st at seven pm and I quickly checked the calendar on my phone to see what day that was. Luckily for me, it was a Monday, so I wouldn't have to book any time off work.

There was something else inside the envelope and I pulled out a folded piece of lined paper. It was a note from Angela.

_Hey, Bella, _it began; _here is your official invite to my exhibition-well, mine and several others'. I really do hope you can still make it as it would be awesome to catch up with you again and I could definitely use the moral support. Feel free to bring someone with you, the more the merrier, as they say. Let me know if you can come. Hope to see you soon,_

_Angela XXX_

Would that girl ever believe in herself? I hated to think of her so far away and being unable to reassure her. I instantly sent her a text, saying there was no way in Hell I'd miss it and her reply was instantaneous, the relief practically radiating through the phone at me. I put the invite and letter back in the envelope and started to make preparations in my head. Firstly, how was I going to get there? Although in the same state, the university was still quite a distance from Forks and I'd probably have to find overnight accommodation, as travelling through the early hours of the morning didn't really appeal. It was the perfect excuse to use my new laptop, though, as I could see what transportation options I had, as well as search the local hotels.

After heading to the lounge, I planted myself on the sofa to share Angela's good news.

"Hey dad," I began, hoping to tear his attention away from the sports news. "Guess what?"

His head turned to face me.

"Did I tell you about the exhibition Angela Weber's taking part in?"

"Uh...I think so..." he sounded sheepish, as though afraid to admit he had either forgotten or just not been listening properly.

"Well, it doesn't matter," I dismissed quickly. "But, she is and I just got an invite through for it."

"Cool," he nodded. "Where is it?"

"Washington University," I explained.

"Hmmm," he murmured as his expression tensed. "How are you gonna get there?"

"Well, I've only just started to figure that one out. I'd have to stay somewhere overnight, too, but it's nothing Google can't solve."

"What would we do without it?" Charlie chuckled. "Are you taking anyone with you? I've gotta admit I'm not happy with you going alone."

"She said I could bring someone, but I haven't even thought about who to ask, yet-I don't know that many interested in photography."

Charlie was quiet for a moment as his gaze rose heavenward to think. "You know, I wouldn't actually mind going to something like that." hemused. "I could brag to the more snooty types about her early piece of work hanging on my wall. Problem is, I _seriously _doubt I'd be able to get the time off right now. I could try to work something out, though."

"No, it's alright, Dad. I know how swamped you are and you'll probably spend the entire time worrying about work, anyway. I will find someone to go with me, don't worry. Preferably, someone with a car." I joked.

"Sounds like a plan," he chuckled again.

I left him to resume his evening, whilst I went upstairs to begin my research. To tell the truth, it had both been touching and worrying to see him show some interest in the exhibition. On the one hand, it was nice to think we did have at least one similar interest as, even if Angela wasn't involved, I still would have enjoyed going. However, I already had an idea of who I wanted to invite, but tactfully hadn't told Dad that in case it hurt his feelings. As soon as I'd finished Angela's note, a certain diminutive person had sprung to mind, and the use of the phrase "the more, the merrier" meant her two companions could be invited, too, if they were interested. I hoped it would go a small way to returning the favours they'd done for me.

I reclined on my bed and called Alice.

"Well, hello there," she crooned in the best Jessica Rabbit imitation I had ever heard.

"That's quite a telephone manner you have," I remarked. "I bet it's a favourite with Jasper."

"You have no idea," she purred. "So, what can I do for you this evening?"

"Do you like photography?" I asked. I really hoped she'd say yes, otherwise I was pretty much screwed.

"It depends," she replied, her voice returned to its usual chirpiness "What kind?"

"Um, the camera kind." I teased.

"_Really?_" she gasped in mock amazement. I laughed before she continued. "Seriously, what kind of photography-fashion, arty, landscape..?"

"I'm assuming arty," I guessed, based on what I'd seen of Angela's previous work. "Basically, my friend is taking part in an exhibition and I wondered if you were interested in it."

"Jasper's the real art buff," she replied. "But I'm not opposed to a little culture."

"Well, he's more than welcome to come too," I offered. "If he's okay in that sort of environment. In fact, all three of you can come if you like."

"Hmmm," she pondered, not too dissimilarly to Charlie a few minutes ago. "Where and when is it?"

"It's at Washington State University on October 21st," I said. "Which, unfortunately means a bit of travel and probably an overnight stay."

"Hang on a sec," she instructed. A quiet whoosh of air was followed by a brief moment of silence, before she returned. "We'd love to, at least, Jasper and I would. I'll have to wait until Carlisle comes home to ask him."

"Okay, cool," I replied, smiling to myself. Now I was doubly looking forward to it, with the possibility of my joy being tripled. "I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

"As always," she said. "I'll let you know what Carlisle says later."

"Thanks. Until tomorrow, Ms Brandon," I tried my best to do my own sultry voice.

"Indeed, Ms Swan." Hers was much better.

We laughed at one another before hanging up and I could feel the excited butterflies dancing around in my stomach. Not only would I see Angela in all her artistic glory, but I also got to hang out for an evening with the Cullens. I couldn't wait. I planned to speak to Alice before making any travel plans, which meant all I could do for now was look up hotels and find something to wear. The latter was going to be, by far, the hardest task.

**000**

It was several hours later when my phone started to vibrate angrily against the bedside table. I was in my pyjamas and snuggled beneath the covers when I picked it up and answered.

"Good evening, Bella," came Carlisle's soothing voice. It was a surprise, but a welcome one. Even a satellite signal couldn't dilute the loveliness of his voice. "I hope it isn't too late to call."

"Hi," I answered. "Not at all. How are you?"

"Very well, thankyou. Yourself?"

"Relaxed and engrossed in the plights of Catherine and Heathcliff."

"Ah, then perhaps I should call another time," he offered.

"No, it's fine," I assured him, moving the book off my lap and sitting up straighter in the bed. I assumed he was calling about the exhibition, although Alice had said she'd be the one to tell me his answer. Not that I was complaining, of course.

"If you're sure," he checked. "How far through the book are you?"

"I'm almost at the point where Nelly helps Heathcliff visit Cathy whilst she's ill."

"Well, you're certainly speeding through it," he chuckled.

"It helps to read several chapters at a time. I can't help it, I love it." I still hadn't gotten over the joy at receiving the gift and smiled to myself as I absently fiddled with the edge of the cloth bookmark tucked within the closed pages. "I never thought I'd find myself resenting the bookstore, but the shifts keep interrupting my reading."

"Ah, work has a habit of doing that," he concurred. "It's currently interfering in my love affair with The Scarlet Pimpernel. It can be rather frustrating when everyone insists on getting ill all the time."

"How selfish can they be?"

"Indeed, at least someone understands."

I giggled, enjoying the banter I was sharing with someone I once found so enthralling, yet intimidating. The enthrallment was still as strong as ever, but I was able to be far more relaxed with him after getting to know him a little better.

"As much as I would love to continue lamenting the fleeting nature of our leisure time, my real reason for calling was about the exhibition you've invited us too. I am confident I can get a couple of days' holiday for it, but I do have one concern."

My pulse slowed in anticipation, so that the sound wouldn't obscure my listening. I wondered what his worry might be. Jasper initially came to mind, but Alice hadn't seemed worried, so why would he be? I was at a loss as to what else it could be.

"It is nothing major, don't worry," he reassured and I wondered if he could somehow read the tone of my silence down a phone line. "I just want to ask about your friend. Angela is the girl who got hit by the car, isn't she?"

"Yeah," I replied, getting an idea for where his line of questioning was heading. There were a few moments of quiet, before he spoke once again.

"Did she question anything about my actions that day, the way you did?"

"Um, no, I don't think so. At least, she said nothing to me. She seemed pretty occupied, to be honest. Will seeing her be a problem?"

"If she thought nothing irregular happened, then there should be no problem. I just wanted to know ahead of time, in case we needed to prepare."

"No, I'm pretty sure you're safe there. Besides, she didn't look over the footage like I did."

"Footage?" he asked, confused.

Oh, I guess he didn't know about that. I felt a blush creep up my face as I explained myself. I didn't know what caused it, but it felt as though I'd inadvertently kept a secret from him. "Well, Ange and I were fooling around her new videocam-well, I was the one fooling around, she was just getting annoyed by me-and it filmed right up to when the accident happened. I watched it as I'd had no idea what actually happened, which is when I saw you racing towards us...y'know...like Superman." I heard him chuckle, presumably at the memory of our discussion in the hospital not long after the accident. "Anyway, Angela never watched it, so I guess she's none the wiser."

"I see," he commented and I could hear the relief in his voice. He really _had_ been worried about it. "I just wanted to check. And nothing gets past you, does it?"

My face went from scarlet to a deep beetroot, but I was suddenly anxious. Was he angry at me? I really hoped not. I hadn't meant to be insufferably nosy. I thought I was just curious, but maybe I'd overstepped the mark. "I'm sorry," I mumbled, desperate to make amends. "I didn't-"

"Bella," he interrupted. "What are you apologising for? I hope you didn't misconstrue my comment."

"Oh," I felt a little silly. "I just...I wasn't sure...y'know, with the whole secrecy thing..."

"Please, stop worrying. If you want to know the truth, we are actually enjoying the fact that there is someone we no longer have to act 'normal' around, even if we are still trying to get our heads around it. You took us by surprise, Bella."

I blinked a few times, unsure of how to take that remark. After a minute or so, I heard chuckles down the line. "That's a _good_ thing."

"Okay, I'm sorry,"

"Stop apologising."

"Okay, okay!" I laughed. "So, does this mean, if you get the time off, that you'll be joining us for the exhibition?"

"Absolutely. My holidays are very few and far between, so cannot see them begrudging me a couple of days off next month. Alice mentioned an overnight stay. Would you like us to look up some hotels?"

"I'd say yes, but I'm afraid your taste is going to be out of my price range," I admitted.

"We don't mind covering the cost for you, although my instincts tell me you're going to be stubborn."

"Your instincts would be right."

"And nothing I say can convince you otherwise?"

"Nope."

"Very well," he relented, a lot easier than I'd expected. "How about you tell me your price range and I'll find hotels that fall into it."

"That sounds far more agreeable, although, _I_ invited _you_, so shouldn't it be me doing the work?"

"Not if another person offers and looking up hotels on a computer isn't what I'd call work. Honestly, I don't mind."

"Are...are you sure?" Why did I feel so bad letting him do it? It wasn't like I'd left him with some insurmountable burden, but, I think it was just another entry into my list of things they'd done for me. I'd thought inviting them would help even up the score a little, but, with Carlisle arranging accommodation and (I had a strong inkling) transport, everything was tipping further and further in their favour.

"Bella, do I have to get Alice?"

"No!" I answered immediately, nightmarish visions of parading around the streets in a birthday banner running through my mind. "I'm sorry, I just..." I trailed off, having no idea how to finish. Again, he seemed to know what I was thinking; or was I _that_ predictable?

"Isabella," he used my full name. Usually people only did that if they were meeting me for the first time or I was in trouble. Only one of those scenarios was possible at that point with Carlisle and I seriously hoped it wasn't the case. "Before we go any further," he continued. "I need to make something absolutely clear. I do not want you tallying up every single thing, thinking you will somehow have to repay us in future. It doesn't work that way. What we've done for you we do because we _want_ to and are in a position to do so. At no point will strings ever be attached."

I listened to what he said and the tone wasn't unfriendly, but my face reddened in shame all the same. I felt awful, as though I had given off some sort of distrusting vibe. I hadn't meant that at all, as they had been so good to me and done nothing to deserve it whatsoever.

"Bella?" he said, making me realise my silence had lasted far longer than I realised.

"I-I'm sorry," I offered.

"Isabella Swan," he admonished in jest. "You are never to apologise in my presence again."

"Well, technically, I'm not in your presence," I countered.

His laughter filtered down the phone line. "Touché," he replied and a few moments of quiet followed, before he spoke again. "I must thank you for inviting us to go with you. Alice is especially ecstatic about it."

"You were the first people I thought of," I replied, honestly.

"It's very kind of you to do so." His tone became more serious. "I cannot tell you how good your presence has been for Alice. I don't think I have ever seen her so...content. She practically skips out of the house each morning to see you."

"Really?" This time, my blush was from modesty. "Well, she's been an incredible friend to me, so far-all of you have."

"The pleasure is all ours."

Those five words made my stomach skip with joy. They liked me, they really liked me. Those three beautiful, enigmatic, incredible creatures liked me and wanted to spend time with me. I wondered what I had done to do achieve such a feat.

"So, now we have that out of the way, what's your budget?"

"Um," I had to think as Carlisle's silken voice brought me back to reality. "I, uh, I'm not sure, yet. Can I let you know tomorrow?"

"That's fine. I'll start looking tonight, but keep the price threshold low."

"Thank you, Carlisle."

"You are more than welcome. Now, I know you must be itching to get back to your book, so I shall bid you farewell."

"Goodnight," I smiled, enjoying how old fashioned his speech was at times.

"Goodnight, Bella."

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed :) See you all soon.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: **Hello everyone! I hope you're all well. I'm wondering whether to up the rating on this story as, although nothing graphic's happened yet, there is some bad language involved, but don't want an M rating to put anyone off. What do you all think?

Anyway, here's the latest chapter for your reading pleasure. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter fourteen

The next few weeks passed slowly, yet quickly. It's hard to make sense of how that's possible, but, each Sunday night I would settle into bed, thinking how long each day had been, yet how quickly the week had actually passed. Charlie was swamped with work, mainly chasing up bogus leads on the Seattle Ripper, half of which were fabricated by bored townsfolk and the other half being the product of severe paranoia. Every evening I could see the frustration, anger and fear etch deeper and deeper lines on his tired face. He was never the most loquacious of people, but this workload weighing on his mind meant the words exchanged between us in the past few weeks could barely make up an entire sentence. Although it made the evenings a little dull and the atmosphere of the house somewhat tense, I never mentioned it and gave him plenty of space to work through it. Things would be back to normal soon...I hoped.

As for the Ripper, nothing had happened since the Port Angeles murder, but the authorities of all the neighbouring areas were on high alert for him or her. And Jacob-Goddamn-Black still hadn't called me back! It was pissing me off now. Seriously, how long can someone have a tantrum for and what exactly the Hell had I done to deserve such treatment? Okay, so _maybe_ I was hanging around with his sworn enemies, but there was no reason we couldn't just discuss this like the young adults we were and move on. It had been almost two months since our last argument and, in a fit of frustration, agitation and boredom, I decided to forego any more pointless phone calls and just head straight over to La Push.

Without a car, the journey was a bit of a pain in the ass, but I hoped it would prove to Jacob just how eager I was to talk. I'd left pretty early, having nothing else to do with my Tuesday off and arrived at the reservation a little before eleven. Billy's truck was parked in the driveway, as was Jake's bike, so I figured somebody had to be home. I marched straight up to the door and knocked. There was no answer. Like a stalker, I pressed my ear up to the door to listen for any signs of life, but was unable to hear a thing with all the birds' insistent chattering. Leaving the porch and making my way over to the closest window, I stood on tiptoe and pressed my face to the glass to peer in, but the room looked empty.

I let out a frustrated sigh, but a shout from nearby caught my attention.

"In the garage, Bella!"

It was Jacob. I span and stormed over to his beloved garage, ready to chew him out. He was sat on a large tyre, fiddling with a series of vehicle parts as I entered, at which point he stood and parted his lips to speak, but I refused to let him.

"Where the Hell have you been?" I demanded. "You don't visit, you don't call, you get your dad to answer your phone. Are you a thirteen-year-old girl? I've been trying to contact you for weeks and I'm forced to get a God damned bus and shuttle-" I held up the tickets for him to see as evidence of my efforts. "-just to come over here and berate your sorry ass!"

"Must be hard having to rely on public transport after using the Cullen taxi service for so long," he sneered.

"Excuse me?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, from what I've seen, you lot have been getting along so well, I'm surprised you found time in your hectic schedule to even make it down here."

"What is your fucking problem, Jacob Black?" I ask, taking a couple of steps closer.

"The Cullens!" he replies angrily. "I've given you every warning, every chance to keep away from them, to keep yourself safe and you've ignored every single one!"

"I haven't ignored them," I explained. "I took in everything you said, but I'm not going to let your prejudices blind me to the fact that they've done nothing wrong."

"Nothing wrong?" he spluttered incredulously, mirroring my advance. "They're vampires! They feed off of _people_, Bella."

"But _they_ don't!"

"Because of the treaty," he insisted. "But all it takes is one little slip, one tiny moment of weakness and its over. Boom! No more Bella Swan."

"Clearly, they're not that much of a threat if you can stay away from me for so long," I countered.

"Because I don't waste my time on a lost cause. If you wanna throw your life away, that's your decision."

"You're such a drama queen! I've been alone with them plenty of times-" I began.

"I'm sure you have," he muttered, but I chose to ignore it.

"-and they've had plenty of opportunities to kill me, but, guess what? Still alive, still breathing."

"For how long?" he shouts, moving closer until we're less than a foot apart. "How long will it be until they lose it? How long will it be until they disappear and Charlie gets a call saying his only child is dead?"

"That won't happen," I reply, adamantly. "Do you know how old Carlisle is? He's over four hundred years old and, in that time, hasn't fed off one single fucking person. How about that?"

"How do you know that isn't bullshit?"

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed, turning away from him and throwing my hands up in defeat.

"Even if it's true, Bella, it doesn't change what he is, what he _could_ do!"

"And there are human beings out there who are capable of rape and murder, yet I don't see you condemning the entire human race!"

"Because people aren't born monsters, they're turned that way through misfortune and circumstance, and those psychopaths are a minority amongst their race."

"I think you're being a little too gracious towards the human race, there, Jacob," I said, looking back at him.

"Don't try changing the subject; this is about you hanging around with the Cullens."

"But they're victims of misfortune and circumstance, too. Why can't you even give them a break for at least _trying_?"

"Would you, in my position?"

I tried to think of an answer, but couldn't come up with any, so let out a long sigh. We weren't any closer to resolving this conflict. I wasn't asking him to be friends with any of them; I just wanted him to be friends with _me_. Why did it have to be an either or situation? Surely he could overlook it and we could get back to the way we used to be. He must have seen the pain on my face, because he let out a sigh of his own and his tone softened.

"Bella, I'm sorry," he said, his gaze fixed on the floor. "I just can't be around you knowing you're a mistake away from being gone forever. You seem to be born without the basic instinct for self preservation. If anyone else had found out what they were, they'd have run thousands of miles in the opposite direction, yet you're inching closer. Why? How can you relax around a trio of creatures that want nothing more than to have you for dinner?"

I pondered his questions, trying to find a reason for myself. He made many valid arguments, but there was so much he didn't know and chose to overlook. He didn't see the warmth and kindness in their eyes, or the generosity I'd experienced since knowing them.

"They're not the monsters you say they are," I replied, softly. "Carlisle spends hours every day saving lives. They haven't harmed a single person since moving here, you said so yourself. They're not skulking in the shadows, trying to lure hapless victims into their evil lair; they're just trying to be normal people, living normal lives. Why can't you accept that?"

"Bella, there isn't a thing you can say that will make me want to be their friend."

"I'm not asking you to be," I said, moving closer to him again, sensing a possible breakthrough. I got close enough to reach out and put my hand on his arm. "I just want us to be."

His dark eyes didn't look at me; they just stayed fixed to the floor. I counted the seconds that passed, hoping against hope that he would accept my offer of rekindling our friendship. I wanted to see his face, to be able to decipher the thoughts going through his brain at that moment, but he turned his back on me. A few more minutes of silent consideration followed, before he eventually faced me once more.

"And I can't convince you to stay away from the Cullens?" he asked.

"No," I replied. Nobody, no matter how important, would be allowed to decide who I did or didn't hang around with.

"Then I don't think we can be friends," he declared, his voice barely above a whisper.

It felt like being punched in the gut. With every previous fight, we'd hurled angry words back and forth like a ping pong ball and parted ways furiously. But, our friendship had been tough enough to weather the storms and come back stronger than ever. Not this time, though. His eyes refused to meet mine and his whole demeanour was of one regrettably saying goodbye. He turned away from me again and moisture filled my eyes. I'd hoped to hash it out, air our grievances and come to an agreement like our fathers, but had overlooked just how different our circumstances were to theirs'. There would be no agreeing to disagree. It was over.

The world blurred as tears tumbled down my face. I took several backwards steps away from him, before turning to leave. He didn't say a word.

**000**

I failed miserably at hiding my despondence as Charlie, despite being snowed under by a million other things, noticed immediately.

"Hey, Bells," he greeted. "What's up?"

For a brief moment, I considered telling him everything. He'd finally asked what was wrong and it was just the opening I needed to talk and offload my woes. He could fix it, make it better. He could talk to Billy and they could discuss it with the worldly-wise maturity that Jacob and I had yet to acquire. Then I turned around and saw his face. He was exhausted. Bags hung under his eyes, encircled by dark shadows that were a defining symptom of sleep deprivation and the frown lines above his dark bushy brows were far more pronounced than usual. That was when I changed my mind. He had way too many more important things to worry about.

"I'm just, uh, tired, Dad," I lied, rubbing a hand over my face to emphasise the point and hide anything capable of betraying my deceit. "Not as tired as you, though. Why don't you have a nap before tea's ready?"

"I can't," he sighed. "I'll never sleep tonight, otherwise. I also need to be awake in case I get called back in."

"Can't someone else deal with the cranks and crackpots?" I asked, annoyed by the spate of prank calls that had been happening recently.

"Unfortunately, even if we suspect its a hoax, we have a duty to respond. Annoying as Hell, but all part of the job."

"Well, dinner won't be long," I assured him. "Want a beer?"

"I thought you'd never ask," he answered with a faint smile.

It wasn't much, but it was the first sign of humour he'd given in a while. I swore to inflict large amounts of pain on whoever the prank calling little twerp was.

**000**

It was a dazzlingly glorious day of sunshine when October 21st came rolling in. I was worried. Would the Cullens still be able to go? My question was answered when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out and read the text message from Alice.

_On my way xx_

I smiled in relief. After last week, I was more desperate than ever to put a little distance between me and Forks-even if it was only for one night. I quickly went through a mental checklist of everything I'd need, rushing to the bathroom when I realised I'd forgotten to pack my toothbrush. A car horn beeped outside and I looked out the bedroom window to see Alice's yellow Porsche waiting. Charlie and I exchanged farewells, before I carried my bag over to the car. Her window rolled down and she offered a beaming smile in greeting.

"Good morning," she said.

For obvious reasons, she couldn't get out of the vehicle, so I placed my backpack into the trunk myself, before climbing into the front passenger seat.

"All set?" she asked and I nodded. "Good. Are you alright with going back to mine first? All I've got to do is grab my bags and the boys and then we're off."

"Boys?" I chuckled. Never had that word come to mind when describing Carlisle or Jasper. "It's fine."

We zoomed to the house and, of course, she was first to get out. Before I could even finish closing the car door, she had glided through the front door, leaving the slow, cumbersome human to follow behind her. They 'boys' were waiting in the living room for us (well, me, actually. Alice was already long gone) and they both smiled as I approached.

"Alice packed last night," Carlisle began. "So, I am not exactly sure what she is doing." His eyes went to the stairs, where I could just imagine her flitting around like a rocket-fuelled Tinkerbell.

"I'll go put these in the car," said Jasper, a small suitcase in either hand. "See y'all outside."

I'd never get tired of that accent, especially when spoken with such a cool and clearly defined voice. Alice came down seconds later, a suitcase in one hand, holdall in the other and large handbag dangling off her right wrist.

"You do know we're only going for one night, right?" I asked, eyeing the amount of luggage she carried.

"I know," she replied, before walking away.

I turned to Carlisle. "If that's just for one night, then how many removal vans did you use getting here?"

He laughed, shaking his head. "You have no idea."

Ever the gentleman, he motioned for me to go first. I obeyed, enjoying chivalry I'd never experienced before and wished more men could be like that. How hard was it to just hold a door open for a woman, or pull her chair back for her to sit down? I knew some women hated it, claiming it treated them like lesser beings unable to perform such tasks for themselves, but I just called that ungrateful. Rather than an insult to feminism, I preferred such actions to be considered nothing more than good manners.

I walked over to the Porsche, beside which waited the black Mercedes. I wondered which car I'd be travelling in as, although my bag was in Alice's car, she might want to spend the journey with Jasper. The windows of both vehicles were tinted and in the sun's glare I couldn't make out either car's interior. A call from the Porsche soon informed me of the travel arrangements.

"You're with me, Ms Swan," Alice giggled, before her window slid back up again.

I smiled, walking over to the passenger door and my fingers had just grazed the handle when I looked over the bonnet. In that moment, I witnessed something so magnificent, the angels themselves would surely stop and stare. Carlisle Cullen was stood by the front door, turning his key in the lock and I got a perfect view of his side profile. A ray of sunlight was shining upon him, illuminating his entire body with a golden glow and it was like looking upon the angel Gabriel himself. His blonde hair crowned his head like a halo and, stood beside the magnificent house, his perfect posture made the entire scene resemble a Renaissance masterpiece. Beautiful as he was, though, none of that was what had me mesmerised. The sleeves of his t shirt were rolled up, meaning his face, neck and forearms were exposed. As the light touched the skin, it was reflected and every bare millimetre glistened as though coated in millions of tiny diamonds. I could barely breathe, the view was so exquisite. As he moved, the sparkles danced and miniscule beams of sunlight were thrown back into the air, the reflections making every surface around him glisten too. Starting with his elegant fingers, my eyes travelled up each arm, taking in the sight to burn it to memory. They skipped over the grey t shirt, angry at the garment for obstructing such a breath-taking sight. They reached the hollow of his throat and ever so slowly journeyed up the neck, along the sharp jaw line, revelling in the iridescent contours of his face. Even his lips shimmered, the pale pink offering a pleasant contrast to the gleaming white surrounding it. My brown irises landed on the tip of his straight nose, making their way up and up until they were met by two pools of liquid gold. Even if my life had depended on it, nothing would have forced my eyes away. I was entranced.

"Bella!"

I landed back on Earth with a violent jolt as something icy rested on top of my hand and I gasped. Alice was watching me through the passenger door window, giggling as I tried to regain my senses. My eyes sought out Carlisle, but he was no longer by the house. After a brief frantic search, I saw the top of his golden head disappear behind the bonnet of the Mercedes as he entered his car. I took a deep breath, before clutching the door handle firmly in my hand and opening the Porsche's door. Before I could sit down, Alice stopped me.

"Wait a sec, Bella," she instructed, before climbing out herself.

My brow crinkled in wonder as she skipped over to Carlisle's car and signalled for Jasper to open the window. Unfortunately, the path of sunlight didn't quite reach where she was stood, so I was unable to get a second viewing of the supernatural marvel that was a vampire in bright sunshine. After a conversation that lasted all of three seconds, the door opened and Jasper exited the black vehicle, before the pair came back my way, with Jasper circling the Porsche to stand beside me.

"Everything alright?" I asked.

"You're swapping with Jasper," Alice explained. "I can already tell you've got a million questions swarming inside that brain of yours and Carlisle is, by far, the most qualified to answer them all."

"O-oh...okay," I replied, stepping aside to give Jasper access to the yellow vehicle.

"Will five or six hours be enough to get all the answers you need?" the pixie asked teasingly.

"Maybe," I countered, before making my way over to occupy Jasper's previous seat. On the way to the car, I started to feel a little embarrassed. I mean, I had pretty much just gawped at Carlisle, which must have been extremely attractive. I hoped I hadn't made him too uncomfortable or anything. My face was all too eager to give away my discomfiture as I settled in the seat and buckled up. I wanted to apologise, but remembered the warning he had given me about saying sorry in his presence. However, maybe, in this case, it was justified.

"Ready?" he asked and I nodded, keeping my gaze down as I was unable to look at him. My eyes settled on his hand clutching the gear stick, instead, which remained stationary. After a moment, I realised the engine hadn't started, either. Outside, I heard the Porsche roar into life, before making it's way down the Cullen driveway and watched through the windshield as it raced into the distance. I wondered why we weren't following and that was when I finally looked at Carlisle's face.

"We'll follow in just a moment," he said, concern clouding his eyes. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Huh? Oh, no, I'm fine," I reassured. "I'm just...well...I'm sorry, y'know, for staring." My gaze lowered again.

"Under the circumstances, I think you can be forgiven," he replied. "It's not every day you see something like that."

"No, definitely not," I agreed. "And it's nothing like Alice described."

"How did she describe it?"

"She said you turn into glitter balls."

He started laughing and it was a lovely sound. "That's...interesting."

His good humour relaxed me and I was able to smile with him as my flushed face returned to a more neutral colour. "Not just any old glitter balls," I added. "Anthropomorphic ones."

"Sometimes, I feel there aren't enough Alices in the world," he remarked as he turned the ignition key.

"And other times?"

"I find it hard to handle only one."

**000**

The car sped along the quiet roads at a tremendous pace. Even moving at the speed we were, Alice was nowhere to be seen, so I dreaded to think how fast she was going. At least they were rich enough to pay the speeding fines-if they ever got caught, that is. It had been twenty minutes since we left the house and Carlisle was busy explaining why his skin reacted the way it did to sunlight.

"The cellular membrane of a vampire differs to that of a human as it is not soft or permeable. Instead, the crystalline properties cause our skin to react prismatically to the light, which gives it the shimmering-or glitter ball, if you prefer-effect you saw earlier."

"Wow," I replied, trying to understand anything he had just said. English Literature had always been my speciality at school, hence why I continued studying it at college. Sadly, the same could not be said for science. "To be honest, I didn't understand a lot of what you just said, but it sounds impressive."

"Did it ruin the magic?" he asked, smiling.

"No."

Carlisle's phone beeped and he glanced at it as it rested in the holder attached to the dashboard. "It's Alice," he elucidated. "She's berating me for being slow."

I looked at the speedometer and saw it was already well above the legal limit. "She calls this slow?"

"Patience was never her strong point. Are you comfortable going any faster? If not, we'll stay at this speed."

I considered it for a moment, before deciding to have a little flirt with danger. "Go ahead," I answered, and felt a jolt as the speed steadily started to increase. The landscape outside the window whizzed by and I was excited and terrified in equal measure.

"Are you sure this is alright?" he asked.

"It's fine," I insisted. "I've just never travelled this fast before. You've never totalled a car before, have you?"

"Not accidentally," he said.

I considered the comment, wondering at the meaning behind it. As I thought about it, the memory of a conversation I'd had with Alice embraced me. I remembered asking her why they had decided to live amongst humans, given that it required so much work on their part. During her explanation, she'd given me a brief overview of Carlisle's vampiric origins, including a saddening little titbit of information. She'd said that he tried to kill himself, not just once, but several times. Was his remark a reference to one of those times? But cars weren't around in those days, so had he tried again more recently? I didn't like the idea of him being so unhappy with his life that he felt there was no other way out and truly hoped that wasn't the case anymore. I had no idea how long my contemplative silence lasted, but it was broken by Carlisle's voice.

"Bella, I'm sorry," he apologised. "I didn't mean for that comment to come out."

"No, it's okay." I studied his face, trying to read the emotions hidden within, but was unsuccessful.

The silence resumed, and I added more and more questions to the ever-growing list in my head.

After several minutes, Carlisle infiltrated the quiet once again. "If your curiosity were water," he began. "We would be drowning in it."

I blushed. "Am I that obvious?"

"You have a very open face, Bella, which often makes for easy reading. That's not always a bad thing, though."

"I'm so-" I cut off the apology and his eyebrow quirked as he gave me a sideways glance. "-I mean, I just have a lot of questions, but I'm worried it'll annoy you. Also, they might be personal and I don't want to make anything awkward."

"It doesn't bother me, ask anything you like."

Hmm, where to begin? With his permission granted, my mind had free rein to fire an endless assortment of queries to the forefront of my brain. It was impossible to prioritise, so I decided to simply start at the beginning and go from there. "What was it like for you growing up?"

"I was born in London and the world was a very different place back then. My childhood was relatively simple and unremarkable, but rather regimented by religion. I was the only child of a pastor, who dedicated his life to ridding the world of supernatural evil. He scoured all of London, searching for werewolves, demons, vampires..." He threw a smirk my way. "Sadly, all he managed to rid the world of was innocent people."

I heard the sadness in his tone as he spoke. The loss of lives clearly affected him deeply.

"As I got older, about early teens, I think, I started to join him on his raids. I admired the cause and saw what he was trying to do, even if I didn't always agree with the method. As the years passed, I grew in experience and my father allowed me far more control over the raids. I was even allowed to lead them from time to time. I managed to save many families from my father's compassionless justice."

This was basically an elaborated version of what Alice had already told me, but it was amazing to hear it from the man himself.

"Eventually, I was able to take over completely, as my father got too sick to lead. I soon found out that supernatural evil was far less abundant than he had always led me to believe. That doesn't mean it wasn't there, of course."

I sat, utterly enthralled by his tale and found myself leaning closer to him as I listened. "You mean, when you were...bitten?"

He nodded. "I managed to do what my father never had-I found a vampire. He was living in the sewers and I gathered a group of men, hoping to destroy the creature. Following the logic of myth, we waited until nightfall, planning to ambush him, but it didn't go according to plan as we were unprepared for his speed and strength. A couple of the men were killed by him, before he ran and I, somewhat foolishly, followed. In hindsight, I realise that vampire must have been very old and malnourished, for it is the only explanation for how I was able to keep up with him. That was when he turned and attacked. It was over within seconds, faster than my brain was able to make sense of the situation. The moment I realised what had happened, I knew my life as I had known it was over. There was no way I could return to my father, knowing what I was about to become, so I ran away and hid as the transformation began."

"What was it like?" My breath was a captivated whisper. His description was so detailed, I could picture it in my mind's eye.

Carlisle took a moment, before answering. "I cannot describe the pain, Bella, it goes far beyond words; I can only describe it in colours. There was lots of red, followed by a period of pitch black. Then, when I eventually opened my eyes days later, I saw a blinding white light, before my mind was able to accommodate my newly heightened sense of sight. The change had lasted several days, but I cannot recall the exact number. Ironically, given my dire circumstances, it was a bright and cheerful day when I emerged from that dingy cellar to see my new reflection in a shop window. My reaction to the sight of a vampire in sunlight was a stark contrast to yours."

"I guess it's different when you're a spectator, rather than the protagonist," I said. "What did you do then?"

"The first few months were a blur and I cannot remember them in any great detail, save for a moment or two. I think most of that time was spent trying to come to terms with what I had become. With all my father had told me, I adamantly believed myself to be a monster, that there was no place in this world for a creature like me, so spent a great deal of energy trying to..." he hesitated, his eyes flitting to me, before returning to the windshield. I wondered if this was the part when he'd tried to commit suicide. "..._end_ my new existence." It was less blunt than Alice's account, but no less heartbreaking. "Nothing worked and I decided to stay as far away from civilisation as I could. Had you been there, it would have been a very sad sight to see. I do not think I have ever resembled a human being less than at that moment in time."

He spoke so matter-of-factly, without a hint of emotion in his voice, but his eyes were telling a whole different story. He'd said my face was easy to read, but that trait was shared by those amber orbs. My chest swelled with sympathy, knowing there were very few who could ever understand the trials he had gone through. It certainly made me realise how easy my life was. The moisture started to build up in my eyes, but I was determined not to let it show. I refused to let anything interrupt him.

"Eventually," he continued. "I became so weak with hunger that I was unable to stop myself attacking a passing stag and that was the moment when everything changed. I realised there was an alternative to the monstrous existence I had feared to follow. I could feed, without taking innocent lives. I could remain on this Earth, without following the lifestyle of a demon. It invigorated me and, over the next several months, my new philosophy was born."

He carried on talking, telling me of the remainder of his time in England, before travelling through Europe. He spent most of his unlimited time learning, gaining a vast amount of knowledge by studying everything from art to medicine. That was when he found his true calling. He said it was very hard to describe the difficulty he faced in dealing with the substance he had vowed to never taste and I couldn't even grasp the concept of it taking two hundred years to perfect restraint. Yet, he never succumbed and I swore there was a glint of pride in his eyes as he told me that.

Then he came to Italy and discovered a sophisticated coven living in Volterra called the Volturi. Up until then, given the amount of his time spent amongst humans, he had only ever come across the occasional nomadic vampire, but the Volturi were the first group of civilised vampires he'd met. He lived with them for a few decades, before leaving and heading for the New World. There, he managed to meet with others who were willing to try his way of life and that was how the Cullen clan eventually formed.

I sat and took in every single syllable that left his mouth. I didn't interrupt or ask any questions. It was the most incredible story I had ever heard and was amazed that such a tale could be true-it blew Interview with the Vampire right out of the water. When he eventually finished, I let the tsunami of information wash over me as I tried to figure out my thoughts about it all. That proved to be an impossible task. The entire tale was an amalgamation of so many different emotions-sadness, tragedy, horror, hope, intrigue, joy. I felt overwhelmed and the moisture gathering on my lashes trickled down my cheeks. I tried to inconspicuously wipe the tears away, but Carlisle saw.

"Bella?" His eyes were wide with worry and he looked for a place to stop the car.

"I'm fine, honestly, I'm fine," I insisted, my voice thick with emotion as the vehicle came to a halt.

He was turned to face me, one arm leaning against the steering wheel as the other draped over the back of my seat. "Why are you crying?" He looked genuinely perplexed by my reaction.

"I don't know, I just..." I gave a quick, watery laugh. "It was one Hell of a story," I finished.

"I'm sorry," Carlisle sighed. "Perhaps it was too much in one go."

"No, no, it's fine," I maintained. "It was amazing! Some parts were just so scary, then full of hope and toil, and, then, some parts were just so-so _sad_..." More tears threatened join the party, but I denied them passage by rubbing my eyes with my sleeve.

"I had no idea it would have that much of an effect on you," he said, his gaze rolling over my entire face as he studied my condition. "I really am sorry. Next time, I'll condense it so you-"

"No, don't you dare!" I demanded, my hand shooting forward of its own accord to grip his arm. "I didn't mean to cry, it just happened. You've lived a remarkable life, but don't let this stop you from telling more. I'm sorry and promise not to do it again. Well...I'll _try_ not to, anyway."

He was quiet for a while, his eyes never leaving mine as though assessing the truth of my assurances. Eventually, he spoke. "What did I say about apologising?"

"Hey, I'm allowed one," I argued. "If it's justified."

His eyes squinted a little, before he replied. "Hmm...alright, I'll give you that one." He slowly moved away and my hand slipped from his arm as he turned to face forwards again. "But that's your lot for today."

The Mercedes engine rumbled as he got ready to recommence our journey. My stomach lurched a little as he pushed down on the accelerator to get us back up to our previous speed. We were both quiet for a short while and I worried in case my tears had scared him off.

"So," I began, coaxing him to continue. "You were saying..?"

A smile spread across his lips. "You're incorrigible."

* * *

**A/N: **My chapters seem to be getting longer and longer, but never mind. I hope the length isn't becoming an issue for anyone. I hope you enjoyed and will see you all soon :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note: **Howdy, folks! As we've now reached chapter fifteen and I dunno if I'm even halfway through, this is officially the longest story I've ever written (even if I've only written four, so far lol). I'm thrilled with all the praise and reviews I've received so far and it puts a skip in my step to know you're all enjoying it so much. Fingers crossed the subsequent chapters entertain you all as much. So, here's chapter fifteen-enjoy!

* * *

Chapter fifteen

A silver lion reared up on hind legs, surrounded by a sea of onyx. Its tongue whipped out between heavy jaws as a foreleg gestured forward magisterially, its tail spread out behind like a mercurial flame. Below the lion sat three trefoils and above was an elegantly sculpted hand. The Cullen crest was a thing of beauty and I studied it intensely as Carlisle's ring sat in my palm.

"It was a joint effort," the vampire beside me explained. "I had been thinking of a way to show the members of the coven how much I appreciated their company and loyalty, but the idea of a crest wasn't actually mine. I thought it was a wonderful notion, though and we all added our own design ideas into the mix. That-" He pointed to the ring. "-is the finished result."

"It's lovely," I said, turning the piece of jewellery about in my hand. "Do the others have rings as well?"

"No. Each person chose a different piece to wear it on. I have the ring, whilst Alice has a necklace and Jasper wears a leather cuff."

"Do you all _have_ to wear them?"

"There's no obligation to, but it means a lot that they all wanted to."

I smiled at the happiness in his tone and a part of me wished I could have met him whilst the other members of his group were still around. If they were anything like the trio I already knew, they couldn't be bad people. Although I wanted to ask more about them, I noticed how few details he gave about them and decided I would leave it for another time. Taking one last look at the ring, I handed it back to Carlisle, before I ended up stealing it. He accepted it with a smile, before sliding it back onto his right ring finger.

Looking through the windscreen, I saw a sign signalling that Washington University was only a mile away. It took roughly six hours to arrive, but hadn't felt anywhere near that long and I'd only needed to stop once for a 'human moment', my codename for a toilet break earning a chuckle from Carlisle. I'd learnt a tremendous amount about him during the journey, but had a feeling we'd only scratched the surface. After his emotional life story, he elaborated a little on his time with the Volturi coven. They'd sounded like a dangerous lot and I hoped never to meet a single member. I also enjoyed listening to him describe all the places he had lived during his long life, especially when he got to the part about moving to the Olympic Peninsula for the first time. It was the most bizarre, yet most thrilling history lesson I'd ever sat through.

"The hotel is only a few minutes' drive from the University," Carlisle commented. "And, you'll be glad to know, fits well within your budget."

"Good," I replied, the excitement building with every passing minute. I couldn't wait to see Angela, see her work and tell her just how proud of her I really was. I hoped she didn't mind me bringing three people along with me. I mean, they _were_ pretty wealthy and might be persuaded to even buy a piece or two if they liked what they saw enough.

I saw Alice's car, before I noticed the hotel. We approached it from the back and she was leaning against the yellow vehicle in the guests' parking lot when we arrived. Although the bright weather of Forks had followed us, the sun was positioned behind the building, meaning there would be no 'glitter ball' show for today. Carlisle parked his car beside hers and, before I could even unbuckle my seatbelt, she was at my door, opening it for me.

"What took you so long?" she asked. "We've been waiting here for almost half an hour."

"Some of us get cramp if we sit down too long," I remarked as I climbed out of the car.

"You girls go ahead," drawled Jasper. "We'll get the bags."

Normally, I'd insist on carrying mine myself, rather than impose the task on another, but his request simply held too much gentlemanly charm for me to resist. I hated to admit it, but, despite my slowly waning wariness of him, I found him ever-so-slightly sexy at times. Alright, maybe I found him _very _sexy _most_ of the time. I knew the typical vampire trait of otherworldly beauty played a part in that, but so did the way he carried himself. He never slouched, scuffed his feet along the floor or tried to act cool like so many humans his physical age did. The accent didn't hurt, either. He had seemed so stiff and aloof during our first meeting, which had put me off at first, but, now that I knew him better and he'd started to relax around me, I realised just how affable and charming he could be.

Alice and I led the way to the entrance, followed a little way behind by the other two. The receptionist was a young blonde, with a dolled up face that would have probably looked far prettier without half the makeup she'd plastered on. Her expression when she saw Alice made me realise how I'd actually looked when I first met the pixie beside me. The blonde's eyes widened in wonder and it took her a moment to find her voice. The arrival of the two Adonises behind me only made things worse. I swear she was literally drooling at the sight of them and I empathised greatly with her, especially as she had to deal with all three vampires at once. Luckily, I'd been introduced to them one at a time.

"H-hi-" She cleared her throat and started again. "Hi. W-welcome to the, um, Merchant Hotel."

I wondered if this was a standard greeting for Carlisle and co. If it was, I didn't envy them. I wasn't sure I'd be able to handle such constant scrutiny all the time. Dr Cullen approached the desk, pulling the wallet from the inside pocket of his jacket.

"Good afternoon," he greeted. "We have three rooms booked under Cullen."

The receptionist reluctantly tore her eyes off him to check the computer screen on her right. After following the usual checking-in rigmarole, we were handed three swipe card door keys and Carlisle politely declined the offer of help with the luggage. Our rooms were on the third floor-two single rooms for Carlisle and I, with a double for Alice and Jasper. My room was closest as we exited the elevator and I took my bag from Jasper, thanking him, before Carlisle handed me my room key. His room was opposite mine, but the lovebirds were a few doors down the hall. Alice led the way, calling back that she'd see me soon.

As the door closed behind me, I got my first look at my accommodation. It surprised me how nice the room was as I hadn't expected to be able to get much with the budget I gave Carlisle, but the room was light, airy and simply, but elegantly decorated. It wasn't huge, but we were only here for one night, so it didn't bother me at all. I threw my backpack onto the bed, before heading for the bathroom to have another 'human moment'. My hands had only just finished drying when there was a knock at the door. Alice wore her customary dazzling smile as it opened, two large bags dangling from her extended arm, with another hanging from the crook of her arm.

"Um, hi," I greeted, a little unsurely. "What are those?"

"For you," she answered, dropping the bags into my hands as she glided into the room. "For tonight."

"But, I already brought clothes," I said, motioning towards my bag.

She immediately set about unzipping it and pulling all my garments out, laying them on the bed for inspection. The moment she spotted my black trousers and top, she took in a sharp intake of breath. Performing a slow corkscrew turn to face me, I saw displeasure plastered all over her gorgeous face.

"Isabella, if this nonsense continues, we may not be able to remain friends."

"What?" I asked, eyes widening at her severe expression.

"You're planning to wear your _work clothes_ for an elegant night out?"

"W-well...they're all I have!" I protested. To be honest, I'd thought they were perfectly fine for tonight, but should have known better. According to Alice, when it came to fashion, trusting my instincts was a real no-no.

"Then it's a good job I brought those," she said, pointing to the bags I carried. She gathered all the clothes on the bed and stuffed them back into the bag, before placing it on the floor beside her. She motioned for me to come closer and I complied. Taking the carrier bags from me, I was instructed to take a shower immediately. I wanted to know what was in the bags, so refused to do so until she told me, but it turned out her stubbornness was far superior to mine. In the end, I reluctantly did as I was told, sulking the entire time.

As I washed my hair, the panic started. She'd obviously bought me an outfit, but what the Hell was she going to make me wear? Never had I seen Alice look anything less than immaculate and that should have comforted me, but it didn't. That was her look and it suited her down to a T, but, I was a plain Jane, a simple girl who rated comfort far above looks. Converse, t-shirts and jeans-that was me. Heels, dresses and glamour were three ingredients for disaster as far as I was concerned and I dreaded finding out what awaited me back in that room. A myriad of over-the-top outfits ran through my mind and it wasn't long before I considered missing Angela's exhibition altogether to spend the whole evening in the bathroom, just to escape Alice's makeover.

A knock on the door cut through the despair.

"You can't hide in there forever," said my stylist and I knew she was right. I'd just have to 'suck it up', like she'd told me to on my birthday a few weeks ago.

Wrapping a large towel around myself, I left the bathroom and saw Alice stood beside the bed. On it, an assortment of items was neatly displayed and my initial reaction was relief. A pair of black tights was the first thing to catch my eye, beside which lay a simple long-sleeved black dress. I winced a little at the length, as it seemed kind of short to me and wondered if it would even cover my ass. Still, it was nothing like the horrors I had imagined. Next to the dress was a navy blue coat and, on the floor in front of Alice was a pair of delicate black ballet pumps. Although the clothing was much dressier than I was used to, it pretty much fit my kind of style and I felt a little guilty, wondering how I could have had so little faith in her.

"You like?"

"I do, actually," I said, trying not to let too much of my surprise show, as I moved closer to get a better look. Then my eyes fell on the articles above the clothing and the fear returned. "Makeup?" I asked, my eyes glowing with the terror clutching my heart.

"Oh, good God, woman," Alice cried in exasperation. "Anyone would think I was holding a gun to your head. Yes, it's makeup, and it's perfectly harmless."

"But, Alice, I-"

"Ah-ah-ah, sshh." She placed a cool finger to my lips. "This is non-negotiable and I promise you will love the results. Now, be a darling and get me another towel from the bathroom so I can start on your hair."

I knew I wouldn't win, so, with shoulders slumped in hopelessness, I acquiesced. Opposite the bed was a small desk and chair and the latter had been pulled out for me to sit on. I parked myself down and Alice immediately set to work, starting with running a couple of products through my damp hair, before attacking it with the blow dryer. At first, she moved at a human pace, but pretty soon sped up, not quite reaching her vampire speed, but coming pretty close. What surprised me most was that, despite the pace at which she moved, not once did she snag or yank my hair. In fact, it felt rather nice. Soon, the hair was done and she moved on to my face. She had to move slower this time, as I would never have been able to open and close my eyes or mouth fast enough for her to apply the makeup, otherwise. The mascara was probably the worst part. I was terrified of being poked in the eye and each one insisted on watering furiously every time the wand came near. Success was slow, but we got there in the end. Product after product was carefully applied and I could probably only name less than half of what she used. Looking at women dolled up in the street, I'd always imagined it would feel so heavy to have all that stuff on their faces, but it felt like I was barely wearing anything.

Pretty soon, Alice took a few steps back to assess her handiwork. I felt extremely self-conscious, so kept my eyes fixed on the clothes adorning the bed as she gazed upon me.

"I think we're done," she declared, a note of pride in her voice as she spoke. "Now, for the clothes. I didn't get you any underwear, so you'll have to make do with whatever you brought."

Make do, like it was such a trial for me to wear anything I'd picked out for myself. I rolled my eyes and rummaged through my backpack to find a bra and pair of knickers. I was about to head for the bathroom to put them on when she stopped me.

"You are forbidden to look in any mirrors until you're completely dressed." Seeing my reaction, she started laughing. "Stop panicking, I'll turn around."

She span to face the wall and I spent a few moments simply gawping at her. I was beginning to understand Carlisle's point about sometimes having difficulty handling even one Alice. I decided to put my knickers on underneath the towel, before turning my back to hers as I got ready to put on the bra.

"Oh, you won't need that, by the way," she remarked and my head whipped round to see if she was peeking. She didn't look as though she'd moved, but that meant nothing, given the speed I knew she was capable of. Facing the bed once more, I reached for the tights first and pulled them up, before reaching for the dress and, as I stepped into the garment, I realised why the bra wasn't necessary; the dress had a low cut back that reached all the way down to my waist. Every insecurity I'd ever had about myself resurfaced in that single moment and I was reaching for the hem of the dress to pull it back off when I heard a gasp. I looked over my shoulder to see Alice staring at me, her hands clasped together in front of the wide grin spreading across her face.

"Put on the shoes, put on the shoes," she demanded, pretty much hopping up and down in her excitement.

"Alice, I don't feel comfortable in this," I admitted.

"I don't care; you look stunning, now put on the shoes."

"Alice,"

"Oh, for Heaven's sake, _I'll_ do it!" She skipped forward and grabbed the pumps, pushing me gently so that I was forced to perch on the edge of the bed as she placed each shoe on my foot. Then she returned to her previous position and motioned for me to stand. I did. She made a circular motion with her finger and I did a couple of awkward twirls to give her a full three hundred and sixty degree view. "It looks even better than I imagined," she sighed, tilting her head as she marvelled at her own creation. She came forward once more and fussed with my hair a little, before moving away again. "Now, go look in the mirror."

I pursed my lips, wanting to protest, but knew it wouldn't do any good. To be honest, I felt a little miserable at that moment as the dress, which had looked perfectly fine on the bed, made me feel so self-conscious, I was terrified to leave the room. I'd worried about the length and felt it was now justified as it finished miles above the knee and I was all too aware of the air hitting my bare back. Alice could see my raging discomfort and she took a few steps to stand before me, taking my hands in hers.

"Bella," she said, all excitement gone as her eyes fixed on mine. "I know these aren't the sort of clothes you'd normally wear, but, trust me when I say that you look gorgeous right now. You haven't seen it yet, so you don't believe me, but one look in that mirror and I know you will."

She led me over to the bathroom door, where a full length mirror hung and I was situated in front of it. My jaw literally dropped when I met my reflection. I looked...like _me_. Well, obviously not exactly like me, more like an airbrushed, perfect version of me. Alice had gone for a pretty, but natural style and it fit me as perfectly as her own style fit her. My makeup was flawless, but subtle and everything she did served only to enhance my features, rather than cover anything up. The same went for my hair. It hung over my shoulders and down my back in soft, gentle waves and looked like it belonged to a model in a shampoo commercial. As my eyes moved downwards, I got my first look at myself in the clothing and it followed the same mantra as the hair and makeup. The dress rested several inches above the knee, but it still remained decent and I turned to check the back as best I could. Much of the skin was covered by my hair, but, even if it had been pinned up, the effect wouldn't have looked over-the-top at all. The flat shoes promoted the modest vibe and the overall effect was one of elegance and simplicity, whilst ensuring I wouldn't be the centre of any attention.

That was the moment I decided never to doubt Alice again. She was right, I _did_ love the results. I turned and reached out to hug her.

"Thank you," I said. "I'm sorry for panicking so much. You did an amazing job."

"I know," she replied, pulling back to look at me again. "Aren't you glad I didn't let you wear your original outfit?"

"I am," I laughed and released her.

"Now," she began, opening the door. "I've got to get myself ready, so wait here and don't you dare do anything other than sit down whilst I'm gone. I'll be back in a few minutes."

With that, she left and the door clicked shut. Twenty minutes later, Alice returned, telling me to get my coat. For a moment, I couldn't speak. She looked incredible! A full length black dress wrapped around her lithe, petite form and glistening silver jewellery hung from her neck, wrists and ears. Her dark hair was no longer spiky, but smoothed down in a neat side parting and tucked behind each ear. I suddenly felt silly for ever thinking I'd attract any kind of attention to myself, let alone unwanted. With her, as well as the other two vampires, in the room, even Angelina Jolie would've had trouble standing out.

"Got everything?" Alice checked as I shut my room door.

"Yep," I replied, tapping my coat pockets.

We walked to the elevator as Alice explained the other two were waiting for us in the lobby. I could feel my face beginning to redden as we got nearer and nearer to seeing them. I began to wrap the coat tighter around myself, but, before I could do it up, Alice batted my hands away.

"Behave," she warned. "Or I take the coat away."

I behaved.

The two men were stood near the reception desk and the same blonde who had checked us in was unabashedly gawking at them. Not that I could blame her; those two blew any supermodel right out of the water. Jasper's honey curls had been tamed a little, the ends brushing against the open collar of his black shirt. Smart dark jeans covered his bottom half and I knew Alice would be the envy of every single straight woman we crossed paths with that night. Then I saw Carlisle and forgot all about Jasper. He was dressed in a pair of charcoal grey trousers, the matching jacket draped over his left arm and his torso was covered with a pale blue shirt. As I took in his swept back golden hair, the alabaster skin and baby blue top, something stirred in my brain, but I had difficulty figuring out exactly what it was. I tried to work it out; a feeling of familiarity or déjà vu, perhaps. I wasn't sure why, but I felt it had something to do with the colour combination. Realising I was probably staring as stupidly as the receptionist, I gave myself a mental shake and followed Alice to join them.

"Twenty two minutes?" Jasper remarked, looking at the silver watch on his wrist. "That must be a record, Ms. Brandon."

"Perfection cannot be rushed, Mr. Whitlock," she retorted coolly, looping her arm through his. "But, I see you didn't feel the need to make an effort."

"Perfection doesn't require so much work for some of us." His comment earned him an elbow in the ribs.

I smiled, enjoying their banter, before Carlisle stood beside me. "Perhaps we should take a separate car," he murmured to me. "Things could get ugly."

I laughed as we all made our way outside, to where his Mercedes was waiting. Carlisle and Jasper occupied the front seats, whilst Alice and I sat in the back. The drive to the university was short, taking only ten minutes at the very most. When we arrived, there was a huge sign on the side of the building advertising the exhibition and the entrance was surrounded by arriving guests. Looking at the way some of them were dressed, I wondered if I may even be a little _under_dressed. Carlisle parked and I attempted to exit the vehicle as gracefully as possible. Sadly, compared to the elegant creatures accompanying me, I was sure my efforts more closely resembled a stumbling toddler. Alice and Jasper went ahead, hand in hand and Carlisle offered his arm out to me. I couldn't help but smile at the gentlemanly gesture as I put my arm through his. As we headed for the entrance, I heard his sleek voice address me.

"I must say you look lovely this evening."

I ducked my head as I blushed furiously at the compliment. "Thanks," I eventually mumbled. "It was all Alice, though."

Before he could say any more, a suited young man greeted us and asked to see our invitations. I moved forward and handed him mine, explaining that the other three were all with me. He asked my name, before finding it on his list and crossing it off. With a smile, he let us through, offering directions to the room holding the exhibit and wishing us a good evening.

The directions weren't really necessary, as all we had to do was follow the line of other guests making their way down the hall. At the end, a large pair of double doors was held open and we entered a wide...well, room wasn't a big enough word to describe it. I reckoned every room in my house could have fit in the exhibition space side by side. Boards covered in pictures of all shapes and sizes were scattered about the place and, at the far end was a long table laden with food and drinks. There were quite a few people already milling around and I scanned the crowd for Angela. I doubted she'd be hard to spot, but couldn't see her anywhere and hoped cold feet hadn't got the best of her. Noting my efforts, Carlisle, who must have remembered what she looked like, started looking for her too. Alice asked me to describe her so that she and Jasper could help, but the search was cut short when someone emerged from the crowd, calling my name.

"Bella!"

I turned to my left to see Angela's tall figure race towards me and her arms wrapped around me in a tight embrace.

"Oh, I'm so glad you came," she said in my ear as we rocked from side to side.

I pulled back and beamed. "I told you I would. This is amazing!"

"Terrifying, you mean," she corrected. "I didn't think so many would show up."

"But, that's a good thing, Ange," I reminded, before her eyes fell on the people behind me. I turned to see where she was looking, but her expression made it clear she'd found the Cullens. "I brought some people with me," I explained, manoeuvring her closer to them. Up until this point, I'd always considered Angela to be one of the most stunning people I'd ever known, but, next to the vampires, even she paled in comparison. I could tell she was a little overwhelmed, so went ahead with introductions. "Angela, this is Jasper, Alice and Carlisle," I said, pointing to each in turn.

Carlisle was the first to offer his hand in greeting and I wondered if she remembered him. He did save her life, after all. She started shaking his hand and her brow creased a little. "Are you..." she began and I could see the cogs of her brain working as she looked at his face. "...the doctor who was there at that car crash?"

"Yes, I was," he answered.

"I thought I recognised you," she smiled as she ended the handshake. "I'm sorry; I never did get to thank you."

Carlisle nodded in thanks, giving the usual about how thanks weren't necessary, before stepping back to allow the other two to greet her. Once all the pleasantries had concluded, she turned back to me. "I've gotta go and say hi to a few others, but I'll be back soon for a catch-up." She looked at my three companions. "Thanks for coming tonight and I hope you find at least one thing that sparks your interest."

I rolled my eyes at her self-depreciation.

"I'm sure we will," Carlisle replied.

Angela didn't say anything else, but was smiling and I could tell she was reluctant to leave. Whether it was due to my presence, or theirs', I was undecided.

**000**

Almost an hour later, I was stood with Angela in the corner of the room. It had taken her a while to find a free moment to locate me again-I guess she was proving popular. Her face was flushed and her eyes were sparkling with excitement as she talked and I couldn't help feeding off her exhilaration.

"You've gotta explain to me, though," she said, changing the subject. "Just how you ended up hanging around with the Cullens."

Being originally from Forks, Angela was all too aware of the local gossip, although her residency at the university meant she wasn't quite in the loop as much anymore.

"Well, Alice works at the dress shop in Port Angeles near the bookshop," I explained. "So we started spending our lunch breaks together and it went from there."

"So, what exactly are they to each other?" she asked. "I've heard so many stories; I don't think anyone in Forks actually knows. You know, my mom reckons they're all sleeping together."

"Seriously?" I laughed. "Well, only two of them are-Alice and Jasper. She and Carlisle are cousins. I'm pretty sure they're _not_ sleeping together, though."

"Ha, I wouldn't blame her if she was," Angela gushed. "That's one doctor I wouldn't mind giving me an examination."

"You've got it bad if you're condoning incest for him," I teased.

"Who wouldn't? Just look at him!"

I followed the prompt and started scanning the room, but didn't find him.

"So, you hang around with them a lot?"

"I guess so," I replied, turning back to her. "Mainly during the past month or so. I started hanging around with Alice first, but have been getting to know the others quite well, too. They appear all aloof and unreachable at first, but they're actually really nice."

"I'm sure they are," Angela remarked with a wiggle of her eyebrows. "If I were you, I'd be getting to know that doctor a whole lot better ASAP."

"Oh, he's got a queue going from here to Forks," I chuckled. "And that's just the nurses!"

"Enough to inspire a career change, isn't it?" she sighed, tilting her head as her lips curved in a private smile. She was off in fantasy land, right then, so I allowed her a few moments to enjoy it.

Before we could begin any new conversation, someone came over and asked to speak to Angela. Shaken out of her daydream, she gave me an apologetic look, saying she'd try to find me later, but I shoved her away, insisting she enjoy herself. Alone, I realised how warm the room was getting and knew I couldn't hide beneath the coat for much longer. With my hotel key and purse stuffed in the pockets, I didn't want to risk leaving it on the coat stand by the entrance, so settled for draping the garment over my arm as I began to stroll around the exhibit and actually observe the work displayed.

Some of the work was incredible, with one photographer having blown up black and white pictures of various landscapes to an immense size, before picking out sections of colour. It was a simple, but very striking effect. A couple of the pieces were very much _not_ my taste, though. One 'artist' had opted for insects as their chosen subject and I couldn't even bring myself to look at the magnified photo of a spider's leg. As I rounded a corner, I saw a familiar figure standing in front of a couple of long, tall boards. I couldn't help the smile crossing my features as I thought of Angela's comments about Carlisle and strolled towards him. He was paying particular attention to a collection of pictures that each focused on a different part of someone's face. He heard me coming, of course, but didn't turn round. When I stopped beside him, he finally spoke.

"They're very good, aren't they?" he said, his butterscotch eyes never leaving the artwork.

I considered his comment as I began studying the pictures myself. A soft glowing effect had been applied to each and a subtle rainbow of colours was painted over them, adding just enough colour to spark interest, without detracting attention from the subject itself. A name beneath them informed me this was Angela's collection and it wasn't just bias that made me appreciate the work. She really _was_ good. I especially liked the one of a woman's eye, which paid particular attention to the iris. Beside it was a picture of someone's smile and I couldn't shake the feeling of familiarity it arose in me. I'd seen that smile before, I was sure. I wracked my brain, trying to think of all the women I knew, but came up with nothing.

"Any of it look familiar?" Carlisle asked and the way he looked at me made it suddenly click. It was me! The eye, the smile, the side profile of a jaw, chin and bottom lip were all mine and she had blown them up, putting them on display for all to see! When had she taken them? To be honest, it could have been at any point during my time with her as that damn camera was permanently dangling from her neck.

"What the-" I breathed, indignance and shock battling for supremacy. "Where is she?" My hair whipped across my face as my head span to scan the room for Angela. "I'm gonna find her and I'm gonna kill her!"

I started to walk, but was stopped by Carlisle grabbing me by the elbows and bringing me back to stand in front of him. "No you're not," he instructed, holding me in place. "Don't do anything rash that will ruin her evening. Murder can wait. For now, calm down, stand back-" He moved us a couple of steps backwards. "-and try appreciating what she's done. I think you'll find they're actually very impressive."

I was too obstinate at first to listen to what he was saying. I wanted to chew my friend out for using my pictures without even a warning beforehand. I mean, she could have at least _asked_. I might've grumbled and complained, but, if I knew how desperately she wanted to use them, I would have eventually relented...probably.

"Don't be stubborn," his voice requested quietly in my ear, clearly sensing my resistance.

After a frustrated release of breath, I let my eyes fall upon the photos of myself again. Okay, so maybe they weren't _so_ bad and my funk was just the product of embarrassment, but I still planned on giving her a good piece of my mind when I next saw her. I could hear Carlisle's chuckle behind me and was aware of his palms still resting against my elbows. The coolness of his skin seeped through the fabric of my dress and I wondered how Angela hadn't said anything about his skin temperature when she shook his hand. Probably too busy staring focusing on the rest of him, I reasoned.

"Alright," I relented, my shoulders slumping a little in defeat. "They're..._okay_, I guess."

"Well, I think they're very good. In fact, I was planning on purchasing a few."

My gaze whipped round to face him, eyebrows raised in alarm.

"Oh, yes. Before we leave, I'm going to have a word with her and see if she can enlarge one to fit the entire length of our kitchen wall."

"I'm about to become the only human who's ever beaten a vampire to death," I warned and his soft, musical laughter rang through the air.

"You are far too easy to wind up, Bella." The laughter slowly trailed off as he gauged my reaction and saw I wasn't seeing the funny side. "Is it really so bad to get a little bit of attention every now and then?"

"Yes," I answered, without thinking.

"Why?" he asked and all the humour had been put aside as he scrutinised me. I could tell the speed of my answer had surprised him. Did it really matter why, though? Just because he was probably used to everyone whispering and staring at _him_, didn't mean the rest of us were.

"I don't know," I replied, unable to actually think of any answer other than simply not liking it. "It's just...it's not me. I'm not used to any of that. I'm not a show-off, there's nothing particularly memorable about me and I'm very happy just sitting in the corner, observing everyone else."

"Hmm," was his response, which I was unable to decipher.

His hands were still holding my arms, but I found his presence behind me quite comforting. Neither of us spoke for a while and, not wanting to look at myself anymore, I lowered my gaze to a smaller couple of pictures that focused on landscape. They were in full vivid colour and I recognised it as a view of Forks' skyline at dusk. It was a stormy day and the pattern the ominous clouds made in the sky was really quite beautiful. Why couldn't Angela have just displayed more like that?

"You're wrong, you know," Carlisle spoke softly.

I looked back over my shoulder at him, wondering what he was talking about.

"What you said just now," he elucidated. "About there being nothing memorable about you. You were wrong. I doubt any of we three would forget you in a hurry."

I blinked in surprise, unable to think of a reply to what he'd just said. For a start, I failed to see what I'd done to leave such a lasting impression, but I also wondered if it was just lip service. I didn't think Carlisle was the type to do that, though. At least, I hoped he wasn't. From what I'd experienced so far, if he said something, he meant it, but did my friendship with Alice really mean that much to them all? I couldn't understand it, as it felt like she was putting far more effort into it than I could. After all, she was the one constantly buying me things and arranging surprise birthday parties. If I had the means, I'd return the favour, but my current circumstances tended to put a dampener on such extravagances. Tonight was all I had been able to manage, so far.

I was vaguely aware of something gently rubbing against my arms and looked down to see his thumb absently running back and forth over the fabric of the sleeve. A hiccup in the stomach told me just how much I actually liked it and my blusher was quickly rendered useless by the blood rushing to my face. Was he aware of what he was doing? I had no idea when it had started and made the grave error of looking up into his face. Thankfully, the gods of dignity were on my side, as his gaze was still fixed ahead. I dreaded to think what my 'open' face was revealing at that point.

The moment was broken by Alice as she and Jasper approached. Carlisle's hands dropped from my arms and I instantly lamented their absence.

"I'm sorry, but we have to go," she said, looking apologetic, but also anxious.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asked.

"Jasper's feeling a little...uncomfortable," she explained and my eyes went straight to him. His posture was stiff and his jaw tight. His clenched fists were held behind his back and I could see the tendons in his neck pulsating as though he was grinding his teeth.

Carlisle turned to me, but I spoke first. "You guys go to the car and I'll find Angela to explain," I said, already putting my arms into the coat sleeves.

"I'm sorry," Alice apologised, but I dismissed it by motioning towards the exit.

"Don't be, just go," I instructed, before beginning my hunt for Angela.

It took a while to find her and she wasn't happy that I had to leave, but hoped I'd be feeling better soon. I felt bad for lying, but knew it was for a very valid reason. Alice had said before that Jasper sometimes had trouble with his restraint and I could imagine being in a large crowd like this would exacerbate any struggles with willpower. I just hoped he'd be okay.

All three were waiting in the car for me when I exited the university. The seating arrangements had changed from before, with Jasper taking the back seat beside Alice, meaning I had to sit in front with Carlisle. My seatbelt was barely secured when the Mercedes sped off, taking us back towards the hotel. Nobody spoke during the short journey, but my eyes kept flicking up towards the rear view mirror, watching as Jasper clenched and unclenched his hands, whilst Alice stroked his hair and whispered into his ear. Just how close had he come to losing it? A flicker of concern for my own safety entered my mind, but I knew I wouldn't have been allowed in the car with Jasper if he was _that_ far gone.

Once we reached the hotel, Jasper and Alice exited the vehicle and entered the hotel at vampire speed, leaving me alone with Carlisle.

"Will he be okay?" I asked as I climbed out of the car.

"Yes. Jasper always makes sure to warn us, before things get too bad and, if he is unable to, Alice can easily spot any warning signs. He just needs some time to calm down. He hasn't been in an enclosed space amongst a crowd that large for a while, but he did very well, I think."

I bit the inside of my cheek, suddenly feeling a little guilty for making him go to the exhibition. Had I known how hard it would be for him, I would have either asked someone else, or gone alone.

"Bella," Carlisle said, able to read my expression loud and clear, as usual. "Stop it."

I knew it was useless to argue and the apologising ban hadn't been lifted yet, so I settled for grumbling about perfecting my poker face, instead. Carlisle heard that and I saw the smirk on his face as we made our way, at human pace, back to the hotel.

* * *

**A/N: **These chapters just keep getting longer and longer, but, as none of you have complained, it can't be a bad thing :) In the words of the great Arnie: "I'll be back!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note: **Hello, my lovelies! Here's the next update for you all to enjoy.

* * *

Chapter sixteen

I let the scents wash over me as I took a long, deep breath. Oh, how I had missed that smell. I'd travelled the world in my time, but never found anywhere that smelt quite like Washington. The damp climate gave the landscape a sweet earthy fragrance that no other place could quite replicate. Although I had never forayed into Forks before now, it held the unmistakable signature aroma of the Olympic Peninsula. A strong breeze played with the tendrils of my golden brown locks and I closed my eyes a moment to listen to the orchestra of nature that surrounded me. I heard the whistle of the wind, the soft rustle of leaves, the tiny padding of animal paws and the scurrying of insects. After only thirty minutes in the small town, I was ready to call it home...should circumstances allow it.

Opening my honey eyes, I took my time studying the large house before me. Grand, spacious, yet simple and tasteful; it fit the owner down to a T. A desire to fully commit the scene to memory kept me from moving at my normal speed, as I advanced towards the porch. I stopped by the front door and waited, knowing there was no need to knock. The door opened and I was greeted by a warm, handsome smile I'd not seen for over ten years.

"Esme," the owner of the house greeted and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"It's good to see you too, Carlisle," I said, a smile curving my lips.

We held each other for a while and it allowed me to reacquaint myself with his scent. I hadn't realised just how much I'd missed him until then. True, ten years was not a long time in the grand scheme of things, but, after spending almost ninety percent of my life with him, it was still a significant number of years to be apart. We separated and our happy expressions mirrored one another.

"Please, come in," he offered, standing aside to let me through. I entered the house and was instantly impressed by what I saw. Alice's influence in the decor was immediate, although I wasn't blind to the tastes of Carlisle and Jasper, either. The place had a cool, calming atmosphere to it, of which I heartily approved. There was far too much hustle and bustle in the modern world for my liking, so a place of quiet and solitude suited my tastes perfectly.

"Do you have any bags?" Carlisle asked, as he fell into step beside me. We were still moving at a 'human' pace. Just because we could move at superhuman speed, did not mean we always did.

"In the car," I replied. "But they can wait."

We reached the commodious first floor lounge and I did a slow three sixty turn to get a proper look at the room. The immense glass windows at the back offered a spectacular view and I soaked it up, imagining it as a place to spend much of my time, were I to stay.

"I like this room," I commented, more to myself than anyone else. "This house is quite a find, I must say."

"We were incredibly lucky," he agreed. "Although, it required quite a bit of renovation to bring it to its present glory."

I nodded, my gaze returning to the windows. I was grateful in that moment for the vampire abilities, which allowed me the potential to stand in that spot for hours on end if I wished. It was something I most definitely planned to do. Carlisle allowed me a few more moments, before placing a gentle hand on my shoulder and offering a tour of the rest of the house. As I followed him up the wooden stairs, I noted the distinct lack of a certain pair.

"Where are Alice and Jasper?"

"They have gone to Port Angeles for the day," he answered. "But should be back soon." There was a pause, before he stopped mid-step and turned to look at me. "Speaking of which, there is something I should tell you."

**000**

"I'm...speechless."

There was no other way to describe my reaction. The news Carlisle had just given was unexpected, to say the least. We were currently in his study, where I reclined on the two-seater leather sofa, as he perched against the edge of his desk, arms crossed over his chest. He was watching me, gauging my response and I wasn't sure exactly what it was I saw in his face. He'd always been so difficult to read, something time had not altered, except in the eyes. They usually told you everything you needed to know about how he was feeling at any given time. However, there was a glint of something in them I had not seen before. I did not pry, knowing he would tell me if and when he needed to. "When did this start?"

"Alice first befriended her almost four months ago," he replied. "I know that's not a very long time, but it is surprising how quickly their relationship has developed. I wasn't so sure it was a good idea to start with, but you know how Alice can be once she gets an idea into her head."

I grinned, knowing exactly what he meant. I also knew she wasn't stupid or reckless, so there had to be a good reason she pursued such a risky friendship. "Has she seen how it will play out?" I wondered, hoping her premonitory gift had offered a little insight into the situation.

"She's playing coy at the moment, offering nothing more than an assurance everything will be fine." I could see his mild annoyance, but knew he'd never push Alice to reveal anything she did not want to, purely out of respect for her.

"What is she like?" I asked, wondering what was so special about the girl my coven had decided to form an attachment with.

His eyes rose heavenwards as he shifted position slightly. He had no real need to, as vampires were capable of remaining still for hours, days, even years. It was part of his 'human' repertoire, one of the many mannerisms he'd adopted over the decades that allowed him to blend in with society. I'd attempted to adopt some, myself, but they were nowhere near as polished as his.

"She's..._inquisitive_," he eventually said and the beginnings of a small smile began to pull at the corners of his mouth. "It seems that when something catches her attention, her powers of perception regarding it are greatly increased. Had I not revealed myself, it wouldn't have been long before she figured it out on her own. She's never nosy or rude, but you can see it in her face when the cogs of her curiosity are working. Alice adores her and it is quite something to see the pair of them together."

"And the fact you are vampires does not bother her?" I was surprised. Although the vampire myth was, and always had been, extremely popular over the centuries, I knew for a fact that if any human met a real one, they would immediately sprint in the opposite direction. Yet, this girl stayed. My own curiosity had been piqued.

"Our diet, I imagine, plays a very large part in that, although she does retain a little wariness of Jasper. He senses it from time to time, but even that is waning now. Even before she knew, she had spent enough time alone with us to realise we are not going to hurt her."

I nodded and considered what I had just learnt. From what I had just been told, and listening to the way he spoke about her, I could tell this Isabella was fast becoming an important part of their lives. Hearing the depth of Alice's affection for her was both endearing and worrying. It made the news I carried all the more distressing.

"I am very happy to see how well you are all settling in here," I began, the smile on my face fading just a little. "However, the timing of this new acquaintance is..._unfortunate_."

Carlisle's own smile diminished and a gentle crease of concern lined his brow. Taking a breath I did not need, I braced myself to deliver the news.

"On my way here, I came across someone I have not seen for quite some time." I paused to think of the best way to tell him and fixed my eyes on his. Carlisle's reception of the information was uncertain, but I could not remain silent. He needed to be prepared, especially now they had invited a human into their lives. "We met by chance in Port Angeles," I continued, still unwilling to say the name. "I had stopped for gas when he approached me."

"When who approached you?" he asked and I knew I could stall no longer.

"Edward," I replied.

A range of emotions swam in his golden irises, all battling for dominance. Sadness, fear, curiosity, anger-they were only a few. An imperceptible shift of his jaw muscles was the only betrayal his body gave of the strong reaction that name roused. I hated to be the bearer of such a thing. I wanted so much for our reunion to be a joyous affair, but circumstance had decided otherwise. The silence in the room was deafening as I struggled to find more words to say. I wasn't sure how to continue or whether he needed a few more moments to gather his thoughts.

"How is he?" Carlisle asked, his voice soft and low. His eyes had lowered from mine and the empty seat beside me caught the brunt of their attention.

"He looked well," I answered, hating the unfortunate dip the atmosphere of our meeting had taken. "Healthy, smart and surprisingly relaxed, given the fact he was in a town full of people."

"Did he speak to you?"

"He did," I said. "He asked what I had been up to and was surprised when I said I hadn't seen any of you for over a decade. I told him of my travels, before returning the question. Apparently, the Volturi have sent him to investigate the recent spate of murders in Seattle. They strongly suspect a vampire is the culprit and he has been trying to track the killer down."

Carlisle did not speak, but nodded in acknowledgement. I stood up from the sofa and took a step forward.

"He's been unsuccessful so far, but is working hard to catch whoever is responsible." I took a few steps closer. "He asked about the others-Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett..." A couple more advancing steps, until we were less than a foot apart. "...and you."

Carlisle looked at me then. Again, his face remained stoic, but the whirlwind in his eyes spoke volumes. He and Edward hadn't seen or spoken to one another for nigh on forty years, after the horrific events that led to their parting. It's a time nobody ever really spoke about, because, in all honesty, I do not think any of us had really reconciled ourselves to it, yet. Although the entire coven had become extremely close during our cohabitation, I think Carlisle suffered worst with Edward's departure. Compassion was a blessing and a curse for the vampire stood before me and, whilst not possessing Jasper's pathokinesis, he'd still keenly felt the turmoil of everyone around him, blaming himself for all that had happened.

"I suggested a possible reunion sometime soon," I revealed. "When his business is concluded."

Carlisle remained quiet and I desperately wished to know what was going through his mind. I decided to keep talking, if only to chase away the uncomfortable silence.

"I don't know if it will happen," I continued. "But it could be a good opportunity to see everyone again. What do you think?"

A moment of doubt crossed my mind as I considered whether he would be angry with me. Although I truly believed the reunion had tremendous potential for good, my actions weren't entirely altruistic. The truth was that I missed everyone. I had lived a nomadic life for a decade, now and wanted to get back to how things used to be. It may be a vain effort borne of nostalgia, but could anyone really blame me for trying?

Carlisle slowly straightened and turned towards the desk. "It's been a while since we last saw Emmett and Rosalie," he began, picking up the two books resting on the desk and walking over to their empty spaces on the shelves lining the walls. "And it would be nice to see everyone again. Did Edward show any enthusiasm towards the idea?"

"He didn't dismiss the notion outright," I replied, almost feeling the waves of disquiet radiating from Carlisle. "Perhaps, given time to consider, he may find it favourable."

The ghost of a wan smile touched his lips. "We'll see," was all he said. "But I now understand why you would find our new acquaintance ill timed."

I knew I had gotten all I could out of him regarding Edward, so followed the new path our conversation was taking. "Yes, given that a member of the Volturi is now nearby, it may be wise to create a little distance between yourselves and the human."

Carlisle's expression was turning grave. "I agree. We'll talk to Alice and Jasper later, before deciding how best to explain it to Bella."

Before I could say any more, a sound caught the attention of both of us. He walked over to the window and looked out.

"Speaking of which," he said, making for the door. "They're here."

My eyes found the window and I saw a sleek yellow Porsche approaching. Excitement thrummed in my stomach about seeing Alice and Jasper again, but nervousness and intrigue about meeting Isabella were also present. I was unsure what caused my worry-perhaps it was simply the fact that a human was alone in a house with four of our kind. It was always the same whenever I confronted humans. Whilst I did not doubt my own restraint, I always kept in mind the possibility of losing control. Adding Jasper to the mix did not help and I wondered what progress he had made during my absence. It must have been quite significant if Alice's new friend was able to visit so often.

Carlisle was already downstairs by the time I reached the staircase and I paused at the bottom, hearing the trio before I saw them.

"I do not snore!" came the adamant cry of a young female.

"I never said you did," replied the relaxed drawl I immediately recognised to be Jasper's. "But _something_ had the hotel walls a-rumblin' that night."

The two vampires entered the lounge, the human girl hot on their heels and I got my first glimpse of Isabella Swan. The adjective that immediately sprang to mind was 'average'. Nothing about the girl's physicality stood out. Granted, she had a natural prettiness, but it wasn't anything to cause many second glances. With the right clothes and makeup, she had potential to be stunning, but it was very apparent she did not consider it to be a high priority.

I was spotted within moments and Alice came rushing forwards, throwing her arms around my neck and hugging me tightly. I sincerely hoped she didn't hug Isabella this way. Her embrace was returned with equal enthusiasm by me.

"It's wonderful to see you, darling," I said, with a broad grin on my face as my eyes met her mate. "And you, Jasper."

He nodded his head, flashing the infectious grin I had missed so much. "If I didn't know any better," he remarked. "I'd say you've grown even more ravishing."

I pulled away from Alice and batted my eyelashes teasingly. "Flattery will get you everywhere, Mr Whitlock."

"How long are you staying?" the pocket-sized beauty beside me asked. Alice was never known for beating around the bush.

"I haven't made any definite plans, yet," I confessed. "But-"

"Oh, please stay!" Alice begged, not even letting me finish. She really could be quite adorable, at times. Her begging was unnecessary, as the prospect of setting up a permanent residence in Forks wasn't an unpleasant one-as long as they'd have me, of course.

"Hmm, we'll see," I replied, wanting to tease her a little, although she was probably fully aware of my decision, if the knowing smirk on her face was anything to go by.

Her eyes suddenly widened further with excitement and she skipped over to where the human girl was standing, who I noticed hadn't moved from the spot she'd been in when Alice first saw me. Isabella clearly did not wish to interrupt our reunion and, were it not for her unmistakably human scent, she could have quite easily gone completely unnoticed.

"This is Bella," Alice introduced, putting an arm around the human's shoulders to manoeuvre her forward.

"Hello," I smiled, extending a hand. "I'm Esme Platt."

She took my hand, the grip hesitant to begin with. "Hi," she replied and I could see her coffee coloured eyes brimming with the curiosity Carlisle had mentioned earlier.

"I've already heard so much about you," I commented conversationally as our handshake concluded.

She looked slightly abashed at my remark as her cheeks flushed pink. "Oh," she said, her eyes flitting quickly to Carlisle, before returning to me. "Nothing bad, I hope."

"Don't worry," Jasper grinned. "Carlisle's manners would never permit him to mention your snoring."

"I do not snore!" She insisted, her eyes flashing with annoyance, despite the smile she tried to fight. "Tell them," she solicited Carlisle, who simply held his hands up defensively.

"Switzerland," he chuckled.

"Coward," she shot back.

"That wasn't a denial," Jasper teased.

"Don't make me throw holy water on you," Bella warned as her eyes formed scowling slits.

I actually laughed at that comment, revelling in the camaraderie on display. Before any further insults could be batted between them, Alice herded the quarrelling pair towards the stairs. "Come on, children," she cooed. "Save the bickering for later."

Jasper began his ascent and Bella turned to face me once more, before following him.

"It was nice to meet you," she offered, shyly.

"You too," I replied.

The three walked up the stairs and I strolled over to the bottom of the staircase to watch them until they disappeared from view. I was stunned by what I had just witnessed.

"That's incredible," I breathed in amazement as Carlisle came up beside me. "Besides us, I have never seen him so relaxed around _anyone_, let alone a human."

"It's not only Alice Bella has had an influence on," he explained, leaning against the banister. "He was very anxious about her to start with, but frequent exposure has allowed him to acclimate very well. He says she is very calming to be around."

I mulled over his words and noticed Jasper wasn't the only one calmed by her presence. All signs of tension in Carlisle's posture had evaporated and he looked more like his tranquil self. His eyes remained focused on the spot where the trio had vanished above us and I continued to watch him for a while, wishing I had returned to the coven a few months earlier, if only to observe Isabella's integration into the coven first hand. A wealth of questions was queuing in my mind and I was pretty sure Miss Swan's inquisitiveness had met its match. Right then and there, my decision was finalised.

"So," I said. "Which room is mine?"

* * *

**A/N: **What do you all think? I wanted to be able to show a little more plot development, but knew it was impossible if I stayed with Bella's POV, so decided to use another. Generally, I don't see enough of Esme in fanfics and thought it might make a nice change from the obvious characters I could have used. I hope you liked it and I'm working on the next update as we speak :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note: **Check me the Hell out with my super speedy updates!

* * *

Chapter seventeen

A day that began like any other ended up following none of my expectations. It started with me waking up with a headache-_not _the best of starts, I must say. Opening the curtains, I gazed out of the window at the indecisive weather. There were very occasional spots of blue scattered amongst the various tones of grey and it made my job of deciding what to do for the day rather difficult. Alice was busy showing Esme the sights and had asked if I wanted to join, but I declined. They hadn't seen each other for so long that I felt it best to give them some privacy during their catch-up.

Charlie was hard at work, as usual, although things were beginning to quieten down a little. There hadn't been any killings for a few weeks, meaning the pointless tip offs had fizzled out. Nowadays, the occasional leads phoned in were generally genuine, which improved my dad's mood no end. He was spending some much needed downtime with Billy Black and Harry Clearwater, but I still hadn't told Charlie about my spat with Jacob, so wondered if either of his fishing buddies would say anything. Although a part of me wanted someone to help me reconcile with my former friend, another part was still feeling sore and stubborn about the whole thing. Sometimes, I found myself missing his easygoing company, yet it was quickly overtaken by my anger and frustration at the whole predicament.

Before another of those episodes threatened, I set about distracting myself by getting dressed and heading downstairs to the kitchen. It had been a while since the last grocery shop, so I inspected the cupboards and refrigerator to see what was needed. The shelves weren't bare, but a trip was necessary for a few essentials. The heavy patter of raindrops hitting the windows made me forget heading all the way out to the supermarket and opt for the local convenience store instead. Due to an unexpected lie in, I'd missed breakfast and decided get myself a little treat on the way back from the store as a reward for braving the downpour.

The trip took longer than planned as I had been distracted during my shopping by a newspaper headline claiming a Seattle Ripper suspect had been found. I desperately hoped that wasn't just a piece of sensationalist gossip. I was soaked by the time I returned home, but an unfamiliar car in the driveway interrupted my mutterings of displeasure. I wondered who it could belong to, as it was too flashy to belong to the Blacks, yet too cheap to be a Cullen vehicle. My eyes followed a path from the car to the porch and the person stood there was, unlike the vehicle, extremely familiar.

With a bag occupying each hand, I was unable to rub the rainwater out of my eyes to ensure I wasn't seeing things. What was my mom doing here? The confusion only managed to keep the onslaught of panic at bay momentarily and I soon felt the knots begin to form in my stomach.

"Are we gonna stand out here all day or what?" Renée asked, a smile on her face.

I walked over to the front door and transferred the bag in my left hand to my right, so I could fetch my key out of my coat pocket. Once indoors, I entered the kitchen and placed the shopping bags on the kitchen table, before removing my coat and hanging it on the back of a chair. Mom followed, making sarcastic comments about the 'wonderful' weather as she hung her coat on the chair beside mine.

"Please tell me you have coffee in one of those," she pleaded, pointing to the bags.

"Nope," I replied.

Her eyes widened in panic. "What?"

I laughed, before heading over to the counter and pulling out a jar of the stuff. She scowled, before laughing herself.

"Don't be mean," she whined. "I've had a long day and I'm not used to this shitty weather."

"Poor mother," I sighed, mockingly. "Only been back five minutes and already can't cope."

I earned a jab in the ribs for my derision, before her arms encircled me from behind in a hug.

"Surprise!" she whispered into my ear, before placing a kiss on the side of my head.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" I asked, after squeezing her arms in return.

The anxiety I'd felt upon first seeing her had begun to wane, but the knots in my stomach had only loosened, rather than disappeared. It may have sounded as if I wasn't happy to see my mom, which wasn't true. However, since my college troubles, our relationship had become a little strained and it was part of the reason why I'd come to Forks. Dad was happy to just leave me to my own devices, so long as I didn't get into any trouble. Renée, however, was the total opposite, which only made the failings of our relationship all the more confusing. I was excited and happy to see her, but I was also very anxious about her visit, made all the worse by the fact I'd been given no time to prepare.

"Phil's away," she answered and I rolled my eyes. So, less of a social visit and more of a boredom buster. "He's going to be gone for a couple of weeks, so I thought it would be the perfect opportunity to see how you're doing."

"Where are you staying?" The answer to that question worried me more than anything. I really couldn't handle her nosing into every facet of my life right now, especially as I knew she'd over analyse every single little inconsequential tiny detail for signs of a slip back into 'bad habits'.

"With the Webers," she said, leaning beside me against the kitchen counter. "I haven't seen Carla for so long; it's great to finally catch up."

I breathed a mental sigh of relief, although I assumed I'd still have near-daily visits to contend with. After switching on the coffee machine, I started putting the shopping away, during which, mom remained quiet and simply watched. I offered to make lunch, but she declined, claiming she'd already eaten, so, armed with a cup of coffee each and my box of oh-so-nutritious raspberry velvet pop tarts, we headed for the living room and parked ourselves on the sofa.

For a while we did little more than sit, drink and, in my case, eat. Eventually, the silence was broken by my mom.

"So," she began. "How are you?"

I used a few sips of coffee as an excuse to gain time to think of a reply. I didn't look at her face, afraid of what I might see if I did. Would there be hopeless optimism there, or a well of disappointment? Would she be happy with what I had done so far? I thought about it a moment; what _had_ I done? I was a twenty three year old, living with my dad, working for minimum wage at a bookstore and relied on my friend for lifts to and from work each day. It would have been enough to throw me into a fit of depression, were it not for the presence of the Cullens in my life. I wasn't sure how long I had dragged out those few sips, but I suddenly remembered she was still waiting for an answer, so lowered the cup to my lap, hugging it with both hands and staring into the remaining contents as I replied.

"Good," I said.

Silence followed and, after several long moments of prolonged hush, I risked a glance her way. She was staring at me, her expression expectant.

"And?" she prompted.

"Well...um...I...I've moved up to full time hours at work," I added, somewhat lamely.

"That's good to hear," she nodded approvingly.

We looked at each other for a few moments and the awkwardness of the moment resulted in us both bursting into laughter.

"Christ sakes, Bella!" she laughed. "Relax, would you?"

"I'm sorry," I apologised, ready to stop myself until I remembered my ban only applied around Carlisle. If only he were here right now. Mom would be too busy ogling him to even remember she had a daughter, which, at the present moment, would've suited me just fine. "I just...I don't know what to tell you. I mean, it's only been a few months and I've mainly been settling in, getting a job, y'know...normal stuff." My God, I could be eloquent, at times. "Sure, my car broke down, but I'm going to save up for a new one, which the extra hours should help with a lot."

"What's wrong with just telling me that?" she chuckled. "I wasn't expecting you to be exploring the Himalayas or anything. I just want to know how you are."

She nudged me affectionately with her elbow and I relented with a smile. Maybe her visit wouldn't be so bad. Maybe she wasn't here to simply play the role of probation worker. Maybe, just maybe, my past indiscretions would be forgiven.

We chatted for a while, and I sneakily snuck in a few questions about her life, which managed to take up a great deal of time. It seemed she and Phil had been busy since my departure, with a possible move to Florida on the cards.

"Florida?" I gasped, amazed. "How did that come up?"

"Well," Mom began, her face lit up with enthusiasm. "You know how Phil's been trying to get signed to a baseball team for a while now? Guess what? He did it!" She clapped her hands together, an action not all that dissimilar to one I'd seen Alice perform on a few occasions. "Well, hopefully, anyway. That's where he's gone, to talk about joining the Suns. They're based in Jacksonville, so it'd mean moving there."

Florida? I wasn't entirely sure how I felt about that. I mean, was I considered during any of these plans? Was she bringing it up now to ask my opinion, as, technically, I still _lived_ with her? It didn't sound as though I had much say in her decision, though and I tried not to let that bother me. I mean, I wasn't asking to have the final say on anything my mom decided to do with her life, but...I don't know...maybe an afterthought about me would've been nice.

"If we do move, there'll be a room for you, don't worry," she added quickly, but it did little to reassure me. She'd clearly given up on the idea of me going back to college in Arizona. My heart sank a little.

After making another round of coffees, we chatted some more and even found time to squeeze in a discussion about the Seattle Ripper. Eventually, our relaxed talk soon reached more uncomfortable topics.

"Have you seen the Blacks much?" she queried.

"Um, a little," I replied, really hoping she wouldn't go into too much detail. I was tempted to lie, but knew it would be far too easy for her to discover the truth.

"Only a little?" Her eyebrow rose in surprise. "I thought you would've been inseparable. You always got along so well, before and, God knows, your father and Billy are practically like brothers." Her eyes rolled as she said that and I could detect the disparagement often used when she spoke of Charlie.

"Well, we did, I mean, we do, but...I don't know, I guess we've both changed a bit in the last few years. We hang in different circles." I immediately knew that last comment was a mistake. Any mention of social circles was a sore subject still and I desperately hoped she wouldn't read too much into it at that point.

"I see," she said, staring into her cup for a moment, before taking a long sip.

I stared into my own as the knots that had unravelled in my stomach rapidly got tighter.

"I mean, I only asked," she continued. "Because I happened to see Jacob this morning on my way here. He was getting ready to leave the gas station just as I entered. It was lucky he recognised me, as I sure as Hell wouldn't have realised it was him. He's built like a goddamn bear!"

I tried to laugh at her comment, but the panic was rising too fast for me to concentrate. Had he spoken to her? What did he say? Surely he wouldn't be a meddling little prick-surely?

"He says you two haven't spoken for quite a while, that you had a disagreement, or something."

Oh, God, he _was_ a meddling little prick!

"He seemed upset about it; although he said he was sure you two could work it out."

Work it out? He'd basically disowned me! What the Hell was he doing going around like a wounded puppy, when he'd been the one to start the fights in the first place? Was this some grand plan of his to get me away from the Cullens? Basically, I'd refused to give them up myself, so he would manipulate others into coercing me? The temperature of my blood was beginning to rise.

"I'll be honest," she was still saying. "It's worried me a little. You two always got on so well, but, you move back here and now you're at each other's throats. I don't like it, Bella, it's not you."

I chewed the inside of my cheek in frustration and anger. How dare he? I hadn't drawn anyone else into this, so why was he doing so? I was so close to marching out to the res and kicking the shit out of his ass!

"Bella," Mom called, forcing my attention on her. I looked up from my cup and into her eyes. They swam with emotion, but I wasn't sure which emotions they were. "Don't get angry with him, alright? He's just worried about you, we all are."

"I'm fine, Mom," I insisted, my tone a little snappier than intended. "He's just having a tantrum."

"Yeah, I've heard about that," she remarked. "That he doesn't like the people you're hanging around with now."

My fingers tapped against the cup. This wasn't good. If only Jacob knew how much his words resembled that of another friend I'd had back in Phoenix. I had a nasty feeling things were starting to go full circle. Unfortunately, unlike that Phoenix friend, Jacob's instincts were _wrong_. The Cullens were good people and, regardless of species, didn't deserve the harassment he was giving them.

"You know why I'm worried," she said, her voice low and serious. "The last time I heard someone say that, things got really ugly, really fast."

I bolted upright, not prepared to do this right now. An argument was brewing, I knew it and I wasn't in the mood to hash it out right then. "Mom, nothing's going on, you don't need to worry. Jacob's just got the wrong end of the stick and can't act like an adult, so resorts to shit-stirring."

I turned and left the room, heading for the kitchen to place my cup on the counter. Unfortunately, Mom followed.

"Bella, don't walk away from me, we need to talk about this."

I let out a huff of frustration. "No, we don't," I replied, adamantly. "There's nothing to talk about. The Cullens are good people; he just refuses to see that."

"So, that's who you're hanging around with? He wouldn't tell me their name, just that they were bad news, but you wouldn't believe him."

"Yeah, because he's _wrong_."

"Is he?"

"Yes!" I cried.

"You're not the best judge of character, though, are you?"

What the Hell kind of thing to say was that? I wasn't retarded, I knew the good from the bad-at least, _now_ I did. And she only had to talk to Charlie or any other person in Forks, to know exactly who the Cullens were and what they were like. Then again, Mom wouldn't have put any more stock into what my dad said than me, and, as for the rest of the residents, she could count those whose opinion she trusted on one hand. Which made her sudden faith in Jacob's word all the more infuriating. She'd always called the Blacks a bunch of small-time bums, yet, the moment Jacob said something that fit her currently low opinion of me, his word became gospel.

"I've heard all sorts of stories about them, Bella," Mom remarked. "Especially from Carla."

_Oh, crap, _I thought, remembering what Angela had said. Somehow, I imagined telling my mom the truth about them being vampires would probably be a damn sight better than some of the stuff she'd heard from Mrs Weber.

"They've lived here for three years, yet nobody knows why they moved here, what they do, where they came from, anything! That's a little odd given that this town _thrives_ on busy-bodying."

"They don't like nosy people, surely you can relate to that!" Mom had forever complained about the residents of Forks knowing too much about each other, yet, now she was complaining because they didn't know _enough_?

"No, keeping to yourself is one thing, but the way they've sheltered themselves away is weird. And I don't like that you're spending all your time with people like that. I know what this place is like for gossip and rumour mongering, but I don't like what I'm hearing. Take that doctor, for example. I've heard he's young, gorgeous and perpetually single. No wife, no kids, not even a girlfriend. Never dates any of the women in town and hardly ever goes out for drinks with the guys. Lives with his cousin and her boyfriend. Then, all of a sudden, you, the new girl, arrive-no friends, no real ties to anyone and they come swooping in."

I was getting angry now, seriously angry. Just what was she trying to insinuate? Was everybody saying stuff like this about them? Good God, what right did any of them have to judge those three that way? They'd never hurt anyone or anything, they just kept to themselves, yet were treated like outcasts!

"What are you trying to say?" I challenged, crossing my arms.

"That I want you to be careful, which you're not doing right now. You've only known these people a short while and already spent a night out of town with them."

"So? That was for Angela's exhibition!"

"So you say, but anything could have happened!"

So I say? She thought I was lying?

"I _am_," I growled. "And, trust me, there were no drug fuelled orgies or anything that night. Just a good old fashioned foursome." The sarcasm was dripping off my words.

"You know that's not what I meant!" she barked in reply, her own temper flaring. "And you'd better watch that tongue, Isabella, you're in no position to be a smartass."

"I'm not being a smartass; you're just jumping to ridiculous conclusions based on hearsay, by pathetic people with nothing better to do."

"No, I'm watching out for my daughter, ensuring she doesn't repeat the mess she made in phoenix!"

"So, that's what it all comes down to, isn't it?" I stated, angry tears prickling the corners of my eyes. "You still don't trust me. Even though I've admitted my mistakes and paid the price for them, you won't let it go. Without even finding out any of the facts first, you're just happy to immediately believe that I'm fucking it all up again. You'd rather trust the opinion of ignorant fucking idiots than your own daughter!"

"Don't turn this around on to me, Bella," she warned, her own anger matching my own. "I remember the warning signs from what happened first time and I'm already seeing them! You're all closed off, deserting your friends, hanging around with bad people-"

"They're not-" I tried to argue, but she wouldn't have any of it.

"-and treating me like the enemy. I'm not. I just want to help you. Clearly your father's head is too far up his own ass to notice, but mine isn't."

"Sure about that?" I asked, my anger lowering my brain's powers of censorship. "I mean, you didn't _actually_ spot any warning signs last time, did you? You weren't even there!"

"What are you talking about? Of course-"

"Physically, sure," I agreed. "But mentally? Emotionally? You were nowhere fucking near. I was going through Hell in Phoenix and you didn't have a fucking clue!"

"Because you shut me out, just like you're doing now!"

"I'm not shutting anyone out, I never did. You were running around here, there and everywhere and I never got a moment to just sit and talk to you."

"Stop being such a drama queen," she admonished. "We had ample opportunity for you to tell me whatever was going through your mind, but you didn't. You skulked around the house like a zombie-that is, on the rare occasions you were actually at the house! Days could go by where I never even saw you."

"Well, maybe we would've seen more of each other if you hadn't been trawling the bars every night, looking for your next meal ticket!"

The instant those words left my lips, I wished I could have taken them back. I'd gone too far, the sting as her palm collided with my cheek told me so. I stumbled back a step, my hand flying to the spot where she'd slapped me. My senses were momentarily numbed by shock as I tried to take in what had just happened. My eyes flew to hers and I saw her hands covering her mouth as realisation dawned of what she'd done. She'd hit me. Never, in all my twenty three years had she done that, not even during my childhood. Her discipline was delivered by words, not actions, yet my right cheek throbbed from the force of her assault. Her eyes were wide and I could see the water gathering at the bottom lash line. In that moment I truly saw the consequences of everything I'd done over the last year. I'd turned a scatter brained, loving, chipper woman into a harassed mother burdened by distress and disappointment, and now she'd finally snapped.

"B-Bella," she stammered in a shaken whisper. "I'm so sorry-"

I had to leave. I had to get out of there. I avoided her gaze as I stormed towards the front door, Mom hot on my heels. I knew she wanted to resolve this, but I just couldn't face it at that moment. I needed to get away, clear my head. I flung open the front door, but her hand clutched my arm.

"Bella, wait," she requested, but I pulled out of her grasp.

She followed me out of the house and down the porch steps.

"Bella, _please_!" she begged and that was when I started to run.

I ran away from the house as fast as my legs could carry me. I wanted to put as much distance between that building and I as possible, before my legs would give way and force me to stop. The rain was still falling, not as heavily as before, but enough to soak through my t shirt and jeans. The droplets of water crashed against my skin, its cold touch seeping through the layers of flesh as my breathing came out in ragged pants. The houses lining the street whipped by as I raced through Forks, no idea of what my destination would be. My chest began to burn with the exertion and I knew I couldn't carry on much longer. I began to slow, my diaphragm heaving up and down as I tried to absorb the oxygen needed to keep moving. A few cars passed and a terrifying idea came to me: what if she tried driving along here to catch up with me? With a last burst of energy, I darted past the houses and made for the woods behind.

When I was sure I was hidden from sight of the road, I stopped and leaned against the nearest tree. Rivulets of rainwater ran down my face, harassing my eyes, but I didn't pay them any mind, as I was too overcome by emotion to spare any attention to my physical senses. I couldn't even begin to describe how I felt right then. My body felt twitchy with the remaining adrenaline coursing through it and I span round, resting my hands and forehead against the rough bark of the tree, willing to find something to distract me from my thoughts. The water running into my eyes fogged my vision, but I had no idea if it was the rain or tears. The fingertips of my right hand began moving over the wooden trunk, before it slowly curled into a fist. Without even realising it, I found my distraction in repeatedly beating my fist against the tree. I didn't register the pain at first, revelling in the catharsis of venting my anger, but a jolt ran up my entire arm and I was forced to stop, letting out a hiss of agony. I studied the knuckles, which were covered in cuts, scratches and blood.

I stepped away from the tree and tried straightening the fingers, but it hurt like Hell to move them. I wasn't sure exactly what I'd done, but knew it needed to be fixed. I couldn't bear the thought of having to go to the hospital, though. I couldn't face any more people and, the worst of it was that my dad would have to be notified. My mom already thought I was falling off the rails; I didn't need Charlie thinking it, too. So, I was determined to avoid people. Luckily, there was a trio living nearby that weren't classed as _people_. I thought of Alice and had an immediate need to talk to her. She'd understand, wouldn't she? She wouldn't immediately judge me based on past misdemeanours; she'd listen and offer advice and, maybe, get Carlisle to sort out my hand without a need to visit the A & E department.

I looked around to properly study my surroundings for the first time. I knew roughly where I was, but needed to remember where the Cullen house was. My first thought had been to call Alice, but a quick pat of my jeans informed me I had left my phone at home. _Shit!_ If my sense of direction was correct, their house was quite a walk away, but, at that point, I didn't care. I'd walk for miles, if need be. Knowing Alice Brandon's kind face was waiting at the end of the journey was enough for me to decide a hike in the rain was more than worth it.

**000**

The rain had stopped, but no sun came out and the cool breeze whipping through the air cut through my body like a knife. I had misjudged just how far away the Cullen house was. I was tired, cold, wet and miserable by the time I reached the beautiful secluded mansion and my hand throbbed furiously. No cars were parked outside the house, but then, if I owned the kind of vehicles they did, I wouldn't exactly leave them unoccupied in full view, either. If nobody was home, I decided to simply wait until they were. I made my way up to the porch, but, before I could press the doorbell or knock, the front door opened and Carlisle Cullen greeted me. I was surprised to see him, which sounded stupid as it was his house, but, I was sure he worked days at the hospital. At least, whenever I'd visited in the evenings, he'd usually been home and I was sure I remembered him saying something about preferring to work daytime hours.

"Bella," he started to smile, but my 'open' face must have given me away immediately, as his expression quickly became solemn. Before he could speak, I asked where Alice was. "She and Jasper are still out with Esme, I'm afraid," he replied.

"O-oh," I said, retreating down a couple of the porch steps. Stood before the perfect specimen that was Doctor Cullen, I suddenly felt very silly. Here I was, a bedraggled mess, storming over to his house, just expecting Alice to be home, simply because I needed her. I really hadn't thought my plan through. I mean, they'd recently acquired a new guest and the last thing they'd want to do is deal with my pitiful woes. Aware of the sharp throbbing shooting through my fingers, I made an effort to sneakily hide my injured hand behind my back. Again, it wasn't fair to simply assume he'd sort out my busted hand, especially if it was his day off. I should have known, however, that his sharp eyes would notice.

"What happened?" he asked, moving forward so fast I was unable to counteract the action. His cold hand reached for the one I attempted to conceal, pulling it carefully, but firmly into view.

"I-it's nothing, honestly. I-"

"Bella?"

His eyes searched mine and I felt unable to withstand their questioning gaze. His face exuded such concern and kindness that it cracked my resolve in seconds. That was when the tears and sobs began. Cradling my wounded right hand in his, I was encouraged to move forwards, but resisted at first, shaking my head. I felt like such an idiot, having never wanted him to see me like this. He'd think so little of me when he discovered I'd done the damage to my hand myself. Refusing to take no for an answer, his free arm encircled my shoulders, and pulled me close, as the tears were finally given free reign and I started to weep into his chest. His palm rubbed soothing circles over my upper back as my left hand clenched around the hem of my top.

He was cold, so very cold, yet the cool body temperature did not bother me. His enveloping presence was warming, somehow, the aroma I had come to know as Carlisle's signature fragrance invading my nostrils and gradually helping to calm me down. He didn't speak or make a sound during the entirety of our embrace, but that was just what I needed. I didn't want to talk or think at that moment, I just wanted to bawl my eyes out like a baby and exorcise some of my misery for a little while.

Eventually, the sobs subsided, to be replaced by shuddering intakes of breath, as I regained any remaining semblance of composure I could find. My head turned so that my cheek was resting against his chest and I slowly opened my eyes. The breaths began to calm, until all that was left of my weeping fit was the occasional sniff. It wasn't until then that I realised I was trembling, but there were far too many suspects to determine the culprit.

"Bella," called Carlisle's heavenly, silken voice. "How did you get here?"

I wasn't ready to talk. I just wanted to remain right there in silence, focusing on nothing but the feel and smell of him as he held and comforted me. It was a wonderful thing and I was afraid of ruining it. I knew he'd also want to know why I had ended up there and I was terrified the answer would anger or upset him. The hand that had been massaging my back stopped and I panicked as a fraction of distance came between us. I was dimly aware of his arm snaking up between us, before frozen fingers touched my chin and levered my face upwards.

"Answer me," he appealed gently and there was no way I could refuse him.

"I walked," I replied, wishing I had the willpower to unlock our gazes.

His eyebrows rose in alarm. "In the rain?"

I nodded, before adding. "I ran some of it."

"Without even a coat, Bella?"

I felt beyond moronic and more tears threatened to spill down my cheeks, but, this time, from shame. "I'm sorry," I said, my voice quivering.

He pulled me to him again, taking the utmost care with my right hand. "Oh, Bella," he sighed, giving my shoulder a gentle reassuring squeeze as I wept once more.

The second round of tears abated far quicker than the first and Carlisle pulled away again to study my face. I was afraid to look up, but, when I did, saw no evidence of anger and the only sign of upset was his overwhelming concern for me.

"We need to get you inside," he said, his careful grip on my wounded hand never relinquishing as he walked me into the house.

I followed without protest as he led me down the hall and into the lounge, his stabilising arm around my shoulders offering every reassurance I needed. We stopped by the stairs and he turned to face me, quickly glancing at the hand, before speaking.

"I'll see to that in a minute," he promised. "But, first, you need to change into some dry clothing. You know where Alice's room is, so help yourself to towels and clothes. I'll be downstairs when you're ready."

I opened my mouth to argue, to tell him he shouldn't go to all that trouble for me, but his features became stern as he cut me off.

"Isabella, you have arrived on my doorstep in tears, soaked to the bone, possibly with a broken hand. I cannot and will not, in good conscience, let you leave until those three things have been rectified."

I was a little taken aback by his assertiveness. He'd never used that tone around me before and certainly _never_ when referring to me by my full name. I knew there was no room for disobedience.

"Okay," I complied.

Good," he said, his features softening and one corner of his lips lifted in the compassionate half-smile I was far more used to seeing grace his countenance. He gave my bicep an affectionate squeeze, before continuing. "Now, go and get changed and, once I've fixed your hand, we'll talk."

* * *

**A/N: **Aww, there we are, our first bit of proper cosiness! Now, I can't promise the next update will be as quick as this one, but I'll try my hardest-promise! :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's note: **A the point of writing this, my story is one away from receiving 100 follows! Also, I have to thank a guest who gave me such a lovely review, that I've found it hard to fit my head through any doors since reading it. I can't PM them, as they're a guest, so I'm thanking them now. Also, thanks to all the other reviews I've had, they're all lovely and the main motivation for my enjoyment of writing. Anyway, on with the story :)

* * *

Chapter eighteen

About three things I was absolutely positive. First, undressing one-handed was _hard_. Second, not a single item of clothing in Alice's closet came with a price tag lower than a hundred dollars. And, third, Carlisle was waiting downstairs to talk.

I froze halfway through towel-drying my damp hair as I considered that last fact. He wanted to talk, to know why I had arrived on his doorstep bedraggled and distraught, and I felt tremors of apprehension run through me as I thought of what I was going to say. I may have stomped all the way here with the intention of talking to someone, but I hadn't expected that someone to be Carlisle and wasn't sure I could open up that easily to him about it. It wasn't a slight against him in any way, I just knew I'd probably be more comfortable talking to Alice, first. She was a fellow female, for a start and, during the past couple of months, I'd come to think of her as one of my closest friends, if not the closest. With Carlisle, it was different. Although I was pretty confident I could call him a good friend by now, he still retained a kind of unattainable quality, like some creature destined to exist above all others. Whilst I could never imagine him to be the judgemental type, I was still terrified of losing his favour and hated the idea of him thinking ill of me.

With those thoughts circling my mind, I rifled through the expansive closet, having to perform a thorough search for anything that might fit me. I wasn't tall by any means, but my friend's petite frame meant most trousers and tops were immediately out of the question. Eventually, my efforts were rewarded and I managed to find a plain grey dress and indigo blue cardigan. Putting those clothes on was marginally easier than taking my others off, but the protesting jolts of pain running through my right hand told me it had reached its limit of usage. Scooping up the used towel and my wet clothes in my left arm, I apprehensively made my way back down the stairs. For the first time ever, I wasn't looking forward to seeing Carlisle Cullen.

Descending the lower staircase, I felt tendrils of warmth caress me and looked down to see the flicker of newly lit flames dancing in the fireplace. Opposite, Carlisle perched on the edge of the sofa, with an assortment of medical supplies spread out on the coffee table before him. My stomach twisted, wondering just what he'd have to do to fix my hand and I decided to pull my attention away from the terrifying items. Next to them was a mug full of what I guessed to be coffee, the steam rising out of the cup like a ghostly hand, beckoning me towards it. When I reached the sofa, Carlisle stood and stepped forward, taking the clothes and towel.

"I'll put these in the wash and be right back," he said and raced up the stairs before I could protest.

For a few moments, I simply stood there, not really focusing on anything. When I heard the soft padding of his returning footsteps, I looked up and he gestured towards the couch, asking me to sit. I obeyed and he took the seat beside me, both hands reaching for my injured one. He was in full doctor mode and his brows creased a little in concentration as he assessed the damage. My pulse quickened, wondering just how bad it was. His frosty fingers were a shocking contrast to the feverish heat, but I soon found it to be rather soothing. After a thorough examination and extensive prodding and poking, he carefully lowered it, without releasing it from his grasp and looked at me.

"From what I can see," he began. "No serious damage has been done. You've fractured a few of the bones in your ring and little fingers, but it's nothing a splint and pain killers can't remedy."

I frowned. "How...how can you tell? Without an x-ray, I mean."

"Experience," he replied, shifting to lean towards the table and select the tools needed.

I couldn't argue with that. His career spanned, at least, a couple of centuries, so there couldn't be many medical conditions he hadn't come across. A stinging sensation ran along the skin of my fingers and I let out a hiss of pain. He apologised as I looked back down at my hand to see him carefully cleaning away the blood and grime with antiseptic, and sudden realisation hit. I was bleeding in front of a vampire and hadn't even given it a second thought! I studied his face, which was entirely focused on the task at hand, and saw no sign of struggle whatsoever. He looked no different to any human doctor performing the same task and a wave of admiration washed over me. I remembered Alice's description of the allure of human blood and was amazed at how easily he ignored it. My staring didn't go unnoticed, as his eyes soon flickered up to mine.

"S-sorry," I mumbled, swiftly lowering my gaze. "I just..." I trailed off.

"What is it?" he asked, softly.

"It's not bothering you at all?" I asked, but had to elucidate when his brows knitted in mystification. "The blood."

"No," he replied with a small smile. "To be honest, there is very little here, but even it was gallons, I've resisted long enough for it to barely effect me."

I began to understand Alice's admiration for his level of restraint. Would she be as calm as he was in this same position? I was pretty sure Jasper wouldn't. "Do you ever struggle?"

"It has been a very, very long time since I felt tempted to drink from a human. From the start, I set myself challenges to help build up my resistance." He gave a quick chuckle. "Funnily enough, the Volturi also helped-albeit unwittingly."

"How?"

"They couldn't understand my choice of lifestyle, so decided to 'test' me," he explained, reaching over to pick up a plastic finger splint. "They would often place profusely bleeding bodies outside my room to see if I would crack."

I sat open mouthed, appalled. What kind of person would do such a thing? "What a bunch of assholes!" I gasped, before realising I had just sworn in front of him. "Sorry," I apologised. "But that's a nasty thing to do."

"There was no true maliciousness behind it," he claimed, something I found hard to believe, but didn't say so. "It was more curiosity than anything; they couldn't understand my choice. To most vampires, telling them I do not drink human blood is like you saying you'll no longer breathe oxygen."

He began manoeuvring my fractured fingers into the splint, which caused a twinge of pain and I winced, before he applied tape to keep them in place.

"There is going to be significant swelling," he said, wrapping the hand in a bandage. "So you'll need to keep it elevated in a sling for the next few days. The splint will have to be kept on for a couple of weeks, whilst the bones repair and then we'll see how it's healing after that. I'll give you some extra bandages, so you can redress it if and when you need to."

I nodded in understanding as he secured the end of the bandage with more medical tape and I was ready to pull it out of his grip when he finished, only to be met by his refusal to relinquish it.

"Bella," he said softly, in a milder form of the authoritative tone he'd used earlier. "I need to know how you hurt your hand."

I bit my lip, dreading the conversation we were about to have, knowing there was no way of evading it. That didn't stop me trying, though and the silence stretched on as I clawed for a way out of answering.

"Isabella," he requested, his tone growing firmer.

"I-" I paused as hesitation caused my words to falter. "I hit a tree."

He didn't answer right away, but I could feel his eyes burning into the side of my head as I stared into the fire. "Why did you do that?"

"I had a fight with my mom," I admitted in a mumble.

"Was she there when you did this?" He was still holding my hand in his and his thumb had started gently running back and forth across the knuckles. Again, he seemed to do it without realising and I wondered if it was a habit of his.

I shook my head. "She was still at the house, I think."

"You think?"

"Well, I left her at the house when I stormed out after the fight. She tried following, but I ran away."

"What were you fighting about?"

I bit my lip again. He wasn't a nosy person, so the fact he asked such a personal question showed the depth of his concern. Could I really tell Carlisle? It was partly about him, after all and I didn't want him to feel like he or his coven had caused any trouble for me, which I was pretty sure he would. A worrying thought occurred to me: what if he decided they should back off to help the situation with my mother? I _really_ didn't want that. Another call of my name informed me he wouldn't let the topic go easily, so I was forced to relent and answer.

"You," I eventually replied, still not looking away from the fire.

"Me?"

The surprise and worry in his voice had my eyes darting back to him, as desperation to offer reassurance filled me. "Not specifically you," I insisted. "But she heard I had made some new friends and wasn't happy about it."

"I see," he murmured and the tone of his voice sent panic coursing through me.

"It's not your fault," I asserted as a flash of anger flared in my brain. "Jacob Black just can't keep his goddamn nose out of my business!" I could tell I wasn't making a whole lot of sense, so attempted to explain better, without getting too specific. Hopefully, a quick explanation would be enough and we could move onto a different topic. "My mom's come down from Phoenix and saw him on the way. He told her I was hanging around with some bad people and she immediately blew it out of proportion, not even bothering to ask for my side of the story first. So, we argued, I walked out and ended up here."

He listened, before his gaze left me, along with the grip on my hand. I immediately mourned the loss of contact and it only increased my worries. He swivelled round to lean forward and rest his elbows on his knees, clasping his hands together as his features morphed into a thoughtful expression. I wished for the ability to read minds as I watched him. After an extended period of uneasy quiet, his head turned and those golden orbs met mine once more.

"It must have been quite a heated argument for you to end up doing that," he remarked, pointing to my bandaged hand. "I do not mean to pry and will respect your privacy if you do not wish to tell me, but I cannot deny I'm worried. You have never struck me as an aggressive person, so for you to resort to such violent self-harm makes me apprehensive about taking you home."

What was he saying? Did he think I was going to do even more damage when I left or was he worried about Renée? His words were beginning to confirm all the fears I'd had upstairs about tarnishing his opinion of me and, despite the fact I'd done more than enough crying that day, I could feel my eyes grow moist. I needed to say something, anything, to ensure he wouldn't write me off as a waste of space.

"I didn't mean to do it," I said, my voice, against all efforts, betraying my upset. "It's the first time I've ever done anything like this. I'm not one of those Emo kids, I swear, I just needed a way to vent my feelings. I know it's stupid and I'm sorry for doing it, for coming here and invading and-"

"Bella," Carlisle interrupted, scooting closer. "I'm not angry with you and, of all the places to go, I'm glad you chose to come here. I only ask because you are clearly very upset and bottling it all up inside. There is nothing wrong with talking to someone and, if you'd rather not speak to me, I am happy to take you to whoever you wish to speak to." His left hand rested on my shoulder. "Whatever it is, you don't have to deal with it alone."

His kind eyes, gentle voice and reassuring touch were too much for me. The tears were unleashed as words tumbled out of my mouth. "I never meant for it to become a fight," I explained, my voice quivering through the sobs. "We were talking fine, to begin with. She asked how I was and I did the same. Then she started talking about _Jacob_-" I couldn't restrain the bitterness that accompanied his name. "-and that was when the argument began. I don't know what he said to her, but she was terrified of me making the same mistakes all over again. I tried to tell her he was wrong, but she wouldn't believe me. We were shouting at each other and then I said something awful and..." I wasn't sure whether to share the next piece of information. He was already worried about me going home, so how would he react to her slapping me? His face was expectant, waiting patiently for me to continue, so I braced myself, before carrying on. "...she slapped me."

I studied his face to gauge his reaction. Not a muscle moved. He was still as a statue, except for the eyes. Despite the warmth of their golden hue, they lost all congeniality and turned to ice. I instantly put a restraining hand on his free arm, terrified he might suddenly fly out of the room.

"It was my fault," I stressed. "I basically called her a gold digger. It was completely out of line and her reaction was out of character. She's never done it before and she was apologising straight away. She's had a lot to deal with because of me and was bound to snap eventually."

I waited, hoping it would be enough. Still, he didn't move, but I was learning how stoic his face and body could be, so focused on the eyes. It took a moment, but gradually the iciness decreased and some of the warmth returned. Once I was sure he wouldn't leap to his feet, I loosened my grip on his arm and continued talking.

"She's just worried about me," I said and realised how true that was. As I mentally rewound to that afternoon, I saw how quickly I had jumped into defensive mode. We could have quite easily carried on talking in a mature, calm way, but, one mention of Jacob and I'd become an unreasonable, stroppy teenager. Of course, Renée wasn't one to back down from a fight, so things had quickly escalated. "And I guess she has good reason. Like I said, she doesn't want me repeating past mistakes."

"What mistakes?" Carlisle asked, his voice indicating he had returned to a more relaxed state of mind. I was surprised by how angry he had become at the mention of my mom hitting me, but remembered what he'd said about him and the others feeling protective over me. Nothing had proven that more than when he'd stopped that guy attacking me. It was a little scary to think of what could happen to anyone on the receiving end of a Cullen's fury, yet I couldn't help but also find it quite...sweet. It was heart-warming to know anybody cared enough about me to react that way and it almost brought a smile to my face. Then I remembered Carlisle's question and knew he was waiting for an answer.

"They're quite numerous," I replied, my voice growing quieter as the topic delved further into uncomfortable territory. "And they're the reason I'm in Forks, to begin with." I took a deep, deep breath and prepared to tell him a tale only those directly involved knew. Even Charlie wasn't fully aware of everything that had happened. It felt like a gamble, revealing the details of my unsavoury past to Carlisle, but I'd already started, so there was no turning back. It also felt like returning a favour, as he'd already revealed so much about himself to me.

"I got kicked out of college in Arizona," I blurted, before I lost my resolve, my eyes fixing on his to witness the response. So far, so impassive. "I was hanging around with a rather _objectionable_ crowd, at the time. I hadn't started off that way, I was an insufferably model student to begin with. Always studying, rarely going out, I didn't actually make any real friends until I reached the end of my first year. Given that I practically lived in the library, my first friend-Rafael-ended up being a fellow bookworm."

I took a moment to pause, the memories and emotions still fresh and raw. Carlisle didn't say a word or make a move, but, simply sat there beside me, offering his full, undivided attention. It was terrifying telling him my past, but also liberating to finally share my side of the story with someone.

"It took a while for us to become good friends, but, when we got talking, we'd be there for hours, discussing everything from books to movies and I pretty soon got integrated into his social circle. That was when I finally started to leave the house for things other than lectures and actually enjoy myself for the first time." The ghost of a smile graced my lips for a moment as I privately reminisced, before a cloud of gloom threatened to douse me. "Of course, it didn't last..."

My eyes turned glassy and voice became distant as I relayed the next part of the story. It had to be done that way; I wasn't able to even think about what happened without creating a certain amount of distance between myself and the memories. "We were out one night, a small group of us, to see a movie. I can't remember which-" I wasn't sure why the movie's title might be important, but focusing on the little, insignificant details seemed to help talking about it. "We'd just got into the car, when..."

My voice took on a more robotic tone, as I began describing the accident. The sound of screeching tyres, the screams of terror coming from my fellow passengers, the deafening crunch of metal as the truck collided with us. The way the world blurred and span as our car rolled over and over along the street, the howling of sirens and flashing blue and red lights. The garish brightness of hospital lighting and the thunderous footsteps of the doctor, coming to deliver the news that would completely alter the course of my life.

"Rafael didn't make it," I finished, my voice cracking ever so slightly. No matter how much distance I attempted to create, the memories still attacked with as much vigour and vividness as if I was back there, reliving the entire experience all over again. I needed to keep talking, to distract myself, before it all became overwhelming. Now that I had started, I desperately wanted-_needed-_to keep going. I needed someone to finally know, to see, to realise just what it had been like for me all those months ago when everything had started to fall apart.

"We'd only known one another less than a year, but it felt like a lifetime," I said. "I didn't speak to anyone for weeks, and, when I finally did, it was to the one person I hadn't expected. He was a friend of Rafe's, but different to all the others. The two had become friends purely by chance and hadn't let the fact they shared barely any common interests deter them. They simply liked each other's company. Johnny was a nice enough guy and, I guess, like he and Rafe had done, we just started talking and took it from there. With everything going on, college started to take a back seat and I joined Johnny's group of friends, who were very different to the others I'd once hung around with. They were what my mom liked to call the 'dregs of society'. They liked drink, drugs and lots of fun. At first, I was able to burn the candle at both ends, but that only worked for so long. My college attendance soon started to suffer, as did the grades."

I took in a deep breath as I thought about all the stupid things I'd got up to during my time with the 'dregs'. Getting so wasted I woke up in unfamiliar surroundings, with no recollection of how I got there the night before. Turning up for the lectures I actually bothered to attend so high, it was a lesson in futility. Letting my temperament alter so drastically, most people-including myself-had no idea who I was anymore. I told Carlisle all of this, but the words were no longer simply for his benefit. I was barely aware of my audience as the words continued to tumble out of my mouth. It was like therapy, without the stigma and price tag attached.

I didn't even look to see his reaction to the two arrests I'd had-one for drunk and disorderly, the other for possessing pot on college premises, leading to my expulsion. Although I was under no delusions about my stupidity during that time, listening to myself now just reiterated and magnified my shame and regret. At the time, it had all happened so fast, that I'd been blind to the warning signs, but hindsight was such a beautiful thing-if only humans were capable of _fore_sight.

"Being kicked out of college should have been an eye-opener, but it wasn't. If anything, fuelled by rage and spite, I got worse for a brief period of time. I remember what it was that actually snapped me back into reality, though." I braced myself again as I began detailing an event that could've done irreparable damage to all involved, had fate not decided to offer me a second chance.

"I was driving after an extremely heavy night out. It was _absolutely stupid_, I know, but I was having one of my then-common pig-headed Emo moments." The acidic bitterness at my own idiocy rolled off my tongue. "I was still off my face from whatever I'd drunk or taken the night before and got to a crossing, where a kid and his mom were about to walk. He can't have been any more than five or six years old. I didn't see them until it was almost too late, but swerved just in time, barely missing them and crashed into another car. I ended up in hospital and my mom had a lovely insurance bill on her hands. That was when she decided enough was enough."

I had done well up until that point. No tears whatsoever. The moment I mentioned my mother, however, I could feel them building up inside. There were no words to describe the look she'd given me when she arrived at the hospital after my crash. She didn't shout, or cry, or say anything, really. She just sat there and watched me for a while, listening to the nurse who explained what had happened. Then, without even a goodbye, she left and I spent the next few days recovering.

"She didn't even get mad," I murmured quietly, finally looking back at Carlisle for the first time since beginning my tale. "You know when people make that joke and say they're not angry, just disappointed? Well, it was like that...except, it wasn't funny." My eyes watered and I impatiently rubbed the tears away. "And that was when she decided I should come here for a while."

Absolute silence permeated the room. My eyes fell to the floor as I considered the ramifications of what I'd just done. I had no idea what he would think of me now, but couldn't take back anything I'd just said. Whether I liked it or not, Carlisle Cullen now knew exactly who I was and what I had done. Would he still be so eager for me to continue a friendship with Alice? Would he even let me into his house again after tonight? My heartbeat raced at the thought of never seeing any of them again. Besides Charlie, they were all that made Forks bearable. I panicked as I realised Carlisle's arm was no longer wrapped around my shoulders, terrified that it was proof of his rejection. My earlier desire to flee, to not have to talk to him returned and I was already pushing myself off the sofa, regret wrapping around me like a blanket. Yet more tears started to fall. Would they ever stop? I stood and raced for the stairs, but his arms caught me and brought me back to him, holding me tightly as I cried.

"You don't need to run, Bella," he cooed, rubbing those comforting circles on my back once again.

My grip on the back of his shirt tightened and my good hand fisted the fabric, like it was clutching to the compassion his words offered. I'd been ready to run, but he wasn't kicking me out, he was asking me to stay. He wasn't angry, wasn't berating me for all the idiotic shit I'd done. Could it be that he actually _understood_? Was this perfect God-like specimen actually able to empathise with a severely flawed, lowly mortal like me? I wept openly, letting out every bit of pain that had emerged by reopening the wounds I desperately wanted to ignore.

We stood like that for an indefinite amount of time, before my sobs receded and I took in a few deep breaths. His scent entered my nostrils as I did so, filling my senses with sweetness and calm. I was manoeuvred back to the sofa and we switched seats this time so that he could hold my uninjured hand as we continued talking.

"Have you spoken to either of your parents about any of this?" he asked.

I shook my head, the familiar back and forth motion of his thumb against my skin becoming a rather invaluable comfort. "Charlie was never a big talker. Mom was always the one to offload my worries to, but, after Rafe's death, I clammed up. She'd just started working a second job at that point to earn extra cash, as well as meeting her current boyfriend, Phil, so wasn't around anywhere near as much. Seeing her find happiness just when I'd lost mine was hard to reconcile. At the time, I used it as an excuse to _not _talk to her, to wallow in my own misery-I still do, I think. Looking back, there are probably a million things all of us could have done differently, but either didn't realise or didn't want to."

"There always is," Carlisle said, "And, after what you've told me, I am beginning to understand her reaction towards you, although I will never condone a mother hitting her daughter." A little of the chilliness returned and I didn't like it. I wanted the warmth back, I _needed_ that warmth back. He seemed to sense it and quickly patted my hand, before continuing. "As you said, I think it is very much fuelled by her worry for you and desire to see you safe once again. I also believe you need to finally talk to her. Let her know exactly how you feel about everything that has happened. She may start to show a little lenience and trust when she realises how much you regret the destructive path your life took."

I nodded, knowing he was right, but dreading having to go through with it. Would I be able to simply talk to her, or would my defences go up and force the conversation into another screaming match? I'd have to, at least, try. Nothing would be solved if I didn't.

"If only I had a time machine," I remarked quietly, finally feeling up to injecting a little humour into our talk. "Then I could just erase all the mistakes."

"I think everyone feels that way at one point or another," he replied. Then he leaned forward, sombre chocolate irises ensnared by glistening gold. "You should never dwell on mistakes, Bella, you could drive yourself insane in a day thinking about all the alternate twists and turns your life could have taken. However, you should never forget them, either; they will be the greatest learning tool you'll ever possess."

I stared into those enchanting orbs, letting my brain absorb the wisdom just bestowed upon me. In that moment, I was glad Alice hadn't been home.

As the seconds became minutes and minutes became hours, we filled the time with talk. I'd never spoken about myself so much in all my life. I pretty much gave him my entire life story from beginning to present and he listened, asked questions, offered advice and even made jokes. My first cup of coffee had gone cold by the time I even remembered its existence, but he was making my third by the time my bizarre situation struck me. Vampires were the only creatures to prey on humans, as far as I was aware, yet, here I was, alone in a house with one, situated in a secluded part of town. And I had never felt more relaxed and safe.

**000**

I had no idea how long I'd been at the Cullen house, all I knew was that it was daylight when I arrived and dark when I left. The drive home was quiet, but surprisingly pleasant and angst-free. I would have expected myself to be a nervous wreck at the prospect of possibly facing my mother when I got into the house, but Carlisle's presence beside me was reassuring and provided a boost of confidence. He'd even offered to come inside with me to meet Renée, but I reluctantly declined, knowing it'd be best to work up to that sort of thing slowly. Her opinion was severely tarnished by the local gossip, so I needed to find the right moment to introduce her to my new friends. Repairing my relationship with her had to come first.

He parked just before my driveway and I turned towards him to ask the time. After a check of his watch, he informed me it was almost ten. Holy cow, I hadn't realised it was _that_ late! And what had Alice, Jasper and Esme been up to that kept them out so long? Gazing out the car window, I checked to see if the house lights were still on. From what I could see, only the lounge lights were and I wondered if Renée had decided to head back to the Webers' for the night. Now that I was about to leave Carlisle, some of the nerves returned and I contemplated reconsidering his offer, if only for a little moral support.

"You'll be fine," he encouraged, before exiting the vehicle.

I followed suit, clutching my bag of freshly washed and dried clothes in my good hand and found him already waiting by the passenger door. I threw a panicked gaze around us, wondering if anyone was around to see.

"Don't worry," he chuckled. "There's nobody around."

"How do you know?" I asked, my eyes still scanning the landscape.

"The radar in my car," he replied.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." I retorted, dryly, before looking back at the house and chewing the inside of my cheek.

Carlisle took a step closer, resting an arm against the top of the open car door. "Are you sure you don't want me to come in with you?"

_Oh, don't tempt me,_ I thought. I let out a deep sigh, before replying. "No, I have to talk to her alone first-if she's still there, that is."

Carlisle was quiet for a moment and, when several moments passed, I looked up at his contemplative expression. He tapped his fingers against the door a couple of times, before speaking. "I have a suggestion, but there is no obligation on you whatsoever. If your mother is home, but it gets too much for you, you are more than welcome to stay at our house for the night."

"Really?" The level of his kindness never ceased to amaze. "But, it's-"

"Perfectly fine," he finished for me. "If you wish to, that is. I'll wait out here."

I didn't say anything, just stood there and looked at him, trying to work out exactly what I had done to deserve such a person's presence in my life. After bearing my prolonged silence for a minute or so, he placed his hands on my shoulders and slowly spun me around to face my driveway.

"Go on," he urged, gently propelling me forward.

I unhurriedly walked forward, apprehension building with every step. As my hand rested on the door handle, I glanced over my shoulder at Carlisle to see him stood exactly where I had left him. With a few a deep breaths, I pushed the door open and entered. To both my dismay and relief, Renée wasn't there. The creak of the door's hinges alerted my dad to my arrival and I saw him rushing into the hallway.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack!" he admonished, although his expression was far more worried than angry. "Did letting me know where the Hell you were not occur to you?"

My hand flew to my mouth as I gasped at my selfishness. God, I hadn't even _considered_ it! I'd been far too wrapped up in myself to ring him at some point during the evening to inform him I was at the Cullens'.

"It's alright," he said, holding a hand up to stop me before I could speak. "I called Alice and she said you were at hers." Then, he threw a glare my way. "Some advance warning that a pissed ex wife was pacing my kitchen would have been appreciated, though."

"I'm so sorry, Dad," I apologised, moving forward to give him a consolatory hug. "I wasn't thinking. I promise not to do it again."

He accepted the embrace, patting me on the back a couple of times."Yeah, I know. Your mother has the same effect on me too, at times." He was quiet for a moment, before pulling back and looking at me. "She told me about your argument."

My eyes suddenly found the carpet absolutely fascinating as I bit my lip and wondered how much detail she'd provided. "Yeah..." I mumbled.

"You don't have to talk about it tonight," he began, then saw the bandaged hand. Panic immediately flooded his features as he reached for it. "What the Hell happened?"

I had to think fast. "I fell over on the way to the Cullens'," I lied. It wasn't a farfetched notion, which was a little depressing when I thought about it. "Carlisle patched it up, but it's not as bad as it looks. Just a fracture."

"Only you, Bells," he tutted, with a sigh and weary shake of the head.

"Talking of which, he's still outside."

"Who, Carlisle?"

"Yeah, he offered some 'moral support' if Mom was still here," I explained and Charlie started chuckling.

"He's a brave man." He rubbed the back of his neck and I could almost feel his tiredness. I didn't need to ask if he and Renée had ended up in a blazing row, it was a certainty. "Does, he, um, wanna come in for a drink, or anything?"

I could tell the offer was only made out of politeness, but appreciated his efforts. "It's okay, Dad," I said, heading back to the door. "You look pretty tired and he's got work tomorrow, I think. I'll let him know you offered, though."

"Alright, Bells," he agreed. "And tell him I said thanks for fixing up your hand."

"I will," I promised, walking out the door.

I left it ajar as I couldn't be bothered with having to unlock it again to get back in. It wasn't until that point that my own exhaustion registered, but, I soon realised the depth of my weariness. It had been a long, emotional day and my hike up to the Cullen house wouldn't have helped matters. Carlisle was waiting, his back leaning against the passenger door that was now closed, his arms folded across his chest. As I approached, he straightened and took a couple of steps to close a little of the distance between us.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

I nodded. "Mom left a while ago, but I got a telling off for not calling Dad to tell him where I was." Something occurred to me then. "Did you tell Alice I was at yours?" I asked.

"Yes," he said. "I sent her a quick text whilst putting your clothes in the wash."

"Oh," I replied, thinking that had probably been the case. How else would she have known?

"So, I take it you'll be spending the night here?"

"Yes," I confirmed and was surprised by the trickle of disappointment I felt upon answering. "I'll see if I can talk to Mom tomorrow. If you find me in a sorry state on your doorstep, you'll know it went badly."

"Just remember to call, first," he joked, but, for some reason, his smile didn't reach the eyes. I was about to comment, but he beat me to it. "I hope it does go well. Just remember what I said."

"I will," I vowed and could feel our time together was coming to a close.

Although it was under less than ideal circumstances, I really had valued my evening with him. He'd been so supportive, kind and helpful and a part of me wanted to return to his house with him, simply to talk some more. It didn't even have anything to do with my fascination with him, either; I simply enjoyed his company. I hoped he reciprocated the sentiment and wasn't just being polite, but, from what I could tell, he'd enjoyed it as much as I. Well, maybe not quite as much, but, _nearly_.

Carlisle took another step forward, leaving only a foot of space between us. His arm extended and he placed a hand on my shoulder. "Will you be alright?" he asked.

I considered the question for a moment, wanting to give an honest answer. "I think so," I answered, slowly. "At least, I will be for tonight. Dad's far too tired for talking. Tomorrow, however, might be different story."

"Well, you can call, should you need to," he offered.

I peered up into his eyes, those beautiful, enigmatic, utterly beguiling eyes that offered a glimpse into the compassionate soul residing within. I knew I'd never be able to tell him just how much I appreciated all he'd done that night. He was like a guardian angel, sent down to help me right when I needed him most. I wanted to tell him that, to offer at least _something_ just to let him know his efforts were recognised, but I was stumped. I tried anyway.

"Carlisle, I..." I started, frustrated by unusual limitations of the English language. My eyes left his, the man's distracting beauty doing nothing to help me. It was futile, as his smell was equally diverting. "I..." I exhaled in frustration. "Thank you," I finally said. "I can't think of anything else to say..."

"You don't need to," he assured. "I know."

I moved forward and wrapped my arms around his neck in a tight hug, willing every ounce of gratitude I possessed into the embrace. He may have said he knew, but, I needed to ensure I'd done all I could to prove my appreciation. His arms wrapped around my back and we remained quietly in that position for a couple of minutes. As much as I enjoyed it, it wasn't enough. I needed to do more, but what? A flash of courage ignited inside me and I did something I never expected to have the guts to do. We pulled apart and, before my resolve wavered, I reached up on tiptoe and planted a quick kiss on his left cheek, the skin cold, hard and wonderfully smooth. I was glad of the dim, night-time lighting that covered my furious blushes, although his heightened senses probably meant he could still see it, anyway.

A small amount of space was then created between us and he gave me a smile, one so dazzlingly beautiful and full of genuine affection that I felt my heart leap into my throat and stomach jolt, as though hit by a bolt of lightning. I couldn't move or say a thing and the hand that remained resting against my shoulder seemed to thrum with an energy that sent my nerves tingling. I couldn't explain or understand the sensations running through me so suddenly, but I...I _liked _it.

"Sleep well, Isabella," he requested, softly, before moving away to the other side of the car and climbing into the driver's seat.

I didn't reply, but managed to give a small wave of farewell, which he returned as the Mercedes pulled away. I stood and watched as the vehicle grew smaller and smaller, before disappearing completely. I was still reeling from the events of our last few moments together and wasn't entirely sure where my senses were at that point. I was vaguely aware of the need to re-enter the house and my body indolently followed the need, but there was only one clear thing running through my mind right then. It was both surprising, yet expected. Sudden, yet something that had been slowly building over the past few months. It wasn't scary, though, which was probably the most bizarre thing of all. It attracted, rather than repelled, pulling me like a moth to a wonderful, wintry flame.

About one thing I was absolutely positive. I was falling for a vampire.

* * *

**A/N: **So, now you all know her story it should go some way to explaining everything going on with her. I hope the little moment at the end temporarily sated any impatience people have had with their slowly developing relationship. I'll be back ASAP with the next update :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's note: **Roll up, roll up! Come and read the latest chapter, posted for your reading pleasure!

* * *

Chapter nineteen

No longer was my recurrent dream characterised by hazy blurs forming vaguely familiar shapes. Those shapes had now blended into one solid, discernible form. It was humanoid, but still lacked any recognisable features. The colours were more vivid and each seemed to contain with it a myriad of shades. The yellow sparkled with golds, ochres, oranges and lemons. The white was speckled with every kind of grey and silver known to man and the blue dazzled with all the hues of the ocean. It was mesmerising, but utterly baffling. Just what did it all mean? I could feel my dream self reaching out to the figure, desperate for a clearer glimpse, but it remained elusive, teasingly out of reach. A breath of wind passed by, caressing my ear as a sound entered the drum. I couldn't understand it, at first, but waited patiently for the breeze to return. When it did, I was sure I heard a word, but, again, couldn't be sure. Third time was the charm and I relished the sound as it entered, whispering through my brain like a peaceful sigh. It wasn't so much what was said, but the tone of the voice that said it

_Isabella._

I was woken by a deep buzzing sound in my right ear. I opened my sleepy eyes, squinting as a beam of daylight peeked through a gap in the curtains and rested across my face. Rubbing my eyes, I reached over to the bedside table for my phone to check the time. The text message symbol blinking in the corner explained the buzzing that had woken me and I pushed the button to open it. Rubbing my eyes again to ensure I could read it properly, a smile slowly spread across my face as my brown orbs took in the words.

_Good morning._

_I hope you slept well. I would have called, but wasn't sure you would be awake. I just want to remind you that, should you need to call, please do not hesitate. Take care and let me know how it goes,_

_Carlisle._

I lay there for several minutes, just enjoying the warm wave of contentment that ran through me as thoughts of the beautiful vampire danced around my brain. To be honest, he hadn't left my thoughts since driving away the night before and I knew I'd have trouble concentrating on anything today. Even the prospect of speaking to my mom couldn't dampen the delight he provoked. It was surprising how the realisation of my feelings for him had suddenly opened the floodgates for my adoration. After reading the text a couple more times, I finally got round to the reason I'd picked up the phone in the first place and checked the time. It was twenty minutes before my morning alarm went off, but I knew there was no point lying in bed much longer, so stretched languorously, before kicking off the covers.

In the kitchen, I buttered a couple of slices of toast, before sitting myself down at the kitchen table and plucking up the courage to contact Renée. As it was early, I didn't know if she'd be awake, yet, so, like Carlisle had done with me, I opted for texting her, instead. It wasn't anything elaborate, just a simple request to see her after work. I left the phone on the table beside my plate as I ate, waiting for a reply, but none came. Habitually punctual Alice Brandon arrived soon after, so I grabbed my things and headed for work.

Carlisle must have filled Alice in on yesterday's events as she immediately started asking about it during lunch, apologising profusely for not being home when I needed her to be. In the end, only the threat of hot coffee staining her new white blouse silenced her. I told her I was hoping to speak to her after work that day, but, had no need to ask her advice, as she offered it freely, echoing Carlisle's offer of moral support. Again, I was tempted to accept, but knew cowardice wouldn't help. If Mom was going to see what a mature woman I'd become, I couldn't hide behind others. Speaking of the Devil, my phone buzzed and I checked it to see she had replied to my text. My pulse quickened as I began reading.

_When and where? _

The reply was brief, but that wasn't necessarily a reflection of her current attitude towards me; she never had been one for long-winded texting. She was free after my shift, so we agreed to meet in Port Angeles for a coffee. I'll admit I was hoping a public meeting place would keep our tempers in check. When my attention returned to Alice, I found her gazing absently ahead, a faraway look in her mesmerising eyes. I gave her a moment, but when her distraction lasted longer than a couple of minutes, I waved a hand in her line of sight. She blinked furiously as she fell back to Earth, before a wide smile split her face in two.

"Are you okay?" I asked slowly.

"I..." she began, obviously still gathering her senses. "Yes! Sorry, got lost in a daydream, there." She smiled. "Was that your mother?"

I nodded and explained the plan. She listened intently and must have sensed my nerves about the meeting, because she stretched her arm across the table and squeezed my hand.

"You'll be fine, Bella," she said, projecting every ounce of faith she had towards me. "Just remember to stay calm."

I wanted to believe her, I really did, but keeping calm around Renée was far easier said than done. And how could Alice be so certain? I knew the words were meant as encouragement, but it annoyed me whenever people said things would be fine, when they actually had no idea how it would go. Sadly, only time would tell and I wanted it to pass as quickly as possible.

"What are you doing next Monday night?" She unexpectedly asked, breaking my train of thought.

"Um, I don't know." I thought for a moment. "Nothing, I think. Why?"

"I think it's time we had a girls' night out," she declared. "We could invite Esme, too. Show these people how its done!"

I laughed at her enthusiasm. An evening with Alice was never dull and I relished the prospect of getting to know their new guest better. I'd met Esme a couple of times since her arrival, but still knew very little about her and the Cullen crest adorning her bracelet proved she was one of the coven members that had left all those years ago. I'll admit to the panic I'd initially felt upon seeing her and Carlisle together for the first time. They kind of looked as though they belonged together as a couple, but, through-hopefully-subtle questioning, Alice had provided a brief back story for her and I discovered they were very close, but only platonically. It didn't quell the occasional pangs of jealousy I felt around Esme, though. I mean, she was a stunning woman; all sensuous curves, flowing dark hair and pouting lips. The sort of person every man wanted and every woman wanted to be, yet she never flaunted it. She also shared Alice's annoying trait of being insufferably likeable. She was as lovely and pleasant as could be and her smile was the kind that could probably make even the darkest room seem bright.

"Why not?" I replied, hoping the excitement of the planned night out would help distract me a little from my growing anxiety.

Alice clapped happily, her own excitement radiating from every perfect pore. "I can't wait!"

**000**

Five thirty arrived and there were so many butterflies flying inside my stomach, I thought I was going to burst. I regretted wishing the time away as I made my way over to a little coffee shop, tucked away in a side street I hadn't visited since early childhood. I passed her red car on the way, so knew she was already there waiting. Upon entering the coffee shop, I spotted her near the back, standing up as the bell above the door signalled my arrival. Apprehension rolled off her in waves as I approached and her eyes wouldn't quite meet mine.

"Hey, Mom," I greeted quietly, not sitting right away.

"Bella," she replied, fiddling with the hem of her floral top awkwardly.

We stood that way for a few moments, both unsure of what to do next. Mom was first to crack.

"For goodness' sakes," she huffed, reaching over to me. "This is ridiculous!" I was enclosed in her arms as she held me tightly. "I am so, so sorry for yesterday," she declared. "I shouldn't have lashed out, but you just got me so mad, I..."

"It's okay, Mom," I interposed, placing my hands on her shoulder blades to return the embrace.

"No, it's not," she insisted. "I shouldn't have hit you. I felt like an absolute monster when you left and-"

"Mom," I warned, pulling out of her grip. "Seriously, it's okay. Let's just sit and talk about it, alright?"

She let out a sigh, before replying. "Okay."

We took our opposing seats and she asked if I wanted anything, but I didn't think my stomach was up to the task of digestion, so declined the offer. We sat in silence for a few minutes, whilst Renée fiddled with the handle of her coffee cup, before looking back up at me, earnestness burning in her eyes.

"I really am sorry, Bella," she repeated.

"Mom, it's fine, _honestly._" I willed my eyes to show the truth of those words. My fingers drummed against the table for a moment as I considered what to say. Carlisle said I needed to be mature and calm, to let her see how I had moved on from the destructive person I used to be and that my new friends weren't the total wastes of space Jacob had led her to believe. An apology seemed the best way to start. "The one saying sorry should be me. I flew off the handle, when there was no need to and verbally lashed out, which is why you did, physically. I want you to know that, what I said to you was unfair. You..." I paused for a moment, licking my lips that had suddenly become dry. "You've been through a lot, because of me. And I know we've already had this kind of discussion before, but, I want you to see that those days really are behind me. It was a blip, a major one, yeah, but just a blip, nonetheless. It's not permanent and I want you to see that there's no need to worry anymore."

Mom listened, elbows resting on the table, with hands clasped together underneath her chin. Was I getting through to her? I had no idea. I had no other way to prove I was better, though, so had to trust the power of my words.

"I know why you worry," I continued. "And that's partly my fault for not talking to you when it was all happening. That's what I'm most sorry for. For keeping you in the dark, for acting like a moody zombie, like you said. But...I can change that." My face adopted a hopeful expression. "If you're willing to listen, I'm ready to talk."

Her eyes hadn't left mine since I started speaking. What was she thinking? Add telepathy to the list of skills I sorely wished to possess. "God, this is such a mess!" she murmured. "It's insane to think so much happened, yet, the time it happened in seemed to pass so fast, even though it was over the course of a whole year. Sometimes, I can't even get my head around it. You were such a good girl, it shocked me when you changed so drastically...and I stupidly blamed it on hormones!"

I couldn't help the chuckle that chose to escape at that inappropriate moment. It relieved a little of the tension, though, as my mom gave a small smile.

"They probably didn't help," I offered.

She reached out and took my hand in hers. "I _am _willing to listen, always was. I'm sorry if it wasn't clear at the time, but I want you to know, now."

"I do," I assured her. "I really do. It's going to take time to tell you everything, but..."

"We have plenty of time while I'm here, as well as when I leave. Just because we're not in the same state, doesn't mean we can't still communicate."

I squeezed her hand in response and was happy with the way things were going. It seemed following Carlisle and Alice's advice worked...for now. We continued talking, not necessarily going into the finer details of my breakdown, but, at least, starting to scratch the surface. Renée described her argument with Charlie yesterday evening and I found myself surprised he hadn't looked worse than he did when I'd finally returned home.

Eventually, the conversation began to dry out and I decided to test the waters. The Cullens were still a delicate matter to be breached, but I knew it had to be discussed at some point. If I could just retain the maturity and calm, the conversation shouldn't take a turn for the worse. I quietly took a deep breath, before speaking again.

"Mom," I began. "I want to talk about the Cullens."

She frowned in confusion, at first, but soon remembered the name. She said nothing, although I noticed the smile fade a little.

"I don't know exactly what Jacob said to you, but can guess. I need _you_ to know that he's wrong." I decided to reword that. "Well, not wrong, but his opinion..._differs _from mine. Believe me, I'm aware of how much it feels like history's repeating itself, with him saying I'm mingling with the wrong crowd, but they're the complete opposite of those guys back in Phoenix and honestly nothing like he, or anyone else, for that matter, makes out. They don't even touch drink or drugs, for a start."

"Well, that _is_ a start," she said. "But it takes more than sobriety to make you a good person."

"I know, I know, but..." I thought of the offer Carlisle had made the previous night, about coming with me to talk to my mom. Would she want to meet them? "...but you should try...meeting them...y'know, before making a final judgement."

She rose an eyebrow at me. "You want me to meet your friends?" she asked.

"Um...yeah?" I answered, no longer so sure about the idea, given her reaction and my eyes darted in every direction but hers.

"We'll see," she finally said. "Your father certainly had a lot of praise for them, especially that doctor guy. But, if they're so great, what's Jacob's got against them?"

"I..." I wasn't sure what to say. Explaining that his prejudices were based on them being vampires obviously wasn't a viable option, so I needed to think of something else. "I honestly don't know. He's never even met them, so, I guess, is just going by the sort of stuff you've heard."

Beneath the artificial lighting, there was no way of hiding my face as I lied. I knew how bad I was at doing it, so expected her to call my bluff, but she didn't. She just sat there, and I didn't miss the odd look she passed my way.

"You haven't found them to be..._weird_, in any way?" she queried, obviously still considering what Angela's mom, Carla, had said.

"Unusual, maybe, but not weird, not the way you're thinking. They're just a bit different to others around here."

"Hmm," she rested her chin in her hand. "I may not always hold your father's opinions in high esteem, but he was usually a good enough judge of character. He made it Chief of Police, after all. He certainly wouldn't approve of anyone like the lot you used to hang around with."

"So..?" I prompted, trying to restrain the hope building inside.

"So, I'll think about it. Meeting them, I mean. I'm not all-of-a-sudden overjoyed with you being their friend, but I'll reserve 'judgement', as you call it, for now."

I breathed a sigh of relief. Progress had definitely been made and, when we finally left the coffee shop, it was on friendly enough terms. I was actually quite proud of myself for how well I'd handled the situation. Having already talked through everything with Carlisle probably helped, as I had nowhere near as much pent up angst about it all as before. I'd had a whole night and day to mull things over properly, getting everything set in my head, before I had to talk to her, so keeping my cool hadn't been as much of an issue as I'd feared.

She drove me home and rolled into the driveway at about nine. Time had passed much quicker than I'd realised.

"So, when do you wanna meet up?" Mom asked me as I unbuckled my seatbelt.

"Um, well my next day off isn't until Monday, unless you want to do something in the evenings, before that?"

"I'll give you some evenings off, I think," she said. "These last couple have been pretty hectic."

"Alright," I agreed, giving a small smile as I prepared to exit the car.

"Bella," Mom called softly, placing a careful hand on my arm. I turned to face her. "Thank you."

"For what?" I queried.

"Talking to me," she explained. "I've missed it."

I studied her face and the emotions swimming all over it. I really had been a sorry excuse for a daughter and leaned over to hug her tightly. She gladly accepted the gesture and returned it with even greater fervour. It had me wondering if things were going to be better from now on. I sincerely hoped so, but wasn't so blinded by that hope to not realise there were bound to be more arguments on the path to reconciliation.

"I love you, Sweetheart," she breathed into my ear.

My eyes pinched shut at the sentiment, really not able to bear another evening of tears. "Love you, too," I eventually replied, giving one last big squeeze before we finally parted.

As I entered the house, I was feeling so good that I actually began whistling. The absence of Dad's uniform coat told me he was still out and I wondered what had happened to keep him at work at such a late hour. A note on the wall told me he'd been called in for the late shift, so I dumped my stuff in the hallway and made for the refrigerator. My phone buzzed, just as I was about to chomp down into a cheese and ham sandwich and my stomach growled impatiently at the interruption.

_How did it go?_

I replied to Alice's message, before remembering Carlisle had asked me to inform him of the evening's events, too. My stomach refused to wait any longer, so I hurriedly finished my sandwich, before heading into the lounge. I didn't get to enjoy that part of the house to myself very often, so made the most of it by stretching out on the sofa and switching the television on. Skipping through the channels, I eventually settled for a wildlife documentary about the Amazon, before composing a text message to Carlisle. The phone rested in my lap as I waited for a reply, which didn't take very long to arrive.

_Are you free to talk?_

My pulse immediately picked up at the prospect of speaking to him. I replied with a definite yes, before turning the TV off. I didn't want any background noise to interfere with the dulcet tones of his voice. The phone started vibrating and I pushed the answer button.

"Hi," I greeted.

"Good evening, Bella," he replied and I smiled at his quaint way of speaking. "If it is alright with you, I prefer actual speech to all that texting malarkey."

My grin grew wider, loving the way archaic phrases occasional inserted themselves into his everyday speech. "Oh, is the technological age becoming too much for you?" I teased.

"I am afraid so," he said with a dramatic sigh. "How do you young whippersnappers cope?"

"Fully functioning brains, I guess," I retorted. "Alzheimer's hasn't had chance to set in for some of us."

"Isabella Swan, do I detect cheek in your tone?"

"Why, no," I asserted, unable to stifle a giggle. "Clearly, your hearing is beginning to fail you, too."

"In my day, young lady," Carlisle began, taking on a mock reprimanding tone. "We were taught to respect our elders."

"Times have changed since the Middle Ages, Carlisle Cullen."

"That's DrCullen to you, Miss Swan and, if I am to be continually subjected to such sass, I shall be forced to end this conversation."

"Then please accept my sincerest apologies," I appeased, with all the sarcasm I could muster. "..._Dr _Cullen."

"Hmm," his voice murmured through the speaker. "I am still detecting some insolence in that tone."

"Good!" I countered. "In this day and age, women do not have to cow tow to the demands of elderly, tyrannical men."

"Less of the 'elderly', please," he requested. "I'll have you know I have been told I look rather youthful for my age."

"Yes," I chuckled. "I wonder why that could be."

"Well," his voice lowered conspiratorially. "Let's just say that those who dispute the effectiveness of anti-wrinkle creams do not know what they're talking about."

I let out another giggle, before replying. "Yeah and you could almost get away with it too, if you didn't insist on speaking like Mr Darcy."

"Actually," he argued. "I'm, like, totally down with the kids and shit."

I burst out a snort of laughter, which he quickly echoed. Not once, during the entire time I'd know Carlisle, had I ever heard him swear and his awful impersonation of a high school jock was so ridiculous, I couldn't stop myself. Even though I had realised the strength of my attraction to Carlisle, I couldn't even begin to describe how relieved I was to find it hadn't made conversing any different between us. There was none of the awkwardness I'd expected and the banter came just as easily as before.

Through my laughter, I heard him speak. "_Never_ let me do that again," he said between the chuckles. "I think Alice is already packing her things in shame."

It took some time before I was able to form coherent words, but, eventually, I managed to reply. "Oh, God, that was amazing!" I continued giggling, wiping a tear from my eye. This time, the tears were caused by mirth, which made a refreshing change.

"So," he began to change the subject as our laughter died down. "The meeting with your mother went well?" he asked, finally getting to the reason he had called.

"It did," I said, the relief ringing in my voice loud and clear. "I followed your advice and stayed calm, which I haven't done around her for a while. Didn't raise my voice once." I paused, before adding something I thought he might need to hear, after his reaction to it the day before. "She, um...she apologised again for slapping me, too."

"I'm glad," he remarked, the words loaded with approval.

"I hope you don't mind," I continued. "But, I sort of asked her to meet you guys. I know you offered yesterday, but, now that things are okay, it's fine if you don't want her to."

"The offer does not retract just because you and your mother are getting along better," he chuckled. "I would be happy to meet her, as would the others. Just let us know when."

"She hasn't agreed, yet, she's still deciding. At least she doesn't think I'm hanging out with 'dregs' again. At least, I hope not. Dad helped by singing your praises, apparently."

"He did?" Carlisle sounded surprised.

"Yeah. Even got into a row with her defending you," I commented. "That, in itself, shows how highly you stand in his regards."

"Then I shall send him my warmest thanks," he declared. "I fretted all day long about being hunted down by the wrath of your mother."

"Oh, you're right to worry. Her wrath could kill even vampires!"

"Of that, I have no doubt, Bella," he concurred with a laugh. "How are you feeling, now?" he asked, after a pause and I could almost feel the concern filtering down the line, causing me to clutch the phone a little tighter to my ear.

"Pretty good, actually," I answered. "It was nice to clear some air and, we haven't gone into great detail just yet, but I think we're at a good starting point for that to happen."

"I'm very happy to hear that," he said with all the sincerity and warmth he'd displayed the day before.

I wrapped my free arm around myself and sank further into the sofa, wishing he were there with me. I just wanted to be in his presence, to absorb the calm he exuded and let my eyes wander over every minute detail that made him who he was. I wanted to study every movement of his body, every expression animating his magnificent face and not have the true glory of his voice tainted by the inadequacies of my phone's speaker.

"Talking to you helped more than I can say," I began. "I know I've already said thanks, but, if I hadn't already offloaded a ton of my drama on to you, today definitely wouldn't have gone as smoothly-or even happened."

"You make it sound like such a burden, Bella," he remarked, with a gentle sigh. "But it isn't. When someone I care about is upset, I wouldn't want them to suffer in silence."

My breathing changed as I mentally repeated that last sentence.

_When someone I care about is upset..._

The beating of my heart became a little louder and a flutter in my stomach made me sit up and draw my knees to my chest. Did he realise what he'd just said or was it a slip of the tongue? It was alarming how desperately I wanted him to repeat those words and I had to fight extremely hard to keep myself from following all sorts of flights of fancy. _Don't read too much into it, don't read too much into it, don't read too much into it. _I was so focused on repeating the mantra in my head, that I didn't realise how long I had remained silent.

"Bella?"

I was pulled back into reality by his velvet voice. "Hmm?"

A chuckle danced into my ear drum. "It's been a long day, I see."

"Uh...yeah," I replied, my thoughts still a little uncoordinated.

"In which case, I shall let you go. I'm very glad today was a vast improvement on yesterday."

I had to agree, although, a part of me couldn't help feeling that certain aspects of the previous day were actually pretty good, such as the hug he'd given me. Or, the kiss I'd given him. Or, the smile he'd given back after the kiss.

_Concentrate, Isabella!_

"Um, thanks for calling tonight, Carlisle," I said. "It cheered me up a lot."

"Good, although I may never live down using the word like out of context."

My face broke into a grin as I started chuckling at the memory of his attempts at being 'down with the kids and shit'. That would keep me going for a while.

"It's good to hear you laugh, again," he murmured and my stomach fluttered again, causing me to pull my knees in tighter. I was beginning to be grateful for the fact he wasn't here and my face started to flush as I imagined how embarrassed I'd be otherwise. I was pretty sure he had no idea of the effect he was having on me.

"Goodnight, Isabella,"

I bit my lip as the grin grew wider. I normally objected to people using my full name, but, I was starting to love the way it sounded when he did so. "Goodnight," I signed off.

"Sleep well."

Oh, I would. Of that I had no doubt.

* * *

**A/N: **Aww, cosiness! I know some people didn't like the way Renée was towards Bella in chapter 17, so part of the aim during the reconciliation scene was to make sure she wasn't painted like an absolute bitch, because even the best mothers lose it at times if they're pushed hard enough. Let me know what you think. I hope you enjoyed and I'll get the next update out ASAP.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's note: **Howdy! Again, thanks to every single person who reviewed, favourited and followed, kisses to you all XXXXXXXXXXX

As a token of appreciation, here's the next chappie for y'all :)

* * *

Chapter twenty

Teaching had been a passion of mine for as long as I can remember. Even as a human, I'd always longed to follow the profession. There was something incomparable about watching youngsters as they started to experience the world and filling their curious minds with the knowledge needed to face the challenges of adult life. To me, there was nothing more fulfilling than witnessing the spark of delight in a child's eyes as they solved their first math problem, or learnt to spell their own name, and it gave me tremendous pride to know I had been the one to help them do so. Naturally, the moment I decided to settle in Forks with three of my greatly-missed coven members, I started hunting for local schools. My first teaching job had come shortly before my transformation, but only lasted a short while. I was so desperate to repeat the experience, that, the moment my control over the blood lust was strong enough, Carlisle had helped me get back into the profession. Obviously, given our somewhat nomadic lifestyle, I couldn't be any more than a substitute teacher, but, now, I had the chance to become a permanent member of staff...and I had never been more nervous.

Although I had fallen in love with Forks the moment I arrived, there were downsides to the small town. The lack of teaching jobs was the most troubling for me and meant I'd had to search further afield for work. Given its close proximity to my new hometown, as well as the fact that Alice worked there, I relocated my search to Port Angeles. Lady Luck offered a helping hand as one of the high schools there was looking for a new math teacher and I immediately applied. They'd offered me an interview the very next day and it was after that very event that I found myself strolling through Port Angeles with Carlisle. The air was cool and carried the refreshment that always followed a wet morning.

"So, how did it go, Esme?" he asked, hands resting in the pockets of his long, black coat.

"I think it went very well," I replied, taking in yet another breath of the Olympic air. I was sure I'd never get enough of it. "The principal, Garry, and I got along easily and he seemed impressed with my résumé. There are a couple more applicants to interview, but I should know by next week if I got the job."

"He would be a fool not to have you," Carlisle declared with a smile. "After all, when it comes to experience, you have, at least, fifty years on even the most seasoned teacher."

I chuckled. "If only I could put _that _on my résumé."

We continued onwards in companionable silence for a short while as I took in the sights of a town I would possibly be working in soon. As it was a school day, the streets weren't overly busy and I imagined the majority of shops' patrons were parents making the most of their free time to partake in a little retail therapy. Alice had told me the name of dress shop she worked in, so I kept a look out for it as we walked.

"You know," I began. "I am surprised your pager hasn't gone off yet. This must be the first time in weeks you've actually been able to enjoy a proper day off."

"A little over sixteen days, actually," he corrected congenially. "You think the locals would be used to excessive amounts of rain, but apparently not." Behind the teasing, there was no real disapproval. He loved his job and, if not for the sake of keeping up appearances, he'd probably _never_ take a day off.

The high school wasn't far from the area were Alice worked and Carlisle had parked. Although my task for the day had been completed, I wasn't ready to leave the town just yet, so we decided to spend some time in a nearby coffee shop, allowing me to soak up some of the local atmosphere, before popping in to see Alice on our way home. Of course, vampires don't eat or drink anything other than blood, so the coffees we ordered were purely for show. We sat and chatted about various topics, enjoying the rare prolonged amount of time we'd been given together. Our circular table was situated beside the large window, giving us a perfect view of the street opposite and I got occasional glimpses of my petite companion as she helped customers with a task she loved dearly-shopping.

As Carlisle and I talked, I couldn't help notice his eyes often darting to the window. At first, I thought he was simply people-watching; a pastime I, too, enjoyed. Then I realised his attention was being repeatedly caught by a specific target. I followed the gaze, which led to the stores opposite, and saw that his line of sight wasn't reaching the dress shop, but the bookstore a couple of doors away. I knew how avid a reader he could be, but, it wasn't until I saw a familiar brunette walking around inside Thunderbird and Whale that everything clicked together. Isabella seemed to be in the middle of helping a customer locate a certain book as she stood on tiptoes to reach the top shelf. She gave it her best shot, bless her, but, in the end, the significantly taller customer helped her out by removing the desired tome from its designated spot himself, before they both headed for the cash register.

I had only lived at the Forks mansion a few weeks, yet the young human's presence had become almost as regular an occurrence as the vampires living there. Her connection with the coven got deeper every day and, although I took no issue with _her_, I still worried about the prospect of a possible visit from Edward. I knew all too well the Volturi's stance on the matter-under no circumstances could exposure of our existence be risked. Regardless of Isabella's intentions, she would be considered a threat and they would act accordingly. At first, it had made me hang back a little, but, once we'd started talking, I was pleasantly surprised to note the similarities we shared. For a start, she also wanted to become a teacher, although her subject of choice was English, rather than math. I had kept firmly out of the argument with her mother, but felt saddened all the same by her plight and was glad the issue had been somewhat resolved. I quickly saw why the other three had grown so fond of her and why they struggled to find the best way to explain the situation concerning Edward.

I studied him each time his honey coloured eyes flitted to the window, but made no attempt to point out my observation. The daylight shone onto his pupils and they continued to travel back and forth from the bookstore, to me, making it hard for me to read them. I wanted nothing more than to stand in front of him and view them properly, to see what thoughts and emotions swam inside them as he kept looking Isabella's way. Unfortunately, my curiosity was not sated as he soon suggested we go to see Alice.

On the way out, I decided to probe a little deeper and pointed towards the bookstore.

"Is that where Isabella works?" I asked and he had no need to follow the direction I gestured towards, as he was already looking that way.

"It is," he answered and chuckled. "And I am surprised she has not corrected you on using her full name by now."

"She did a while ago," I revealed. "But when I told her how beautiful it was, she felt too embarrassed to mention it again. I've heard you use her full name, too, so I must not be the only one to find it so."

"Indeed," he murmured, his smile widening as we moved forward.

Suddenly, he froze. I stopped a step ahead of him, before looking over my shoulder and frowning in confusion. His eyes were wide and alert and I immediately read the danger signs. I went into defensive mode and took a step backwards to stand beside him, all senses focusing on the landscape surrounding us to locate the threat. It didn't take long to emerge and a scent that had once been an everyday part of my existence wafted past my nostrils. I turned my head slowly and saw a very familiar figure stroll casually towards us.

"Hello, there," greeted the low, illustrious voice of Edward Masen. "Long time, no see."

I risked a glance at Carlisle. His body was a rigid statue, his face completely impassive and eyes alight with all the emotions I had seen when first telling him his past companion was here. The air between the two was charged with so much electricity, it was a wonder our hair didn't start to stand on end. It was extremely rare for Carlisle Cullen to be unconfident in a situation, but I could sense this was one of those moments.

"Hello, Edward," I said, forcing my smile as wide as possible. I wasn't unhappy to see him, but I was apprehensive about the direction this unexpected reunion could take. "It's good to see you again."

"You, too, Esme," he replied, a half smile of his own lifting the left corner of his lips. His claret eyes connected with the vampire's beside me and the smile faltered a little, before he inclined his head in greeting. "Carlisle."

The blonde beside me took a brief second to fully compose himself, before replying, his voice soft and expressionless. "Edward." I could only imagine how heartbreaking it must have been for him to see the shade of Edward's eyes, to know he had abandoned a life he'd once tried so adamantly to follow.

We were all silent for a moment, acclimatising ourselves to the unforeseen meeting, before Edward spoke once again.

"I apologise for the lack of advance notice," he began, his lips slowly releasing the words with each advancing step. "I told Esme I might visit once my business here was concluded and I would have followed that, but this seemed like an opportunity that shouldn't be wasted." He stilled a couple of feet away from us.

"No apology is necessary," Carlisle insisted. "And forgive my hesitation; the surprise of seeing you simply caught me a little off guard."

"So I noticed," Edward said and there was a meaning buried within those words that I couldn't quite grasp. A glance at Carlisle revealed nothing. His face was as unreadable as ever.

"How have you been?" Carlisle asked and I saw the effort he put into relaxing his posture. My still heart went out to him, wishing there was something I could do to make things easier for all involved. Sadly, I knew there was no way to avoid this initial awkward meeting.

"Very well, lately," Edward answered and I didn't miss the tone coating the last word. It riled me a little to think he would already start an argument, but I kept myself in check, not wanting to add any unnecessary aggravation. "The Volturi have been an invaluable help since I joined them."

Carlisle's pupils contracted ever so slightly, the only indication that the red-eyed vampire's words had caused any pain. "How long have you been with them?"

"A couple of decades, roughly. They had no qualms about taking me in and I repay their kindness by performing the odd task for them here and there."

"Is the investigation going well?" How Carlisle managed to keep his composure was beyond me. It seemed as though Edward's last few comments were made to deliberately antagonise. Any inclination I'd had about this being an awkwardly civilised conversation was steadily disappearing.

"In some ways," Edward explained, his eyes moving from us, to our surroundings.

"They are certain the killer is a vampire, then? We had begun to suspect as much ourselves." Carlisle was keeping the topic focused on business, I noted.

"They are," Edward stated, his eyes returning to us as he paused for several moments. "All the evidence points to an out-of-control newborn."

Carlisle nodded. "The last murder was several weeks ago. Are you very close to finding the culprit?"

"I am the closest I've been so far, although, my target is rather adept at escaping my clutches. They haven't yet left this area, however, and it may not be long before the killer reveals himself."

"We have made several attempts to investigate the murders, ourselves, although, only one of us possesses any real skill in tracking."

"Given that you seem to be setting up a life here for yourselves, I understand the limitations placed upon you." Edward gave his first smile. It wasn't very wide or especially warm, but it was a smile, nonetheless. "How are you finding things amongst the living?"

"They were..._interesting_ to begin with," Carlisle said. "But, so far, so good. I am working at Forks hospital, whilst Alice has found a job in this town. Jasper is taking a little longer to acclimate, but it will not be long before he, too, starts integrating into the community."

Edward listened, but said nothing for a moment as he considered Carlisle's words. "I am-" a brief hesitation. "-glad to hear it." His attention turned towards me. "I take it you decided on a permanent stay?"

"I did," I answered. "I have been away for far too long."

"Still no word from the others?"

"I spoke to Emmett a few days ago and, whilst he and Rosalie have no plans to return just yet, they are considering it for the near future." I braced myself to deliver the next lines. "They both send their regards. I think they would like to see you."

Edward gave a quick nod and his eyes lowered to let his gaze sweep the ground beside me. "As I told you, there may be chance after my investigation. If all goes well, that is."

"Although you seem to have everything under control," Carlisle began. "Should you require any assistance, you need only ask. We are as anxious to have the killer found as you."

Edward looked up sharply and I expected to see annoyance in his expression, but it was neutral. "Thank you, Carlisle, but you are correct in assuming I have everything under control. However, I will keep the offer in mind."

"Where are you staying, if you don't mind my asking?" It was a futile effort, but I had to try, at least. I had expected resistance from Edward to Carlisle's offer of help, but, there was always the possibility that he accepted mine. Having him stay at the house was an unbelievably long shot, but, if you don't try, you can never hope to succeed.

"I have to remain on the move, if I am to keep up with the newborn, but, thank you, Esme."

As I said, it was a long shot, but he knew what I was implying by asking the question. He hadn't scoffed or blankly refused, but he hadn't acquiesced, either. Despite the shaky start, things seemed to be going rather smoothly for the time being. I sincerely hoped they stayed that way. The situation was currently resting on the edge of knife, needing only a little push to go either way and the tension was so strong, it was in danger of becoming a visible entity. I wanted nothing more than to bang the pair's heads together and wrap them up in the tightest embrace I could manage, until they were forced to resolve their conflict, but I knew it would never be that easy. Too much had happened between them for an easy reconciliation. With Edward's assimilation into the Volturi, there was a strong possibility that reconciliation may never happen. The notion saddened me beyond words, yet must have been a thousand times worse for Carlisle.

"Unfortunately," Edward said. "I must end the conversation here." His yes bore into Carlisle's for a final time. "Oh, and I'm sure it didn't escape your notice, but, I assure you I will not hunt in, or around, your territory. The people of Washington are safe...from _me_, at least."

It was a final twist of the blade and Carlisle's gaze faltered as his shoulders slumped imperceptibly. Edward may as well have punched him in the gut, whilst laughing in his face and screaming his undying love for the taste of human blood. It was a low blow and had-what I assumed to be-the desired effect. Edward nodded to me, before turning to leave.

When a distance of several feet had been created between him and us, Carlisle spoke, his voice barely above a whisper. "Goodbye, Edward," he said, his golden orbs fixed on the back of his former friend.

There was no reply, although I did notice a faint falter in Edward's step as he continued to walk away, before disappearing from view. Carlisle hadn't moved and his eyes were rooted to where Edward had just been. Through the immobility, his body thrummed with barely restrained emotion, causing a slight tremble in the fingers of his right hand, as it hung limply at his side. Just how hard had that meeting been on him? I slowly raised my left hand and hesitantly placed it on his shoulder, giving a gentle squeeze. He needed to know, no matter what, that he wasn't alone. He acknowledged the gesture by relaxing his shoulders and letting out a sigh.

"I..." He struggled to find the words; the short talk with Edward seemed to have exhausted him. "I'm sorry, Esme."

"You have nothing to apologise for," I said, but, could tell he didn't believe me.

He turned slowly, his eyes not meeting mine. "It seems we cannot keep the truth from Bella any longer." His voice was flat, monotone, containing none of the usual life.

"It appears that way," I agreed, wishing I could see his eyes, if only to know what he was feeling at that moment. "How do we tell her?"

His eyes turned heavenwards as he considered. They closed for a short while as he took in a deep breath. Although we had no need to consume oxygen, human habits die hard and there was still no better way to clear the mind than inhaling deeply. When his eyes opened and finally met mine, he was far more composed.

"We tell her the truth," he decided, before reconsidering. "Or, a less perilous version. I do not want to frighten her."

"Alright."

I was going to say more, when I noticed his attention had left me and fixed on something over my shoulder. I turned to see Isabella walking towards the store window, carrying an armful of books. She gave a warm smile and waved with her free hand. I waved back and sensed some of the tension leave Carlisle, just like it had before. She quite often seemed to have that sort of effect on him. Not just him, either; I'd noticed the calm atmosphere spread across the entire house whenever she'd visited over the past few weeks. I had actually spoken to Jasper about it and his description had been a little baffling. With Jasper's gift of pathokinesis, he was able to sense and, to some extent, control the emotions of people around him, yet, with Isabella, his talent didn't quite work the way it should. He compared it to listening to music whilst wearing earplugs. He could sense her feelings, yet it was nowhere near as intensely as with anyone else. He also couldn't manipulate her emotions, either, not that he was in the habit of ever doing so; he'd simply tried to out of curiosity once and it hadn't really worked. I asked if it bothered him, but he claimed to actually enjoy the reprieve her presence allowed.

She must have sensed all was not right, as her smile faltered and a crease of concern lined her brow. She really was very perceptive, at times. The change in her demeanour seemed to finally kick him out of his despondence and he started moving forward. I followed as he began to speak.

"I'll be with you and Alice in a moment."

I nodded and walked over to the dress shop, whilst he headed for the bookstore. A part of me considered lingering just out of sight, to listen in on his conversation with Isabella, but knew it would be an invasion of privacy. As he disappeared into Thunderbird and Whale, I pushed open the door to Belle of the Ball and Alice was stood by the cashier desk, serving a small queue of customers. She didn't look my way, but I knew she was aware of my presence. Serving the patrons as quickly as good service would allow, she came over and saw straight through the smile I had painted on for her.

"Was it bad?" she asked, her delicate brows knitting together. She had obviously foreseen our rendezvous with Edward.

"It was both better and worse than expected," I replied.

"Poor Carlisle," she muttered, her dark lashes resting against the white skin as her eyes closed empathetically. "Was it very hard for him?"

"Oh, Alice, I'm torn between wishing you had been there for him and being glad you did not have to witness it."

She stepped forward and embraced me tightly. "I can't imagine. I'm sorry I did not warn you, but, I only caught a glimpse mere minutes before he approached you."

"I suspected that may have been the case. It did seem like a spur-of-the-moment action on his part."

"What did he say to you?"

"Not very much," I said. "Although, he couldn't resist adding a few jabs at his former mentor," I added, disapprovingly.

"You can't be surprised by that, surely? The way he left, I'm surprised he didn't end up lunging for Carlisle, before the end."

I let out a sigh. It was all such a mess. How had things become this way? We had all been so happy together, once upon a time. My melancholic reminiscence was broken by the sound of the door opening and I turned my head to see one of the men in question enter. The change in Carlisle was surprisingly stark; only a subtle hint of distress remained from his recent encounter with Edward as he halted beside Alice and I. He offered a small smile and she wrapped her arms around his waist. He accepted the gesture gratefully, wrapping his own arms around her in response and placing a light kiss on the top of her head.

"You need not worry," he murmured. "All is well."

I watched in silence, once again finding my attention focused on studying his face. Could a few short minutes with the girl really have that much of an effect on him? There was still a little dejection in his eyes, but nowhere close to its previous level. More than ever, I wished I had spied on the pair, simply to see how she'd managed to remove so much of the sadness.

When he and Alice parted, she began her interrogation and I continued my silence, mulling over the thoughts in my head. There were many things troubling me, but, something in particular was beginning to overwhelm all other concerns. In some ways, it was exciting and lovely, yet I was not blind to the terrible danger it also presented. I needed to know more, but wasn't sure if those involved even realised what was happening, yet. I knew exactly who to talk to, but would have to wait until my diminutive companion was completely alone before discussing the matter with her. Carlisle has asked about Alice's visions regarding their friendship with Isabella, but all she'd revealed was that everything would be alright. I hadn't asked, myself, as I had only been mildly apprehensive about it, before. However, it was obvious things were changing and we needed to be prepared for whatever the future might bring. If the future I was currently predicting came into fruition, I could only pray that Alice's assertions were correct and that everything _would_ be alright.

* * *

**A/N: **So, I'm assuming everyone can guess what future Esme is predicting. If not, then, um, you should probably read the last nineteen chapters ;) I decided to do some proper research for this chapter and Garry is the actual name of the real principal of Port Angeles High School. However, the name of the dress shop Alice works in is completely made up. See you all soon!


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's note: **It's update time!

* * *

Chapter twenty one

It was safe to say that the myth about vampires needing to be invited into a home to enter was just that. I discovered this whilst dancing around the kitchen to the music coming from the iPod, sitting in its docking station. With the housework all done, I had started preparing the evening's meal, accompanied by the funky beats of Roxy Music's More than This-a band I got into thanks to my mom's undying love for Bryan Ferry. I hummed, warbled and waltzed my way through the process of grabbing all the ingredients and implements needed, turning to retrieve a knife, just as a figure came rushing into the room at breakneck speed. I screamed in shock and fell back against the counter. My hands flying to my mouth as the intruder held up his apologetically.

"Holy shit!" I gasped, my heart hammering against my chest.

"Bella, I am so sorry," Carlisle said, standing in the kitchen doorway.

I inhaled deeply several times to calm my racing pulse, before speaking. "No, it's alright, I just wasn't expecting...God, you're fast!"

"Forgive me," he appealed, advancing a step. "I did not mean to frighten you."

"Well, you failed on that account!" I chuckled, a palm resting on my chest, willing the violent thuds to relent.

"I..." he faltered, and his features morphed into an expression I had never previously witnessed on his incredible face. He looked embarrassed. "I thought...you were in danger."

I frowned in confusion, my eyes darting from side to side, wondering what he was talking about. "Um...why?"

"Your door was ajar," he explained.

My frown deepened. "It was?" I could have sworn I shut it when I got home. Clearly not.

"Yes. I was about to knock when I noticed and, like the worrywart I am, several terrible scenarios came to mind. I can see, now, that I may have been a little hasty."

I absorbed the words, before a grin slowly spread across my face. "Worrywart?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, am I being old again?"

My grin grew wider. "It's okay, I forgive you. For that and knocking about ten years off my life," I teased.

"I really am sorry," he apologised again, moving forward until there were only a few feet between us.

"Is it my turn to banish _you _from apologising, now?" I leaned over the counter, towards the iPod to switch it off.

He didn't answer, but let a small smile creep across his lips. He gestured towards the docking station. "Interesting choice of music."

"Are you a Roxy Music fan?" I asked.

"I like the occasional song," he replied. "But my tastes favour classical music more."

"Any particular favourites?"

"Far too many to mention," he said, moving to lean his back against the counter beside me, his hands going into his trouser pockets. "Although, I have a soft spot for Debussy. Clair de Lune has always been a favourite of mine."

"Mine, too," I revealed, feeling a thrill of joy at our mutual appreciation. "In fact," I went over to the iPod again, flicking through the playlist. "I might have that on here."

After a quick search, I found it and pressed play, turning the volume down a little. Blaringly loud was perfectly acceptable for pop, but classical required a little more subtlety and respect. I remained where I was, listening to the first few bars, before turning to face my unexpected guest once more.

Carlisle's eyes were distant and fixed straight ahead, as he enjoyed the music and I took advantage of the distraction to let my eyes wander over him. Judging by the slightly dishevelled smart clothing, he must have been on the way back from the hospital. The tie had been loosened, hanging a little askew and I wondered if that was an aesthetic feature. With everything I had learnt about vampires over the past few months, I was sure they never suffered from the weariness and fatigue so common for humans after a full day's work. I, myself was feeling pretty exhausted after a full week at the bookstore. A few rebellious strands of hair hung forward, brushing against his lashes and it was remarkable how strongly my senses reacted to that small detail.

As the tinkling notes continued to filter through the air, I sensed a subtle change in him. It was nothing visible and I couldn't quite explain it, but there was definitely _something_ going on. It worried me, as it was similar to what I'd sensed in Port Angeles a few days ago. He'd looked so..._sad_. I had asked what was wrong when he came into the bookstore straight after I spotted him, but he'd brushed it off as exhaustion after a bad week at the hospital. I didn't believe him, but hadn't pushed the topic. I'd spent a great deal of time wondering since, though and wished so badly that there was something I could do to help. I'd do anything to eradicate the melancholy in those beautiful eyes. Currently, they were near enough burning a hole in the linoleum floor.

Eventually, I couldn't bear it any longer and had to say something.

"Carlisle, what's wrong?"

I wasn't sure if he had heard me at first, as he didn't immediately respond. After a moment or two, his face slowly turned towards me, a neutral expression plastered upon it. He didn't speak, however, just simply watched me with that distant look still in his eyes.

"Carlisle?" I called, really starting to worry, now.

It was like the music had cast a spell upon him, leaving his mind unable to focus on anything but the piano notes. I turned and paused the track, which had the desired effect. When my eyes returned to him, he was blinking furiously, as though his senses had finally come back.

"Bella...what-"

"I wanna know what's going on," I demanded, crossing my arms over my chest. "And don't give me any of that exhaustion crap, because we both know that's a lie."

For a brief moment, the sadness in his eyes was overrun by surprise and I would have regretted my harsh words, were it not for the relief I felt at finally seeing a different emotion within those golden irises. As they stared at me, I saw that surprise slowly melt away, to let another feeling reside. It wasn't the gloom like before that had worried me so much, but it still wasn't anything good. Eventually, his head swivelled to face forwards, again, his lids lowering as the beautiful eyes returned to the floor. He let out a slow, quiet sigh.

"I need to talk to you," he said, quietly.

My heart, that had regained its steady rhythm, began speeding up again, as I panicked, trying to figure out what I had done wrong. My characteristically open face allowed him an insight into my thoughts and he removed a hand from his trouser pocket, to rest it on my arm.

"It is nothing you have done," he reassured, but my anxiety did not relent. Carlisle had been weird the moment he entered the house, which meant something big was going on. His hand travelled from my bicep, to my shoulder blade as he gestured with his free hand towards the kitchen table. "Can we sit?"

I nodded and watched, as he grabbed the two chairs nearest us and positioned them so they were facing one another, before we both took our seats. His elbows rested on his knees, as he clasped his hands together. He took a moment, before speaking, presumably to decide on the best way to begin.

"As I said, Bella," he began. "This is not about anything you have done. However, it is something we have been meaning to talk to you about for a little while, now. I was unsure exactly how to go about it, which is why we delayed, but recent events mean we are left without a choice."

He paused, allowing me a moment to take it in, before continuing.

"You are aware of the fact that our existence is a secret from the human race. This is a rule that was created millennia ago, mainly to ensure our kind a peaceful and safe existence. However, circumstances have meant you are an exception to that rule. To begin with, although I admittedly worried a little, I was confident that, if we were careful, no harm would come of it and, so far, everything has followed accordingly. Sadly, that is no longer the case."

He paused again, as I acknowledged the second chunk of information with a slow nod of understanding.

"Do you remember me talking about the Volturi?"

I nodded.

"Well, they are a little like the police force of our kind, ensuring the small amount of rules, created for our safety, are adhered to. Most of them all come back to one key point: maintaining our secrecy. Any breach of those rules is dealt with swiftly and severely. The recent serial murders that began in Seattle have caught their attention, as much of the evidence points to the culprit being a vampire. Given the amount of media attention the killings have attained, there is a real risk of exposure and the Volturi have been forced to act. In these cases, they send out a small number of coven members to investigate and eliminate the threat, and this instance is no different."

My apprehension grew as the words continued to leave Carlisle's mouth. I was no genius, but, it was clear where he was going with this. I pulled my left leg up, resting the ball of my foot on the seat as my arms wrapped around it. The action hadn't distracted me from any of the worry.

"They have only sent one vampire for this assignment, but, he is well known to my coven." At this, the sorrow in his eyes, which had been shunted aside during his explanation, returned a little. My fear only intensified as it mingled with concern for him. "In fact," he continued. "He approached Esme and I when we were in Port Angeles a few days ago, departing only minutes before you saw us. As an-" The briefest of hesitations. "-old friend, he mentioned the possibility of visiting us, once his business is concluded and this is where you come in." The sorrow withdrew, allowing seriousness to come into the foreground, as he leaned a little closer. "Yes, he is an old friend, but, he is also a Volturi member, bound to enforce the laws they uphold. Your knowledge of the existence of vampires is a serious breach of their secrecy laws, meaning he must remain ignorant of the situation. Under no circumstances can _he_ know what _you_ know."

My hands must have been clenched extremely tightly around my leg, as, when his icy fingers pried them away, I felt a relief of the immense tension I hadn't even realised was present. Both my hands were cradled in his, as his eyes gazed straight into mine.

"I know this sounds scary and it was beyond irresponsible for me not to inform you of the situation earlier. I can only beg for your forgiveness, on that part. We are lucky that, so far, no damage has been done. From now on, however, a great deal of caution must be used."

"I," I squeaked, before clearing my throat of the fear-induced lump hindering my speech. "I haven't-and wouldn't-tell anyone, I swear."

"I know, I know," he soothed, sensing my growing distress. The customary back and forth motion of his thumb caressing my knuckles, meant that distress didn't plague me as much as it should have. "Again, you've done nothing wrong. We are the ones at fault, here. It simply means that, until our friend finally moves on from this area, you will not be able to visit us as often as before."

My eyes widened in true distress and no amount of thumb rubbing could ease it. I wouldn't be able to see them? No, that wasn't true; I just couldn't see them _as much_. That was still a hard blow, though. But why should it be? He wasn't saying I'd _never_ see them, after all. It didn't matter, as I suddenly realised just how much I had relied on them to occupy my free time over the more recent months. After a moment of consideration, I almost gasped at the discovery that this was the first evening I'd planned to spend at home, alone, in over a week. Usually, I was either at the Cullen household, heading out somewhere for the evening with them, or, occasionally, Alice would come here.

A cloud of gloom threatened to hang over me, as I contemplated all the lonely nights I was about to face. Then, an even more depressing thought crossed my mind. If I couldn't go to their house, I wouldn't see Carlisle. It would be a lie to say my eagerness to spend time round theirs had nothing to do with seeing him. How would I spend time with him now? His days were occupied with work at the hospital and, without sparking a series of pathetic or disturbing rumours, which would undoubtedly make things awkward between us, he couldn't exactly keep coming round here. Alice and Jasper could get away with it, as they pretended to be a similar age to me. Carlisle, however, had everyone under the illusion that he was in his early thirties. It was just a little too old to be close buddies with us, yet a little too young to begin a budding friendship with Charlie.

"Bella."

I looked up, not even bothering to keep my face neutral, as he would see right through it in a flash. True to form, he set about relieving my woes.

"This does not mean we will never see each other again," he said. "It just means that our house is not the safest place for you to be on a regular basis, right now. There are plenty of other things we can do and places we can go, so do not be downhearted. Trust me, there is not a thing on this Earth that could keep Alice from her best friend."

Those words were truly touching and made my heart smile, as I shared her feelings with equal enthusiasm. But, as true and wonderful as that may be, there was a tiny part of me that couldn't help wishing he had included himself in that last sentence. I knew the idea that he would reciprocate my romantic feelings was taking the term 'delusions of grandeur' to new extremes, but, I would be happy living with him as a close friend. He'd hinted at such a thing in the past and undoubtedly been there when I needed someone most, but, was the idea of distance between us as troubling for him as it was for me? Carlisle spoke again and a twinkle of humour glinted in his eyes.

"If all else fails, we can always sneak onto the reservation. No Volturi would think of looking for us, there."

The adorable smirk on his face made me burst into chuckles and his left arm moved up mine to rest on my shoulder, leaving a trail of tingles in its wake. Did he know the effect he was having on me? The look on his face suggested he didn't and my dignity was very thankful of that.

"Jacob would have a heart attack," I remarked, still giggling.

"I think they all would," he agreed, his own laughter mingling with mine. "But, it could be fun to watch."

His countenance was so wonderfully mischievous, it was enough to make me weak at the knees and I was more thankful than ever to be sitting down. In that moment, with him so close to me, looking directly into my eyes, I was almost able to believe he was no longer talking about all five of us, but simply he and I. I was so desperate to believe it, that I almost lost the sensible part of me, usually there to keep my feet firmly rooted to the ground. Why did I have to fall for someone so ridiculously far out of my league? Because, I was Isabella Swan, that's why!

"Are you alright?" Carlisle asked and I had a very difficult time bringing my thoughts back from dreamland.

"I am," I replied. "It sucks a teeny, weeny little bit, but it's for a good reason."

"That it is," he agreed, his grip on my hands and shoulder tightening.

For the life of me, I absolutely couldn't break my gaze away from his. It was like a tractor beam, forbidding me to face any direction other than forward. I may have just complained about falling for him, but, right then, I didn't care if my feelings were unrequited. The delicious way my insides fluttered every time I looked at him, was a feeling far too exquisite to ever let go. His chilly palm burnt right through the fabric of my shirt, causing goose bumps of excitement to arise all over my skin. The luminescence of his eyes made everything around them fade to grey, as I attempted to differentiate all the various shades of gold blending together in the irises, encircled by a ring of dark umber. I could stare into those orbs all day long, if given the chance and I began to wonder how I had ever managed to pass the days, before meeting him and his coven. As his scent overwhelmed me, I wished there was a way to bottle it. If I could, then I would always be able to inhale its beautiful and calming aroma.

Everything around him was drawing me in and that was when another part of my mind alerted me to our physical closeness. Either that part of my mind was playing tricks on the rest, or he had moved closer. I didn't remember the space between our knees being quite so small, before and I could have sworn his face was further away a few minutes ago. A sudden want to reach out and touch the enviably smooth skin overtook me and it was only his cool grip keeping my arm where it was.

A gentle tingle of cold brushed my neck and I realised it was the fingers of his other hand. I was tempted to look down and see what they were doing, but didn't want to disrupt this moment-whatever it was. It may have all been me, overanalysing, overreacting and generally getting so wrapped up in the twenty-first century Adonis sat opposite, that all sense of reason began to vanish. My nonsensical side was relishing the feel of those fingers, wanting them to do nothing more than wrap in my hair and close the distance between us.

_He's so close, _it was telling me. _All you have to do is lean forward and..._

A car door slammed.

The moment was gone. His hand left my shoulder and the space between us grew at an alarming rate. Before I knew it, he was standing and tucking his chair in, as I sat there, blinking like a brain dead idiot.

"I think your father is home," Carlisle stated, his sensuous voice doing little to help my disorientation. My lack of response must have worried him, as he called my name, which finally snapped me out of my trance. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Fine," I mumbled, feeling my cheeks grow hot as I pushed my own chair back into its previous position.

The front door opened and shut and heard Charlie whistling as he hung up his coat. Carlisle began to make his way to the hall, when Dad spotted him.

"Carlisle?" he greeted, surprise on his face. "What's Bella done to herself, this time?" he joked. "When she and a doctor are in the same room, it's usually a result of clumsiness."

"Thanks, Dad," I called from the kitchen, earning a chuckle. I followed Carlisle and saw a smirk on his face.

"It is absent-mindedness, rather than clumsiness, this time," he said. "She left her purse in the diner at lunch, which Alice forgot to give back when she dropped her home. I popped over to return it."

Charlie gave me a weary look. "Really, Bells? I thought I taught you to be smarter than that."

"Sorry," I mumbled, wishing the temperature of my face would drop. "I'm tired, I guess."

"Well, thanks for dropping it off," Charlie said and, it may have just been me, but I swear he was giving the vampire a subtle once over. Why, was completely beyond me, but I wasn't certain enough of what I'd seen to consider asking.

If Carlisle had noticed, he gave no sign, simply smiling and nodding his head in acknowledgement. "It's no trouble," he assured, before turning to me. "I'll see you soon, Bella."

I raised a hand in farewell. "Tell Alice I said thanks," I requested and he promised to do so, before letting himself out.

**000**

The room was dark and the sheets beneath me were soft and cool. A gentle breeze blew in through the open window, brushing against my skin as rays of moonlight bathed all it touched in haunting silver. I was close to dozing, my brain drifting in that bizarre state, between sleeping and wakefulness, when a sound made my eyes open.

_Issssabellllaaaaa..._

I rolled over and looked towards the window. My vision was blurred, but I saw nothing out of the ordinary there. As my eyes moved across, they paused on a figure stood by the opposing wall, nothing more than a blur of yellow, white and blue. In contrast to the surrounding gloom, it seemed to be encased in a mesmerising glow and I sat up, drawn like a moth to a star. Had it made the noise? It took a step closer, its shape starting to solidify into a humanoid form, although no features were yet distinguishable. I wanted to speak, to ask who or what it was, but was unable to form a coherent sentence. It advanced further, and my vision began to clear, allowing me to see the face of a man looking back at me. He was the most beautiful creature ever to grace my existence. The moonlight caressed him, but did nothing to detract from the burning gold of his eyes. The moment my pupils connected with his, I was lost.

Several more steps closed the distance between us and he stopped beside me, looking down. He placed a long, pale finger to his lips, before leaning down, his exquisite countenance slowly getting nearer and nearer, until the bed dipped where his knee rested and a hand came up to cup my cheek. Had they the willpower, my eyes would have closed to truly savour the feel of that cool skin against mine, sending sparks of electricity through my entire body. But, they were bound to his will and he refused to relinquish his hold on them. The other hand gently snaked around my waist, before resting at the middle of my back and pulling my torso up towards his.

Our eyes were still locked and I marvelled at the golden fire blazing in the gaze that enthralled me so. It held such power, such danger and I knew it would consume me the moment I touched it, but, I was too far gone to care. This entity had permeated my dreams for so long and I was glad to finally discover its identity.

The beautiful face grew nearer, the fire growing more intense with each millimetre. It would hurt and it would scar, but, it would be worth it, so I clutched at his shoulders and endeavoured to close the distance even quicker. He allowed me this one luxury and, once his eyes were close enough for our lashes to touch, I finally had to close mine, unable to withstand the fire anymore. Our bodies sank together, back onto the bed and his breath danced across my face, lips hovering teasingly above mine. I wanted to touch them, to know if he tasted as delicious as he looked and smelt. I felt him shift and my insides fluttered with excitement, but my sense of taste was denied, as those lips ghosted over my jaw line, towards my ear. They halted right above the canal, the icy breath tickling as it brushed past. The lips inched nearer, brushing against the skin as he spoke.

"Are you ready?" he asked, his whisper like a balm for the soul.

"Yes," I replied, in breathless desperation.

The soft lips pressed against my earlobe, before travelling reverently down my neck. That fire scalded me, but, I loved every moment. Shuddering breaths escaped me, as my insides squirmed with delight. His right hand moved to grip my hip as the left clutched a handful of my hair, pulling my head back to expose my throat all the better. His tongue started making lazy circles over my jugular and I ran my fingers through his silken locks, before fisting the hair and pushing him even closer. His tongue stopped its ministrations and I felt his lips curve into a smile against my skin. His body shifted once more, as his right hand travelled down my body and encircled the back of the knee, before hooking my leg up, pressing our abdomens tightly together.

His tongue caressed me once more, before I felt his lips part and his teeth graze across my flesh. His fire was invading me now, making my body burn and I moaned in torturous pleasure. Then, he stopped and lifted his head to ensnare me with those eyes again. The seemed to be asking a question and I didn't care what it might be, the answer would be yes. It was his, he could have it all; my mind, body and soul belonged to this creature. Satisfied with the response, he leaned over and placed a tender kiss on my forehead, before moving back and studying me one last time.

Then he lunged and, in one swift movement, the fire consumed me.

**000**

I startled awake, my heart pumping and breathing heavy. My mind was mess, plagued by vivid flashbacks, as it tried to make its way back the world of the wakeful. Eventually, reality reigned supreme and I fumbled for the switch to my bedside lamp. The room was bathed in amber, but I had to shield my eyes from the brightness for a few minutes, before they adjusted. When they were able to see properly, my chocolate orbs immediately flew to the window. It was closed.

My head fell back to the pillow with a sigh. The heartbeats slowed and I took in several deep, calming breaths. As my palm rested on my clammy forehead, I kicked the tangled covers off me to cool down.

What.

The.

Hell.

Just..._what the Hell?_

Did my subconscious mean to tell me that the recurrent dream harassing me for Christ-knew-how-long was about Carlisle all along? Deep down, I had always known, but it had never been like _that_ before! I didn't need to put a hand down my underwear to know the effect it had had on me. My face flushed and I thought I might explode with embarrassment. Good God, how was I _ever_ going to look him in the eye again? A surge of uncontrollable giggles overwhelmed me and I ended up rolling over to bury my face in the pillow, as a means of silencing them. Once they had been subdued, I reached for my phone to check the time. Four am. I groaned as it was returned to the table and switched the light out. Rolling back over to stare at the ceiling, I knew there was no chance of getting any more sleep. The time passed slowly as I gazed into the darkness, one question turning over and over in my mind.

Carlisle Cullen, what on Earth have you done to me?

* * *

**A/N: **Due to the light smuttiness at the end, I decided to up the rating on this fanfic. I hope this won't have any negative effect on it :/

Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. If all goes well, the next update shouldn't be too far away, as it is already half-written. See y'all soon :)


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's note: **Two updates in once week? I spoil you, I really do!

* * *

Chapter twenty two

A girls' night out, that was what Alice had proposed. As I thought about it during the drive to Port Angeles, I realised that, technically speaking, the title was misleading. Only one of us was actually a girl, although, at twenty-three, I hoped to be considered more of a woman. Perhaps it should be re-titled a _females' _night out. I was so glad Alice and Esme had decided to get ready with me at mine, as it was only the day after my rather _suggestive _dream about the Cullen patriarch and it had been plagued with flashbacks. The mere thought of Carlisle made me want to start hyperventilating, so who knew what _seeing_ him would do. I could still feel the sensation of his teeth sinking into my neck and the burn of his eyes boring into mine. God, those eyes...

I think Charlie was pretty happy with the arrangement, too, as it was pretty obvious he had a thing for Esme. His eyes had nearly bulged out of their sockets when he came home to see her walking down the stairs, clad in red and black silk. Not that I could blame him. I didn't have to be lesbian or male to see the appeal.

"Isabella," sang a high-pitched, melodious voice.

My musings broken, I focused my eyes on Esme's golden orbs reflected back at me in the rear-view mirror. The skin surrounding them crinkled ever-so-slightly with amusement.

"Where did you go, just now?" she asked, with a musical chuckle.

"Oh, she's probably concocting some outrageous plan of revenge for me making her wear a little make up," answered Alice teasingly.

I turned towards the mischievous pixie sitting beside me in the back seat, pointing from my eyes to her, signalling that she should watch out. She smiled wickedly, before poking her tongue out.

"For a woman of your age," I remarked, my voice taking on a haughty tone. "I expected more mature behaviour."

"At this speed," she countered, mimicking my tone. "Being pushed out of the car might just be enough to kill you."

"And you would have to spend eternity cheering Jasper up after losing his greatest source of entertainment."

"Hmm," she considered, tapping her chin for a moment, before facing me again. "Luckily for you, I put the happiness of my man above all else." She ended with a wink.

"Now, now, girls," Esme said. "Play nicely, or I'll be forced to report you to Papa C."

We all laughed at the nickname Jasper had devised for Carlisle a few days ago, during a discussion about fashion mistakes. Alice began to describe in detail a certain outfit he had chosen to wear during the seventies, then presented me with photographic evidence and I'd almost spat out my mouthful of coffee, before saying he looked like a dodgy pimp. Esme had practically roared with laughter, before she and Jasper began thinking up an assortment of pimp pseudonyms for him. Papa C had become a firm favourite and soon stuck. I wasn't sure if any of them had been brave enough to use it around him, yet, though.

"So, where exactly are we going, tonight?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Well," Alice began. "I haven't the foggiest. I've been here over three years and never even visited a single bar or club."

"So, we're winging it?"

"I've always loved that phrase," Esme commented. "It sounds so free and adventurous."

"And is perfect for tonight!" Alice declared, with a beaming smile.

**000**

All eyes were on Esme as she sauntered in to the bar. She wasn't clothed provocatively, but, her dress clung in all the right places and the heels accompanying it accentuated sickeningly perfect pins. She was naturally beautiful, but, having made an effort for the evening, was a real knockout. Alice was equally gorgeous, but in a very different way. She'd opted for a more ethereal look, consisting of white lace and chiffon. I, however, was perfectly forgettable in my skinny jeans, grungy t-shirt and short jacket, all lent to me by Alice, although, I suspected she may have bought them for the occasion and lied about them being hers. My obscurity didn't bother me, though. I was glad I wouldn't have to endure the lustful glances the two sirens accompanying me were forced to bear.

The bar was already bustling, but had enough space left for us to occupy a secluded corner near the entrance. I was surprised when Esme and Alice joined me for a couple of drinks, until I remembered the facade they had to upkeep. For a while, three of us sat in silence, people watching and enjoying the music, until Alice initiated conversation.

"So, Bella," she began. "Are there any guys here who catch your interest?"

I was ready to immediately say no, but had a facade of my own to maintain. I hadn't told anyone about my feelings for Dr Carlisle Cullen and planned to keep it that way, to save utter embarrassment for myself and prevent the possibility of losing him. I was happy for my unrequited attraction to remain secret, as long as I could keep him in my life. I made a show of scanning the crowd, before stopping on a guy with blonde hair vaguely similar to the object of my affection. I pointed and both vampires followed the direction of my finger. "He's okay, I guess."

Alice and Esme studied him for a moment, their super-sight allowing them to see him far better than I could. After a shared glance, their gazes turned back to me.

"Got a thing for blondes?" Alice queried.

_Yes. _

"Not especially," I shrugged. "But he's the only one to really stand out. It's kind of slim pickings in here tonight."

"I have to agree," Esme concurred, draping an arm over the back of her seat as she scanned the male population of the room once again. "Although, he isn't too shabby."

I followed her gaze to a dark haired guy at the bar. He was wiry, average height, wearing fashionable glasses and smart, but casual clothing. He looked nothing like Carlisle at all.

"Not really my type," Alice said.

"Nor mine," I added.

Alice looked at me. "So, what is your type?"

_Tall, blonde, pale..._

"I don't really have one."

"You must do, if he isn't it."

I glared at her. "Are you trying to match make me? I swear to God, if you are-"

"Relax," Alice chuckled. "I'm only curious. You said he's not your type, so I'm just wondering what is."

_Golden eyed, older men, with an interest in medicine._

I bit my lip, trying to silence the distracting thoughts, before answering. "Like I said, I don't really have one. For a start, I don't immediately go for looks and a place like this is the last I'd pick to find a potential partner. I like to get to know people, first."

"Very wise," smiled Esme. "Personally, I like mine to have a manhood big enough to shatter boulders."

I snorted with laughter, placing a hand over my mouth to keep from drenching my top in alcohol. She waggled her eyebrows suggestively, before she burst into mischievous giggles. I may not have known Esme long, but I liked her a lot.

"What about you, Alice?" She continued, throwing a quick glance my way and I suspected she wanted to take the attention away from me. "What's your type?"

Alice straightened and her countenance morphed into an expression of dreaminess. "Tall, southern gentlemen, with a skill for riding."

"Oh my God, you two!" I cried as they laughed.

"I was talking about horses, Bella," Alice insisted, a naughty glint in her eye.

"Was he your type, before you met him?" I asked.

"Hmm, that's an interesting question and the real answer is that I don't know. He's such an important part of my life, that I can't imagine anyone other than him beside me."

"If I had a man with that kind of face beside _me_," interjected Esme, with a smile. "I wouldn't want to trade him for anything else, either."

"He is rather divine, isn't he?" The pixie sighed, her dreaminess returning.

"There's more to it than that, though, isn't there?" I said.

"Oh, absolutely," she agreed. "For us, vampiric beauty holds nowhere near as much allure as it does for humans. Obviously, I still think he is extremely handsome, but not in the senseless way a human woman would. Because it's designed to aid our efforts of ensnaring prey, a vampire is beautiful to a human in a completely different way to one of its own. For instance, all the men have gawped at Esme whilst she's been sat there-" Esme raised her glass in appreaciation. "-but it's not so much her beauty capturing their attention, but the unusual pull they feel towards her. If a vampire were here, he might find her attractive, but wouldn't leave a trail of drool along the floor as he walked by."

"So, what _does_ attract you to Jasper?" Alice seemed more than happy to talk about it and I decided to abuse that, so that the attention would remain off me.

Alice went still for a while and I began to wonder if I'd accidentally offended her, until she finally opened her mouth to speak. "His soul."

"Soul?"

"I don't mean in a religious sense, I mean in a more spiritual way. His personality, temperament, what makes him _him_. He's a very charismatic man and one smile could make a woman fall irrevocably in love with him. He's also extremely loyal, willing to die for those he loves. However, there is also a darker side to his personality, created during his early years as a vampire. They were mired by death and unspeakable violence, which turned him into something of a monster at the time. It wasn't his choice; the lifestyle was forced upon him by his sire, who used him as a puppet to carry out her dirty work."

I leaned forward, quickly enthralled by the tale. I knew very little about Jasper and couldn't wait to find out more.

"He was turned during the Southern Vampire Wars, during which many covens went to war with each other in fights for territory. Their weapon of choice was newborns, because, for the first few years of a vampire's life, their strength is at its very highest and their insatiable blood lust makes them easy to control. However, it also makes them unstable, so they have to be kept under control. That was Jasper's job. I believe he was chosen due to being a Major in the Confederate Army during his human life; it gave him the tactical knowledge necessary to run an army. He created and trained newborns for his sire, disposing of them when they outlived their purpose. To do so effectively, he had to ignore his empathetic nature. In a way, it created a second person inside of him, one he still has trouble dealing with even now. He was tricked into it by false love, believing that his sire, Maria, was, in fact, his mate. Of course, that turned out to be very much untrue."

Alice's expression was no longer dreamy. There was an anger simmering beneath the surface and, despite her lack of size, I wouldn't have advised that Maria ever go near Alice Brandon if she valued her own life.

"When I saw him for the first time, I saw none of the darkness he believed ruled him, I saw a man tainted by the selfish desires of another. He was apprehensive when I first approached, which is understandable after all Maria had put him through. But, he soon came around." She flashed a dazzlingly infectious grin. "It was meant to be."

I could feel the love radiating from her, like a blanket reaching out and capturing me within its warm, comforting embrace. I thought back to when I'd first witnessed them together in the diner. At first glance, so different, yet perfect for each other in every way. As I'd spent more and more time with them over the past weeks and months, I saw just how deeply their mutual love ran.

"What do mean by 'mate'?" I asked. The term felt quite animalistic, but, she'd said it in an almost reverent tone of voice.

"I know it sounds quite..._uncouth_," Alice said. "But it's a phrase we use to describe that one person you were meant to spend the rest of your life with. Humans find it too, but you tend to call them soul mates, I think; makes it more romantic, I suppose." She smiled at me. "It's not always an immediate thing, you might know your mate for years, or even decades, before realising, but, when you do, there's nothing to describe how it feels. It's like everything in your life falls into place. They don't take over your life, or become your sole reason for existing in a weird, obsessive way, they just make you complete and compliment you in every single way."

Listening to her describe it, I felt something I had never truly experienced, before. Sure, the mysterious trio-now quartet-I had come to know possessed beauty, grace and wealth I could only dream of having, and I'd often half-joked about wishing to swap lives with them, but, this was the first I ever felt a physical stirring of envy in my chest. I wanted what Alice had and knew who I wanted it with. Unfortunately, he was too far out of reach. I had never felt this strongly for anyone, before and I was at a loss to explain exactly why Carlisle had such an impact. It was more than just looks. He was kind, caring, funny, strong and extremely loyal to those he loved.

Love.

The word sent a chorus of bells ringing in my head. Did I love him? It was difficult to say. Sure, he was _always _in my thoughts, either at the forefront, or taking a temporary backseat, as other pressing matters occupied my day, but, was that love? Did my feelings for him match the unflinching adoration Alice had for her Jasper? I remembered the scepticism I'd felt before about the notion of true love. Well, maybe not scepticism, but, perhaps, reservations. I'd never actively sought it out, yet, now I was desperate to have it, but only if it was with one person.

But, how could that ever work? He was a Goddamn vampire, for a start! He was several centuries my senior and had a thirst for human blood, even if his expert restraint stopped him from acting on the impulse. It was too pessimistic an avenue of thought to go down, so I focused my attention back to Alice and flashed a fake smile.

"Are you ready for another drink?" she asked, pointing the almost empty glass sitting in front of me.

"I'll get it," I offered, grateful for the distraction.

The glasses of my two companions were still full, so I decided not to bother getting them anything. The journey to the bar involved quite a bit of zigzagging around people, but I eventually made it. The female bartender was busy serving a queue of people, so it took a while for her to get round to serving me. I opted for a non alcoholic beverage, to ensure I didn't end up getting drunk, but, just as I was about to speak, a shout and the sound of a door swinging open sounded behind me. I turned to my right, to see a thick set guy enter and stride towards the tall red head beside me. I took a few steps back, not willing to become an unexpected participant in their argument and only just cleared the way in time for the red head to be shoved back so hard he fell into the table behind. Glass smashed and liquid saturated the floor, as the table was flipped over in the collision. I saw Esme and Alice both on their feet, ready to assist, but I motioned to them that I was okay.

Before the scuffle could escalate, a couple of well-built men in black t shirts and trousers arrived to diffuse the situation. Everyone remained where they were, until the pair had been escorted out of the bar. Whispers of shock and laughter followed and I turned back to the bartender to complete my order. She poured the coke and I paid, before circling around the upturned table on my way back. I probably should have paid more attention to where I was going, but was busy stuffing the change into my back pocket, when my feet slipped from under me and I flew to the floor. A sharp pain blazed across my temple as I landed and briefly blacked out.

When consciousness returned seconds later, I felt cool hands touching my neck and running across my forehead. My eyes slowly fluttered open and I saw two beautiful faces lined with concern staring down at me.

"Bella, Bella!" The one with short hair cried. "Speak to me!"

"Calm down, Alice," replied the other, her dark hair falling in curtains around her lovely pale face. "Give her a moment."

A throb of pain assaulted the left side of my head and I winced, letting out a hiss.

"Bella," the long haired lady I was beginning to recognise called softly. "Can you hear me?"

I groaned, my hand going up to find the source of the pain and immediately regretting doing so. As soon as I saw the sticky red substance covering my fingers, I began to panic.

"Shh, shh, it's alright," Esme soothed. "You've just cut your head a little, sweetheart. It looks worse than it actually is."

Strong arms carefully levered me into a sitting position and I saw a crowd of spectators surrounding us. Someone came forward to address Esme, carrying a cell phone. "I'll call an ambulance," he offered.

"Instead of the ambulance, I have the number of a doctor friend of mine," she said, with a grateful smile. "Could you call and tell him we are on our way?"

He immediately set to work, more than happy to do anything she desired, as her attention returned to me.

"What..." I began, my voice illustrating the daze I was still in. "What happened?" My head _really_ hurt.

"You slipped and fell," Alice-the owner of the strong arms, I realised-explained. "Hitting your head on the corner of the table as you did."

I glanced at the circular table beside me, currently lying on its side. Beside it were shards of broken glass and a few specks of blood. My blood. The panic returned, but Alice clasped my hands in one of hers, before tightening her grip around my shoulders.

"It's alright," she repeated Esme's sentiment. "We'll take you home and Carlisle can take a look at it. It'll be quicker than waiting at the hospital."

I nodded, before she and Esme helped me up and the latter thanked the young man who had called Carlisle for her, before they both escorted me out of the bar.

The night air was chilly and did nothing to alleviate the pain in my head. Luckily, their car wasn't too far away and Esme turned the heating on the moment we were inside. Alice watched me like a hawk during the entire drive home, asking me questions every now and then, probably worried I might slip into a coma, or something. For the first time in a Cullen vehicle, the journey seemed to take forever. My head throbbed, my hand was covered in blood and I could feel damp patches on the back of my jeans. The smell of beer reached my nostrils and I assumed it was coming from me. It would have been much worse for the vampires present, what with their super senses and I felt like apologising for making their car reek of alcohol. Through it all, I was surprised by how annoyed I felt. Trust my clumsiness to ruin a night out. Then, I registered the fact that Alice had mentioned Carlisle and a fresh wave of panic ran through me. Of all the conditions to be in to see him, this was probably the worst. With that thought came a moment of relief, as I realised I must not be too badly hurt if I could worry about something like that.

When we eventually got to the house, Carlisle was stood by the porch, waiting and immediately rushed to my side of the vehicle, opening the door to help me out. I clutched his hand for support, as I climbed out of the vehicle and, with my klutziness on top form, I stumbled. His arms wrapped around my waist, making me lean against him for support. I looked up at him, ready to apologise, but he gave me a look that reminded me not to even think about breaking the 'sorry ban'. Before we could move anywhere, he set about giving a quick assessment of my injury and asking the routine questions to determine if I was suffering with concussion. When his hand cupped my chin to turn my face, my mind deemed it the perfect moment for a flashback to arise and, for a brief moment, my pulse went haywire. He must have felt it, as his eyes widened in alarm.

"What is it?" he asked, his study of my left temple pausing, to meet my gaze.

"I-is," I thought of something to say, hoping my current predicament would aid the deception. "Is it bad?"

"No, I don't think so," he replied, his eyes returning to the injury. "But, we should go inside, so I can clean and dress it."

I nodded and let him lead me into the house. Alice followed, allowing Esme to park the car in their garage. Carlisle asked for a brief explanation for what happened, which his diminutive companion willingly gave. Not once, from the car, to his study, did his grip falter or loosen and I let his aroma wash over me, calming and clearing my mind. Both Alice and Esme had assured me the cut wasn't bad, but, it wasn't until _he_ said it that I could allow myself to actually believe it.

I noticed Jasper's absence and wondered if my injury had anything to do with it, until we met him at the top of the stairs on the top floor. He was stood in a doorway, hands behind his back and posture stiff. Alice skipped over to him, placing one hand on his chest and the other on his shoulder, her lips moving silently, as she whispered into his ear. I suddenly felt awful for invading his home and making him feel so awkward in the one place he should be able relax.

"It's alright, Bella," he murmured, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed his discomfort. "I'm fine."

I wanted to say something, to apologise, at least, but he was quickly led away by Alice, back down the stairs. Letting go of my hand, but refusing to relinquish the hold on my shoulders, Carlisle reached over to open the door to his study and escorted me inside. The lights were off and the curtains were open, allowing the moonlight to shine through the large windows. Given the seclusion of the area, there were few streetlamps around, meaning the silvery light was undiluted by any artificial amber. Although the room was very different to the one in my dream, the moonlight paved the way for another flashback. It was enough to make me wish I _did_ have concussion.

He led me over to the large desk, which had already been cleared, judging by the small pile of books and papers occupying the nearby sofa. An assortment of medical supplies was present, which I hastily tried to ignore. The whole scene was very familiar and my eyes flew down to the hand I had injured not that long ago. To think mom had worried about my new choice of friends-who better for clumsy Bella Swan to befriend than a doctor? It was a stroke of genius on my part.

Said doctor motioned for me to sit on the empty portion of the desk, before switching on the lamp and I hoisted myself up, a little proud of the fact I didn't fall spectacularly to the floor in the process. Carlisle helped me remove my jacket and placed it beside the other objects on the sofa, before beginning his prep for treating the injury. During this time, I decided to focus my attention on the shelves of books surrounding us. I had been in this room a few times before and, each time, tried to ignore the pangs of jealousy the rows of books elicited, but it was never successful. Before meeting the Cullens, the tiny shelf in my room had never irritated me, but, with each subsequent visit, I found myself loathing my miniscule collection of books more and more-his gift of Wuthering Heights not included, of course.

My view of the books was obscured by his wonderful self, as he positioned himself before me to get the best view of my head wound. Cool fingers beneath my chin gently tipped my head back a little, before coercing me to face sideways, so he could thoroughly examine the damage. I was in danger of reliving the entirety of last night's dream, so clambered for something else to occupy my mind.

"I guess a doctor's work is never done," I remarked, noticing the casual attire he wore. It must have been one of his rare days off, which made me feel all the worse about my clumsiness.

He smiled. "It's an occupational hazard of associating with you," he teased. "Could you hold this side of your hair back, please?"

"Thanks," I replied, with mock huffiness, doing as he requested.

"Well," he continued, the smile growing into a grin. "Under what other circumstances would the sober person in a bar end up being the one to require medical attention?"

I glared at him. "Do you tease all your patients?" I asked. "Seems to me that your bedside manner could do with some improvement, Dr Cullen."

He reached over for a small packet and ripped it open, before returning his gaze to mine. "What have I told you about sass?"

"That memory of yours playing up, again?"

The antiseptic hit my wound sharply and I let out a hiss.

"Ow!" I griped.

"That'll teach you," he winked. Oh, why did he have to do that?

"Bully," I murmured, hoping paranoia made my voice seem to tremble more than it actually did.

He chuckle, continuing to carefully clean the wound. I wasn't sat very far back on the desk, more perched on the edge, really and was far too aware of how closely he stood before me. Four of my five senses were ensnared by him-smell, sight, hearing and touch-and I had to near enough mentally scream at myself to keep from imagining him ensnaring the fifth. Time for another distraction.

"Will Jasper be okay?"

"He'll be fine," Carlisle reassured. "It's more mistrust of himself than his restraint that he struggles with. He was worried about the possibility of hurting you, hence why Alice has taken him out for a few hours."

"If I leave, before he gets back, can you tell him I'm sorry?" I held up a hand before he could protest. "I'm not breaking the ban, it's just that I know it's hard for him, sometimes. For all of you." I paused, before deciding to amend that last statement. "Well, not _all_ of you."

"I don't think he will hold your human tendency for bleeding against you," Carlisle said, in a light tone, although it didn't make fun of my genuine remorse.

"I know, but...I guess I just feel bad for rubbing it in. It must be hard, especially as none of you chose this life."

"Like everything in life, we must simply choose what to do with what we are given." He leaned in closer as he finished cleaning away the blood, able to view the injury clearly, now.

"You're like a saint," I declared, earning a snuffle of amusement.

"Vegetarians would beg to differ," was his flippant response and I had to roll my eyes at his self-depreciation.

"Well, I'm not one," I countered. "So, I think you are."

"Well, thank you," he replied, with a small smile, before his expression became more serious. "I'm afraid there is a small piece of glass in there I shall have to remove."

I gulped, cringing at the pain I knew would come.

"I'll make it as quick and painless as possible," he promised, before retrieve a set of tweezers from the desk. He leaned in close, again, his left hand cradling the back of my head to keep it still. I kept my gaze lowered, and was thankful to have the fear of pulling the glass out, as an excuse for my heart beginning to race.

True to his word, the procedure was quick and I barely felt a thing. When I saw the size of the shard, which was hard to do, due to it being so small, I felt silly for being so worried. His hand slid away from my head, before tapping the underside of my chin affectionately. "See?" he winked. I wanted to tell him to stop doing that, but, enjoyed the gesture too much to follow through.

Distraction time, again. "Has there _ever_ been a time you considered doing things...y'know...the easy way?"

"No," he answered immediately, as he opened the packet of another antiseptic wipe. "I knew right away what I wanted to be." The wipe stung the wound again, but I restrained my hiss to listen to him, settling for a quick grimace, instead. "I wanted to help people. It brings me happiness." He gave a heartbreakingly gorgeous smile as he said that, before he continued in a more serious tone. "Even if I am damned, regardless."

The last sentence stunned me a little and my initial reaction was to treat it as a bit of dark humour, possibly a dig at his father's profession. "Saving yourself a spot next to Satan, Carlisle?"

He'd been busy throwing the cleaning wipe into the trash, so his face was turned away as I spoke, but, when his eyes returned to me, I saw little humour there. I felt awful, all of a sudden, like I'd just suffered a chronic case of foot-in-mouth disease.

"Wait," I demanded, putting a hand on his arm, to halt his movements. "You're serious?" I was panicking; worried in case he had just tried to open up and I'd insensitively laughed it off. Perhaps what I had assumed was humour, was actually insecurity for his father's beliefs about Carlisle's kind. I felt like the biggest asshole on the planet and, when he didn't answer right away, I called his name.

He sighed softly, looking out the window behind me, before answering. "There are those," he began, slowly. "Who believe there is no afterlife for our kind, that _this_ is our afterlife. And, in exchange for this..." he searched for the correct word to use. "..._limited_ immortality, we have, in fact, lost our souls."

The room was enveloped in silence, as he simply stood there, his eyes continuing to gaze out of the window. Remembering what he had told me about his upbringing, I knew just how strongly certain beliefs had been instilled into him from childhood and their lasting effect was plainly obvious, despite the fact those events took place three to four hundred years ago. That haunted look I'd seen in my kitchen the day before had returned and I felt a thrill of anger swell in my chest.

"That's bullshit," I declared, not caring, for once, if he disapproved of my cursing. My harsh words seemed to kick him out of his momentary stupor and those amber orbs refocused on me. "I'm sorry, but it is."

A trickle of humour managed to pull at the corner of his lips. "Thank you, Bella. You've always been very gracious about us." He leaned over to pick up a packet containing a large, white plaster. "By all other accounts, though, we are damned. But, I hope, maybe foolishly, that I will get some measure of credit for trying."

The pity the wan smile gracing his features instilled in me caused my shoulders to droop a little. I was quiet as he continued working, wishing, yet again, that there was something I could do to take the pain away. He was always presented as this pillar of perfection, of immeasurable strength and resolve, yet, there were moments he had proven he was just as vulnerable as the rest of us. I needed to say something, to reciprocate the kindness and comfort he'd offered me in my hour of need.

"He's wrong, you know," I murmured.

Carlisle was about to administer the plaster, when he paused to look at me. "Who?"

I hesitated, pretty certain I knew who this was all about, but, not blind to the possibility that I was way off target. "Your father," I replied. "He was wrong and, if he could see his son, now, I think he might view things a little differently."

Carlisle remained still, but his eyes told me I had hit the mark. There was no response, but could tell he needed more convincing, so made it my mission to do so. I straightened up, my chin lifting resolutely.

"How long have you been a doctor?"

He didn't answer, sensing the question was rhetorical.

"In that time, you've never given in once to the instincts meant to rule your kind. You've got every excuse to be a monster, but you're not. In fact, you've probably saved more lives than every one of your human colleagues combined. You go against your own nature to help others, suffering daily to ensure the wellbeing of an entire town. And," I prodded his chest lightly with my finger. "You were willing to expose what you really are in order to save a young woman's life. Twice."

I let him take those facts in, before continuing, my tone less admonishing, as I willed my eyes to convey the sincerity of my words. "So, you see, you couldn't be damned, it's not possible. Besides, if Saint Carlisle can't get into heaven, what hope do the rest of us have?"

He smiled at the humour attached to the end of my speech, before deciding to commence with covering my wound, gently pressing the sticky edges of the plaster against the skin. He reached for medical tape, tearing off a strip, before placing it over the plaster, to reinforce its grip.

"And that's not graciousness, either," I affirmed. "It's the truth."

His eyes were focused on my temple and I wanted to say more, to prove my words weren't lip service and I really believed them. This man needed to know just how amazing he really was, how much of an impact he had on people's lives and just how much he meant to _me_. It was then that I realised the answer to the question that had bugged me earlier that evening. Did I love him? I think I did.

"And, if God rejected you," I said, my voice almost a whisper, because it felt like betraying a great secret. "Then, He's not a deity I would want to follow."

In that moment, all mobility in Carlisle ceased. The fingers of his right hand remained pressed against my temple, but his face slowly swivelled to look at me dead on. His eyes were burning, alight with a myriad of emotions and I couldn't even begin to discern any of them. Relief came with the discovery that anger was not one of them, as I realised how blasphemous my words had been. I'd basically admitted I'd denounce God for him, a pretty big deal to the son of a pastor. But, at the same time, I found that part of me-the reckless, nonsensical part-didn't care. It didn't care what anyone thought. It didn't care that my love may be unrequited, that he might discover the depth of that love just by looking at me, or that the Volturi would kill me for the love I bore him. It didn't matter, _none _of it did.

Only him.

_Always him_.

I felt cool fingers slide down the side of my face, the soft skin of Carlisle's palm resting against my cheek, as his thumb moved back and forth to caress it. His eyes were watching as the opposable digit made its movements and I desperately wanted to know his thoughts. Had my words upset him? Was he trying to figure out a way to let me down gently? Was this the moment he decided it would be best for me if he ceased contact altogether? I was ready to argue my case, to tell him I didn't expect anything more than the friendship he had already offered, that I wouldn't push for something he couldn't give.

"Coming from you," he murmured, his voice a delicate whisper. His eyes never moved from his hand pressing against my cheek. "Redemption suddenly seems attainable."

They were the last words I had ever expected and the surprise was written all over my face as our eyes met, gold boring into brown. What did that mean? I couldn't decipher his gaze, something I wanted to do so badly, it hurt. Surely he knew what I felt, my body was practically screaming the truth at him, so why couldn't he just give me his answer and be done with it? His touch was stoking a fire building within me that nothing could douse. The recklessness took over and I wasn't sure where thought ended and impulse began. Maybe such a vivid recollection of my dream fuelled my actions, or, perhaps, it was simply the blow to the head that hushed my inhibitions. Either way, I began to close the space between us, slowly, at first, giving him a chance to pull away, but, he didn't. Then, in one fluid motion, I pushed my body forward, away from the desk and reached up to press my lips to his. It was chaste, but loaded with the powerful feelings and longings overloading my soul.

Carlisle's body remained rigid and the hand hadn't pulled away, but, the sensible part of my brain, currently reduced to no more than a distant resonance, began to fill me with doubt. He wasn't responding. I'd made a mistake. I had just fucked up whatever chance we'd had at friendship. My actions had just lost me the person I cared for, above all others and there was no taking it back. It was over.

Then, his grip tightened and he kissed me back. His lips began moving against mine and I reacted instantly, my right hand moving up to clutch the fabric covering his shoulder. His fingers slid into my hair, pressing our faces even closer together and I couldn't even describe the way my heart soared in delight. His free hand curled around my bicep, before both arms wrapped around my shoulder blades, encircling me in a delicious embrace. My arms went around his neck, my fists grasping his beautiful, golden tresses as I felt his cool, moist tongue caress my bottom lip, begging permission to enter. I opened my mouth, ever so willing to grant his wishes and groaned at the divine flavour on my tastebuds.

Never had I been kissed like this. Every inch of my body was alight, revelling in the assault all five of my senses received without protest. It was better than anything I had ever imagined, better, literally, than I had even dreamed it could be. His iciness met my heat and I couldn't get enough. He manoeuvred us a step backwards, gently bumping my backside against the desk. One of my arms slid from around his neck, ready to lever myself to sit atop it, but my actions ceased when I was distracted by the feel of one of his hands slipping over my shoulders, up my neck, to run through my hair. The other moved down to my hip, before his cold touch slipped underneath my t shirt, to press against the bare skin of my back. I moaned deeply into his mouth.

A strong gust of wind blasted my face and I almost toppled to the floor. My coherence was nowhere to be found and I stood there for a long moment, blinking furiously to retrieve my senses, panting heavily. I was unsure of what had just happened, but turned to see Carlisle at the other end of the room, his back to me. Through my own breathlessness, I could hear his breathing was erratic and his body shuddered with every inhale and exhale. His right hand formed a fist and covered his mouth, whilst the other gripped the shelf above him and a quiet splintering of wood echoed in the air.

I didn't know what to do, besides stand there, my hands clutching the edge of the desk behind me for support. After a while, Carlisle's breaths ceased and he slowly straightened, his body carefully turning back round. His gaze fell everywhere but me and my eyes began to water.

"I-" his voice was hoarse and he quietly cleared his throat. "I am so-"

There was a knock and both our heads whipped in the direction of the door.

"Come in," Carlisle called and Esme's heels clicked against the floor as she entered the study.

I didn't have chance to see her reaction as my attention had already returned to him, to find his eyes finally fixed on me. The blank expression on his face threatened to make the tears overflow, but, I desperately didn't want to cry in front of him. I had already taken an almighty liberty; I didn't want to load any more guilt on his shoulders.

"Please be careful with the wound," he murmured to me, before exiting the room so fast, even Esme was taken by surprise.

She watched him leave, before facing me once again and that was when the sobs began.

"I-I didn't mean it to happen," I insisted, wrapping my arms around myself as the salty water ran down my face. "I shouldn't have done it, it was stupid-"

She was at my side in an instant, her hands prying my arms away, before she encased me in a hug. My fingers wrapped around the fabric of her dress as I wept pathetically, feeling more wretched than I ever had in my entire life. I really _had_ blown it. That kiss with Carlisle had been mind blowing and beyond magnificent, yet, if I could, I would have turned back time to forgo the experience, if it meant keeping the magnificent man in my life. It was definitely over now, as my rash actions had changed everything. I lamented his predicted absence in my life already and there were no words of comfort to soothe the ache in my heart. Esme must have sensed this, as she remained silent throughout my sobbing.

Eventually, the tears could no longer flow and her hands went up to my face to pull it back for study. Her thumbs began wiping the tear-stained cheeks dry, but I didn't let go. I was terrified she might hate me for what I'd done and wanted to enjoy this moment of kindness for as long as possible. Once an acceptable amount of moisture had been removed from my face, she placed a hand either side of my head and her golden eyes searched mine.

"Let me drive you home," she said. "We'll talk on the way."

* * *

**A/N: **So, there you have it, their first kiss! Yes, I stole some dialogue from the stitching scene in New Moon, but, it's such a great moment between the pair, why not use it? As always, I thank you all for the wonderful reviews and hope you enjoyed. I'll have the next update out as soon as possible. Until then, adios! :)


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's note: **Oh my Lordy, I've had so many lovely reviews for the last update, it's been amazing! I was so worried about it, hoping it would turn out right, but, judging by the response, everyone liked it, so yay! This chapter is quite short and I apologise profusely for it, but hope you still like it all the same :)

* * *

Chapter twenty three

Long dark shadows swam over the car interior as the ochre lights of the streetlamps flew past my window. Esme was beside me, driving me home, yet neither of us had spoken since the journey began. My mind was a complete mess since Carlisle left the study so abruptly and I kept replaying the entire scene in my head, trying to work out what had gone wrong. He was fixing my head and we were talking. The conversation started off light, but, then it had taken a more serious turn and I tried my best to console him, to show a willingness to repay the kindness showered upon me on so many occasions. Then, things got complicated. I kissed him. His response had been slow, to start with, but I could have _sworn _he started kissing me back. In truth, I'd been so wrapped up in the feelings of the moment, that I found it hard to actually remember who had done what. Had he reciprocated my gesture, or were my memories fuelled by wishful thinking? I hated it, hated the whole fucked up situation and felt like hitting my head against the nearest solid object, just to knock a little clarity into myself.

Eventually, I felt a rocking motion, as the car came to a slow halt. I looked out of the windshield and realised we weren't outside my house. I turned to Esme, who was already facing in my direction, watching expectantly. My stomach knotted, knowing she wanted an explanation for what had happened between Carlisle and I. Had she heard any of it? If she had, was she angry? If she hadn't heard, was I really going to tell her? If I didn't, Carlisle probably would, so there was no point in delaying the inevitable.

"Are you ready to talk about it?" she asked. "Or, would you prefer to speak to Alice?"

I considered her question for a moment. I knew Alice much better, but she wasn't here right now and I really wasn't willing to cause any more upheaval and drama than I already had that evening. There was always the opportunity to speak to her Wednesday-if she was still talking to me by then. That was a terrifying thought; what if she no longer wanted anything to do with me? What if Carlisle told her it would be better if they all left me alone? Oh, God, I couldn't take it! The tears returned and my head buried itself in my hands. I was such an _idiot_!

"Isabella," Esme called, her hands clutching my wrists to uncover my face. "Stop it." There was a gently authoritative tone, similar to the one Carlisle occasionally used. The despair flared again. Why did everything have to come back to him? "You don't have to tell me about it if you really don't want to, but I cannot let you go home in this state. Your father will panic, if you do."

As if to prove her point, she directed my gaze to the wing mirror and what I saw nearly made me gasp. I looked awful! My hair was a dishevelled mess, my eyes were puffy and rimmed with red and I had a large plaster stuck to the left side of my forehead. She was right, I needed to calm down, before facing Charlie. I began wiping the shed tears away and took several deep breaths. Esme watched me, her hand tucking my hair behind my ear, before resting on my shoulder. Minutes passed silently, as my hysteria was allowed the time needed to disperse. Then, she spoke.

"You're in love with him, aren't you?"

My lids closed, hands running through my hair, as I bit my lip and the tears silently fell. It was undeniable. I, Isabella Swan, klutzy college dropout, had fallen in love with the vampire known as Dr Carlisle Cullen. And, apparently, despite only realising this fact for myself a few hours ago, _everyone _else was already aware of it. Or, at least, Esme was. I wondered what her thoughts were on the matter. I'd detected no anger in her tone, but she wasn't clapping with enthusiasm, either.

"Isabella, look at me," she requested. "Please."

My eyelids slowly opened, before my head swivelled left. A hint of pity graced her features, as her hand went up to smooth the back of my hair.

"How long have you felt this way?"

My gaze lowered, as I thought about it. My fascination had begun the second I saw him in the hospital all those months ago, but, back then it had been nothing more than curious enthralment. He, like every member of his coven, was so different to any other person I had met, that I couldn't help the obsession growing within me. He had shown kindness, patience and altruism unlike anyone I had ever known. He'd saved me from the terror my potential rapist had tried to inflict on me. He'd stopped a car from crushing one of my best friends and he had taken me in when I arrived on his doorstep, bedraggled and distraught after the argument with my mother. And, not once, had he ever asked for anything in return. I thought back to the moment I first discovered my growing attraction to Carlisle. I'd kissed his cheek, to thank him for all he'd done and his smiling reply had stolen my heart. I'd always thought that moment to be the realisation of my feelings, but, what if it was more of an admission? Had I always felt something for Carlisle, from the very beginning? I didn't know. The depth of feeling I had for him was so immense, I couldn't even begin to work it all out.

"I...I don't know," I finally murmured, the words quivering with emotion. "But, I've messed it all up."

The second half of the sentence was spoken so quietly, no human would have been able to hear it. However, my companion wasn't human, so she caught it loud and clear.

"Bella," she cooed and her surprise use of the sobriquet was enough to grab my full attention. She pulled me against her, the silken fabric of her dress catching the rivulets of salty water dripping from my lashes. She began to rock gently, whilst running her fingers carefully through my hair. "I know things seem bad at the moment," she whispered into my ear. "What happened tonight was a shock for the pair of you, I think, and you both need some time to figure it all out."

"But," I croaked through the tears. "He ran..."

"I know, I know," she replied, continuing to rock and console me, before pulling back and cradling my face between her hands. "But that doesn't mean he'll run forever."

My eyes were brimming with disbelief, as they met hers. How the Hell did she know? Anger began to burrow through the despair and I was starting to feel like I needed to hit something. The rage wasn't all aimed at her, in fact, she was little more than a convenient scapegoat, but her words were the perfect excuse to vent my frustrations. She obviously sensed this, because she let go of my face and gripped my hands instead.

"Listen to me," she said. "I am not trying to patronise or pacify. I am simply trying to make you see that things may not be as terrible as you imagine, you just need to give it time-"

"It doesn't matter!" I insisted, yanking my hands out of her grasp. "Things will never be as they were after this. Even if we're able to put it behind us, it won't change the fact that he knows how I feel." I gripped handfuls of hair in exasperation. "Every word, every little gesture will be analysed and any friendship we manage to create will probably be spent with him walking on eggshells, for fear of giving me the wrong impression!"

I drew my knees up and rested my crossed arms on them.

"Do you know how he feels about you?"

I gave Esme a glare that told her not to even _think_ of going there. She replied with an imperious raise of the eyebrows. In my current mood, deciding to talk to her, rather than Alice had proven to be wise. Esme wasn't going to take any of my crap, whereas Alice would have probably let me rant and rave at her until sunrise, without ever holding it against me, which would have left me feeling guilty for the rest of the week.

"You honestly believe he could never reciprocate your feelings?"

I really wanted to slap her. Of course he didn't! In what kind of world would a transcendent creature like Carlisle Cullen fall for someone like me? He was perfect in almost every way, filled with a wisdom and compassion I could never hope to achieve if I lived to be a thousand. He could have his pick of any woman that crossed his path, so there was absolutely no chance of him going for a silly little twenty three year old. Yeah, my memory may swear blindly that he kissed me too, but that didn't guarantee romance. I'd certainly never felt any romantic attachment to the three guys I'd slept with in my lifetime.

Esme watched as all these thoughts passed through my mind and she sighed, before shaking her head in disapproval. "You should have more faith in yourself," she stated.

We were both silent for some time after that and I settled to pass the time by staring blankly at the dimly lit landscape, framed by the edges of the windshield. Against my most fervent attempts at denial, her words managed to reignite the embers of hope my despair had extinguished. It formed a zigzagging line across my heart, with the power to create two different people inside me. One was adamant there wouldn't be anything more between Carlisle and I, but, the other began to wonder if there would. I wished there was some way of replaying every single moment we had spent together to decipher his true feelings. Were they purely platonic and his returning kiss a result of getting lost in a vulnerable moment, or was there something more hidden beneath his cool exterior? Urgh, why was it all so confusing?

With a groan of frustration, I buried my face in my hands and silently asked for oblivion to take me. It seemed my heart didn't possess the necessary capacity for all the emotions battering it.

"Isabella?" Esme shuffled forward, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm not crying," I explained, my voice muffled by my hands.

"You need to rest," she advised, before adding, "If you can."

I took a very deep breath, before lifting my head up and tilting it back to lean against the headrest. After a couple more minutes, my face rotated ninety degrees to look at Esme. Yet another member of the Cullen coven I owed a debt of kindness to.

"Will you tell Alice and Jasper what happened?"

She nodded and I swallowed a lump of apprehension.

"They won't hold any of this against you," she said and I had a hard time believing her. Aware of this, she continued. "I will ask her to call you tomorrow."

"Alright," I replied, straightening myself in preparation for exiting the vehicle. My hand rested against the door handle for a moment, as I bit my lip, before shyly thanking her.

"It's alright, Isabella," she assured me, squeezing my hand and offering a small smile of understanding.

I opened the door and began to walk the remainder of the way home. My state of mind resembling a certain Led Zeppelin song the way it did, it was a wonder I managed to get there at all. Esme asked me to rest, if I could. I was pretty sure that was a request to which I wouldn't be able to acquiesce.

**000**

The next day, I regressed about eight years and gave in to my inner teenage emo by refusing to leave the bedroom and lied to Charlie, citing illness as the reason. He'd been fast asleep on the couch when I got home the night before, so was blissfully unaware of all that had happened. Although I spent the morning doing little more than lie and stare at each wall of my bedroom in turn, time seemed to pass pretty quickly and I was surprised to learn it was almost two in the afternoon, when I picked up the phone to answer Alice's call.

She was as distraught, caring, worried and adorable as I'd expected, but her words of comfort did nothing to help the rawness of my heart and soul. When I asked how Carlisle was, she said he hadn't been home since I left the house and a stab of panic pierced my chest. She immediately assured me it was nothing to worry about, as he'd left a note of explanation. Her reckoning was that he simply needed space and time to think. Well, he hadn't come knocking on my door, which helped confirm my pessimistic suspicions. The sudden onslaught of dejection that attacked my senses made me gasp for air and I had to end the call, promising to ring her later. The phone fell to the floor and I wept into my pillow. It was pathetic, but all I could do at that point.

When Charlie finally returned home that evening, I ordered takeout for us both, under the pretence of still feeling too rough to cook. I decided to keep him company, as we ate, if only to ensure he wouldn't worry too much about me. Unfortunately, my appetite wasn't up to much and my conversational skills fared even worse. After half an hour, I gave up and told him I was going back to bed. I must have looked convincingly ill, because he actually kissed my forehead, before asking if there was anything I needed. The uncharacteristic level of affection was enough to bring the tiniest of smiles to my face and I wrapped my arms around his waist to return his concern with a tight hug. In danger of crying again, I muttered a hasty goodnight, before climbing the stairs to my bedroom.

Just like the previous night, I got very little sleep. All my mind wanted to do was continue analysing every single aspect of that night, searching for the tiniest scrap of hope that my relationship with Carlisle could be salvaged. Could I call or write to him, blame my actions on alcohol and brain damage? I didn't think so. Although much of that night was now a blur, of one thing I was certain: my true feelings had been well and truly revealed. Knowing how compassionate Carlisle was, he wouldn't want to lead me on or make things any more awkward than they needed to be, so I could imagine him distancing himself. In that moment, my abdomen knotted with pain and I curled into a ball, biting my knuckles to silence the cries of anguish.

How could the thought of losing one person cause so much despair? How had he wormed his way so intrinsically into my life that I was no longer able to contemplate an existence without him? The more I thought about it, the more I knew there would never be another who possessed such importance to me. I considered the mate principle Alice had spoken of. Jasper was her soul mate, her second half, the one who made sense of everything else in her life. Carlisle was my Jasper. From the very start, he had connected with me in a way unlike any other. His birthday gift to me had been so perfect, it was like he'd known me for years, rather than the couple of months it had actually been. My visits to his library had become precious to me and it would be no lie to say I spent most of my time counting down the hours and minutes between each one. Of course, spending time with Alice, Jasper and-recently-Esme was important to me, too, but, the long conversations I had with Carlisle about any number of topics made time pass like nothing else.

Eventually, the pain subsided and I could breathe properly again. I couldn't afford to think in such ways, it would cripple me, otherwise. Life had to go on, even if every beat of my heart was starting to feel like a chore. I'd contemplated calling in sick for work the next day, but, decided against it in the end. Wallowing in grief at home would drive me insane pretty quickly, so I hoped the bookstore would provide, at least, _some _distraction to get me through the day.

Even when my eyes began to droop and fitful slumber finally caught me, Carlisle refused to leave my thoughts. And the fact that I knew he never would had the power to both elate and cripple me.

* * *

**A/N: **A bit angsty, this one. Again, I know it's shorter than most chapters, but I hope the speedy update will make up for it :) I didn't want to have Bella ramble on for too long about how upset she is, because it could get pretty tedious. The next update is being written (or typed) as we speak, so it won't be long until it's posted, promise!


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's note: **Hello, my lovelies! Yet another chapter for you all to enjoy.

* * *

Chapter twenty four

A whole week passed and not a word came. It was impossible to describe how agonisingly slowly the time moved in those seven days. Occasionally, I allowed myself to give in to the sorrow and did nothing but brood for hours on end. At other times, I resented myself for becoming such a sappy little twit, resolute in the notion that I didn't need a man of any description to complete my existence, but those determined moments were few and far between. When I wasn't drowning in depression, or filled with rage, I simply went robotically through the motions of everyday life, coming close to the zombie-like state my mother had been subjected to back in Phoenix. I continued to play the illness card, but knew Charlie would see through the deceit soon enough.

Masochistically, I revelled in the dismal weather that so perfectly complimented my mood for those woeful days. I even went for walks through it, although, never straying too far from home, as the Seattle Ripper was still very much at large. After several weeks of quiet, the murderer had claimed yet another victim, this time in the Olympic National Park. Through my personal depression, I still felt a pang of sympathy for my dad. Just when his job had started to return to normal, the shit storm blew up all over again.

Alice drove me to and from work each day and Esme often joined us for lunch, sometimes with Jasper in tow, but, I neither saw nor heard anything of the man who had become the central focus of my life. For the first few days, Alice insisted on telling me everything would turn out alright, but, after my reaction to those assurances on the third day, she relented. Esme had repeated her mantra about giving him time and I desperately wanted to do so, but had spent the entire week horrendously undecided. In fact, by the end of the seventh day, I still had a painstakingly thought out text message saved on my phone, just waiting to be sent. As time went on, however, any semblance of bravery I'd had about the idea, managed to slip away.

It was a rare dry, but still wonderfully grey, day, when I decided to take a stroll to the local convenience store. I was craving junk food and trashy reading material, in a vain effort at mental distraction. In the end, I only ended up buying the local newspaper, as, when it came down to actually deciding on a food to eat, I'd realised I wasn't really feeling all that hungry.

My eyes skimmed over the headline as I began the short journey back home. Predictably, it was all about the latest killing, but, unlike some more prevalent publications, this one kept the distasteful sensationalism to a bare minimum. Opening to the main story's page, I discovered the victim was a middle aged male hiker, not local to the area. He was left in an absolute mess and, if not for the wallet found in the guy's pocket, identification would have been impossible. I winced, but, as sick as it sounded, was glad to have found something that was actually successful in removing Carlisle from my mind, if only momentarily. Of course, the moment I realised that, he took centre stage once more. The heat beginning to boil in my gut told me this was one of my 'angry' periods.

As I shut the pages of the paper with an aggressive smack, my eyes flew up to the porch to find an unfamiliar figure waiting. I stopped in the driveway, wondering who the stranger could be. He was tall and clad completely in black, but, the second he turned to face me, I knew_ exactly _what he was.

Vampire.

Fear immediately clutched my heart. Was this the Volturi member Carlisle had warned me about? Why was he waiting outside my door? Did he know about my friendship with them? I could feel my pulse begin to thump furiously beneath the skin and was at an absolute loss as to what I should do. Before panic could overwhelm me, my sensible side came to the forefront of my brain and used reason to calm me down. Although a strong possibility, there was no guarantee that this person was the Volturi member mentioned. Also, he had no idea what my relationship to the Cullens was, so I could simply downplay the amount of time spent with them, making myself appear more of an acquaintance than an actual friend. I tried furiously to come up with a believable story, but anxiety was making my mind go blank.

I still hadn't moved from my spot, so he started to leisurely descend the porch steps. He was as breathtakingly beautiful as the others, actually coming a very close second to Carlisle in the looks department. The lack of colour possessed by his skin made the varying shades of bronze in his hair all the more striking and the smart, black clothing gave him a sophisticated, professional appearance. He could have walked off the set of a Vogue photo shoot, for all I knew. That sweet smell radiated from him and encircled me, before entering my nostrils, but, there was something disconcerting about him, which had me resisting the charms that drew me so strongly to his counterparts.

He halted a few feet from me and my fear intensified. There was nothing dangerous in his posture or expression, but, one look into his eyes told me how precarious my situation was. They were scarlet and I knew instantly what that meant. The brows above them were delicately knitted into a frown, before they straightened and his coral-stained lips curved into a languorous smile. They parted and a voice escaped, soft, low and beautifully perilous.

"Isabella Swan, I presume," he greeted, his intense gaze boring right through to my very soul.

I couldn't speak. How did he know my name? Had he already visited the Cullens and decided to come here to check whatever story they'd given him? Way to give me a heads up, Alice!

"Yes, I already know who you are," he confirmed, the voice ringing through the air at a calm pace. "So, allow me to introduce myself." A hand rose to rest against his chest. "I am Edward Masen."

A rush of air and he was right in front of me, his face barely inches from mine. The sudden action surprised me and I gasped, but managed to hold my ground. After all, he wasn't the first person I'd met to ever do that, which was when I realised my mistake.

"So, you know," he murmured, his crimson eyes circling my face, as though to memorise each and every feature. "Interesting."

I didn't like the way he looked at me and was filled with shame at giving the secret away so quickly, but, was unable to turn my eyes away from his. What was I going to do? I quickly rephrased the question. What was _he_ going to do? I hadn't thought quickly enough to lie, pretending I had no idea what he was on about, so where would this conversation go and how would it end? A desperate urge to flee threatened to overtake me, but his display of speed had just proven such action would be fruitless.

He took a step backwards, stopping at arm's length from me. Again, a frown delicately distorted his striking features, as he continued to stare. Being subjected to that gaze made me feel like an insect, beneath a magnifying glass on a sunny day. I wanted so desperately to back away further, but was afraid of his reaction if I did so. As we opposed one another, it was as if everything around us ceased to exist. I no longer heard the rushing of tyres against asphalt, or leaves against the wind. The footsteps of people walking by were silenced and, even my own heartbeat went quiet. All I was aware of was the fear and need to get away from this dangerous creature as quickly as possible. My mind tried to scramble for an escape plan. I could explain that my father would be home soon, in an attempt to scare him off. If he was Volturi, he would have a greater awareness than most of the rules of concealment. Killing me would only begin a line of questioning, with the potential to lead back to him. Then again, he was here investigating the Seattle Ripper murders, so could just as easily pass my death off as the latest tragic victim of a serial killer. Oh, why was this happening _now_? I'd spent almost every day of the past five or six months with the Cullens, yet, it wasn't until one of them began distancing themselves, that the trouble started. Well, if this Edward Masen _was_ going to kill me, I wished for him to get it over with as quickly as possible; the terrifying uncertainty was enough to drive me insane.

"I can't read you," Edward murmured, his eyes drifting towards the ground beside me.

I almost laughed in shock. What the Hell was he talking about? Perhaps he wasn't a member of the Volturi, but, simply some random, crazy vampire that had managed to somehow learn my name. Sadly, I knew that was little more than extremely wishful thinking on my part. His eyes returned to me.

"It's a talent I have, reading people," he explained and I noticed his voice held a faraway quality, as though his mind wasn't quite residing with his body on Earth. "Since my transformation, not a soul have I come across that couldn't be read. Some are harder than others, perhaps, but all offer their minds to me like open books." His eyes widened a little and he inched closer. "You, however, are completely closed. This will make my job considerably harder."

He began to circle me, taking slow, deliberate strides and I swallowed, before nervously licking my dry lips.

"You see," he continued. "When I first arrived in this little town, I had absolutely no intention of ever speaking to you, or any human, for that matter. I was sent to investigate a completely unrelated affair. However, when offered this assignment, I remembered that a few old friends of mine had decided to settle here and thought it might be a good opportunity to catch up. They've not lived here long, a few years, at most. Perhaps you know them. Although they all have differing surnames, they tend to be grouped under one: Cullen."

I stayed absolutely still, willing with all my might to keep my expression neutral. I could tell he was playing mind games and knew he was doing it blatantly for me to realise. He kept on speaking and completed one full circumference, before beginning another.

"Due to the time constraints placed upon me by this investigation, I have had little opportunity for socialising. However, I did manage to come across a couple of my friends some days ago, in Port Angeles. I believe Esme, the latest to return to the coven, had an interview of some kind. She was with Carlisle Cullen at the time. Now, unlike you, Carlisle's mind has never been hidden from me. During our companionship many years ago, he eventually learned to quiet his thoughts, out of courtesy, he claims, but, I suppose, several decades of separation have lowered his guard. He was not expecting to see me, therefore had no need to censor his mind and what I heard that day left an indelible mark of curiosity on me."

His quiet footsteps stilled behind me and the grip on my newspaper tightened.

"It was only a quick thought and disappeared at the speed of light. Yet, I caught it. I thought I might have been mistaken at first, but, as time has passed, my certainty has grown."

There was a moment of silence, before a breeze pushed tendrils of hair in front of my eyes and his chilly breath blew against my ear. He was right behind me and my entire body tensed in response.

"Would you like to know his thoughts, Miss Swan?" he whispered, sending a thrill of dread up and down my spine. Goosebumps flared all over my body and I fought to control the trembling that threatened to seize my nerves. Edward moved to my front, our feet so close that the tips of our shoes almost touched. I turned my face away and closed my eyes.

"They were of you."

My eyes flew open, as my heart raced for a completely different reason. He saw the reaction and let out a barely audible breath of amusement. Now, more than ever, I wanted to get away from him, but, was frozen in place. Why couldn't I move? It was like some sort of terrifying spell had been placed upon me, rendering me immobile in this creature's presence.

"Now, this brought many questions to mind. Firstly, I wondered who this Bella Swan might be. Was she a local girl? Someone he worked with at the hospital? An acquaintance from Forks, perhaps? A quick internet search fixed that one."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw pale fingers reach for my chin and that was the motivation I needed to break the spell. I took a couple of stumbling steps back, trepidation causing my breaths to quiver. A wicked smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth, but he didn't close the newly-formed space between us.

"That now leaves the question of _what _you might be...to Carlisle, I mean. It was hard to get a proper picture of the emotions accompanying his thoughts, as they ceased the moment he became aware of my presence. I was tempted to speak directly to him, but, not only is he able to block his mind, but he can also be very hard to read, physically. That is why I have decided to visit you, Bella. I may not be able to read your mind, but your face is an open book."

Panic coursed through my veins. What had he already seen? God damn it, what had I gotten myself into? That was when Edward chose to move closer once again. I countered each step forward with a step back, but this didn't deter him. His movements were confusing, though. He didn't move in a straight line, but headed in a curve. It wasn't until I felt myself backed up against the wall of my house that I realised what he'd done. His hand shot out, to rest against the wooden panel above my head and he leaned in.

"So, what are you, Isabella Swan? Friend? Pet? Mild distraction?" His scarlet gaze searched my face, looking for the answer I refused to give. A chuckle escaped his lips. "God, I would give anything to know what you're thinking, right now."

The silence stretched on and my body was so overwhelmed by the fear that I felt my tear ducts welling up.

"Not going to tell me?" he asked, all trace of amusement leaving his beautiful, yet dangerous countenance. "Or, are you wondering the same thing, yourself?" He pushed away from the wall and retreated a step. "Very well. I'll give you some time to think about it."

Edward slowly stretched the space between us by several feet, before halting to subject me to one last intense moment of scrutiny. Then, his lips parted in the same lazy smile they had offered at the start. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Miss Swan. Please send Carlisle my warmest regards and inform him that I shall be seeing him _very _soon."

With that, he slowly turned and walked away, leaving me bewildered and frightened. Once his form left my sight, the tension released from my body and I gave in to the terror. The newspaper fell to the ground, as my body started shaking uncontrollably and lungs inhaled oxygen with choked gasps. My knees wobbled and were no longer able to support my weight, so I slid to the ground, as tears fell from my lashes. Fitful sobs escaped my lips and my trembling hands pushed the hair away from my face. I sat there, a hysterical mess, as I tried to process the events that had just unfolded. There was no doubting he was the Volturi member, although that doubt had never really been present in the first place. Through my own predictable stupidity, he now knew that the Cullens had broken one of their laws and my chest constricted with terror, as I contemplated the repercussions.

I had to warn them.

The sobs ceased and the trembling subsided, as I scrambled to my feet and flew off in the direction of the Cullen mansion, paying absolutely no mind to the distance involved. Any hesitation I had about seeing Carlisle disappeared, as all events leading up to my meeting with Edward paled in significance. He-and his coven-was now in grave danger.

**000**

Alice had the door open, before I even reached the porch and her face screwed up in concern.

"Bella?"

"Where is he?" I demanded, frantically trying to catch my breath.

"He's inside," she replied, needing no elucidation on who I was talking about. "But, what's wrong?"

I pushed past her and raced towards the lounge. Alice followed at vampiric speed, stopping in front of me to halt my advance. Her hands gripped my arms, as she tried to get me to explain myself.

"Bella, stop," she demanded.

I tried to shake her off. "No, I need to see him!" I insisted.

"No, you need to calm down," she corrected. "This won't solve anything-"

"Get off me!" I cried, wrapping my hands around her wrists in an attempt to pry her away. She was an obstacle, stopping me from reaching my goal and I cursed my inadequate strength.

"Bella, you can't talk to him in this state," she insisted.

"It's about Edward!" I cried and her face went rigid with shock.

She remained in stunned silence for several minutes, before letting out a whisper. "H-how..."

"He came to see me," I explained. "And he knows that you've told me what you are."

"What? When?" Her grip tightened, causing me to yelp, at which point her hands let go. "I'm sorry," she apologised, rubbing my biceps, before deciding to take my hands, instead. "When did he see you?"

"Just now. I was completely unprepared and didn't even have to answer any of his questions. He just saw the answer, right away. He wants to know what's going on and asked me to tell Carlisle he'd see him soon. That's why I need to talk to him. I need to warn him."

At that moment, a voice filtered down the stairs, one that filled me with both longing and despair. I turned to see the vampire in question stood on the middle step. My heart stopped as our eyes met and my body battled between launching at him and running away. After acknowledging me, he addressed Alice, but our gazes never broke contact. I was entranced by those eyes, by the way they seemed to reach in and latch onto my soul.

"Get Esme and Jasper," he instructed, his voice cool, calm and collected.

Although I wasn't paying attention to her, Alice must have hesitated, as he had to repeat the request.

"Go on," he said and I felt the air shift, as she disappeared from the room.

Silence remained, as we stood, watching one another and I had forgotten my reason for being there in the first place. Had it only been a week since I last saw him? It felt so much longer than that. My emotions still bore the wounds of our last meeting and his presence both healed and exacerbated them. I wasn't sure how that was even possible. Unless he planned on us staring at each other for the rest of the day, he would have to initiate conversation, because I'd lost all ability to speak.

"Come with me," he requested and started ascending the stairs. I followed.

We reached the study and I was assaulted by a wave of memories. My eyes flew to the shelf, where the splintered crack from his grip remained. It reminded me of his reaction after the kiss and a pang of anguish pulsed through me. I bit my lip and fought to contain my emotions, as I stopped a short way from the door. He continued to walk over to the window and looked out. The daylight illuminated his features, making his skin seem even paler than it already was and his hair took on a pale buttermilk shade. I wanted to reach forward and run my fingers through it, to touch him, hold him and never let go. He didn't move or speak and the atmosphere of the room threatened to crush me. Eventually, I couldn't take any more.

"I'm sorry," I blurted out. "I'm so sorry for what I did. It was stupid and wrong and I never planned it. It just happened."

I took a step forward, hoping he would, at least, look at me. But, he didn't. His eyes continued to stare out the window, face impassive and the panic surged.

"Please, Carlisle," I begged. "I don't want this to ruin everything. I don't want to lose you, any of you, your friendship means too much to me. I'll never do it again, I swear; I won't ever let it happen again."

I took another step, close to falling to my knees to plead for forgiveness, as tears made their presence known. I saw his hands clench at his sides.

"I'm not asking for you to return my feelings," I insisted, worried that I was angering him and impatiently brushed the tears away. "I can move past this, get over it, put it behind me. It's okay that you don't feel the same. I understand that..." I almost choked on the words, my throat constricting with grief at the thought of bearing a love unrequited. It would kill me inside, but, I would struggle through that grief, if it meant keeping him in my life...if only as a friend. "I understand," I repeated, my voice low as I forced the words out. "That you don't...want me."

I waited, having just poured my heart out in a desperate apology, anxious to see or hear his reaction. The one I received was the last I ever expected. His eyes closed and his chin lowered, as his fists uncurled to rest on the window pane. When he spoke, his breath was a soulful whisper that had the power to confound me.

"I've never wanted anything more."

I couldn't register his words, to begin with. I was so wrapped up in my desolation, that it took a substantial amount of time for me to even realise he had spoken. When I finally heard his declaration, I was completely dumbfounded, unable to even think. He slowly opened his eyes, before removing his hand from the window and straightening. I didn't understand what was happening. I needed to rewind the past few seconds to hear what he said once more, just to remove the doubt from my mind.

He's never wanted anything more...than what?

My apology?

My friendship?

_Me_?

"But, how can it end well?" he asked, that mesmerizing face finally turning towards me, breaking me out of my bewilderment.

_No, no, no,_ my brain cried. He couldn't offer me that tantalising glimmer of hope, only to yank it away, again! I was more alert than I had ever been, as I tried to salvage the situation.

"Why should it not?" I countered, trying to sound more assertive than I felt.

He was fully facing me, now and my breath caught in my throat. He really was an angel, heaven sent to bathe all below in his splendour.

"Look at us, Bella," he began. "You are mortal, I am not. Your heart beats sixty times a minute, whereas mine hasn't for over three centuries. I belong to a species designed to hunt yours. I should be trying to kill you..." His tawny irises fell to the desk. "Not falling in love with you."

Those words almost floored me. I had no response, as all five of my senses were busy containing the well of feeling rising within me. I had to be dreaming. There was no way I could be stood in Carlisle's study, listening to him declare the very feelings that I had been begging him to return. I should have been running to him, wrapping my arms around his neck and showering him with every ounce of love and passion my heart possessed, but something held me back. Despite what he was saying, there was hesitation and doubt in his voice.

"I tried so hard to keep this from happening, Bella," he continued. "From the very start, I didn't want you getting too close, for your own safety, as well as ours. But you did. Simply by being yourself, you left an ineffaceable mark on all three of us and, now, when I should be pushing you away, telling you to never come here again...I can't. I am physically incapable of doing it."

I saw the pain, mingled with longing, swimming in his eyes and I wanted so much to remove it, to comfort him, which made me advance a small step. As I did, the muscles in his jaw tensed and his struggle actually presented itself on his face. It was the first time I'd ever seen his countenance emote so strongly and I was filled with surprise and guilt for being the cause of it. I thought I had suffered this past week, but, what had he gone through?

"Bella, don't feel sorry for me," he pleaded. It was hard to see him this way, the edges of his composure beginning to fray. "Nobody deserves your sympathy less than I, right now. What I have done is selfish and wrong. Because of me, you are now in terrible danger. Because of my weakness, my inability to keep away..." Anger began to infuse with the desperation. "Even now, even knowing that Edward has spoken to you, cannot make me let you go."

The words were leaving his lips, but I focused on his actions. Did he realise he was closing the distance between us? It was as if his feet moved in demonstration of the pull he described and, despite bearing witness to his suffering, I found that I, too, couldn't bring myself to walk away. Now that I was presented with the possibility of him feeling the same, there was no way I was going to let it slip through my fingers.

"You are an intelligent woman. Surely you see the difficulties we face? It is forbidden for you to even know what I am, let alone embark on a relationship with me. Whatever chance you have at a normal existence is gone the moment you commit to me. Even the smallest things other couples take for granted will be an impossibility for us. I cannot eat in a restaurant with you, or stroll along the beach hand-in-hand with you. We will never settle down, grow old together or have children."

Yet more of the floor disappeared behind him and it would only take a few more steps for our bodies to be in direct contact. His whole being radiated desperation and he sounded as though he was trying to convince _himself_, as much as me, whilst begging for me to finalise a decision he found impossible to make.

"You grow every day, blossoming into the incredible woman I could never hope to deserve, whilst I watch, frozen, unchanging, forever the creature I became almost four hundred years ago. There is so much left for you to experience, to discover and I could never rob you of that. I have lived long enough to know what it is I truly want-"

"I know what-" I tried to interrupt, but he wouldn't let me stop him.

"You want this now, but, there is every possibility that time and maturity will make you feel differently and you may discover that I am no longer what you need. It would cripple me to let you go, but, I would do so, to ensure your happiness. Then, the day will come when I lose you forever..." I could barely breathe as I listened, seeing the wince of pain his own words inflicted upon himself. "And where you go, I cannot follow."

I was speechless. Never before had I considered Carlisle Cullen to be a coward, but, in that moment, listening to his words and watching his actions, which conflicted with each other so immensely, I felt tendrils of infuriation curl around my chest. He wanted to keep me safe, to ensure no harm came to any of us, which, in essence was an admirable trait, yet, in doing so, he would not only sacrifice his happiness, but, mine too. He wanted to bury his head in the sand, hide what we truly felt for each other, to keep the Volturi happy, without even consulting with me first. He was implying that I would get bored, lose interest and move on to bigger and better things, basically trivialising my love for him, in a last-ditch attempt to separate us. I wanted to hit him.

"So, that's it?" I demanded, letting the displeasure coat my words. "You're just gonna throw it all away, for fear of having to face a little pain?" The volume of my voice began to rise with each syllable uttered. "You think this is just a little crush for me, that I would drop you the moment a better prospect came along? If so, then you have absolutely no idea how I feel about you!"

"If Edward-"

"I don't give a _damn_ about Edward, the Volturi, or any other fucking thing that might come our way!" I was closing in, the few feet of space separating us quickly vanishing, as my temper urged me to confront him. "And restaurants and beaches can go to Hell, for all I care. You have no right to speak for me, Carlisle; you may be willing to give up, but, I'm willing to fight. There is nothing more important to me than this and I won't let anything take it away, not even your cowardice!"

Without warning, he lunged and my back collided with the wall behind me. My face was cradled between the tight grip of his hands, as his eyes bore furiously into mine and my hands flew up to grip the fabric of his shirt sleeves. My lips trembled, and it had been a long time since this man had frightened me.

"Cowardice?" he snarled, his voice a low rumble. The golden irises were on fire, rippling with the intensity of the moment. The composure had broken, stripping away to reveal the terrified, frenzied soul residing within. "Do you think I want to see you killed, to have you suffer a horrifically painful death, simply to satisfy my own personal gratification? I could never go on, knowing that my actions had caused you to suffer and I would gladly offer my own life in exchange for yours, without question or hesitation. It is not cowardice I suffer from, but the dread of losing you."

I gaped at him, unable to formulate a reaction to meet his. The fury subsided, as quickly as it had flared and his forehead rested against mine, as the gold was veiled by heliotrope coloured eyelids. His thumbs began stroking my cheekbones, running back and forth and I felt a swell of adoration in my heart. My fingers slid upwards, to curl around his wrists.

"I cannot lose you, Isabella," Carlisle murmured, his cool, sweet breath brushing against my face. "Not like that."

I began to weep and his hands slid into my hair, pulling me close. I clutched at the back of his shirt, as I nuzzled his neck and one of his hands left my hair, to wrap around my waist, pressing us even closer together. He began littering kisses upon the crown of my head, offering apologies between each one. I clutched to the moment, revelling in our mutual declarations of love, yet, wallowing in the grief that they hadn't come under better circumstances. I had been so determined and certain, just moments ago, yet, as I began to really consider our predicament, the doubts began to set in. Were we really doomed to failure? Was there no way to remedy our situation? A flicker of an idea lit in the back of my mind, but, it was one so daunting, so impossible, so _scary_, that I immediately doused it and the grip of my fists tightened.

Carlisle gently pulled my head away from his neck, to look at me and the hand that had tangled in my dark tresses slid down to caress my cheek. He didn't say anything, just looked at me, his eyes encompassing the entire surface of my face and his thumb began to dry my tears. I wished I could tell what he was thinking, to know if he had some idea about where to go from here, because I sure as Hell didn't.

"And still," he whispered. "I cannot let you go."

He leaned in to place a soft kiss on my temple, before resting our foreheads together once more. Our faces were so close, nose to nose and I felt the urge to press my lips to his again, knowing he wouldn't deny me, this time. My heart rate began to increase, as I thought of our first kiss in this very same room and wondered where the next one would lead, now that there was no uncertainty to restrain us. I slowly released the fabric from my palms and slid my hands down the shoulder blades, before moving to his chest and gently tugging at the shirt lapels. Unlike before, my actions were apprehensive, subconsciously thinking of the rejection my advances had received last time. Any fears I had were allayed, as he knew right away what I wanted and bent his head in reply.

Just as our lips were about to connect, the door to the study burst open and Alice entered, her face ashen with fear.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked, his grip on me shifting, as he turned slightly to look at his companion, but didn't let go.

"It's Edward," she replied, her voice high-pitched with panic.

Carlisle's hold around my waist tightened protectively. "What about him?"

"He's here."

* * *

**A/N: **Dun...dun...DUUUNNNNNNNNNNNN! Please tell me what you think about Bellisle's reunion. I really hope it lived up to everyone's expectations. The drama is really about to kick off, so I must go and get writing it. Byeeee!


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's note: **Well hellooooooooo! My last few updates have been done in pretty quick succession, so I apologise for the slight delay in posting this one. In order to earn your forgiveness, I am giving you two updates in one! It was originally meant to be one chapter, but, as I realised how long it was getting, decided to break it up into two. I hope you enjoy them and won't be too hard on me for trying your patience :)

* * *

Chapter twenty five

"Carlisle, what do we do?" Alice asked, her hands clasping in front of her mouth, as she started muttering to herself. "Sooner...I should've seenit sooner!"

Before I could wonder what her mutterings meant, Carlisle spoke.

"Is he in the house?" he queried.

"Not yet," she replied. "He's parking his car."

Carlisle released my waist and took my hand, before leading us out of the study and into the hallway, towards the large panes of glass, which offered unrivalled views of the forest surrounding Forks. Down below, a sleek, black car, not too dissimilar to Carlisle's Mercedes, rolled to a gentle stop, before the door opened and Edward Masen's lithe form exited the vehicle. The fear clutched my chest immediately and my fingers tightened around the wintry hand encircling mine. Carlisle responded by rubbing his thumb across my knuckles and I felt some of his newly regained calm pass onto me. I marvelled at his composure, wondering how he could switch from the strained person I had witnessed just moments ago, to the confident, collected man stood beside me now. A quick glance at his face told me he was in full authoritative mode, as his eyes swivelled down to meet mine. Despite the threat we faced, those butterscotch irises submerged me in nothing but adoration.

"Bella," he began. "What exactly did Edward say he knew?"

My eyes flew down to the car, but the vampire in question was no longer there. I pushed through the scrambling thoughts, back to earlier that day, trying to remember every single thing Edward had said.

"Um...well, he knows I'm aware of vampires," I began, before a sliver of optimism snaked into my voice. "But, he doesn't know how." I remembered his comment about me being an open book. "At least, I don't _think_ he does."

Carlisle nodded, and I could tell the cogs of his brain were already working. Thoughts of his mind reminded me of Edward's other comments and I felt it best to mention them, too.

"He also spoke of you, Carlisle," I said and his preoccupied orbs focused on me, once again. "It was about when he saw you in Port Angeles, recently. Apparently, he heard some of your thoughts, just before speaking to you." I hesitated, wondering if I could admit I knew he'd been thinking of me that day, before quickly deciding the current situation left no room for modesty or embarrassment. "He...uh...he said they were of me."

I saw Carlisle's chest rise and fall, as he inhaled a breath of regret. I wondered what those thoughts might have been, and, despite Edward claiming he hadn't been able to get an in-depth reading, Carlisle's worried reaction told me his former companion had probably heard enough to raise concern.

"What'll we do with Bella?" Alice's fraught voice sounded behind me. "If he finds her here..."

"I am sure he already knows," Carlisle replied. "There is nothing we can do, but, greet him and hope we can talk our way through this. You will all have to ensure you keep your minds clear of anything that will immediately give us away."

Alice nodded and a purposeful knock at the door startled me. Carlisle's free hand joined the other to encase both of mine.

"Alice, let him in," he instructed, before his words exited his lips too low and fast for me to make out.

I'd never witnessed them communicate this way, before, and found it fascinating and perplexing in equal measures. Once their conversation was concluded, Alice nodded and threw one last glance my way, before heading down the stairs. I wanted to know what had been discussed, but, before I could ask, Carlisle released my hands and placed his either side of my head, bringing our faces close together.

"Everything will be alright," he promised and sealed the pledge with a brief kiss to my temple, which had the power to make me momentarily forget our current quandary. "Just ensure you are always facing my back."

I agreed to the request, although I didn't quite understand it and he clasped my hand again, as we followed the path Alice had just taken. In the lounge, two of the four vampires were already in position. Jasper stood near the entrance to the dining area, whilst Esme waited by the foot of the stairs. Carlisle inclined his head to each of them in turn, before positioning himself beside the archway separating the lounge and entrance hallway. I stood a foot or so behind him and waited with bated breath for the source of our anxiety to appear.

I heard Alice's musical tones echo down the hall, before she finally entered the lounge and stopped by the side of the archway opposing Carlisle. Edward then entered, his unhurried strides complimenting the self-possessed aura surrounding him. His footsteps ceased as he neared the centre of the ring formed by the other four vampires, and his ruby eyes took a moment to encircle his surroundings. They stopped on me in the process and a grin of worrying amusement slowly spread across his lips.

"I see you managed to relay my message, Isabella," he remarked, before his eyes resumed their circumference of the room. "In which case," he continued, his voice the same unnerving tenor that had managed to make my skin crawl during our earlier confrontation. "You will all know why I am here."

A moment of silence allowed the words sink in. The instinct of flight Edward had provoked within me last time was rising once again and I had to clench my hands to control the nerves. Carlisle's body had been facing Alice, but, began to slowly turn, meaning I had to take a few steps to the right in order to comply with his earlier wishes.

"I must say I am surprised," he continued, completing his three sixty turn by facing the Cullen coven's patriarch. "Especially by you, Carlisle." Scarlet bore into gold, as the Volturi member began to tut mockingly. "Such reckless disregard for the rules." A soft, humourless chuckle escaped. "And at the expense of a poor, defenceless _human_. Just what were you thinking?"

"We didn't tell her," Alice said, Edward's attention caught by her step forward.

Carlisle used the distraction to turn a little more, which, of course, required I move, as well. I did so and realised that I had a clear path for the front door, should I need to escape.

"She managed to work it out for herself," the petite vampire explained. "She's surprisingly perceptive, you know. So, you see, no laws have been broken by us."

"The knowledge she possesses poses a risk," Edward stated, the dreamy aspect to his voice fading to become more assertive, as he encompassed the role of law enforcer. "And the fact that you have willingly overlooked it is a breach of conduct. The laws demand that all threats be eliminated and she-" he pointed a finger my way. "-No matter how innocent her intent, is still a threat."

"And what would you have us do?" Jasper's sultry voice argued. "The laws are there to ensure our concealment, so, killing the daughter of a police chief to enforce them is hardly conducive to their purpose."

Edward's body turned slowly and gracefully to face the speaker. I didn't need to see his face to know a malicious grin was plastered across it.

"Ah, Jasper," he sighed. "Perhaps I am even more surprised at you. The decades must have done wonders for your control, if you are able to be in such close proximity to young Isabella, here." He gestured towards me with an outstretched arm, before studying Jasper intently. "And not a sign of struggle...that I can _see_. Does it ever get to you, Major?"

I saw a flash of infuriation light up Jasper's eyes and panic sparked in my chest, as I sensed the rapidly growing hostility permeate the air. It wouldn't take much for things to escalate into a full blown brawl and, as the only human in the room, I was all-too-aware of my fragility. I wanted to run to Carlisle and curl myself inside his protective embrace, but, that would have only made the situation worse.

Edward continued to antagonise Jasper. "Does the steady thumping of a pulse no longer affect you, knowing it comes from an organ pumping that delicious crimson life force through those easily burst veins?"

"Not all of us are mindless slaves to instinct, _Edward._" The name was a snarl on Jasper's tongue.

"I beg to differ," the bronze-haired visitor-or intruder, as I preferred to call him-argued. "In the good old days, one sniff and you would have been in there like a shot, draining her sweet little body dry-"

"That's enough," Carlisle commanded, the dominance in his tone evident without the need for him to raise his voice.

Edward turned and quirked an eyebrow in displeasure. "Excuse me?"

"You may be Volturi," Carlisle said, not flinching in the least at the glare sent his way, which would've had me cowering in fright. "And I respect that authority, but, this is my house and I will not have you goading coven members into pointless fights, or terrorising our guest."

The scarlet glare landed on me, but, my eyes flew to the floor, before they could feel the full impact.

"Guest..." Edward sampled the word in his mouth, clicking his tongue thoughtfully. "Yes...that's an _interesting_ way of putting it. And, you're right, of course. We _should_ focus on the matter at hand." I didn't need to look at him to know his terrorizing gaze was still fixed on me. "Isabella."

My eyes were still rooted to the heels of Carlisle's shoes and the way my name rolled of his lips sent a shudder up my spine. It was enough to make me insist everyone refer to me by my middle name from then on.

"She is the reason we are here, after all," Edward continued, and, out of the corner of my eye, I saw him take a measured step closer. "You call her a guest, Carlisle, but, there is something troubling me, especially given that all of you are very quiet today." He tapped his left temple lightly. "It makes me wonder if you have something to hide...or, perhaps, confirms my suspicions that you _do_."

My heart pounded against my chest and my knuckles were white from the tight fists my fingers curled into. He knew, he _had_ to! Why was he dragging it out so long? It was sadistic and cruel, but, the few encounters I'd had with the Volturi member already were evidence enough to show that was his method of working. Wind people up with apprehension, so that, when he finally struck, his victims would be too wrapped up in their trepidation to react swiftly. Edward took a few more steps forward and my knees began to tremble, as I fought the desire to run.

"And, after speaking to you in Port Angeles the other day," Edward commented, less than a foot away from Carlisle, now. "I was left with one _very_ important question that needed answering. I came here for that answer today, but, I can tell it will require a little..." A smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth. "_Coercion _to pry it from you."

I willed my breath to remain steady, but, the occasional hitch betrayed my fear. What was he going to do? Carlisle promised me everything would be alright, but, I was having difficulty clinging on to my faith in his words. If the tension in the room were audible, it would have burst my eardrums and my body thrummed with unspent adrenaline. Carlisle and Edward continued their standoff, each waiting in silence for the other to make the first move. I spared a quick glance at the other three vampires, seeing each body tensed and coiled, ready to spring into action. Alice was no longer the delicate little pixie; she was just as dangerous and lethal as her companions, ready to defend her comrades at all costs. Jasper was in a fully defensive stance, all trace of the southern gentleman gone, as his amber eyes widened to focus entirely on the threat, currently blocking the view of his coven leader. Esme, the beautifully refined woman, who never failed to conduct herself with anything less than the utmost elegance and poise, projected enough raw power to forever remove any doubt that, beneath the gentle exterior lay a powerful and deadly creature.

Carlisle and Edward still hadn't moved by the time my eyes left Esme and I let them linger on the intimidating vampire long enough to see the smirk widen a little, before he spoke again.

"Silence is golden, eh, Carlisle?" The sound of that name, which never failed to fill me with affection and yearning, felt wrong coming from Edward. He managed to lace so much enmity and venom into the word that my ears couldn't bear to hear it. Had I the power, I would have forbidden him to ever utter the name again.

"Coercion, it is."

Before my human senses could even comprehend what was happening, a blast of air hit me and the ground left my feet. The wall came hurtling towards me, as I sailed through the air, my back colliding with the hard surface, before landing heavily on the floor. A spasm of pain shot through my right hip and shoulder blade and I lay on my stomach, gasping for the breath that had been knocked out of me. Before I could even attempt to lift my head, someone was beside me, brushing dark locks of hair from my face and asking in a light, musical, yet distraught tone if I could hear them.

After several heaves of oxygen inhalation, I managed to look up into Alice's face and relief flooded her features. Behind her, the scene unfolding offered no comfort whatsoever. Carlisle and Edward were still facing off, but, this time, the latter was pinned up against a wall, with the former's hand wrapped tightly around his neck, as Esme and Jasper flanked their leader. Carlisle's other hand gripped Edward's shirt lapels and nothing short of absolute fury contorted the features of the man I loved. He looked even more frightening than when he had rescued me during my attempted rape, but, it wasn't fear of _him _that kept my pulse racing, this time. Cracks spread out from where Edward's torso had been slammed against the wall, but, the irremovable expression of perverse pleasure painting his face froze my soul. His bloody eyes were hooded, but alight with discovery and he let out a soft chuckle.

"It seems I have my answer," he remarked, his voice only just audible.

Carlisle's face morphed from snarling rage, to horrified shock and the fingers clutching Edward's neck and shirt immediately slackened. The other two vampires were ready to pounce, but, Edward's dark figure raced out of the room quicker than I could even register. Several minutes of silence followed, as the eyes of Alice, Jasper and Esme watched the black vehicle exit their driveway. That was when the trembling began. After slowly levering my torso up off the floor, I lifted a hand to brush several strands of hair out of my face and realised it was shaking uncontrollably. Seeing that only heightened the panic coursing through my body and one of the tears that had been waiting patiently to fall, began rolling down my cheek. I knew it was the adrenaline's way of getting itself out of my system, but, it didn't alleviate my concerns.

"Oh, sweetie," Alice cooed in a consoling whisper, before tucking the hair behind my ear and giving my arm a gentle squeeze.

I saw Jasper striding towards the front door, before Esme called him to stop.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

Jasper halted and looked over his shoulder. "To rip that fuck limb from limb!" he growled and the level of aggression behind his words was enough to make me wince. I was scared of him all over again.

"Don't you dare!" Esme ordered, with equal ferocity. "Hunting him down will only make things worse."

Jasper's honey toned brows creased adamantly. "But we can't just let him-"

"Esme's right," Carlisle interjected, seeming to have recovered from his momentary shell-shock. "We have more important things to do, right now, such as discussing our next move."

His voice was level and quiet and there was something about his tone that worried me. It was _too_ calm, almost dispassionate and I felt a fear beyond all others rise within me. Was he going to reject me again, decide that, against his own feelings and desires, we really _would_ have to part ways? Breathing was a chore, as the heartbreaking thought of ceasing all contact with the person I loved above all others took root, especially when he had only recently admitted to also feeling something for me. He looked at me then, fixing me with a long, steady gaze, overloaded with so many emotions, I was unable to tell them apart. I wanted to run to him, wrap my arms around his waist and plead with him to never let me go, but, my body refused to act on my wishes. Instead, I just sat there, waiting out the excruciating silence.

Eventually, his lips parted to release sounds and my ears absorbed them greedily.

"However," he began, still looking at me. "I must take Bella home, first."

Alice left my side and trotted over to Jasper, as Carlisle walked towards me. He knelt down and tentatively rested a hand on my shoulder.

"Can you move?" he asked and I nodded, whilst my eyes desperately searched his for the first warnings signs that he was leaving.

He nodded, before carefully helping me to my feet. With one hand holding my left arm and the other wrapped around my waist, I was pulled to my feet. When his grip brushed my right hip, I let out a hiss of pain and Carlisle paused, before lifting up the hem of my t shirt. The action revealed a large red mark decorating the skin just above my hip bone. My gaze didn't follow his, so I was able to see his jaw muscles tighten, but he remained silent and lowered my top, before continuing to walk me out of the house.

The other three vampires were all conversing together, but I paid no attention to them. I was preoccupied with Carlisle's worrying silence. Why wasn't he comforting me? The question wasn't fuelled by a babyish need for attention, but, a genuine concern for his out-of-character behaviour. In any other circumstances, he had always been the first to ensure I was alright, but, this time, he didn't say a word. He'd barely looked at the mark on my hip and didn't check my body for any other injuries, which was completely unlike the Carlisle I knew. His silence stretched on, as we exited the house and entered the garage. Normally, my eyes would have roamed the various showroom-worthy vehicles adorning the space, but, to put it crudely, I couldn't give a fuck at that moment.

I was helped into the Mercedes and hoped, once we began moving, that he might finally break his silence, but, there was no such luck. His eyes remained fixed on the road ahead as we sped back to my home. Now that he seemed to have a task, his face morphed back into a stoic expression and, even his eyes revealed very little of his thoughts. Was he going to stay with me when we got to my house? I decided that he had no choice in the matter; he wasn't leaving until this had been resolved. From the corner of my eye, I saw the landscape flying past the window at a steadily growing rate and checked the speedometer, alarmed by how quickly it increased. He'd driven fast before and I'd never thought twice about it, but, in this sort of mood, I didn't like him racing through the streets in such a powerful vehicle, capable of tremendous damage.

"Carlisle," I called softly, hoping to get his attention, but there was no hint of a reaction whatsoever, as the road continued to hold his focus like a magnet. I pressed a hand lightly on his forearm and tried again, but, still, there was no response. Looking at his hands, I saw how tightly they gripped the steering wheel and was amazed it hadn't shattered beneath his fingers. Finally, in desperation, I settled for shouting his name.

"CARLISLE!"

That caught his attention and he blinked several times, as though waking from a trance. I felt the car begin to slow down and was relieved to watch the needle pivot back towards more leisurely speeds. His eyes still never left the road, but his hold of the wheel relaxed and he no longer looked in danger of spontaneously combusting. I kept my hand on his forearm, not willing to relinquish the tiny amount of physical contact I currently had. After today, who knew if I would ever experience it again?

We came to the driveway and I noted the absence of Charlie's cruiser. It was still daylight, but, I had no idea what the time actually was. Carlisle unbuckled his seatbelt and I followed suit, climbing out of the seat as he held the door open for me. As he pushed it closed, I stood beside him and studied his face. He still didn't speak and I began to get angry. It was the only way to deal with everything that had just happened. I wanted to be patient, knowing he had a tremendous amount to mentally sift through, but, I wanted a glimpse into, at least, _some _of his thoughts; this did now affect me, too, after all. Another moment of uninterrupted muteness passed and I stomped off towards the porch, my hip protesting with a twinge of pain as I did so. I fished the front door key from my trouser pocket, not bothering to look behind to see if Carlisle had followed. The door slammed against the inside wall, as I entered the house and headed for the lounge. I heard the door click shut, followed by soft footsteps against the carpet and turned to see his tall frame pass through the living room threshold. God, he was too beautiful for words and I was unable to contain the admiration, despite the frustration and confusion running through my mind.

Regardless of my appreciation, however, I'd had enough of the quiet. It was time to talk.

"So, are you just going to stand there?" I asked, as my arms folded across my chest.

He gave me a level stare, before slowly releasing the velvety smooth voice my ears just loved to embrace. "What do you want to know?" he replied, not so much asking for the topic of information, but wanting to know the order in which I wished to receive it.

No time was needed for consideration. "How about we start with who the Hell Edward is and what the Hell he wants?"

Carlisle's eyes rose heavenward, before his chest inhaled a deep breath and he began talking. "Edward is the first and last vampire I ever created."

* * *

**A/N: **Quick, on to the next chappie!


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's note: **Okay, I don't know if updating this will mean that everyone gets an update email and, if it does, I'm very sorry. I just read through this chapter this morning and realised I wasn't quite happy with the ending, so decided to elaborate it a bit. There are no plot changes or anything, so, once again apologise if people are expecting a new chapter. It's just me being a perfectionist :)

I'll warn you now, this chapter is pretty dialogue heavy.

* * *

Chapter twenty six

I was stunned by Carlisle's statement. It was obvious there was a past between him and Edward, but, I had never it expected it to be _that_. Seeing my reaction, he made his way over to the couch and sat down, whilst I remained where I was, arms still folded, watching and waiting for him to continue. The fingers curling around my biceps tightened in anticipation. He clasped his hands together, elbows resting on his knees, as tawny irises grazed the floor by my feet.

"We first met almost one hundred and twenty years ago," he began to explain. "I was a doctor in Chicago at the time and his entire family had been hit by a severe bout of cholera. I was treating all three and Edward's father was the first to succumb. His mother wasn't far behind, but, whilst in my care, I found her to be a remarkable woman. Not once did she ever complain about the cards fate had dealt her; the only thing she thought of or cared about was the fate of her son. She would spend hours talking about him, whenever she had the energy and I learnt he was the most caring, sensitive and intelligent soul ever to grace this Earth. Of course, she was biased, but, in the future, I would discover much of what she said to be true."

His eyes curved upwards, but, they didn't seem to focus on anything in the room. They were far away, reminiscing about things that had happened almost a century before I was even born.

"On her deathbed came the first and only request of Elizabeth Masen. She knew her son was dying, but, for some reason, she was sure I could be the one to save him. Of course, she was completely ignorant of my vampiric nature, yet...it was as though she..._sensed_ something different about me. Her last words to me were: "You must do everything in _your _power to save him. What others cannot, that is what you must do for my Edward.""

As I listened, the anger and frustration started to melt away. Yes, the fact that my questions were now being answered played a part in their dissipation, but there was more to it than that. My inbred curiosity was taking centre stage once again, begging to know more about this aspect of Carlisle's history of which I was previously unaware. For me, watching his face as he spoke was more thrilling than any blockbuster movie could ever hope to be. His face may remain still and somewhat detached, but, his eyes were so expressive and-ironically-_alive_. I hung onto each word, keeping my breaths quiet to hear them.

"For days, I pondered her words. To start with, I could not work out exactly what she meant. Then, there was also the question of what I should do, how far I would be willing to go." His eyes met mine, seemingly returning to the present. "You must understand, what I say next is by no means meant to excuse my actions, but, I do hope it may go some way to explaining _why _I did what I did. By that time, over two hundred years had passed since my transformation and I had spent the majority of them alone. Yes, I lived with the Volturi for a time and had met other nomadic vampires along the way, but, most of them could barely even comprehend my lifestyle, let alone follow it. Some refused to even associate with me due to my refusal of human blood. Yet, the idea of creating another like myself, to condemn another soul to the existence forced upon me, was a notion I always found repulsive." A gentle frown rested on his fair brows. "But, I found myself entertaining that very notion after Elizabeth's request."

His voice held as much confusion now, as it probably had when the events were actually unfolding. It seemed as though he still couldn't quite figure out why he'd done it.

"When first laying eyes upon Edward, I was struck by his youth. He couldn't have been any older than seventeen at the time and, during sleep, he was so pale and still, it was as if death had already claimed him. I visited him every night, as his condition quickly deteriorated, his mother's wishes still ringing in my mind. The repulsion to changing him was still present, yet, the more I watched him, the more I felt my reservations fade. I began considering the necessary preparations for such an event, convincing myself it was all purely hypothetical, but, deep down, I knew my resolve was wavering. It would be nice to finally have a companion, someone to share my experiences with."

I was as still as a statue, listening to the tale. Carlisle never simply relayed an event, he truly _told _it, describing it in such a way that allowed me to vividly picture every single moment, like I was actually there.

"I remember the day my resolve gave way completely. It was, funnily enough, a beautiful September morning in eighteen ninety five. I was about to end an overnight shift at the hospital and a nurse came up to me, informing me that I should prepare to say goodbye to yet another of my patients. She knew how much I disliked that aspect of my job, so always found the time to warn me, ensuring I was prepared. I found out that patient was Edward and immediately rushed there. Seeing him, even paler than before, his heartbeat barely comparable to the flutter of a butterfly's wings..." Carlisle trailed off and I saw a visible droop of his shoulders, before he quickly collected himself to continue. "Every one of Elizabeth's words came back to me and I realised I couldn't let him go, couldn't leave this world bereft of such a soul, not when I had the power to stop it."

I took an involuntarily step forward, as the emotion charging each word of his story drew me in, each secret of his past he revealed bringing us closer together.

"So, I did what I never imagined I would ever be able to do. I changed him. Up until that point, it was one of the most difficult things I had ever done."

I could absolutely believe that. I had seen the movies and, whilst they were largely inaccurate in comparison to the real thing, there were certain elements I knew to be pretty realistic. To change a human, the vampire would have to bite them, which, in turn, meant tasting their blood; something that would drive the average vampire into a feeding frenzy. Carlisle, however, was anything but average. For a start, he had achieved what no other vampire known had been capable of. He had never given in to the impulses that were supposed to drive his existence.

"Transformation, on average, takes three to four days to complete," he continued. "And it took some time for Edward to adjust to his new life. I told you how hard it was for me to refrain from my natural food source, so, you can imagine Edward's struggle. He slipped several times, but, with time, came control and he became a founding member of the coven. In fact, it was Edward who discovered Esme. She had been recently turned and was very much still in the throes of the newborn lifestyle, but, he brought her to me and, together, we managed to convince her that our way of life would be far more beneficial to her than the lonely, nomadic routine she followed at the time.

"After a decade, our numbers grew by two and that was when we first ventured into this part of the continent. Not long after, the truce with the Quileutes was forged and Alice and Jasper brought our numbers up to seven. It was around this time that I started entertaining thoughts of settling down somewhere, knowing it was an idea Alice also found particularly favourable. Although we all held a fondness for Washington State, we wanted to look around, before deciding. One of our stops was a small city in the south west of England, called Plymouth. Its weather is almost as bad-or good, depending on your point of view-as here."

The levity ending the paragraph didn't reach his eyes, but, it was a subtle hint that Carlisle Cullen hadn't completely disappeared on me. If he was capable of light humour, then, perhaps things wouldn't be as bad for the pair of us as I feared.

"We bought ourselves a house, on the outskirts of the city and, whilst five of us hunted for work, Edward enrolled in the local university and Jasper was finally allowed the opportunity to master his control. For the first year, I never enjoyed my life more. It felt like everything was falling into place and I was no longer alone."

The word 'alone' caused my chest to squeeze painfully. I hated to think of Carlisle lonely or experiencing any form of unhappiness, no matter how small or, seemingly, insignificant. It may have been dwelling beneath the exterior for a while, but, listening to his story brought to the surface a furious need to never let him feel any pain ever again. Not for the first time that day, I wanted to run and wrap him in my arms, but, knew I had to wait.

"Then," Carlisle said, with a heavy sigh and I knew the story was moving into dangerous territory. "The trouble began. By this time, Edward had been following the animal diet for nigh on eighty years and, whilst there was the occasional wobble, it was never anything to concern me. But, when Edward came home early one day, absolutely beside himself, talking about a girl who had crossed his path, it was a sign that everything was about to change. It had been a very long time since the presence of a human had affected him so. When he described it to me, I felt the first tremor of panic run through me, as I realised what she was. It turned out that the girl-Sapphire-was something many vampires spend their entire lives searching for. She was his singer."

"Singer?" I asked, speaking for the first time.

"Its proper name is _La tua cantante_, which, in English means _my singer_, although the phrase is generally shortened to simply _singer_. It is a phenomenon very few of our kind experience. On rare occasions, a vampire will come across a human whose blood calls so strongly to them, whose scent is so irresistibly appealing, that it is as though that human was created solely for that vampire. Very few of us ever come across a singer, but, when we do, it is impossible to describe. Edward is the only one I know to ever find his and, had I known how things would end, I would have moved us out of that city as soon as vampirically possible. However, back then I was not blessed with the power of hindsight I possess now. He had to spend a week away, to gain control of himself, but, when he returned, he was on a mission to conquer the thrall she had over him. He attempted to make contact and, when he did, everything about him changed. Although Edward had never shown signs of depression or sadness with the path his life had taken, there was always an element of detachment to his persona. However, once he started spending a significant amount of time with Sapphire, the obsession she fired within him gave him a zest for life I had never witnessed before.

"Although he was coping well, I ensured to keep a close watch on his restraint, in case it showed signs of slipping and I must confess, I was impressed by his level of self-control. My scrutiny led to the discovery that he felt more for her than the basic pull of her singer qualities. He was falling for her. I spoke to him of this and he did not deny it, but, I could tell it worried him. He told me he couldn't keep away and, against all his better judgement, he needed to be near her."

I knew I wasn't alone in recognising the familiarity of that statement and found myself unable to watch Carlisle's expression for fear of what I might see there.

"So, I did all I could to minimise the risk. I ensured he hunted regularly and even asked the others to keep an eye on him as often as possible. For a long time, it worked. Even when Edward and Sapphire became an official couple, they spent many months happily together, incident-free."

I didn't even have to see Carlisle's face to realise the bleak turn the story was about to take.

"Then, just as I was beginning to allow myself to hope it would all work out, disaster chose to strike. Edward came home one night, covered in blood and rambling incoherently. It took almost an hour for him to calm down long enough to give an explanation and that was when I discovered my worst fear had been realised. The pull had been too strong and, even after months of holding back, he had finally given in and bitten her. In his panic, he'd left her in a secluded area of woodland, before running back to us for help. Leaving him distraught and wracked with guilt, I searched for Sapphire, but, by the time I found her, it was too late. The change had already begun. There were only two courses of action available to me: kill her or let the change complete. Perhaps it was a moment of cowardice, but, I couldn't make the decision by myself, so was about to carry her back to the house, before Edward intercepted me and, as you are now aware, was able to read my thoughts. He was furious for me even contemplating ending her life, so, seeing the pain and distress he endured, we ended up taking her back to the house together to let the change complete.

"Watching Edward during that time was almost unbearable for me. Every cry of agony that left Sapphire's lips etched a line of grief into his face and, by the time the fourth day was over, he could barely stand, having heard every single painful thought that crossed her mind during the transformation. As you can imagine, she did not take too well to becoming a vampire. In fact, during Sapphire's early newborn life, most of our time was spent rebuilding damage constantly inflicted upon our house during her bouts of rage. We hoped time and patience would allow her violent outbursts to subside and, to some extent, they did. However, even Jasper, who possessed extensive experience of dealing with newborns, could do little to calm the anger and frustration she felt at the situation she found herself in. The betrayal of Edward's attack on her was carried into, and amplified by, her immortal existence. He tried everything to earn her forgiveness, but clemency eluded him, as she chose to use his guilt as a weapon.

"She was volatile, rebellious and unpredictable, and, if any of us even thought of reprimanding her for her actions-even though the discipline was for her own good-Edward would stop us, promising to deal with it himself. He never did, though. Part of her rebellion was to never truly commit to the lifestyle Edward and the rest of us lived. She began feeding off humans just to spite him and, after a particularly hostile argument, went on a killing spree. Of course, the murder of an entire family could never go unnoticed by the human populace, which, in turn, prompted the Volturi into action."

A wave of pain enveloped his intense, amber orbs, encouraging me to close more of the distance between us. My heart was breaking all over again, for Carlisle, for Edward, for Sapphire, all three victims of circumstances beyond their own control.

"They demanded she be punished for her reckless actions. I would offer you a clue as to what that punishment was, but, doubt you'd need it. I tried to argue her case, swearing to move away from populated areas, until she had been brought under control, but, they refused to listen. I was ready to fight for her, but, there were six other vampires I held responsibility for. I may have been willing to lay my own life on the line for Sapphire, but, I would not sacrifice theirs.

"I will never forget the look on Edward's face, as he watched her die. I stood beside him, ready to offer moral support, should he wish it. The Volturi set fire to her body-the only way to truly kill a vampire and Edward Masen did not move a muscle, until the very last smouldering ember had extinguished itself. That was when he finally looked at me and I do not think I have ever known anyone to loathe a being more than he loathed me right then."

The story paused and, if tears had begun to fall from Carlisle's eyes, they wouldn't have looked out of place. His voice continued, but the volume had lowered and it was loaded with so much anguish, I thought my knees would buckle from the weight of my empathy.

"He blamed me for everything and was right, in so many ways. The chain of events began with me. Had I never changed him, he would never have become the creature unable to resist the call of Sapphire's blood. She would have lived a full, happy life as a human and so many people would have been spared the grief and terror she caused."

In that moment, I finally understood why he believed himself to be damned. It wasn't just his father's teachings that made him feel like a monster, but, an immortal lifetime of mistakes and regret, causing the acceptance that the gates of heaven were forever closed to him. I had made plenty of mistakes in my time, but, I'd only had to live with the repercussions for a few years. Carlisle had lived with them for several _decades. _But, as terrible as some of the events were, I wanted him to see that he was still _wrong_. At the time, he'd had no idea of what the future might hold and, his initial act of changing Edward was at the behest of a dying mother. If she'd never said a word, Carlisle wouldn't have acted the way he did. He was a good person, who had given so much to those around him. He needed to know that he wasn't to blame; I _needed _him to see that.

"Edward left less than a week later and forty years passed until we saw each other again. When Esme first told me he had returned to Washington, I cannot deny the hopes of reconciliation I felt. However, those hopes were quashed after our reunion in Port Angeles. The moment I looked into his eyes, I saw that he had lost none of the resentment he bore towards me. I could...accept that. I wouldn't push for the resolution I wanted so badly, knowing he would be unwilling to give it. I would let him go, say goodbye to the man I once considered a brother and move on." Golden eyes slowly lifted to mine. "But, today has shown that Edward is not so willing to move on. That resentment has grown into something far more dangerous."

The struggle present on Carlisle's face when he first admitted his feelings for me returned, the fear emanating from every pore and I felt my pulse race in response. Although the man sat across from me was terrified of what Edward might do, I was dreading what _Carlisle_ might do, following a path forged by his desire to ensure my safety. He claimed to be too selfish to keep away from me, but, that was back when we thought there was a chance to keep our relationship secret from Edward. Now that the Volturi member knew, would Dr Cullen remain true to his altruistic nature and push me away?

"And, now, I have made the worst mistake of all," he said, his gaze clutching mine.

Clarification was unnecessary; I knew exactly what he meant. Edward was on his way to tell the Volturi and there was every possibility that my life, as well as the lives of several others, was coming to an end. And I didn't care. It was selfish, reckless and went against the survival instinct supposedly embedded into every living creature. However, I had told Carlisle that I would fight for him and stood by that statement more than ever. Edward's history may have been intended as a cautionary tale, but, it only strengthened my feelings for Carlisle, proving he was worth the price.

I couldn't hold back anymore and my feet propelled me forward, until I was stood before him. His mesmerising eyes watched me the entire way, a hint of wariness contained within them as I grew closer. I slowly extended a hand and let it rest against his cold cheek, before my fingers began tracing invisible lines of woe the unending years had etched into flawless marble skin. I began at the jaw line, brushing along its smooth surface, up to his sharp cheekbone, before reaching his left temple. I let my thumb run back and forth a couple of times, mimicking the affectionate gesture he had often performed on me, as a whisper escaped his lips.

"Yet, still you look at me with nothing but love in those beautiful eyes," he remarked in wonder, his wistful tone of voice making it seem like he wasn't so much addressing me, but, thinking aloud. "Even after knowing what I am and what I have done, you refuse to run."

Letting the fingers remain at his temple, I stretched my thumb across, to begin brushing the fine hairs framing his right eye, before letting it travel down the straight narrow contour of his nose. When it reached his lips, I recommenced the back and forth motion and he let me do so in silence for a while, before placing his hand over mine to press my palm to his cheek once more.

"You already know I am incapable," he began and I didn't need Edward's _talent_ to know what was coming. "But, if I begged you to tell me to leave you-for your _own good_-would you do it?"

I watched him for a long time. This was his last attempt at saving me, I knew. Whatever decision I made right then would be final and there wasn't a single doubt in my mind about what the answer to his question should be.

"No," I replied.

The grip on my hand tightened and his eyes branded my heart. "Then," he murmured. "There is nothing left to say."

In one fluid, sudden motion, Carlisle gripped either side of my waist and pulled me to him, crashing our lips together. My hands shot out in surprise and gripped his shoulders for balance, before his cool touch slid up my back and tangled in the back of my hair. My knees had originally landed between his legs, but, when his other arm wrapped around the small of my back and pressed our bodies closer, I found myself straddling his lap. Had any space been left between us, my arms around his neck would have eradicated it, as I returned the heart-stopping kiss with equal fervour.

Our first kiss had been incredible, but, it was nothing compared to the second and I felt my insides melt, as every ounce of love, devotion and passion he possessed exited his body through the embrace, to enter mine and nourish my soul. He had finally surrendered, no longer trying to fight the magnetic connection that had been growing between us. All restraint and control was thrown away, as his tongue entered my mouth to massage mine and, this time, when I moaned in pleasure, he didn't pull away. In fact, it only made him kiss me harder, setting my nerves aflame, as my entire body blazed with the ardour I felt for Carlisle Cullen.

My fists clasped his golden tresses, revelling in their silken texture, revelling in the fact that this angel now belonged to me, heart, body, mind and soul. The rest of the world ceased to exist and I swore to destroy anything that attempted to drive us apart. In the back of my mind, I was vaguely aware of the need to catch my breath, but, that meant separating my lips from Carlisle's, an altogether repulsive notion. I couldn't get enough of him. The way his lips tasted against mine, the way his fingers brushed against my skin, the way he inhaled and exhaled just as frantically as me, despite the fact that vampires didn't need to breathe.

And, although he may have been a vampire for over three hundred years, he was also a man, an aspect our passionate activity brought very much to the fore. I wasn't sure who had instigated it, but, suddenly, my hands were no longer around his neck and his were no longer around me. My fingers were busy freeing the buttons of his shirt from their restrictive holes and the sound of a zipper opening told me my hooded sweatshirt wouldn't be clothing me much longer. In a flash, it was pushed down my shoulders and discarded onto the floor, as I fumbled with the last of his shirt buttons, cursing the agonising slowness that was a product of my humanity. Finally, his beautiful torso was revealed, and my hands moved underneath the fabric covering his shoulders. The feel of skin I had never touched before was indescribable. It was cold and hard, yet deliciously smooth and I abandoned the task of removing the shirt any further, to simply let my hands explore.

Our lips had not parted during any of this, but when he finally pulled away, I let out a protesting whimper, before gasping as kisses began to trail along my jaw and down my throat. His tongue caressed my flesh, sending volts of electricity up and down my spine. My hands wrapped in his hair to push his face closer, before I heard a ripping sound and air hit my bare back. His fingers ran up and down, brushing over every inch of skin, as though using his hands to commit my body to memory.

My breathing became laboured, as I basked in the excess of feeling he created within me. His mouth had moved to the space between my breasts and my body arched into him, but, he had clearly decided my bra was an unacceptable obstacle, as I felt his chilly fingertips fiddle with the clasp.

Just as it opened, Carlisle froze. My mind, that had been utterly lost in a lustful frenzy, came clattering back to Earth and I pulled back a little to see what was wrong.

"Your father..." he said, forcing the words out between heavy breaths.

It took a moment for my fogged mind to register what he had said, but, when it did, my eyes widened in alarm and I scrambled out of his lap, before stumbling to the window behind the couch. Sure enough, the cruiser was making its way into the drive.

"Shit!" I muttered, clutching my bra to my chest, before turning back to Carlisle.

The moment my eyes fell upon that magnificent creature, I was ready to launch myself at him all over again, indecent exposure in front of my dad be damned. His shirt was open, his hair was a mess and his eyes were clouded with a desire that matched my own. We both stood there for a long moment, doing nothing more than stare at one another, as my breathing regukated and I could feel a gentle smile pull at my lips for the first time in what seemed like a lifetime.

The closing of a car door kicked me out of the trance and I began searching for my top, closing the clasp of my bra as I did so. I found my sweatshirt by the foot of the sofa and quickly pulled it on, pulling up the zipper, as Carlisle hastily did up his shirt buttons. I resented the garment for obscuring my view, but knew I'd have to kick the licentious thoughts away if I was about to face Charlie.

We were both smoothing our hair back into some semblance of decency, when the hinges of the front door creaked open and Charlie's heavy footsteps collided with the floor. Carlisle was waiting in the doorway of the lounge, when something caught my eye. There, on the arm of the sofa, was my spaghetti strap top, the back torn wide open. I gawped in shock, before rushing to grab and shove it underneath one of the armchair cushions.

Charlie entered just as I straightened up.

"Hey, kiddo," he greeted, before turning to Carlisle with a smirk. "Uh-oh. What did she break or lose this time?"

"Funny, Dad," I replied, hoping my face didn't look as hot as it felt. "He gave me a lift home, actually."

"Makes a change," Charlie said and I definitely wasn't mistaken this time when I saw him give Carlisle another once over. It probably should have bothered me more than it did, but there were far more important-or pleasurable-things running through my mind at that moment. "I was thinking of pizza tonight, Bells," he continued, glancing at me, before his eyes flitted back to the Adonis beside him. "Did...uh...you wanna join us?" He asked and I couldn't stop my jaw slackening in shock. He _never _asked anyone to stay for dinner. Well, nobody but the Blacks, anyway.

"I'm afraid I cannot tonight, as I have a mound of paperwork to sort out," Carlisle declined. "But, thank you for the invitation."

"Yeah, I know that feeling," Charlie commented with a small smile. "Another time, maybe."

Carlisle nodded and agreed, as my eyes narrowed at my dad. I couldn't help but wonder if he was up to something and, if he was, what would his motive be? The unusual behaviour made me wary and I decided it was time to regrettably let Carlisle leave.

Letting Charlie settle in his usual television spot, I walked Carlisle to the door and opened it. A wave of shyness suddenly enveloped me and I found myself at a loss for words. What exactly was the etiquette for addressing a vampire you had just made out with? My eyes were fixed on the door handle, but those wonderfully cool fingers touched my chin and lifted my gaze up to his. The expression on his face was enough to take my breath away. If I'd had any doubt left in my mind, it was eradicated by those orbs of liquid gold.

He loved me.

His thumb caressed my jaw and my heart fluttered.

"Goodbye, Isabella," he whispered. "For now."

He walked down the porch steps, as his words left my insides squirming delightfully. The distance between us was growing and, with each parting step, I felt an ache increasing in my chest. As he reached the bonnet of his car, I took a quick glance behind me and heard the sound of sports conmentary coming from the lounge. Assuming the coast was clear, I raced towards Carlisle and threw my arms around his neck to plant a deep, parting kiss against his lips. Without a word, I ended the embrace, taking several backwards steps and biting my lip. An unexpected giggle erupted from me and I had to turn to hide the blush beginning to colour my cheeks. I stole one last glance at Carlisle, before closing the front door, as he entered his Mercedes.

When the door clicked shut, I let my forehead rest against its wooden surface and squeezed my eyes shut, wishing I could let out the scream of joy lingering in my throat. It didn't matter what Edward or the Volturi planned to do. Right then, nothing could quench the unadulterated happiness I felt.

"Bella," came Charlie's low, rumbling voice from behind.

I recognised that tone. I swallowed a gulp and slowly turned, wondering if he had seen our embrace outside. I hadn't been thinking clearly and knew it had been a careless action. When I finally faced my dad, he was leaning against the doorframe of the lounge, a hand held up. His forefinger was extended and, from it, hung my torn article of clothing.

"Care to explain?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

Double shit!


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's note: **Hello everyone :)

You know when you have those chapters that are so difficult to write, you end up wanting to scream and head butt the computer? Well, this was one of them! I don't know why, but, my brain decided to take a badly timed vacation, meaning it took forever for me to write each paragraph. I hope my struggles aren't too noticeable when you're all reading this.

Anyway, enough of moaning, I have exciting news! Well, it's exciting for me, anyway :) I have been lucky enough to find a couple of people willing to make a banner and YouTube video for this fanfic. As soon as they're done, I'll post links on my profile.

So, here is the latest update and, despite the trouble I had with it, I sincerely hope you all enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter twenty seven

My eyes followed the gentle swinging motion of the ripped top and I found myself biting my lip again, as my face threatened to burst into flames. A part of me wondered at the source of the shame; I was a consenting adult, after all. Then again, I had just been getting hot and heavy with a man in his living room, on his sofa. A man who, as far as everyone else knew, was about a decade older than me and, according to some, engaged in countless sordid affairs with, at least, two of his three cohabitants.

Charlie had asked me a question, but, I was incapable of providing an answer-as if he _needed_ one! My dad knew damn well what we'd been doing, but that didn't stop him from watching me patiently, waiting for an explanation. My hands began nervously brushing the hair behind my ears, before hiding in the pockets of my sweatshirt.

"I...um..." I faltered, before seeing his brows slowly lower and a smirk slide across the lower portion of his face. If I didn't know any better, I'd have said he was enjoying my humiliation.

Eventually, he decided to put me out of my misery. "Why don't you sort yourself out," he suggested, handing me back the incriminating garment. "And I'll order the pizza."

I took my top from him and nodded, tempted to spend the rest of the entire evening hiding away in my bedroom. That would be cowardly, though, I realised. He obviously wanted to talk about this and, from his tone, he didn't appear _too _angry. I prayed his temperament would remain that calm when I returned. Ascending the stairs, I gently slapped my cheeks in a futile attempt to beat away the embarrassment. Once in the bedroom, I closed the door and leaned against it, before a fit of giggles assaulted me. God, how humiliating was _this_? The garment landed softly, as I flung it to the ground, angry at its betrayal. If only I had hidden it better, Charlie would have been none the wiser.

Heading for the chest of drawers, I pulled the middle one open to search for another top and removed my sweatshirt to put it on. After brushing my hair and scowling at the mirror for revealing the blush still staining my cheeks, I took a deep, bracing breath and made my way back down the stairs.

Charlie was settled in his favourite armchair when I entered the lounge, but the television wasn't switched on. That was proof he wanted to discuss what had just happened. I slowly strode over to the sofa and perched on the edge of the seat, unable to make myself comfortable just yet. Charlie didn't look at me right away, but, when his eyes swivelled to mine, they weren't blazing with rage and the first tendrils of relief made their presence known. They didn't embrace me just yet, but, waited in the background, ready to envelope me when the time came.

"Hawaiian good?" he asked and I nodded.

A period of silence stretched between us and I could have laughed, were I an outsider looking in. The pair of us was awful at this sort of thing. Renée always knew how to pry things from me, but, Charlie wasn't so practised at the task. He sat straighter and I could see he was gearing up to begin the conversation.

"How old is Carlisle Cullen?" he queried.

The question surprised me. Although I knew age would be a consideration, it certainly wasn't the first thing I'd expected him to come out with. I had to think for a moment. "Uh...about thirty two...or three, I guess," I replied, slowly.

"Hmm," he murmured, a flash of thoughtfulness crossing his features. "I thought he was older. Not that he looks it, but he just..._seems_ it, if you know what I mean."

I did, more than he would ever be allowed to know. Silence returned. My readable face hadn't been inherited from Charlie, but, right then, I wish it had, as I wanted to know my dad's thoughts and was terrified of him becoming yet another obstacle in the way of my relationship with Carlisle. In the end, there was nothing for it, but to confront the worry head on.

"Are you mad?" I asked, my voice quiet and apprehensive.

"Mad?" His eyebrows rose again, this time from a surprise of his own. "You're a twenty three year old woman, Bells; I'd be worried if you _weren't _dating. Sure, no man is ever gonna be good enough for my little girl, but..."

The word 'but' sparked hope and those tendrils of relief moved closer, yet, I refused to get carried away too soon. "But..?" I prompted.

"You could do worse," he affirmed. "A _lot _worse."

I couldn't help releasing a bark of relieved laughter and I was sure he had no idea how truly I agreed with those words.

"I mean, he _is_ a doctor," he continued. "And, to be honest, I was just wondering when the Hell you two were gonna get on with it."

My jaw hung open for the second time that evening. Was it that obvious? I thought it impossible to be any more embarrassed than I already was, but, the blood rushing to my cheeks proved otherwise.

"I may be old, but my eyesight hasn't packed up just yet. You two couldn't have made it any more obvious if you tattooed it on your foreheads."

My hands flew up to my temples, as my elbows rested on my knees and I wanted the floor to open up and swallow me whole. I began trying to work out how long he had been suspecting us. I thought back to all the times he would have seen us together, but, they weren't very common. I remembered the last time Carlisle had been here. It was in the kitchen, when he'd first warned me about Edward and a suspicion had plagued me about the appraising look Charlie gave him when he'd got home that day. Was that when he first noticed?

"So," my dad said, beginning to look awkward. "How long have you two...y'know..?"

I knew what he was asking, but, decided it was _his _turn to squirm.

"How long have we what?" I said, requesting an elaboration.

Charlie gave me a look that told me not to even try playing games, so I behaved.

"Well...actually...it kinda started tonight."

His brows rose again and eyes widened a little, making me silently curse myself. I'd just made it sound as though I was willing to jump straight into bed with a guy after a first date, but, how could I possibly put the depth of feeling I held for Carlisle into words? How could I explain everything that had happened over the past week? Christ, had it really only been that long? This wasn't the moment to ponder the enigmatic ways of time, so, shifting position, I tried to come up with some sort of explanation.

"Well, obviously, it's been sort of building up for a little while, but, nothing actually..._happened_ until tonight."

"It's alright, Bells," he reassured. "I was young once, too."

His chuckle seemed to break any tension I feared would build between us and I let my facial muscles loosen. Charlie scooted forward a little in his seat, motioning for me to move nearer. I slid across the sofa and he placed a hand over mine.

"I know it seems like I was angry," he began. "But I'm not. I was just surprised, that's all."

I wrapped my fingers around his, letting my lips quirk into the beginnings of a grin.

"And, I assume you're happy?"

I nodded, the grin widening as I thought about it. Carlisle had declared and demonstrated his love for me, so how could I not be?

"Just promise me you'll be sensible," he requested. "And, as much as I like Carlisle, make sure he knows I won't hesitate to use my gun on him if he fucks you around."

I burst into laughter, partly due to his cursing in front of me and the fact that he didn't realise how ineffective his threat was. However, a stab of guilt also pricked my chest, as I looked into my father's eyes. He didn't want me getting hurt-a sentiment I shared-yet, he had no idea of the peril I had chosen to brave by being with Carlisle and it wasn't until then that I realised how truly selfish I was actually being. So far, I'd only thought about _my_ life, but, what about Charlie's and Renée's? If the Volturi killed me, they'd lose their only child. And, what if the Volturi were as malicious and conniving as Edward? What if they tried to use my parents to get at me? What if..?

The relief, mere millimetres away from enveloping me, beat a hasty retreat and I had to silence the troubling thoughts, before they overwhelmed me. Being in love with Carlisle may have been the cause of the distress, but, if anything, the worries only made my need to see him all the greater. I needed to talk to him and discuss what was going to happen. Was his coven already formulating a plan to deal with the Volturi? If so, what would that plan entail and would my parents be considered at all? Hawaiian was my favourite type of pizza, but, it suddenly lost all appeal to me, as I sat there, trying to barricade all manner of alarming notions out of my mind.

"What's up, Bella?" Charlie asked and my inner turmoil must have been particularly noticeable for him to comment on it.

What could I say? I had to say something, even if it was an outright lie, just to alleviate any worries he might have. I didn't want him getting the wrong idea and thinking it was Carlisle bothering me.

"I..." I began, trying to think of something, but, my mind kept going blank as the truth tried desperately to escape my lips. "I...I'm scared."

Well, the truth had seemed to get its way. Maybe not the _entire_ truth, perhaps, but, a part of it, nonetheless.

"About what?"

"This," I replied and I could tell he knew I meant my new relationship-although, obviously, he didn't know the reasons for my fear. "It's...it's a big thing, Dad."

Charlie took a deep breath and his fingers squeezed around mine. "I know, I know." His gaze seemed to shift, although his eyes never moved away from my face. It seemed to withdraw, somehow, as though no longer quite in the room with me. "These things usually are. There are all sorts of doubts running through your mind at the start. But, the way I look at it, nobody can predict the future. There's no way of knowing what might happen or where it might lead. You've just gotta enjoy it while you can...because you never know when it might end."

His voice had dropped a decibel and, it was as if he wasn't addressing me anymore. I studied his expression and a part of me wondered if he was speaking from past experience. Was that how he felt about his relationship with my mom? Since their marriage ended, I was unaware of any other romantic attachments forged by my dad and I began to wonder if, in the last eighteen years, he'd actually been with _anyone_ besides Renée. The thought of him being alone for almost two decades brought a fresh wave of sadness to my heart and, more than ever, I reviled the selfishness that had consumed me when pledging myself to Carlisle. What made it all the worse was that, should I choose, I only had to say the word and he would leave me be without question. However much it hurt him, he'd keep away to ensure my safety and happiness, if it was truly what I wanted. I had a way out, the means to follow a path that would ensure no harm came to any friends or family, and would mean Charlie never had to feel isolated or lonely again. Altruism was right there, within my grasp.

And I couldn't bring myself to take it.

However much I despaired at the possibility of anyone I loved coming to harm, I was physically and mentally unable to bear the thought of giving up Carlisle Cullen. I had never given much credence to the prospect of soulmates, dismissing it as a fantastical whimsy of hopeless romantics, but, now that I was experiencing it first hand, I _knew_ in the very deepest parts of my soul that the phenomenon existed. I wanted to see him, wanted to touch and be near him. I wanted his voice to filter through the air between us, running over me, like the water of a stream gently caressing the smooth pebbles beneath its surface. I wanted him so badly, I could feel my senses pulsating with the need. Out of nowhere, a quote from my favourite book came to mind:

"_He is more myself than I am. Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same. If all else perished and he remained, I should still continue to be, and if all else remained, and we were annihilated, the universe would turn to a mighty stranger...He's always, always in my mind; not as a pleasure to myself, but as my own being."_

A knock at the door interrupted us and Charlie got up from the chair, reaching into the back pocket of his trousers to retrieve his wallet. I let him go without a word, still wrapped up in my own thoughts, fears and desires. Within minutes, my dad returned, a large pizza box between his hands. I got up and walked to the kitchen, with the intention of obtaining drinks for us both. When I entered the lounge once again, he was reclining in his chair and pointing the remote at the television screen. This meant our meaningful conversation had come to a close and, to be honest, I was glad. If I hadn't had enough to think about before, I certainly did now.

Although still not hungry, I retrieved a slice of pizza to maintain appearances and stretched out on the sofa. I couldn't really feel the cheese sliding down my throat or taste the chunks of ham and pineapple as they brushed past my tongue. Thinking about it, it was probably the first thing I'd eaten since breakfast, yet, I really couldn't bring myself to devour it. I felt wretched again. Even after my observations about my father, worried about his loneliness, I was sitting beside him, wishing I could leave to be with somebody else. I tried to justify it, telling myself it was nothing personal against Charlie and there was an enormous amount of things I needed to discuss with Carlisle, but, it didn't make me feel any better. Selfishness had reared its ugly head yet again.

A high-pitched melodic sound filtered through the doorway of the lounge and my head turned to listen, in an attempt to identify it. I quickly realised it was the ringtone of my cell phone and jumped up off the sofa to race up the stairs and answer it. My sweatshirt was still in my bedroom and I'd forgotten my phone was in one of the pockets. Pulling it out, I saw the number displayed on the screen and my heart kicked against my chest.

"Hi," I breathed, after pushing the answer button.

"Bella." Carlisle's voice crackled down the line and the ache of separation drastically increased. "I worried for a moment, after you did not pick up the second time."

"Sorry," I said. "I left my phone upstairs."

"That's alright. Just as long as you are safe. As you can imagine, my _worrywart_ tendencies have gone into overdrive."

I squeezed my eyes shut and smiled, biting my lip. How did he have that power over me? I had been a conflicted mess barely seconds ago and, yet, one utterance of an expression made extinct decades before my birth had my insides squirming in a way not entirely unpleasant. It was no longer a question of wanting to see him-I _had_ to! I desperately hoped the desire was as strong for him.

"Would it be possible to see you again tonight?" he asked and I grabbed a fistful of hair in triumph.

"Of course. When?"

"Well," he began and I noted brief hesitation in his tone. "I'm parked in the street behind your house, right now. Have been since your father got home, actually."

"Really? You didn't leave?"

"No. I did not wish to be too far away from you. I hope you do not mind."

Mind? If only he could see my face, he'd know he had absolutely nothing to worry about.

"Give me five minutes," I requested, before heading out of the room.

"If I could, I'd give you the world," he answered, making my stomach flip.

Hanging up, I almost skipped down the steps and re-entered the lounge. My dad looked up and had no need to ask who'd called.

"Go," was all he said, a smirk curling his lips.

Before running out the front door, I approached Charlie and gave him the hardest, tightest hug I could. It caught him off guard and the only response he could manage was an awkward couple of gentle pats on the back. I straightened up a little to kiss his cheek, before standing.

"Thanks, Dad," I said, before turning to exit, as he waved me away.

I barely registered what he called after me, as the front door clicked closed, but, I think the words 'gun', 'balls' and 'remove' were involved.

It wasn't until the chilly night air hit me that I realised I had neglected to grab a coat on the way out. I refused to waste time going back in to get one, so settled for pulling the long sleeves of my t-shirt down over my fists, before tucking them beneath my armpits. True to my word, within five minutes, the shiny black Mercedes came into view. The driver's door opened and the glorious object of physical perfection exited the vehicle. My steps had been hasty, almost at a jogging pace on the way here, but, when my eyes fell upon him, they slowed to a steady walk and I felt my pulse quicken with excitement. Now that I was almost with him again, the world seemed to right itself. All my previous troubles began to melt away, as he took several steps forward to meet me. Less than a foot of space remained between us and my hands lingered beneath my armpits, as the shyness threatened to creep up on me again. I could already feel my cheeks warming up.

Carlisle studied me for a moment, before closing the gap in one slow, measured stride and his scent engulfed me, disorientating every one of my senses. I gazed into his unfathomable irises, entranced by their deep, golden hue, as icy fingers lightly brushed along my jaw. Rather than add to the discomfort of the cold, they felt soothing against the heat of my face and I leaned into his touch.

"Where is your coat?" he queried, his voice a delicate murmur.

"Forgot it," I answered, absently, not wanting the task of speaking to distract me from enjoying his caress.

He sighed. "Your health insurance premium must be off the charts," he teased.

"Good job I'm with you, then, Doctor."

A small smile spread across his face and his hand shifted to the back of my neck, tangling in the dark hair. I angled my chin upwards, as his lowered and our lips met. It was soft and quick, but no less loaded with passion than any other kiss. My arms chose then to move, sliding around his waist, as he pulled me even closer. Our mouths parted and he placed a trail of kisses up my nose, until they reached my forehead. We stood there for a long while, neither saying a word, as we simply enjoyed being with one another. It seemed unfair to me that anyone would seek to forbid something as wonderful and, frankly, harmless as this.

Eventually, Carlisle pulled back a little and both hands cupped my face, his thumbs running back and forth. I'd never get bored of that affectionate gesture.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I wanted to say yes, as, in many ways, I was. I also didn't want to ruin the calm atmosphere by voicing any concerns, but, as soothing as his presence was, I couldn't keep my worries to myself forever. Like it or not, there were serious, pressing matters to discuss, which no amount of time would be able to render unimportant.

I took a deep breath. "Yes," I began. "And no."

"Tell me," he encouraged.

"Well, I'll start with the good, I think." A pause, to ready myself. "My dad knows...about us."

The thumbs stilled. "He does?"

"Yeah." I bit my lip to keep the grin at bay. "Want to know how he found out?"

His eyes turned wary. "Should I be worried?"

"He found the top you ripped open."

Carlisle went silent for a moment or two, as his entire body became as rigid as a marble statue. Eventually his reply came in a low mumble. "Oh."

He suddenly looked like a guilty child, caught with their hand in the cookie jar. That expression, coupled with the way tendrils of his hair, still a little ruffled from our earlier activities, dangled in front of his eyes, made him look absolutely adorable and I felt warmth pool inside.

"It's okay," I reassured. "He doesn't have a problem with us being together."

His chest collapsed, as a breath of relief left his lungs and I squeezed his ribs encouragingly.

"I told you he likes you."

"Well, that would be one obstacle removed," he commented. "But, I assume the other obstacles are part of the bad?"

I nodded, before resting my head against his chest and his hand began rubbing my shoulders.

"I promise you we will find a solution," he whispered against the top of my head.

"I hope so," I said, wishing with all my might he would be able to keep that promise. "But, it's not just us I'm worried about."

My voice had begun to quiver and he shifted our positions, so he could see my face.

"You worry about your father," he stated and I could have cried with gratitude. He _had _considered Charlie, after all.

"Not just him, but, my mom too. I've never dealt with the Volturi before, so I don't know how they work and I'm just terrified they might use my parents against me."

"Well," Carlisle said, his voice taking on a more business-like quality. "Whilst I have been waiting here, I have spoken to the others and they all share similar concerns. As such, we have decided to go to the Quileute tribe to ask for assistance."

My brows furrowed in surprise. "Really? But, I thought you guys hated one another."

"What their feelings towards us may be, I cannot say, however, I bear no animosity towards them whatsoever. In an event such as this, I truly believe it would be in both the tribe's interest and ours if we worked together."

I thought about Jacob's attitude towards the Cullens. He'd never referred to them with anything less than absolute disdain. Did the others feel as strongly, or was my former best friend just fuelled by an inbuilt prejudice? Thinking of Jacob added yet another issue to the current situation. I hadn't seen or heard from him since our last fight in his garage and the passing of time had done little to heal the pain of our parting.

"Will they even talk to you?" I asked, as the notion of a get together between the two groups played out in my mind. I couldn't see it working all that well, but, if Carlisle believed it to be best, I wouldn't argue.

"I know a couple that will be willing to, at least, listen. Whether they will offer aid, however, is another matter. Please do not interpret this the wrong way, but, I'm hoping your family's long friendship with some of the tribe members may motivate them to help."

"When are you going to see them?"

"Firstly, I must set up a rendezvous on neutral ground, as neither of us is allowed on the other's territory. I'll attempt to contact them tomorrow morning to arrange it."

I nodded, finding his plan agreeable and it managed to alleviate a little of the tension weighing upon my shoulders, although, the fear that they would simply turn Carlisle's coven away without a second thought would undoubtedly plague my mind. Then, his words brought an image into my mind so ridiculous, I couldn't restrain the soft snort of laughter that escaped me. Clearly, he misinterpreted my response, because he was immediately studying my face, desperate to alleviate my troubles.

"Sorry," I muttered, before attempting to explain. "It's just the use of the word territory. I get an image of you all as animals running around, urinating on everything."

"Interesting," he mused.

"Oh God," I whined, slapping a hand against my forehead, before resting it against his shoulder. "That was one of those comments I should have kept firmly in here!" I prodded the side of my head.

Carlisle's chest vibrated with laughter. "You have no idea how close to the mark you are in some cases."

I didn't understand the remark and looked back up at him, the mystification plastered blatantly all over my face. His smile widened, but he didn't elaborate, preferring to simply plant yet another kiss on my temple. It was uncanny how easily any dilemma, no matter how momentous, could be pushed right to the back of my mind by the power of such simple a gesture. I closed my eyes and wallowed in the pleasure he elicited from me.

"Are you working tomorrow?" Carlisle asked and I informed him that I had the next day off. This seemed to please him and, if I wasn't mistaken, a glint of enthusiasm lit his eyes. "What would you say to a walk?" Eyeing my lack of appropriate attire, he rephrased the request. "Or a drive?"

It wasn't until that point that I realised just how low the night's temperature had become-too preoccupied with the vampire in whose arms I currently stood, I guess-and I could feel the goose bumps lining my flesh. Despite this, I didn't want to spend the entire evening sat in a car, where his focus would have to be divided between me and the road. I wanted _all_ his attention, every last bit. To this end, I tried to ignore the cold and offered a smile.

"I like the idea of a walk," I replied.

He considered my response for a moment, his eyes leaving me to look at something past my head, before they met mine once more. "You will need a jacket, Bella." He moved away from me, towards his car and opened the door, leaning in to retrieve something, before returning. He held a black jacket in his hands and passed it to me. "Will mine do?"

I accepted the garment, sliding my arms into the too-big sleeves and not even bothering to hide the fact I sniffed the collar. "It smells of you," I commented in approval. "But, won't-" I stopped myself, before the dumbest question I had ever asked could be aired. _Of course he wouldn't need it, dumbass, _I reprimanded myself, _it's hard for the cold to bother you when your natural temperature is close to freezing!_

Carlisle-of course-could guess what my unfinished query was going to be, but, he made no comment, preferring to simply let a beautiful smile play across his lips, as he wrapped the jacket around my form. Once he deemed me suitably swathed in fabric, he took my hand and we began walking.

"Where shall we go?" he asked.

I thought for a moment, before answering. "Why not let our feet decide?" I suggested, interlacing my fingers with his.

"Why not, indeed."

**000**

A stronger wind picked up and the clouds became more sporadic, as the hours passed from evening into night. Instead of a vast blanket of grey, there were patches of indigo peeking through the clouds, decorated with glistening spots of silver, as the stars watched us from above. Carlisle and I were no longer walking hand in hand, but, my left arm was wrapped around his lower back, as his draped across my shoulders. Our fingers were still entwined, however, as they extended from my risen right hand to link with his.

We were gazing at the stars, as Carlisle pointed out each constellation, although I forgot the names as quickly as he gave them. To be honest, I was too busy enjoying the touch, sound and smell of him to really notice much of anything else. As planned, we'd wandered around the streets of Forks, paying no attention to the route our footsteps took and, before long, had found ourselves traversing the dark woods, encircling the outskirts of the town. With anyone else, I would have been too scared to venture this way at night, but, with Carlisle beside me, I felt safe, protected and, above all else, content.

Since declaring our feelings for one another that day, it was beyond bliss to be able to simply enjoy his company, knowing that, if I felt like it, I could hold his hand, snuggle into his side or just offer him a quick kiss, without having to suppress or hide them. And, for the past two and a half hours, I had done just that. My feet should have been screaming by that point, but, they weren't, as we'd travelled slowly, taking regular breaks to enjoy our surroundings. We had passed the residential areas, lined with houses of families all settling in for the night. We'd gone by the high street, which I didn't think I had ever actually visited at such a late hour and it was a little eerie, seeing the convenience stores I often frequented closed and dark. Again, being escorted by Carlisle meant I could relax and enjoy our solitude, with the roads silent and nothing but the hoots of owls to accompany us.

The hospital was the only building to carry its daytime hustle and bustle into the night. We decided not to go too close, as, although Carlisle insisted he couldn't care less what his colleagues might say about seeing us together, I didn't want his work being hindered by immature gossip. That was when we had decided to trek through more verdant aspects of Forks, bringing us to the spot of our current stargazing.

Our feet refused to stop moving and the density of the trees soon began to wane, before a sense of familiarity came over me.

"Where are we?" I asked, my voice soft and low, in-keeping with the peaceful atmosphere.

"I thought you might have guessed by now," came Carlisle's cryptic response. "But, you must have taken a different route the previous couple of times you walked here."

Before I could decipher his meaning, the spaces between the trees became wide enough for me to see parts of an unmistakable house...or mansion, I should say. An incredulous smirk crossed my lips and I slowly turned my gaze to look at him.

"A little convenient, don't you think, Doctor Cullen?"

He cocked an eyebrow. "Are you accusing me of deception, Miss Swan?"

I gasped in mock outrage, before slipping into the best impersonation of an Englishwoman I could manage. "Such a notion, Sir!" It needed work, I knew, but got the desired response of a smile from him. "However," I continued in a normal voice. "I was under the impression that we were letting our feet decide."

"Perhaps our feet are just very in sync with my wishes," he shrugged. Never had I seen the action performed so gracefully before. I began to wonder why he had wanted us to return to his house, but, didn't bother asking, as, to be honest, I really didn't mind. In that moment, I didn't care where we went, as long as we were together. "Besides," he said. "Human vision limits your view of the stars from here, so, I have something inside that will even out the playing field."

He separated our fingers and removed his arm from around my shoulders, before clasping my hand once more and leading me towards the house at a much quicker pace. I followed, excited at the prospect of his proposal. My deductions had brought me to the conclusion that we were to continue our stargazing through a telescope and, knowing the Cullens, whatever piece of equipment they used for such an activity would have been absolutely top of the range. It was something I had never done before and, although astronomy was never my favourite topic, I was never one to pass up a new experience.

The large windows were dark, meaning none of the house lights were on and I wondered if anyone else was home. When we entered the abode, we were greeted by absolute silence. Although vampires were very light on their feet, whenever I visited, there were always some signs of life present, such as music playing softly in the background, or voices coming from the television. I asked where Alice, Jasper and Esme were and he told me they were scanning the area, to ensure Edward had actually left the town. The guilt and selfishness resurfaced, as I could imagine that was a task Carlisle would want to participate in, as eagerly as the others, yet, here he was, stuck with me. I knew what the right thing to do would be, but, could I actually bring myself to do it? I thought I had best give it a try, at least.

"You know..." I bit my lip. "You don't have to stay here. I mean, if you really need to find Edward..." I trailed off, unable to finish the sentence and hoping he would get the general gist of what I was trying to say.

He gave me a look, before strolling towards me and curling his fingers around the collar of his jacket I still wore. "There is absolutely nowhere else I would rather be, than with you." Releasing the collar, his hands began travelling down the front to unclasp the buttons one by one. "Besides," a mischievous glint sparkled in his eye. "Somebody has to keep an eye on you and your trouble-seeking tendencies."

I scowled good-naturedly, letting him undo the final button, before relieving me of the oversized garment. He hung it by the door, before offering a drink. I opted for water, as it was quick and easy to prepare and meant less time wasting. I wanted to see his telescope. I blushed at the double entendre I had just made and started obsessively tucking my hair behind my ears, using my hands to cover my reddening cheeks. When he returned, glass of water in hand, I accepted the drink gratefully, hoping the cool liquid would aid the lowering of my body temperature.

Taking my hand again, he led me up the stairs and I wondered where the stargazing instrument (I wouldn't be able to use the word 'telescope' ever again) was. As we passed the first two floors of the house, I felt a thrum of excitement about reaching the third. Besides Carlisle's study and bedroom, I wasn't sure what else was located up there and my pulse raced immediately upon the discovery that his sleeping quarters were our intended destination. I suddenly felt silly and prudish. So what if we were entering his bedroom? I'd spent entire afternoons in Jacob's, without a hint of anything untoward happening whatsoever. Of course, I hadn't already almost had sex with Jacob on my father's couch, either, so, I figured that particular comparison was pretty mute.

The moment the door opened, all indecent thoughts vacated, as I gawped in wonder at the magnificent room. Although a generally modest man, Carlisle had clearly allowed the luxury of the best bedroom for himself. It wasn't so much the decor that amazed me-Alice and Jasper's room possessed a design better than any featured in the best magazine shoots-but the size and the view. My crummy little bedroom could have easily fit in his three times over and, through the long rectangular pane of glass lining the back wall, I could see for miles. An immaculately tidy king sized bed was located in the centre, with bedside tables positioned either side of the headboard. A massive oak wardrobe stood against the opposing wall and there was a tall bookshelf beside me, crammed with yet more books that were either particular favourites, or overflow from his library. Modest, yet elegant, it had Carlisle written all over it.

I remained motionless in the doorway and, noticing I hadn't followed, he turned and let out a chuckle, before waving a hand in front of my face. I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"Your reaction is indicative of either utter disgust or awed approval. May I ask which?"

"Approval, definitely." My eyes lingered on the pristine bed, where not a single wrinkled had made a mark. "I pity you, though."

He frowned a little in response. "Why?"

"Well, you have that amazing bed, yet, you can't sleep." My second unintentional sexual innuendo made in less than ten minutes. Thankfully, Carlisle was too gentlemanly to comment.

He smiled, before letting out a dramatic sigh. "Yet another curse of the vampiric existence," he declared.

He held out his hand and I took it, before he led me towards the centre of the window, where the telescope (behave!) was situated. On the way here, a myriad of images had been conjured up by my imagination about what it might look like, however, the real thing didn't match any of them. To be honest, it was pretty plain and I hoped the instrument's views wouldn't match its aesthetics. Taking my empty glass and placing it on the corner of one of the bookshelves, he manoeuvred me to stand in front of the telescope, before adjusting it into the perfect viewing position. Looking through the eyepiece, he spent a couple of minutes searching, before standing back and letting me have a turn.

Ducking my head a little, I looked through the telescope and couldn't help grinning. What the equipment lacked in looks, it more than made up for in views and I was ready to commit myself to a life of astronomy if it meant watching things like that every day. The tiny white specks that littered the sky were big, dazzling and beautiful through the powerful lens, like enormous diamonds encrusting the universe. The reference to diamonds reminded me of the day I saw Carlisle in sunlight and, the moment the likeness was made, I felt the stars suddenly lose a little of their majesty. It may have seemed odd to some, but, for me, they couldn't quite compare to him.

That didn't stop me watching them, though, especially when Carlisle pointed out the constellation that shared a name with my birth sign. As I continued stargazing, I sensed him move, before his hands rested either side of my waist and I began to rapidly lose interest in the outside world. I wasn't sure if he noticed my dwindling attention, but, he carried on talking and I enjoyed the feel of his cool breath brushing against my ear, as he spoke softly. I was trying to focus on the words, really I was, but, the circles his thumbs absently made against my hips were ever so diverting. Rather than force my brain to concentrate, I let myself get lost in his assault on my senses and couldn't keep memories of our last kiss from sweeping through my thoughts. It wasn't until the circling motion of his thumbs stopped, that I realised Carlisle had been addressing me directly.

"Bella?" he whispered, the breath grazing my earlobe and sending a wonderful shiver down my spine.

"Hmm?" I replied, my voice lazy with contentment and the first hints of desire.

I moved my face away from the eyepiece and swivelled it to look over my shoulder, allowing our eyes to lock. Dark copper decorated the edge of his irises and flecks of ochre blended into the gold. His lips were a hair's breadth away, our noses lightly touching and I could smell the delicately spiced sweetness that had become my favourite fragrance, as it brushed past my cheek. Neither of us doubted what was about to happen and my heartbeat sped up, as the distance between our mouths slowly closed. His hands left my waist, to begin sliding across my stomach, the hem of my top lifting to allow skin on skin contact.

The convergence of our lips was soft and sweet, at first, full of the love and tenderness I had so desperately craved to receive for longer than I'd even realised. Then, his lips parted to fully capture mine and the kiss deepened. My right hand clutched at one of the arms wrapped around my torso, as the left reached up to tangle in the soft hair covering the nape of his neck. I adored the feel of his mouth on mine, but, pretty soon touch was no longer enough for me, I needed to taste. This time, my tongue was the one requesting entry and he granted access eagerly, allowing our tongues to begin a sensual dance. The icy patterns his fingertips made against my stomach sent my nerves into overdrive and a quiet moan reverberated in my throat, as they gradually inched down my abdomen. There was barely any pressure, but, his ministrations held the power of a lightning bolt, with the way my body responded. He was teasingly slow, as his palm slid carefully down the curve of my hip, both frustrating and arousing me beyond measure, but, I made no move to rush him. I wanted to feel and savour each and every thing he did, revel in the way he made my spirit soar and, hopefully, offer just as much pleasure in return.

The cold fingers travelled further down, brushing along the subtle hollow between the small swell of my stomach and the bone of my hip. A quiet gasp escaped my lips, when he reached a particularly sensitive spot and, hearing the reaction, his thumb started to run back and forth across the same area. I tightened the fist in his hair to show my appreciation and the breaths between each kiss became heavier, as the passion fuelling our embrace rose. My body delighted in his treatment and I could feel parts of me tingling with pleasure, all too aware of how close his fingers were to my waistband.

There was nothing to stop or interrupt us, this time. We were alone in his bedroom, secluded from the rest of the world and I was happy to give everything to him. I was his to do with as he pleased. His hand finally left that spot, to ghost over the top button of my jeans, but, then he stopped and our lips parted, our heavy breaths brushing over one another's faces. My eyes flew open, wondering what was wrong.

"Bella," Carlisle whispered, and the way my name left those lips-husky and quivering with desire-sent a surge of warmth through my core. Whilst his right hand remained on the jeans button, the left moved further upwards, lifting the top until it was just below my breasts. I was going to implode if he dared stop now. My fingers released his hair, sliding to cup his jaw, as my nose nestled into the crook of his neck and I placed feather light kisses against the icy skin. It seemed to distract him and he grabbed the fabric of my shirt tightly, trying so hard to control his breathing. "I want you," he said, kissing me several times, before continuing. "God knows I do..." more kisses, interspersed with the mutual caresses of our tongues. "...but, I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't," I replied, my voice even more unsteady than his, as I used my right hand to encourage him to undo my trousers. It was wanton and I didn't care. I wanted Carlisle Cullen and I wanted him _now_.

The button popped open and I kissed him harder than I ever had before, which he responded to with equal vehemence, before a familiar tearing sound echoed throughout the room. Flashbacks of our kiss on my sofa only served to increase my excitement, but he stilled and I was forced to break the kiss, to be met by a glorious face, drowning in hesitation. He seemed truly terrified and I looked down to see my top torn all the way up the right seam. I kept forgetting about the immense strength his gentle demeanour belied.

"If I lose control, if I damage you-"

"Shhh," I cooed, turning my body round, so our fronts were facing. I placed a hand on either side of his face and peppered his lips with gentle kisses. "It's okay." I reassured. "I trust you."

The expression on his fair features told me he wasn't convinced that trust was well placed, but, it didn't stop him welcoming every connection our lips made.

"We'll take it slow," I suggested, my tongue grazing over his once more, as my hands slid down to the buttons of his shirt to carefully begin undoing the first one. "And, I promise to tell you if it gets too much."

He was afraid of losing control, of his animalistic nature taking over amidst the heat of passion and the safest solution would have been to stop our sinful actions right then, but, the thrumming inside my body reprimanded me for entertaining such a notion. Although I wanted to rip all his clothes off as quickly as possible and jump his bones, I decided to compromise, hoping that, by relaxing the pace, the animal within him would be more sedated.

Exercising the greatest patience, each button was gradually released from its cotton confines to eventually reveal a strip of glorious white. We kissed, our mouths exploring each other languorously, as I pushed the garment off his shoulders, before tugging the sleeves to let it fall to the floor. It was the first time his bare torso had been fully revealed and I had to allow my eyes a very long moment of admiration. He really was the most incredibly magnificent creature I had ever seen. It was as though Michelangelo's David had come to life; yet, the soul emanating from those butterscotch orbs rendered the renaissance sculpture inadequate. My hands roamed every inch of the smooth, marble surface, wondering how something so indestructible could still feel so supple.

Reluctantly breaking contact for a moment, I pulled my own top over my head and dropped it down beside his. It was his turn to assess me and doubt trickled into my mind, as I despaired at the fact I could never compare to his physical perfection. His gaze encompassed my entire body languidly and, having never endured such reverent scrutiny before, the self-consciousness began to surface, as my arms moved of their own accord to cover me up. His hands instantly clasped my wrists and moved the arms back to my sides, before slowly trailing his fingers upwards, past the elbows, along the biceps and over the shoulders, leaving a blaze of fire in their wake, as he finished at the clasp of my bra. It clicked open and those cool, powerful hands retraced their paths, pushing the thin straps down as they went.

Gold met brown, as a soft thud announced the garment's connection with the floor and one arm circled my waist, pulling our bodies together, as the other palm pressed against my thigh. It moved upwards, caressing my skin, as it passed the stomach and grazed one of my exposed nipples. Another gasp of pleasure left me and one look into his face told me that, regardless of his fears, he wanted this as much as me. With a thumb rubbing my cheek, he pressed our foreheads together and gazed at me deeper and more intensely than I had ever imagined possible.

"I love you, Isabella Swan."

All control disappeared the moment he engulfed me with a mind-blowing, passionate kiss_. _Those five words had ignited a lustful frenzy within me and I threw caution to the wind, as thought ceased, giving in to simply let myself _feel._ I didn't give a damn how much it hurt, just so long as it continued to feel this good. He lifted me up with no effort whatsoever and my legs wrapped around his waist. I didn't even realise we had moved until I landed on something soft and springy and the rhythm of our kiss remained unbroken, as Carlisle shifted me up towards the headrest.

The remainder of our clothing was shed, as we lost ourselves to one another. I began to experience sensations I'd forgotten even existed, as he took my body to heights beyond anything I'd ever known. His taste, his touch, his smell; I was surrounded by him and surrendered willingly, enjoying the contrast between his iciness and my feverish heat. The way he coaxed me into a state of trembling anticipation, massaging that sweet spot inside with expert fingers, left me struggling for air and the moment I reached that first climax, it was like fireworks exploding in my brain. It was the first of many and a promise of things to come, but, the feeling of him entering me was beyond description. He brought me back to that delicious moment of orgasm again and again, each time better than the one before.

Hearing and feeling him reach his own peak was the ultimate bliss, as, in that moment, he ceased to be the mysterious creature, banished to the shadows of society by those who couldn't understand him, and became the young, vulnerable man, dealt the cruellest of fates in an act of desperation. With each kiss and gesture of affection, I wanted to eradicate every fear and moment of sadness he had ever possessed. I wanted to take it all away and reciprocate the love and adoration he had bestowed upon me. Whenever his grip was in danger of hurting me, I linked my fingers with his and started whispering into his ear, soothing, reassuring, encouraging. I didn't want something this amazing to be tarnished by feelings of guilt in the morning. He replied with kisses and caresses, saying my name over and over like a prayer and I indulged in the excess of our lovemaking, wishing there were some way to make it never ending, wishing, beyond all hope and reason, that we could remain this way for eternity. There was nothing greater than this, nothing purer or a better demonstration of our commitment to one another and I was already anticipating our next time.

Time itself was meaningless, as we continued, our hips grinding and enticing wave after wave of pleasure and, when our final climaxes came simultaneously, I cried out incoherent sounds of ecstasy. I was left panting, as my mind reeled from the overwhelming delight I had just received from the man lying atop me. His forehead was resting against my shoulder and, from the corner of my eye, I saw his fist slowly uncurl, to reveal shards of fabric balled up within. I wasn't really in a position to comment, as my heart thudded furiously against my chest and I didn't know how long it would take for me to be able to breathe properly again. Closing my eyes, I enjoyed the way my body trembled with aftershocks of sated lust, absently registering the tint of pale blue that decorated the gradually lightening sky, before everything became dark.

A cold, gentle pressure met the skin just below my earlobe and I leaned into the touch. Sweet breath bathed my cheek, as Carlisle's wondrous voice entered my ear.

"I love you."

I returned the sentiment. At least, I _think _I did. It was hard to remember, as my mind became foggy and consciousness handed me over to contented oblivion.

* * *

**A/N: **Ta daaaaaa! The first lemon of the story! I am bricking it, wondering what you'll all think of it. This is only the second sex scene I've ever written and I wanted to get a nice balance between romance and sex. Let me know if it worked. I'm sorry this has taken longer than my other updates, but, I wanted to get it just right. Fingers crossed I succeeded.

As always, I love your reviews and hope you enjoyed. I'll see you all ASAP for chapter 28. Until then, adios! :)


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's note: **Exciting news! The banner for my story is finished and I love it! It was done by Kupat on Deviantart and the link is on my profile. I highly recommend checking out her other work, especially if you're a Jasper/Bella shipper.

The video is still being made, but I'll let you all know as soon as it's finished :)

* * *

Chapter twenty eight

Consciousness waded through the murk of deep slumber, the pitch black gradually lightening to a slate grey, before rays of dull, whitish light filtered through the thin spaces between my fluttering lashes. Whilst my eyes considered opening, my mind decided it wasn't quite ready to relinquish its hold on sleep, so I settled for readjusting my body in its comfortable surroundings, a twinge of pain shooting through me the moment I did so. Bizarrely, it wasn't an entirely unpleasant feeling and a murmur brushed past my lips. Just as the sound greeted the air, something soft and cool began to run slowly up and down my back, leaving a delightful trail of goose bumps in its wake. A small smile spread across my face and my spine instinctively arched in response to the sensation.

When something strong and firm wrapped around my stomach, before pulling my back flush against a solid form, my body decided it wanted to roll over and face whatever was embracing me. Unfortunately, my muscles seemed incapable of functioning properly, so all I managed was a pathetic rocking motion. Thankfully, whatever was wrapped around me chose to offer assistance and I was turned easily, every inch of my body flaring with protesting aches and pains from the movement. They were worth it, though, as, snuggling into another embrace, my hands connected with a familiar surface. Although warmer than usual, it was still a little below the typical level of human body temperature and nothing could match its silken texture, as my palms began to explore.

Finally, my eyes won the battle against my mind, as they flickered open to confirm the suspicions aroused by my touch. The first thing to greet my vision was a pair of eyes the same shade as a setting sun on a hot summer evening. Before now, I'd never had a favourite colour, but, in that moment, I decided it was gold. Not just any old gold, but, one that was warm, liquidy and utterly inimitable. The skin surrounding those eyes crinkled in a smile, before a cool, gentle kiss was placed reverentially upon my brow. My eyes closed again and I inhaled deeply, finding bliss within the wonderful scent.

"Good afternoon," Carlisle said, in a low whisper.

I couldn't quite find my voice, so settled for replying with a wide smile of my own, before nuzzling the crook of his neck. We stayed that way for a while and I suspected he was giving me time to properly wake up. Eventually, my eyes were able to stay open for longer than a nanosecond and I moved my head, allowing me to get the day's first proper glimpse of his face. I made a quick resolution to ensure a day never passed where his gorgeous face wasn't the first thing to grace my vision. A few strands of hair were brushed behind my ear, before his thumb traced the line of my cheekbone.

Carlisle didn't say anything at first, but, his eyes encompassed my entire face. His expression was nothing less than absolutely content, betraying no signs of concern about the danger lurking in the back of our minds and my right hand reached up to mirror his earlier action, by sweeping the blonde locks off his forehead.

"How are you feeling?" he eventually asked and that was when a trace of worry was finally revealed.

My answer was immediate. Well, it _attempted _to be, but, my first endeavour offered only a hoarse squeak. After clearing my throat and licking my lips, I tried again. "Happy," I replied.

He chuckled and pressed his lips to mine, before resting our foreheads together, whilst still stroking my cheek. His other arm was wrapped around my waist, ending with a hand resting against my hip and I enjoyed the patterns his tepid fingertips made on my skin.

"Although," I croaked. "I feel like a ninety year old woman riddled with arthritis." I shifted position slightly and, as if in demonstration, my joints started popping.

Carlisle's chest rumbled with soft laughter; it was a beautiful sound. "If it makes you feel any better," he said. "You certainly don't look like one."

He placed another quick kiss on my lips, before his hand left my cheek and began running up and down the length of my arm. Although I wasn't complaining, it took a while to become accustomed to his uncharacteristically lukewarm body temperature, as I was so used to the iciness of his skin.

"What are you thinking?" Carlisle asked, able to read me far too well.

My hand clasped his and I laced our fingers together. "You're warm," I murmured, rubbing my thumb against his, as I held our linked hands aloft to gaze at them.

"You grew rather hot in the night," he said. "And lying beside you for almost seven hours allowed me to absorb quite a bit of body heat." A kiss was placed upon my knuckles.

"Like your own personal hot water bottle?"

"Exactly," he smiled and I accepted the latest kiss eagerly.

It began with chaste pecks on the lips, before our fingers parted and Carlisle used his hand to angle my face upwards, allowing him to capture my lips fully. He caressed my jaw for a moment, before trailing down the line of my neck and brushing past my collarbone. When his hand rested against my shoulder, my palms snaked up his well defined torso, to wind around his neck and bury themselves in the tendrils of soft hair at the back of his head. Our kiss became deeper and his tongue greeted mine, as his talented fingers continued their downward journey, travelling along the contours of my body.

Despite the soreness, my body began to get a thrill at the idea of what might come next. I wasn't sure if I'd be able to repeat the previous night's antics, but, I was damn well ready to try. Unfortunately, it was clear Carlisle had other plans, as his hand refused to go any lower than the small of my back. In the end, despite my mind's lustful protests, it turned out to be a good thing. I probably could have ignored the aches, but, ignoring the fatigue was something else. Instead, I was more than happy to settle for enjoying the taste of his lips and tongue against mine. Being so intimate with him was a pleasure beyond description. It was remarkable how someone with the ability to demolish a house could possess such grace and tenderness.

When we finally came up for air, I gazed into his eyes and my face split into the widest grin known to man. It brought on a mild fit of giggles and I buried my face in the pillow beneath my head. It was bizarre behaviour, I knew, but there was only one thing I could pinpoint as the trigger: happiness. Pure, unadulterated happiness.

Although my sight was hindered, I could hear the perplexed chuckles coming from Carlisle, and he smoothed the hair away from my face, gently coaxing me to look at him again.

"I sincerely hope you are not laughing at my kissing."

I bit my lip, trying to restrain the goofy grin. I wanted to explain just how good he made me feel, how important his place was in my life, maybe even describe a little of what Alice had said about her connection to Jasper, but, words felt inefficient. Perhaps it was a little of my father's influence, but, I just didn't know how to tell him. Saying "I love you" was all very well and good, but, it left so much _un_said and, in my mind, what I felt for Carlisle was more than simply love. It ran deeper than any emotion and, despite the old saying about actions speaking louder than words, I wasn't entirely sure even the intense lovemaking of the night before was an adequate display of my affection. It was enough to make me dedicate the rest of my life to finding a way of proving my devotion.

Again, the thought that had first appeared in Carlisle's study, when we'd finally admitted how we felt about one another, crept into and lingered in the back of my mind. Once more, I quickly shut it out. It was still far too incomprehensible a topic to even begin trying to grasp at that moment and I sought for a way to distract myself. Staring into Carlisle's eyes, I released my lower lip and planted my mouth against his briefly.

"I'm just...happy," I explained. Then I smiled again, deciding to bring a little mischief into the conversation. "Although, a little kissing practise on your part wouldn't go amiss."

"Then, perhaps I should book in some lessons," he suggested, a playful smirk lifting the corner of his mouth.

"Well, it just so happens that I know the perfect teacher."

"Does she come highly recommended?" he queried, his smirk widening.

"I like to think so," I replied, waggling an eyebrow.

"Hmm," he said, thoughtfully. "I will have to check my diary, see if I can pencil her in."

"Pencil her in?" I parroted, with mock outrage. "I'll have you know her services are very difficult to secure."

"Of that I have no doubt," he agreed, moving his face closer. "But, recent events mean my free time is going to become rather limited from now on."

"Really? And why might that be?"

"Well," he began. "It would appear that I have met someone."

"You have?" My eyes narrowed, in pretend scrutiny. "Male or female?"

"Permit me a moment," he said, before lifting the covers and giving my body a quick appraisal, before his eyes returned to mine. "Definitely female," he clarified, with a cheeky wink.

I giggled, before continuing. "And does this _female_ have a name?"

"She does," he answered and I didn't miss the affection glinting in his eyes. "It's a name that fits her perfectly."

"I see," I remarked, noting that only an inch of space remained between our faces. It was hard not to attack his lips with my own. "Well, don't hold out on me Doctor Cullen. Just what is the name of this someone who will be taking up so much of your free time?"

"Her name is Isabella," he informed me, our noses now lightly touching. "Or Bella, as she prefers to be called." His loving gaze bore into mine and it was enough to take my breath away. "A fitting sobriquet," he continued. "As she happens to be the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes upon."

Those words, coupled with the expression on his face and feel of his bare skin against mine had my insides squirming delightfully. I was biting my lip again, trying to contain the excitement once again starting to build up inside.

"She sounds like quite a catch," I remarked. "How ever did you manage to bag such a beauty?"

Carlisle's countenance eradicated the distance between us by applying featherweight pressure against my lips, before his mouth travelled along the curve of my jaw, to rest at the pulse point just below my earlobe. Despite their softness, his kisses held tremendous power and, when his tongue flicked out to caress my skin, my breath hitched. It carved a path up, until his lips hovered over the entrance of my eardrum and his voice caused every hair on my body to stand on end.

"I could tell you," he whispered and I let out a sigh of appreciation, as his dulcet tones enveloped me. He pulled back, so that our eyes connected once more. "Or, I can show you."

I didn't need to respond, my racing heartbeat said it all and his arms wrapped around me, as, yet again, the world lost us to one another.

**000**

The air popped with the sounds of my body languidly stretching, an action I found to be very cathartic. The throbbing between my legs peaked with each movement and the view I had of Carlisle's perfect, naked physique did nothing to clear the cloud of desire fogging my brain, as he walked over to a small pile of clothing in the middle of the floor. He bent down and retrieved something that may have resembled a pair of trousers once upon a time, but, was now a tangled mess of torn fabric and loose stitching. He held the object up, before a sheepish smile crossed his features and he looked over at me.

"We may have a slight problem," he declared.

I was still lying on the bed, the covers tangled around my waist and legs, as I raised my eyebrows, asking for clarification.

"Well," he said, as a sexy smile spread across his lips. "It is not so much a problem for me, as I have no objections to watching you walk around naked all day. Unfortunately, the law has a different opinion on the matter."

A frown creased my forehead, as I wasn't entirely sure what he meant, until I sat up-an unusually difficult feat-and realised that the garment he held used to be a pair of my jeans. I let out a laugh of amazement.

"You do know that, unlike Alice, not everyone has a walk-in wardrobe?" I teased, although the idea of having more clothing ripped off me in the future held limitless appeal. "But, I guess it'll give her the perfect excuse to take me shopping."

"I'm sorry, Bella," he said, although I couldn't say I detected a huge amount of remorse in his tone. Had any been there, it would probably be due the fact he'd been responsible for subjecting me to one of Alice's shopping trips, rather than the destruction of the garments. "But, if that is the worst casualty of last night, I have to say I am immensely relieved."

"I said I trusted you," I reminded him, giving my body a quick once over. No signs of damage, as far as I could see. "And, it seems that trust was well placed." I frowned at the pile of clothing again. "Except for when it comes to undressing."

Carlisle chuckled and the relief he'd mentioned radiated from every pore. He really had been so worried about hurting me and I was glad to have helped ensure he didn't. It hadn't so much been for myself, as I wasn't opposed to a little roughhousing in the bedroom, but, to guarantee he wouldn't feel awful afterwards. Walking over to his wardrobe, one of the doors opened to reveal a rail of shirts hanging over a small chest of drawers. He searched the contents of the top drawer and pulled out a pair of sweat pants, before sadly using them to cover his lower half. My lamentations increased when a t-shirt concealed his torso, too.

"I am sure Esme or Alice will be able to lend you something to wear," he reassured, as he reached for one of the shirts. "But, for now, I am afraid you will have to make do with this."

Holding a white shirt in one hand, he strolled back over to me and dropped the garment into my lap. The bed dipped on my right, as he sat down and a hand cupped my chin. Leaning forward, he kissed me deeply, before pulling away and letting his thumb brush back and forth over my lower cheek.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

It wasn't until the mention of food that it suddenly dawned on me how ravenous I was. My stomach growled in reply and I was shocked to realise how long it had been since I last ate. He smiled, placing a last quick kiss on my forehead, before standing.

"Give me a moment," he said, before heading for the bedroom door. "And I'll see what we have."

The door clicked shut and I was finally alone. The room was almost silent, the only faint sounds to be heard coming from the birds flying around outside. The sky was surprisingly bright and clear, perhaps a reflection of my current mood and it was bizarre to think of how much this day contrasted with the one before. Yesterday had been filled with terror, uncertainty and despair, whereas this one had begun marvellously. I knew the danger was still very much present, yet, it paled in comparison to the joy residing within my heart and the altercation with Edward felt as though it had happened weeks-rather than hours-ago.

I clutched the soft linen shirt and removed the bed covers, before swinging my legs over the side of the bed. Standing up, a jolt of pain attacked my right hip and I winced, letting out a quiet hiss, before looking down and seeing the large bruise decorating the skin. I'd forgotten all about the injury, but refused to pay too much attention to it and hoped Carlisle wouldn't notice. He might think it was either his doing, or the events of last night had made it even worse. Slipping the shirt over my head, its hem fell down to mid thigh and I started fastening the buttons, before attempting to recreate the perfection that had been Carlisle's bed the day before.

Grabbing the bed linens, I discovered that the sheets and covers had been ravaged worse than the clothes and it made me wonder how the bed frame had managed to survive. Was it wrong to get turned on by that? Well, if it was, there was nothing I could do about it and, despite the damage, I still did my best to arrange the sheets into some semblance of tidiness.

Carlisle returned a few minutes later, carrying a tray that he placed on the end of the bed and I watched his face as he took in the destruction. The expression was subtle, but endearing nonetheless and I couldn't help laughing.

"For our next date, I think an overnight stay at a hotel might be out of the question," he quipped.

"Probably best," I agreed, lying on my side, my foot absently tapping the headboard, as he came to sit beside me. "And I didn't realise last night was a date."

"To be honest, I am not sure what last night was," he said, leaning over to tuck my hair behind my ear. "Besides being the best night of my life, so far, of course."

Since waking, he hadn't gone more than a few seconds without touching or kissing some part of me and I wasn't looking forward to the time when we had to part ways, even if it was temporarily. In response to his touch and comment, I reached for the collar of his t-shirt and pulled him towards me for a kiss. I would have taken it further, but, my stomach refused to be neglected any longer and Carlisle's soft chuckle mingled with the ravenous growls.

"It is not the most lavish of breakfasts," he said, pulling the tray a little nearer. "But, it should keep you going for now."

I wasn't complaining. Bagels, filled with soft cheese and ham and coupled with a glass of orange juice may have been considered a little plain for some, but, I happily wolfed it down.

"You said 'so far'" I began, after swallowing a mouthful of ham. "So, I assume that means you're planning more nights like that?"

"Last night wasn't exactly planned," he replied, leaning against the headboard, as a soft grin made his beautiful countenance all the more pleasing to my eyes. "But, I am not opposed to doing it again. I should probably add extra bedding and clothes into those plans, though."

I nodded, but talk of plans brought some of the previous day's less pleasing memories to mind and each one encouraged a flutter of apprehension to erupt in my stomach. Luckily, I'd eaten most of my food, so the sudden loss of appetite wouldn't be detrimental. I wasn't delusional, knowing the subject of the Volturi would have to be broached at some point, but, I didn't think anyone would blame me for wishing to delay it as long as possible. I just wanted to lie there, next to Carlisle and continue chatting, like any normal couple on a normal day, but we weren't a normal couple and this most definitely wasn't a normal day. He was a vampire, I was human and we had broken the fundamental laws of his kind. Now, there was a merciless enforcer of those laws making his way back to his masters, to inform them of our wrongdoing. I remembered Carlisle mentioning the Quileute tribe and that did little to ease my worries. It wasn't hard to imagine a fight breaking out easily and, although Carlisle hoped my family's connection to the Blacks might be an advantage, it could also be a huge _dis_advantage. They might decide the Cullens had put my life in danger and use it as an excuse to disregard their treaty. That sent the panic flaring and I knew my face was projecting those fears, because Carlisle held his arm out and motioned for me to move closer. I did so and was enveloped in his embrace, as I clung to my love-literally-for dear life.

"I know you are scared," he murmured, peppering the top of my head with kisses. "I am too. But, I swore to find a solution and I will do everything in my power to ensure I do not break that promise." Fingertips connected with the underside of my chin and my head was tilted upwards, allowing our eyes to lock. The determination emanating from his topaz orbs was intense. "Now that I have found you, I am not letting you go."

I felt moisture gather in the corners of my eyes and I was overwhelmed by his love, as well as the fear of losing it. I silently repeated his oath, swearing to match his efforts of keeping us together. Whatever it took, I vowed to do it and it was then that I began to finally offer an audience to an idea I had, so far, kicked out of my brain each time it appeared. I wasn't yet in a position to fully acknowledge it, however, as the man in whose arms I was currently laid held far too much sway over my thoughts and desires. I needed to be alone, free from all distraction and wasn't sure what our plans were for that day, but, I knew that, at some point, I would have to return home. When I did, I would finally have the solitude needed to begin assessing the situation. It would be a long, arduous task, as it would require me to consider so many variables, as well as the wishes of others, but, it had to be done. We had to consider _all _options, however dangerous or scary they may be; the predicament we faced was too dire for us not to.

**000**

"So, how do vampires gain these 'special talents'?"

Alice and I were speeding along the roads of Forks and conversation had reached the topic of Edward's mind reading abilities. Yes, even though that particular vampire scared the living crap out of me, it still wasn't enough to defeat my inquisitiveness.

"There's a theory," Alice began. "But, it's by no means proven, so I wouldn't suggest taking my word as gospel."

It was almost eight pm and I had spent the entire day at the Cullen house. When Carlisle and I finally emerged from the bedroom, I'd given my dad a call, realising that, whilst he could probably make a good guess about where I was, it was still bad of me not to contact him at all since yesterday. He wasn't angry, but, he did ask if and when I was likely to return home. Carlisle and Jasper left the mansion an hour before I did, hoping to make first contact with the tribe and I won't deny that I was counting down the seconds until he called to tell me how it went. The worry partly fuelled my questions, as I wanted something to distract me and make the time pass quicker.

"Really, the theory is Carlisle's," she continued. "As most usually are." She threw a small smile my way. "His inquisitiveness almost matches yours, sometimes. Obviously, he didn't know any of the coven members during their human lives-apart from Edward, if somewhat briefly-but, from what we've learnt of each other, we came to the conclusion that certain people possessing strong characteristics would carry them into their immortal existence. For Edward, as a human, he was an extremely good judge of character, even at his young age. It's possible that this was heightened and translated into the mind reading he is capable of now."

"Hmm." I took it all in and I could see how that might make sense. "Is it a common occurrence?"

"Not especially," she said. "Although there are a number of vampires I know who have them."

As she spoke, I picked up a note of hesitation in her tone and wondered why this particular line of questioning might make her feel uncomfortable. Was it because of Edward? But, then why was she able to answer the first question so easily? I really had to rein in the curiosity this time, as I desperately wanted to know more, but, didn't want to upset her, especially given the stress she was now under. After all, it wasn't just me and Carlisle in danger from the Volturi.

"If you don't wanna talk about it..." I offered.

Alice stared out the windshield for a minute or two, before taking a deep breath and giving her head a quick shake. "You know what? I _do_ want to talk about it."

The resolve in her voice surprised me and there was clearly more going on with this conversation than I realised. Her hands adjusted their grip on the steering wheel, before she spoke again.

"Three of this coven's members have a 'special talent', as you call it. Obviously, you already know about Edward, but Jasper has one too."

"He does?" Yep, curiosity was most definitely piqued. I wondered what it might be, following the theory of how they attained their abilities. Was his a fighting technique, or something less obvious?

"He is able to sense and, to some extent, control people's emotions."

I hadn't expected that, although, to be honest, I wasn't sure what the Hell I _did_ expect. Upon hearing it, though, it kind of fit him, when you considered his charismatic and charming nature. "How does that work, then?"

"If someone enters a room, he'd be able to sense if they were happy or sad. He would also be able to manipulate those emotions into something else. For instance, remember that night in the bar, where those two guys had a fight?"

I remembered it very well, especially given the events that had closely followed.

"Well, had Jasper been there, he would have been able to diffuse the situation by calming them both down, turning their aggression into a much more relaxed emotion. It was another reason Maria had ensured he stay by her side during the wars; it proved to be an extremely helpful ability for dealing with newborns."

It was pretty amazing to think that, besides being the incredible supernatural creatures they were, some vampires also possessed extra powers to make them even more extraordinary. Against my plain humanity, it didn't really seem fair.

"He very rarely uses the manipulative side of his power, though. After everything Maria put him through, you can understand his reluctance."

I did, definitely. I tried to imagine feeling the moods of everyone around you. It was one of those gifts that could also be a curse, especially if you were around a particularly hostile or depressed individual. Was there a way of shutting it off or did he have to simply abide every single feeling a person projected? If he did, I couldn't blame his disinclination for socialising.

"Does his gift play any part in his unwillingness to feed off humans," I asked. "Or do other animals emote just as strongly?"

Alice's eyes left the road, to give me a look that said she was surprised, yet impressed by my moment of insight. "It is, actually and no, other animals don't emote anywhere near as much as humans." Her gaze faced forwards once again. "There's something else interesting you might like to know."

Well, that was like dangling a jar of sweets in front of a child! I leaned forward, eager to learn.

Alice smiled, sensing my anticipation. "He says your emotions are very hard to read."

That was the second time I'd been told that, although it was thoughts the last vampire had been unable to decipher.

"And, for once, it means we are probably even more curious about you than you are about us."

"What does he mean?" I asked, finding it weird that there should suddenly be something intriguing about me. I'd never envisioned that happening, even if I lived to be a hundred.

"It's like a radio signal," she explained. "Everyone varies, but, for him, most people are beautifully clear. You, however, are nothing but static. He can catch a hint from time to time, but, nothing really substantial."

"Edward said the same thing," I murmured. "He couldn't read me, either."

Alice's brow creased in deep thought and I let the following minutes pass in silence. Her face would scrunch up occasionally, as she was clearly trying to figure something out and it was quite adorable to watch, really. I didn't even bother trying to make sense of anything, myself, as I was still new to this world and nowhere near close to even beginning to understand its place in reality.

"Hmm," Alice eventually sighed. "I wonder if it's a mental thing," she remarked, thinking aloud, I guessed, rather than actually speaking to me. "It must be, otherwise mine wouldn't work, either."

"What's your talent?" I queried and it took a while for her to answer. I wondered if she'd even heard me, but, just as I reached out to touch her arm, she glanced in my direction quickly, before looking back at the road. Her palms shifted again on the steering wheel and some of that discomfort returned. Was hers really that bad? Maybe she was worried I'd get angry at her for keeping it secret. I wasn't, because I knew that everyone had their own little secrets, but her hesitation was starting to worry me.

"Premonitions," she finally replied. "I see the future."

My jaw dropped open. Reading minds and feelings were one thing, but seeing the future? That was something else! For someone as nosy as me, it would be the ultimate ability. To combat her apparent fear, Alice injected a little humour into the conversation.

"Before you ask," she warned, holding a hand up. "I cannot tell you what the lottery numbers are, or who the next president is going to be. It may be cliché, but it just doesn't work like that. What I get is a subjective glimpse of a future event."

"Alice, that's incredible!" I gasped, utterly in awe.

"Sometimes," she said. "But, not always. It hasn't proven all that helpful recently."

I saw the frustration on her face and thought back to her comments when Edward arrived at the Cullen house the day before. She'd been muttering about wishing she'd seen it sooner and I was beginning to finally understand.

"So, how does _your_ talent work?"

Alice took a deep, bracing breath. "To start off with, my visions are linked to my own experiences. It means I have to have had some form of contact with whoever I am seeing. I can see visions of humans, because I used to be one and vampires, because I am one. I can also control them to a certain extent...the visions, I mean. I can focus my attention on a specific person, or group and will receive regular updates on significant things they are doing or events that may take place."

"So, you're like a fortune teller, in a way?" I simplified. "Just, without the bullshit."

She laughed and I was glad to see some of the apprehension leave her exquisite features.

"Yes," she agreed. "I suppose I could be, although I'd rather not comment on the legitimacy of their gifts."

"Well, I guess I'm going to have to ask." My words immediately had Alice's grip tensing once again. "Have you had any of me?"

She nodded. Reluctantly, I noticed. "Yes," she confirmed. "I have."

That was when a major quandary came into play. Did I want to know anything about my future? Well, d'uh, of course I did! This was me we were talking about, after all. But, the problem was, what if it was bad? I had the possibility of discovering what my fate with Carlisle was going to be, but, was I ready to find out? What if it all ended in death and despair, could I really handle knowing that? I think Alice sensed the direction my thoughts were taking me, but, she didn't interrupt or intervene. She just waited patiently, as I tried to decide whether or not to ask.

"When you say subjective, what exactly do you mean?" I eventually asked.

Alice's gaze distanced from the present for a moment, as she searched for the best way to answer my question. "Well," she said. "The premonitions I get are very much correct at the time, but, a snap decision can instantly render them false. Let's say that right now I get a vision of you greeting your father after arriving home. At the moment, that vision is correct. However, in five minutes' time, you could suddenly decide you want to come back to mine. Then, a new vision would come of you returning with me, rendering that first vision false."

I sat in contemplative silence and her answer meant I wasn't so sure asking about my future was such a good idea. Even if my predicted future was the one I hoped, I would end up overanalysing every little detail, terrified the slightest decision could change my destiny. I'd be too busy obsessing over my future to actually enjoy it.

"Why have you had trouble with them recently?" I asked.

"For some reason, I'm not seeing certain people as clearly as I should be," she replied, her lips twisting with displeasure. "I know it might seem like spying, but, I assure you it's not. I just like to watch out for those I care about...or fear."

I knew the identity of, at least, one person she feared, as it was an apprehension I also shared.

"And the visions are far too sporadic to be used as an effective spying tool." She pierced me, then, with a look of such intense sincerity, that I felt myself backing away slightly. "I would also like to clarify that I very, very rarely use them to meddle in the affairs of others, regardless of what I see."

And that statement answered the question of her reluctance. She was worried about how I might react to her knowing certain aspects of my future. To be honest, it hadn't yet crossed my mind, but, now that it had, I found that it really didn't bother me. It wasn't like she chose to have them any more than she chose to become a vampire and I believed her assurances of non-meddling, so that was enough for me.

Her gaze left mine and voice lowered an octave, as the hesitation-or, perhaps it was sheepishness, now-returned. "Unless, of course, it's something really bad."

I wondered where she was heading with that last statement, as several emotions, many connected to nervousness, flitted across her face.

"I have a confession to make," she announced. "There was one instance in which a vision involving you did result in meddling."

My eyes widened and, before I could even attempt guessing which instance it could've been, she was rambling her explanation at a speed my ears found difficult to follow.

"It was of the night that guy attacked you," she said. "And I wish I had seen it so much sooner; I would've done all I could to stop you ending up in that situation. Sadly, I only saw it less than ten minutes beforehand. The moment it hit, I was rushing to the door, but, Carlisle heard me explaining to Jasper what I'd seen and there was no stopping him. Even for a vampire, he moved at a tremendous speed and, praise the Lord, managed to reach you in time."

I was dumbfounded. So much for Carlisle's nightly walks, huh? I wasn't sure exactly how to feel about her revelation, so settled for lunging forward and wrapping my arms tightly around her neck. She clearly wasn't expecting that reaction, as I felt the car swerve a little, before she quickly regained control and reciprocated the gesture with a good-humoured reprimand about road safety. Yet again, the big, bad vampires had managed to disprove their unsavoury reputation. With the amount of time separating me from that night, I was able to revisit the scene in my mind without too much difficulty and remembered the ferocity the leader of the Cullen coven had displayed in my defence. It had been terrifying and he had seemed monstrous, but, added to what Alice had just told me, I began wondering again what exactly had fuelled such a strong reaction. He had already given me an explanation, but, even back then, had there been more between us than we'd realised? It didn't matter a great deal, as I knew exactly what we were _now_, but, the interest was still there. I made a mental note to ask him about it later.

Eventually relinquishing my hold on Alice, I actually placed a kiss on her cheek, unable to think of any other way to thank her. Her eyes widened in total astonishment, before her hand went up to where my lips had just been and a smile slowly spread across her face.

"I-I'm sorry, Alice, I just...God, I can't thank any of you enough. If it hadn't been for you-"

"Hush," she interrupted, holding a hand over my mouth. "Let's not even go there," she suggested and I was happy to comply. "I'm just glad it was averted, but, I promise I've never busy bodied with anything since."

"Believe me, after that, you're allowed to meddle all you want!"

We both laughed and a quick look out the window told me we were almost at my home. Before leaving the car, I gave Alice the tightest hug I possibly could, hoping she understood how much she truly meant to me, how much they all meant to me. The farewell smile I received in return made me think she probably did. I watched her yellow vehicle zoom down the street, before turning to head for the front porch, knowing she would return sans car in a matter of minutes. The coven had decided it best to ensure I was watched by, at least, one of their members at all times.

Charlie was in his usual spot, watching the usual programmes on TV and called out to me after hearing the front door close. He didn't have a lot to say, besides asking how my night had been and giving me with a knowing smirk. Upon hearing his teasing remark about hoping Carlisle and I had been '_safe_', my face coloured the same shade as Red Riding Hood's famous cloak and I made my way upstairs, to the seclusion of my bedroom. If only he knew that Carlisle's nature rendered condoms unnecessary. I almost suffered a minor panic attack during a brief window of clarity earlier, when I realised we'd had unprotected sex, but he assured me it wasn't possible for a vampire to impregnate a human. I should have already known that, given what he'd said before about us never being able to have kids.

I sat myself down on the bed and kicked the shoes off my feet, before shimmying up to rest my back against the headboard. Before letting everything I had planned to contemplate override my brain completely, I quickly checked my phone to see if Carlisle had tried to contact me, but the screen revealed no missed calls or incoming text messages and I desperately hoped everything was alright.

That was when I allowed the reason I sought solitude to finally take precedence. I'd expected it to be a difficult task and wasn't disappointed. Firstly, working out where to start felt insurmountable all by itself and I was ready to give up before I'd even begun. No expectation had been placed upon myself to have everything evaluated in one night, but, the more I contemplated, the more terrifying and confusing the whole situation became. The solution to one issue only served to bring another obstacle to my attention and it wasn't long before I realised that this was something I couldn't figure out alone. I needed help. A _lot_ of help. I could already predict Carlisle's reluctance, but, hoped that knowing I was only considering it as a last resort would avert im dissmissing the idea entirely.

Lying down on the bed, I rolled onto my side and placed my cell phone beside my pillow, watching the screen and waiting for Carlisle to call. As time passed, I could feel fatigue begin to make its presence known and, with everything that had happened in the past forty eight hours, it was no wonder I was so tired. The real marvel was that so much had managed to fit in such a short space of time. As my eyes began to droop, I stole a final glance at my phone to discover it was almost ten o' clock. Three hours had passed, without any contact and the fact that I was still able to doze off, despite the worries, proved how great my levels of exhaustion really were.

However, the exhaustion wasn't enough to keep those worries from invading my dreams.

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah, this chapter took forever to get through, too :/

I want to point out something quickly to avoid any possible confusion. I know that it's possible for male vampires to impregnate female humans, however, in Twilight, Carlisle doesn't fully realise it is until Edward gets Bella pregnant. As none of that has happened in this story, I'm going with the assumption that Carlisle would still be pretty ignorant about it, therefore, not bother with contraception during sex.

Again, this took longer to post than usual, but work has been a bit crazy recently, so I apologise yet again for another long wait. I'll try to be quicker with the next update, but, who knows if it'll end up being another pain in the arse chapter to write. I really, really, really, really hope not!

I hope you enjoyed reading and I'll see you all soon :)


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter twenty nine

I ran.

The departure and arrival destinations were entirely irrelevant, as long as I got to him in time. That was all that mattered, _he_ was all that mattered. Each painful cry that echoed through the trees chipped away another piece of my soul and I screamed at my legs to move faster, at my feet to fly across the ground quicker. I cursed the branches for impeding my progress and the uneven ground for hampering my swiftness. It was as if the scenery mocked me, aiding the purpose of the one who sought to destroy my reason for being.

Leaves whipped my face and soil clung to my shoes, as the spindly fingers of the branches snagged my hair, but, it did not stop me. They could rip out every last strand for all I cared. The sounds grew louder and I had to stop for a moment, to ensure I was moving in the right direction. It took less than a second to determine, but, I lamented the waste of time, as every single moment counted. I couldn't be too late, I just _couldn't_.

The sounds were unbearable, as they met my ears and the salty water flowed freely from my eyes. Every inch of me wished to swap places, to be the one to endure the torture, so that he could be free. Every lash of agony would have been worth it-I'd have relished it, even-because it would mean he was safe from harm. Preoccupying my mind with regretswould provide no assistance, however, so I pushed them away, to focus on the here and now. The cries were deafening, as I reached the last cluster of trees, before charging into a wide, open meadow.

It was empty.

Besides myself, there was no other living entity present and I turned every which way, trying to locate the source of the anguished howls. The air was absolutely silent, without even the wildlife audible in the clearing. My eyes scanned the area, desperate to prove I hadn't suffered from an overactive imagination, but the truth was determined to accuse me of insanity.

I was alone.

I was certain I had heard him calling out, absolutely sure he was the victim of that detestable demon who wanted so much for us to suffer. Had I come to the wrong place? Had the wind deceived my hearing, pointing me in the wrong direction? Had I made too much noise and given the demon ample warning to move from this spot? Or...had I imagined the whole thing?

My heart was thudding wildly, as my eyes refused to accept what they were seeing. How could they not be here? Barely a minute ago, I had heard them clearly and everything pointed to my other half being right here, but, why wasn't he here now? My knees began to weaken and I slowly lowered myself to the cold ground, finally resting on hands and knees, clutching fistfuls of grass, as if to anchor myself to reality. I needed to find him, to see him and know he was safe by my side.

Then a sound reached my ears that made my pulse skip a beat. I looked over my shoulder and had to shield my eyes from the brilliance of the golden light that entered the clearing. Within moments, my pupils adjusted to the luminosity and saw a figure silhouetted within the glow. Straightening up, I turned to face the one I had been looking for, unable to stop myself mirroring the beautiful smile adorning a glorious countenance, framed by a halo of flaxen hair. I heard my name slide off his tongue, as welcome as a cool breeze on a hot summer day and I was inexorably drawn forward.

I did not hurry or move at a pace quicker than a calm stroll. It seemed odd that I should prolong our separation, but, I couldn't bring myself to advance any quicker. I wanted to savour every single detail of the moment and my arm slowly rose, as if the longing to touch him was the motivation for moving forward. He stood patiently, that lovely smile never leaving his lips and my heart swelled with adoration.

Only a few metres of space remained between us, when I found myself unable to progress any further. Looking down, I saw something break through the grassy earth, to wrap around my left foot. It was long, solid and thick, tapering to a pointed end and resembled a vine that had been coated in a black lacquer. I was more irritated than worried, as it was yet another hindrance keeping me from my objective. I tried yanking my foot away, but only succeeded in lifting it a couple of inches, before the vine's hold tightened and pulled it back to the ground. My right foot planted itself a step ahead and I used it to brace myself, before yanking my left leg once more. The effort was interrupted by a second vine snaking around the free ankle and that was when the worry began to set in.

My gaze lifted to the angel only a few feet ahead of me and a look of mild confusion swept across his features. I briefly wondered why he wasn't helping me, when something behind him caught my eye. It was hard to see beyond the brilliance of the creature before me, but, I caught a glimpse of a figure moving through the shadows and squinted with the hope of discerning its identity. Before I could, something else in the corner of my left eye stole my focus and I saw two dark, hazy shapes drifting across the grass towards us, with another advancing on my right. The shapes were tall, with smoky tendrils fanning out behind them and terrified whispers seemed to herald their arrival.

The thing in the shadows ahead was getting closer and a flash of colour darted through the darkness. It was a colour that froze my heart: bronze. Panic spurred me on to break free from the vines and I tried pulling my feet away again, but, the lianas only moved further up my legs, to enclose around my waist. The ground began to tremble beneath me and I saw the area from where the vines had originated begin to crumble and collapse, leaving fast growing pits of pitch black that threatened to swallow me whole. I started to claw at the plants, but any attempt to move from the waist down was impossible against the strength of their tight grip.

Looking back up, I saw that the shadowy shapes were almost upon us and the sinister presence, crowned by bronze, left the confines of secrecy, to reveal itself. Scarlet eyes blazed in the twilight and I cried out in alarm, trying to free my angel from the confines of obliviousness he currently resided in. I no longer cared about the vines, they could take me for all I cared. I just needed him to realise what was going on. Despite my terrified cries, he didn't stop smiling and my heart was breaking at the joyful expression on his face. Why wouldn't he heed my warnings? How could he be so blissfully ignorant of the peril encircling him?

The bronze haired demon took careful strides forward and I was screaming now, tears rolling down my cheeks, as I fought against the overwhelming forces that tried to separate me from my angel. They were soon side by side, the angel and the demon, one offering life to all surrounding it, whilst the other wanted to drain that life from everything it came into contact with. That was finally when the angel noticed the presence of the demon and they turned to face one another. The scarlet gaze connected with gold and light began to battle the dark. The three clouds of darkness halted, watching and waiting to witness the outcome of the clash, but I refused to join them. I was yelling at the trio, imploring them to intervene and stop the demon, before it extinguished the greatest source of luminescence ever to grace the world we lived in.

It was like I was invisible. Not one of the five figures spared any attention to me, as good stood up to evil and I continued to wail like a banshee, begging the angel to flee. My voice soon became hoarse and my throat burned with the exertions of my passionate pleadings and the demon chose that moment to finally look at me. What I saw in that gaze stopped the blood running through my veins and turned my heart to stone. Then, his head whipped back to face the angel and a fist shot out, plunging through the chest of my beloved, as the trio of shadows enveloped the world in darkness.

I let out a final howl.

**000**

I hurtled into consciousness with fearful whimpers and a thrashing of limbs. For a while, I lashed out against the darkness, trying to fight the demons and monsters that sought to hurt me, until realisation slowly began to dawn that it wasn't vines encircling my legs, but bed sheets. My right arm extended and I hunted for my bedside lamp switch, the trembling of my fingers making the task an incredibly difficult one. The second the amber light bathed my room, a rush of relief soared through my body, but it would take some time for the images of my nightmare to be erased from my mind.

As my senses began to think about calming themselves, I felt a vibration reverberate through my left leg and my eyes were drawn to a flashing white light near my hip. I realised my cell phone was ringing and immediately picked it up, my thumb requiring several attempts to press the answer button.

"There you are," said a familiar voice through the speaker.

"C-Carlisle?"

As that glorious, clear, crystal timbre invaded my eardrums, my emotions soared. My chest tightened and moisture gathered along my lashes, before I began to silently weep. I didn't even know why I was crying, but, hearing his voice was both a comfort, yet a reminder of the horrific dream from which I had just woken.

"Bella?" Carlisle said, concern evident in his tone.

My knees were drawn up against my chest and my free hand fisted in the back of my hair, as I clutched the phone to my ear.

"Bella," he repeated. "What's wrong? Are you home?"

I knew I'd have to answer, otherwise he'd be ramming down the door in no time. With a sharp intake of breath, which ended up entering my lungs in a choked gasp, I tried to speak, although it was hard to understand my speech, as it had to compete with broken sobs.

"I'm fine," I replied, which was a total lie, but, I wanted to reassure him that I wasn't in any physical danger.

"What's the matter?" he asked, his panic not lessened in the least.

"I had a bad dream," I admitted, sniffling and wiping the tears away. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you."

I took some deep breaths, in an attempt to calm myself down.

"It must have been quite a dream, to affect you in that way," he remarked. The panic was beginning to subside, although his concern for me was still very much present.

"It wasn't good," I agreed, my voice starting to become steadier. "But, still, only a dream." I began to feel a little silly for my emotional outburst.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he queried, his tone suggesting he didn't think it silly in the least.

"Not over the phone," I said. Although his velvet voice was helping to soothe my anxiety, hearing it through the speaker was nothing compared to the sound in real life. "Can I see you?"

"Yes," he confirmed. "We have just finished with the Quileutes."

"How did it go?" I asked, hoping a change of topic might regulate my heartbeat.

"As well as could be expected," he replied and I detected the note of reservation in his words. "They listened to what Jasper and I had to say, but, have yet to make a decision on whether they will help us. I hope to have an answer from them soon."

I tried to focus on the positive, but it was clear he left a Hell of a lot out. It was probably something he'd rather not discuss on the phone, either, so I didn't push for any further information.

"Are you going to come straight here?" I asked.

"I am on my way as we speak."

A sudden weightlessness filled my chest at the exact moment he said those words and I knew it was no coincidence. The sooner I was with him, the better I would undoubtedly feel. I asked how far away he was and knew the twenty minute wait for his arrival would feel immeasurably longer. After agreeing to meet him outside, we signed off and I set about making myself presentable. A quick look in the mirror showed me how badly the dream had affected me physically, as well as mentally. My hair was a tangled mess on the back of my head and the tears had left my eyes red and puffy. After detangling my dark mane, I went to the bathroom and splashed some cold water on my face, before hunting down a warm jumper to wear beneath my jacket. I wasn't going to make the same mistake as the previous night, especially as Carlisle and Jasper hadn't taken a car with them to the Reservation. There would be no spare coat in the back seat should I get cold.

The clock revealed the time to be almost midnight and I was unsure of whether Charlie would still be up, but the silence of the ground floor informed me that he was already in bed, so I courteously crept downstairs, so as not to disturb him. After leaving a quick note on the kitchen table to let him know where I'd gone, I grabbed my jacket and sat on the bottom front porch step to wait.

As a pale figure rounded the street corner, I leapt to my feet, my heart beating amidst a cocktail of excitement and anxiety. Of course, I wanted to see my favourite doctor more than anything, but, knowledge of the subject I was going to attempt to broach with him left my stomach churning with nerves. Although I was sure he wouldn't get angry, it wasn't going to be an easy conversation.

I quickly realised it was Alice, not Carlisle, approaching, which only made the butterflies in my stomach flit around faster. I wasn't unhappy to see her, by any means, but, she wasn't the one I had been expecting. She skipped lightly over to me and, comparing her current demeanour to earlier in the Porsche, I noticed how much more relaxed she appeared to be. I wondered if knowing Jasper had survived the meeting with the tribe was the cause of her lightened mood, or whether it could be finally revealing her ability to me. To be honest, it could've been a combination of both.

"Good evening, Ms Swan," she chirruped, her voice softly blending in with the quiet, night time surroundings. "I would ask what brings you out on such a cold evening, but, already have a pretty good inkling."

"This is probably a situation where your ability isn't required," I replied, as my pocket-sized friend planted herself beside me.

She smiled and we sat in companionable silence, watching the night sky, as a cold breeze blew through the air. Our quick moment of banter reminded me of the conversation we'd had in her car on the way here and I couldn't help but wonder what else she might have seen about me. There may have only been one instance that she intervened, of which I would be eternally grateful, but, had she known all of this was going to happen? Did she approve? Although she had a policy of non-interference, surely she would have done _something_ if she was that unhappy with the situation. A glimmer of optimism sparked, as I considered the idea that perhaps everything would turn out alright. She said she only intervened if it was something really bad, so, her inaction could mean a happy ending was on the cards. Of course, she may not have even had a vision about that particular future yet, so I didn't get too excited.

"You're pondering," Alice stated, her voice tinkling like a gentle wind chime in the breeze.

I smiled again, resting my right cheek on my knees, as I looked over at her. "How perceptive of you," I said. "I take it that was your way of saying "out with it, Bella"?"

"You know me so well," she remarked. "So, out with it, Bella."

I chuckled, before replying. "I'm pondering what else you may have seen about me. Not so much about the future, because I'm too scared to ask about that in case it's bad, but, did you see me getting with Carlisle?"

"When we began hanging out regularly, I started to keep a..." she searched for the correct word to use. "...precognitive eye on you, so to speak. Like I said, I look out for those I care about. I got regular visions of you, mostly just mundane, everyday events, but, occasionally, there would be something significant. You already know about the night of your attack and I was aware of your decision to invite us to the exhibition. I also saw your argument with your mother and what happened afterwards. I would apologise for not being around when you wanted to talk to me, but, I think we can both agree you're happy with how the evening panned out."

She gave me a sly glance and my jaw slid open in incredulity. "You liar!" I accused, slapping her arm. "That's _twice_ you've intervened, not once."

"No interference was involved," she protested, hands held up defensively. "I merely removed myself from a situation that gave the day a far better conclusion than it would've otherwise had."

"Technically, that still counts as meddling."

"I prefer to think of it as helping a worthy cause," she argued, loftily. "And, I distinctly remember you giving me free reign to meddle."

I shook my head and rolled my eyes, unable to actually be mad at her. "Does this mean you approve of us? Me and Carlisle, I mean."

Alice became silent again and apprehension engulfed her mien. I started to worry, wondering if she actually wasn't all that happy about it, but, then she turned to face me and took my hands in hers, pensiveness widening her eyes.

"I have to tell you something," she began and my heart rate increased. Oh God, what was she going to say? "And I really hope you won't get mad." Her eyes lowered a moment. "I don't think you will, but, it might be a little odd to hear."

"Out with it, Alice," I demanded, mimicking her earlier phrase.

"Okay," she said, before taking a deep breath she didn't actually need. "There's a reason we moved here, why _I_ specifically wanted to come to Forks. A few years ago, I had a vision. It was sudden and brief, barely a few seconds long, but, hit with a force so strong and played out in my mind so vividly that I was unable to ignore or forget it. Although the actual scene was as clear as day, the location and timing were a complete mystery to me. I had it a couple of times a day for about a week, until it began to fade and, to some extent, I was able to push it to the back of my mind.

"Then, a few months later, when we started considering the idea of settling down, it returned, but not as strongly as first time around. In fact, it wasn't until house hunting in Forks that the vision hit me so powerfully I almost collapsed. Luckily, I was alone at the time, so nobody else saw and I didn't have to explain what I'd seen. That was when I knew we had to stay here. I didn't say anything to the others and, even now, they still remain unaware. In fact, you're the only person I've told. I haven't had it since that day and we ended up moving in a month later, but, I can still recall the vision like I'd had it minutes-rather than years-ago."

"What did you see?" I asked. I hoped it wouldn't appear rude, but, as much as the back story was appreciated, I was itching to find out what she'd seen.

"I saw you and Carlisle. You were lying on a bed, wearing an oversized white shirt-one of his, I assume-and you pulled him in closer for a kiss."

I knew exactly which moment she had seen. It had only happened yesterday, after all. I wondered if she'd witnessed the moment my stomach started calling out for the bagel lying on the tray less than a metre away and the blush began to creep up on my cheeks.

"You both looked so happy together," Alice continued, her voice becoming dreamy. "And there was an overwhelming resonance of love and devotion surrounding the pair of you." Her thumbs started running over my knuckles and her grip tightened ever so slightly. "I just...I couldn't _not_ act. The idea of Carlisle, who has dedicated his life to helping others, finally experiencing a happiness of his own..."

Alice appeared to be at a loss for words and, when her large, golden irises met mine, they were sparkling and looked to be on the verge of welling up. How could one so small contain so much love for so many people? Just like in the Porsche, my arms flew around her neck and, were she human, I would have probably crushed her with the force of my affectionate gesture. I loved her, I really did. She was more than just a friend, she was like the sister I'd never had and, in wanting to see Carlisle happy, she had bestowed upon me a joy I'd never believed I would possess.

She buried her face in my neck and I thought she really had started crying, although no sounds of sobbing were audible. Her nimble fingers clasped handfuls of my jacket and she returned as much power as was safe into the hug.

"I love you, Alice," I whispered into her ear. "You've done more for me than you'll ever know."

"I love you too, Bella," she reciprocated, before pulling away from me and placing a hand either side of my face. Her glistening eyes bore into mine. "And I won't let _anyone_ come between you and Carlisle."

"I know," I said and hugged her again.

Our second embrace was much quicker than the first and, as she pulled away, informed me that Jasper and Carlisle were close. True to her word, the pair came striding towards us a couple of minutes later and Alice immediately leapt to her feet to meet her mate. I stood, but, remained on the step, watching as Carlisle's figure gradually grew clearer and clearer to my human vision. The new information I held magnified everything I felt for him, making me want to leap into his arms and kiss him senseless. It also meant our impending conversation was going to be even more complicated, as it was becoming increasingly difficult to remain rational and practical in his presence. When I was with him, all I wanted was to remain at his side forever, but, alone, I realised the true consequences of our actions. It didn't lessen my commitment to him, but, the world seemed far more perilous without him around.

Alice called out to say she'd see me in the morning and waved farewell, an action Jasper copied, before they both began their journey back home. I waited until they had rounded the corner, before fixing my gaze upon Carlisle and running over to him. His arms opened to accommodate me and mine swung around his neck, before our mouths collided and I got to bask in his assault on all five of my senses. It was clear he hadn't expected such an intense greeting from me, as it took him a moment to respond, but, when he did, it matched my passion equally.

"I missed you," I said, answering the question in his eyes when our lips parted.

"Absence truly does make the heart grow fonder," he remarked, before taking my hand and leading us back over to the porch steps.

We sat on the top step this time, our backs leaning against the door, as he sandwiched my left hand between both of his. I was bathed in his topaz gaze, as his eyes wandered over my face and I let the silence play out for a while between us.

"Are you alright?" he asked, eventually and it was unnecessary for him to mention my dream, as I already knew that was what he referred to.

"I am now," I admitted and it was true. With him sat beside me, my panicked reaction to the dream felt a little ridiculous.

"Do you want to tell me what it was about?"

I started to describe my nightmare, but, didn't go into immense detail. He got the general gist and I noticed the slight wince in his face when I got to the part when he was killed by Edward. It didn't take a psychologist to recognise what fuelled the dream. As I finished, his arm went around my back to pull me close into his side and he kissed my temple several times. I closed my eyes, enjoying the sensation of cool lips against my skin, wishing, not for the first time, that we could stay this way forever. Sadly, real life was determined to ensure that never became a reality, as there were important matters to discuss.

"So, what happened with the tribe?" I queried, as I rested my head against his shoulder and tried not to let the feeling of his thumb rubbing against the small of my back distract me too much.

"Jasper and I arrived at the border of their lands a little before seven thirty," Carlisle explained. "We were early, but, a few of the tribe members were already present."

"Who were they?"

"I only know the name of one, Sam Uley. The other two I have never met before and no names were offered."

I'd wondered if Jacob might have been there, but, had to admit, it was probably best he hadn't. I dreaded to think what he might've done upon hearing Carlisle's news. After all, it pretty much proved most of Jacob's warnings to be just, a fact I hated immensely.

"To say they were not happy to see us is a massive understatement," Carlisle continued. "In fact, it came close to breaking out into a fight several times, as one Quileute in particular had difficulty controlling his temper. Not wanting to make the rendezvous any longer than was absolutely necessary, I immediately apprised them of the situation, although, I glossed over the true nature of our relationship. I hope you don't mind."

"Probably best," I said.

"Hearing that your family might be in danger definitely caught their interest and Sam has promised to pass on the information to the rest of the tribe. To cut a long story short, they are going to discuss it, before contacting me to let me know their decision."

I listened carefully to Carlisle's tone of voice, hoping to discern how hopeful the situation might be, but my attempts proved unsuccessful. His lilting speech betrayed no emotion regarding the events, so I was forced to ask outright how optimistic he felt.

"It is hard to say," he admitted. "But, I cannot see them ignoring it. Regardless of their views towards my coven, they will want to ensure the safety of this town. If they provide aid to protect you and your father, all the better, however, if they decide not to, there are, at least, four of us willing to keep watch over you until the threat has passed." His grip on my hand tightened, as his eyes swivelled to look directly into mine. "And I don't intend to let you out of my sight."

As much as I loved Carlisle's protectiveness, his words sent a shot of trepidation up my spine. Yes, there were four vampires willing to protect me, but, they were all people I couldn't bear to lose, him especially. With the possibility of an intervention by the Volturi, I had no idea how many of them would come down and, even the prospect of back up from the tribe offered little comfort. They were all human and I had witnessed a little of what vampires were capable of, meaning I simply couldn't see what aid the Quileutes were able to offer. Surely they would be mown down, like lambs to the slaughter?

"What if it doesn't work?" I suggested. "What if the tribe doesn't decide to help us? How many Volturi will come here?"

"I don't know," he answered, with a soft sigh. "But, we will think of something."

Silence returned, as the pair of us lost ourselves in melancholy and it was clear the time for that undesirable conversation had arrived. A plan B had yet to be concocted, so, I had no choice but to offer my recent musings as an alternative option. It may be full of toil and the last thing anyone wanted to consider right now, but, we were desperately short of ideas and, I'd rather go through Hell, than end the existences of four of the most important aspects of my life. Gathering my thoughts and courage, I took a deep breath, before taking the plunge.

"Carlisle, I've been thinking," I began, pausing to consider the best way to proceed. My pulse quickened and I was sure he had noticed, because his body language became more attentive and alert. "It's something I've been thinking about for a little while, now. I have no idea how it works or if it even _would_, but..." my sentence trailed off, as I couldn't figure out how to continue.

My gaze had been firmly rooted to the ground, but a finger beneath my chin gently tilted my head upwards, forcing our eyes to lock.

"What is it?" he implored, softly.

I bit my lip, unsure of how to proceed. For a start, I wasn't sure if it was something I wanted to do and I worried what his reaction might be. His thumb reached up and pulled my bottom lip away from my teeth.

"You can tell me," he insisted and I relented.

"If...if there was no other choice left, would you..." I swallowed. "Would you...change me?"

Carlisle went as still as a statue. I studied his honey irises intently, trying to read his thoughts through their expression and I saw everything I had expected. It was the very last thing he wanted to do and I began to hate myself for raising the topic. The meeting with the tribe would've been bad enough, without having to think about something like this. His thumb slowly slid from my chin, as our eyes parted and his turned to scan the landscape. His other hand never left mine, though, which I hoped to be a sign that he wasn't angry with me. My eyes were fixed on his profile and each prolonged moment of his silence felt longer than the last. Eventually, he inhaled, before his gaze lowered to our entwined hands.

"Bella," he began and the reticent tone of his silken voice only confirmed everything his pools of liquid gold had projected. His eyes rose to meet mine. "Do you want to be changed?"

I didn't appreciate my question being answered by another question, mainly because I didn't know how to respond. It was still something I was nowhere near close to figuring out and, whilst the idea of spending eternity with him was beyond tempting, the idea of actually becoming a vampire, quite frankly, scared the shit out of me. The delay in my reply didn't go unnoticed and Carlisle's gaze lowered once more, as he nodded to himself.

"As I thought," he murmured and I wondered what he meant by that. There was another pause, before he finally released my hand. With elbows resting on his knees, his hands clasped together in what I had come to recognise as his thoughtful pose. "Bella, this is not a life I would wish upon anyone who had another choice. Whilst elements of our existence may seem desirable, there are many ways in which we are cursed. Our brand of immortality offers great freedoms, yet, also places enormous restraints upon us." I was graced by his gaze once more. "Have you truly thought it through?"

"No," I admitted. "I've tried, but, the whole thing just confuses me. That's where I thought you might help. I'm not saying I want you to, or that you even need to. I just think we should consider it, at least, even if only as a last resort. I mean, do you have any other contingencies for if everything goes to Hell?"

"I do not. I was waiting for the outcome of today's meeting, before looking into other alternatives. However, I cannot deny that changing you was one I never considered. It's not that I wouldn't want to spend my immortality with you, no idea has ever been more desirable, but, this is not an easy life to enter into. It can take years, decades even, to adjust."

I bit my lip again. His words were helping add weight the cons, which was undoubtedly his intent. "Would you be so set against it if things with Edward hadn't gone so badly?"

He didn't answer right away, but, gave me a level stare for while, as he considered his reply. "Again, I cannot say. In the beginning, things with Edward were as wonderful as could be, but, of course, there was no happy ending for him, either. He also had a lot less to lose."

That was true and something I had already thought about, which was why this decision was such a hard one to make. Edward's family had all passed away by the time Carlisle bit him, so there was nobody to mourn his loss. I, however, wasn't in such a position, knowing I'd never get to see any of my family or friends again if I became a vampire and it would be as hard for me to say goodbye to them, as it would for them to lose me.

"I will be honest with you, though, Bella," he said, a note of severity in his voice. "As long as you consider it a last resort, I cannot even entertain the notion of ending your mortality. There is no way of reversing this decision and I could never act, knowing there was a risk of you regretting your choice afterwards. Right now, I get the feeling you wouldn't even be considering this, were desperation not forcing your hand."

He was right. Until Edward showed up, the idea of becoming a vampire never even crossed my mind. Then again, it wasn't until after meeting Edward that Carlisle and I truly discovered our love for each other. Frustration at our situation began to build inside me and I started chewing the inside of my cheek.

"Sometimes, you make it sound as though you hate being a vampire," I commented, trying not to let the irritation show in my voice.

"For a long time, I did," he replied. "But, when I became a doctor, I realised that my enhanced abilities allowed me to save lives that would have otherwise been lost. I never expected to discover that, thanks to what I can do, some lives are improved because I exist. I am not sure what would have happened to me, had I not found that calling."

As he spoke, the severity melted away and he reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear. I leaned my face into his touch, as his palm cupped my cheek.

"However," he continued, his voice lowering. "Meeting you means that I no longer need my medical profession to keep me going. For the first time, I am grateful to the vampire that bit me, for, had I remained human, we would never have met."

"A crime if ever I heard one," I joked and was pleased with the curve it brought to the corner of his lips.

"Indeed," he agreed, as his hand slid around the back of my neck and pulled our faces closer together.

The cool softness of his lips was soothing against mine, as they pressed together, gently, at first, before the contact increased in pressure. Briefly, I wondered if he was using this as a means of distraction, but, quickly decided that I didn't care. If it was a distraction, it was a very pleasurable one and I happily gave in to the moment. His lips separated and his tongue ran along my top lip, requesting permission to enter. My own tongue shot out and the tips of the two muscles swept across one another, sending a spark of electricity down my abdomen, to the spot he had claimed so expertly the night before.

His arm snaked around me, pulling my body closer, before his hands cupped my behind and lifted me onto his lap. I held either side of his face and threw the same passion into this kiss, as I had the one previous. Our tongues continued to massage one another, as I felt his fingers slide under my clothing, to graze across the bare skin of my back. His touch and taste were delicious and, if we weren't careful, I'd end up making love to him right there on the porch steps.

"Where..." Carlisle whispered, between the collisions of our lips. "...Are you staying..." another kiss. "...Tonight?"

I wanted to answer, but, was reluctant to pull my mouth away from his. "With you," I eventually managed to say.

Out tongues tangled together and, despite the soreness that still remained from our actions earlier that afternoon, I was starting to feel a desperate need to repeat them.

"I cannot promise..." he murmured, his voice beginning to turn husky, as our passionate kissing continued. "...you will get much sleep."

That sentence set my core alight and my fingers tightened their hold on his hair. "I don't care," I declared breathlessly.

And it was absolutely true. I knew I'd be exhausted at work the next day, but, it would be worth it. We practically ran the entire way to the mansion and, as predicted, I relished every single moment of our second night together.

* * *

**A/N: **There you go, folks. I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you all again soon :)


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's note: **Chapter 30-say what?! When I began this story, I never expected it to be this long, so thanks to every single one of you, who have faved, followed, reviewed or all three! I'm amazed so many people like this so much, as writing is still pretty new for me, but, I enjoy doing it so much that I can't describe how happy it makes me to know so many people out there love it.

Anyway, that's enough babble from me-here's the latest update for you all to read and (fingers crossed) enjoy. :)

* * *

Chapter thirty

I was beyond exhausted. The effort required to open my eyes that morning had been comparable to the energy an athlete needed to compete in a triathlon. At times, it was enough to make me _almost _regret my decision the night before. However, the throbbing that erupted between my legs whenever I walked was enough to remind me why it was so worth it. I may have been tired, but it was for a damn good reason and, even in the midst of such unknown danger, the smile just refused to be banished from my lips.

"You'll have crow's feet to match a woman my age, if you don't stop smiling, Isabella."

I looked over my shoulder at Esme, who followed her remark with a cheeky wink and it only served to widen the grin on my face, as well as bring a flush of colour to my cheeks. I was sitting on a stool by the seldom used breakfast counter in the kitchen, drinking the remainder of my coffee, as I waited for Alice to tell me she was ready to go.

Carlisle had only left a few minutes ago for work and I was counting down the hours, minutes and seconds until I could see him again. With any luck, the hospital wouldn't ask him to stay on any longer than seven, so we would have most of the evening together and, even though it would be spent going through the mountain of issues we had to discuss, I was still relishing the prospect of spending time with him.

Esme leaned back, her elbows resting beside me on the counter, as she also waited for Alice. Today was her first day of work at Port Angeles High School and she looked understatedly sophisticated, wearing a simple white blouse and black trousers that fitted her enviable figure like a second skin. Coupled with her heart-shaped face and billows of soft, caramel hair, she resembled an ingénue of the silent-movie era and I could predict her math class quickly becoming very popular with her male pupils. I was left wondering, yet again, why she hadn't managed to find a mate for herself, as I couldn't imagine even other vampires finding it easy to resist her natural charms.

"All set for today?" I asked her. Although she had the experience few could match, it had been a while since she last taught a class and, through her dazzling smile, I could detect a hint of apprehension, hiding behind the excitement.

"I believe so," she replied. "I'm not sure I will actually do any teaching today, as the current teacher has just under a month left. I believe I'm going to play the role of assistant, to help introduce me to the class, before I take over. Fingers crossed I don't screw it up," she joked, overlapping the middle finger of her left hand with the forefinger.

"I'm sure you'll be fine," I reassured, believing my own words one hundred percent.

"Then I shall endeavour to be worthy of your faith," she stated, dramatically.

I chuckled. "Will you be able to have lunch with me and Alice?"

"I have no idea what my hours are, so will have to let you know," she explained, before moving over to the other end of the counter and picking up her handbag.

Alice entered the kitchen moments later, car keys in hand and the handle of a large handbag resting in the crook of her arm.

"Ready?" she checked, gracing the pair of us with a brilliant smile.

In some ways, it felt as though the events of the past week hadn't happened, as there was no palpable feeling of anxiety in the air. However, I could see in the corners of Esme's smile and the glimmer of Alice's large eyes that they were definitely still troubled. I tried really hard not to comment on it or ask about their plans, as, if this was their way of coping, I didn't want to do anything to aggravate their worries. Unfortunately, my own trepidation lacked a certain empathy for others.

"Alice," I began, a little unsure about bringing the topic up. "I don't want to bring the mood down or anything, but, are...are you sure it's safe for us all to...y'know...go to work and everything?"

The petite creature looked at me, carefully studying my face, before answering. "It's alright," she insisted, squeezing my arm and offering a gentle smile of reassurance. "I'm keeping my closest eye on everyone and, to be honest, we're probably safest in Port Angeles, surrounded by people. Even if the Volturi _did_ come, they wouldn't dare do anything to cause a scene."

Her words both reassured, yet terrified me, but, I tried my best to paint an expression of belief onto my face. Esme came up from behind and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Isabella, we all promise to do everything we possibly can to ensure your safety."

"I know," I said, hugging her waist in return. "I guess I'm just being what Carlisle would call a worrywart."

"Oh no," declared Alice, wagging her finger disapprovingly. "If you're going to start talking like him, then you two are no longer allowed to see each other."

"Alice Brandon," interjected Esme. "The day you can chastise others about archaic speech is the day you stop committing the crime, yourself. I'm pretty sure I heard you tell Jasper he was talking pure _applesauce_ yesterday."

"A slip of the tongue," Alice insisted airily, waving a dismissive hand in the air. "And we have jobs to get to."

Throwing another wink my way, Esme followed her to the door and I trailed behind in third place, surprised when something very familiar caught my eye. It was resting on the floor beneath the coat rack and I inched closer, before picking it up and frowning in confusion. How had my bag got here? I unzipped it and peeked inside, to find all my necessary belongings present and felt a brush of air against the back of my neck, which signalled Alice's hasty approach.

"You're welcome," she said, before recommencing her journey towards the front door.

"Did you break into my house?" I asked in disbelief, arching an eyebrow.

"I didn't think you would be too opposed to a little breaking and entering," she answered over her shoulder. "As long as I provided you with the items necessary for you to carry out your day."

I couldn't help but laugh and shake my head, as we headed for Alice's canary coloured vehicle, which was already parked outside. When had she done that? Esme was already stood beside the front passenger door and the moment the light flashed on the car keys, signalling that the doors were unlocked, she clasped the handle and called out shotgun. I laughed again, loving the occasional moments of immaturity the usually unerringly demure Esme Platt displayed. I seated myself in the back seat and, once we were all settled and buckled, let Esme pull down her sun visor, before poking my tongue out for her to see in the mirror. She responded with a superior flick of the hair, before pushing the visor back up and the car's engine purred into life.

"Immaturity does not become you, Isabella," she remarked.

"Nor you, Ms Platt," I countered.

"I am merely getting into the mindset of my students," she said. "You, however, have no such excuse."

I poked my tongue out a second time, a gesture she quickly returned, before the Porsche began to make its way out of the driveway.

**000**

My shift passed far too slowly and I blamed Carlisle for that. How dare he be such wonderful company that every moment apart from him became a seemingly unending torture? Esme had been unable to have lunch with Alice and I, but, Jasper was there to take her place. It was the first time I'd seen him since the altercation with Edward and his posture was slightly stiffer than usual, his eyes flying to the diner door every time someone entered. He was acting like a security guard and, when he decided to sit on one of the benches near the bookstore, I realised it be exactly what he was.

Very eventually, the end of my shift came and I threw a goodbye to Jerry over my shoulder, as I fled Thunderbird and Whale, to catch my ride home with Alice. Esme was relegated to the back seat this time, as Jasper had claimed shotgun by already being sat in the front seat. The journey home was filled with Esme's account of her first day of work and I listened, happy to see the enthusiasm light up her face, as we returned to Forks.

I had at least an hour left before Carlisle finished his shift and Jasper was to continue his guard duties, but, before we could exit the vehicle, he told all of us to stay where we were.

"What is it?" Esme asked, peering out her window.

"Someone's waiting outside Bella's house," Jasper explained, in a deep, cautious drawl.

"Vampire or human?" Alice queried.

I couldn't quite hear his reply, but, it soundly faintly like he said 'neither'. I knew that couldn't be right because, unless there was some other breed of supernatural creature that turned out not to be the myth I'd always believed, there was nothing else the visitor could be.

Glancing through the windshield, my eyes zeroed in on the figure leaning against a motorbike and the mode of transportation betrayed the stranger's identity immediately. Even without the bike, the owner was unmistakable and I felt my pulse quicken, as I wondered why Jacob Black was here.

"It's alright," I said, grasping the car's door handle. "It's Jacob."

Esme laid a gentle hand on my arm, halting my progress. "Are you sure?" she asked. "Didn't you two have a fight last time you saw one another?"

"Yeah," I replied. "But, we've had fights before and he's not going to hit me or anything. At worst, we'll end up _figuratively _ripping each other's heads off."

Her eyes met Jasper's in the rear view mirror and I could sense she was asking for his opinion on the matter. He was silent for a moment and, outside, Jacob's impatience was becoming visible.

"Park round the corner," Jasper instructed Alice. "I'll stay here with Bella. Our presence here has wound him up enough already, but, he might relax a little with just one of us around."

I wasn't sure that would be an altogether good idea, but, knew there was no way any of them would leave me completely out of their sight, so, I nodded my reluctant approval when he looked over his shoulder at me, to ask my permission.

I climbed out the car first, with Jasper a very close second and heard the screech of tyres on asphalt, as the yellow Porsche made its exit. Jacob had taken a couple of steps away from his motorbike and I noticed his fists clench when he saw who was behind me. The tension building in the air was almost enough to make me choke, tempting me to tell one of the two men to leave and I didn't care who. I'd had enough antagonism to last a lifetime.

"Can we talk?" Jacob asked, getting straight to business, without as much as a half-hearted pleasantry. His eyes narrowed at Jasper. "Alone."

"I'm going wherever Bella goes," Jasper announced coolly.

"Got yourself a little guard dog, I see," Jacob remarked with a sneer.

"You'd know more about that than anyone," the southern vampire retorted, although his voice remained calm and collected.

I wasn't in the mood to play piggy in the middle to any arguments, so held my hands up. "Jacob, if you want to talk, just do it. Whether Jasper's here or not won't matter."

The man mountain crossed his arms defiantly and I could tell he wasn't going to relent. I rolled my eyes with a sigh and let my arms fall to my sides in defeat, the palms slapping against my thighs as they did so. I turned to look at Jasper.

"Are you okay with five minutes?" I asked, giving him an apologetic look.

Jasper took a moment to assess the situation, his own butterscotch gaze narrowing, as it came into contact with Jake. Slowly, he nodded. "Holler if you need me," he said.

I whispered my thanks and watched as he walked away, rounding the corner of the street so he was no longer in sight. My face whipped back round to the irritating _boy_ ahead, who had allowed a small degree of smugness to creep into his expression. I wasn't having any of that.

"What the Hell do you want, you almighty pain in the ass?" I near enough hurled the question at him, rather than asked.

"What I'd really like is to say "I told you so"," he replied with equal ferocity. "But, think the circumstances speak for themselves."

"So, you've come to gloat, is that it?" I didn't have time for his crap, there were far more important things to deal with.

"No, I came to try and work out what's wrong with your brain," he said, taking a step closer. "And to hear from you exactly what's going on."

"Don't you already know? Carlisle spoke to Sam yesterday."

"Oh, we have the Leech's side of the story," Jacob explained and anger flared inside me at the insulting sobriquet. "But, I wanna hear it from _you_. Their dead faces are hard to read, but, with yours, it's easy to know if you're lying."

"Why would Carlisle be lying?"

Jacob shrugged. "There are a million reasons, given that we're not exactly on the best of terms. If he's told the truth, fair enough, but, I won't know for sure until I get the whole story from you."

"Well, what did he say?" I asked.

"Nope, you're not covering for him this time. You go first and I'll tell you if your stories match."

I couldn't believe this. He was standing there, acting like a goddamn cop, treating me and Carlisle like the criminals, when we'd done nothing wrong. Why couldn't he do something useful, like, I don't know, keep an eye out for creepy vampires that were planning to kill us? Wasn't that his _job_, after all? I was tempted to be stubborn and tell Jacob to simply fuck off. He was the one who'd dropped me in the first place, so why should I give him anything? However, I knew Jake's obstinacy could easily match-and, sometimes, outdo-mine, so, in the end, decided to give him what he wanted.

"To cut a long story short," I began. "An old friend of the coven has come to investigate the Seattle Ripper murders, but, along the way, realised that I'm aware of the existence of vampires. Basically, he's not happy and Carlisle's expecting him to make an issue out of it, so, he's asking you guys for help should things get bad. Does that fit with what the-" I made quotation marks with my fingers. "-_leech _told you?"

"Pretty much," he confirmed, although I could tell it annoyed him slightly.

A moment of silence hung between us, but, it was quickly broken.

"Well, that clears up one thing," Jacob murmured. "But, it only makes your brain's dysfunction ten times worse."

"Gee, and I was here thinking you might actually enjoy being right, for once," I replied, tartly.

"So, you admit it?" The surprise on his face was genuine and the ground separating us became a step shorter again.

I let out another sigh. I really was far too exhausted for this conversation. "Sure, why not?"

"Let me get this straight," he said, taking a third advancing step. "Are you admitting I was right about your life being in danger around them?"

"I'm sure a lawyer will gladly put it in writing for you," I offered, my words loaded with so much sarcasm, that it was a wonder they managed to leave my tongue.

A flare of sudden rage lit up Jacob's eyes, then and a furious scowl buckled his brow.

"Then why the fuck are you _still_ _with_ _them_?" he roared, perplexity and exasperation swimming in his eyes and across his face.

"Because it's not their fault," I shot back, knowing it would never suffice as an explanation, but, also knowing I couldn't even begin to explain my relationship with Carlisle to him.

"Of course it is!" he cried, the space quickly evaporating between us. "They know the rules and the consequences of breaking them-"

"They didn't tell me," I interrupted, standing my ground, even though a part of me wanted to shrink away from his gigantic form. "I found myself after Carlisle saved my life, a little fact _you_ keep ignoring!" I was sure that argument would work in my favour. However, Jacob was determined to fight against it.

"Yeah, he saved you, only to condemn you later by not leaving, as they should have."

"They didn't think anyone would find out. They didn't even know Edward was coming here until he actually arrived."

"No. But, there was always a risk. One they chose to ignore every time you went cavorting with Dr Fang and the Bloodsucker Gang."

"Okay," I held my hands up, having officially had enough. "I can't be bothered to keep arguing with you about this. What's happened has happened and this-" I waggled a finger back and forth between us. "-isn't going to change a thing."

I was ready to head back in the direction Jasper had gone, but, he sidestepped into my path. "You're still defending them, Bella!" Incredulity rang in his voice. "Even after everything they've done, you still can't bring yourself to feel even the slightest bit of resentment towards them?"

"They didn't plan this to happen," I reminded him.

"That doesn't matter!" he insisted. "And, it's not just you in danger, there's Charlie, too. Possibly even Renée. I just don't understand what it is about them that you can't let go."

_What if I told you I was in love with one of them? _I silently asked. _Would you understand, then?_

"Do you even care that an army of vampires could suck your dad dry at any moment?"

My own eyes blazed at his comment. It was my turn to get pissed. "Of course I do! I'm terrified about it, but, the Cullens are doing everything they can to avoid that. It's why Carlisle went to see you last night."

"Yeah," Jacob sniffed derisively, crossing his arms again. "Trying to wash his hands of the situation."

"No!" I was outraged that he would even suggest such a thing. "He's ensuring everyone is prepared. Would you rather he hadn't told you?"

"I'd rather him and his rancid clan hadn't set foot anywhere near this place and lost me one of my closest friends!"

"You did that, not them," I said, pointing a finger at his all-too-close chest. I wanted him to leave. His words about Charlie had cut far too close to the bone.

"No, I tried to warn you and you refused to listen. Even now, even after a_dmitting _I'm right, you're still ignoring me. Are you completely brain dead or just stubborn? Or, are you so under their sick, disgusting spell, that you can't see the truth that's hitting you in the face?"

"I'm not doing this, Jacob," I replied, trying again to walk away. He didn't sidestep me this time, but, decided to follow instead.

"And still she'd rather defend the ones causing the trouble, than face the "terrible" prospect of a life without Cullens in it."

That prospect immediately made my heart lurch and my step faltered. Jacob noticed and decided to comment.

"What's the matter?" he asked, sneering once again. "Upset at the thought of losing your dearly beloved vamps?" (He had no idea.) "Can't bear the thought of no longer being chauffeur driven to and from work every day?" (Asshole!) "Is the idea of socialising with the human race so depraved to you that you'd rather lay your life on the line, just to avoid it?"

The temperature of my blood was rapidly increasing and I knew it would reach boiling point very soon. Mr High and Mighty was still continuing his verbal barrage, as I reached the end of the driveway and I tried my very best to ignore it, but, it quickly got too much for me. Adding the stress of this conversation to that of everything I'd experienced in the last week was enough to almost cause a mental breakdown. I wanted him to shut up. I wanted to run away and never listen to him speak of the Cullens-of _Carlisle_-that way ever again. He didn't know what they were like. He had no idea of what Carlisle and I had. How could he? And I was in no position to tell him, because it certainly wouldn't help this situation. I wanted nothing more than to scream at the top of my voice the exact reason why I was unable to walk away from the Cullens and, as Jacob's assault wore on, I found it harder and harder to resist.

"I don't get it!" he continued. "What hold do those _things_ have over you? Even if they were the loveliest people in the world, the moment they compromised the safety of my family, I'd be out of there faster than a bullet."

"They _are _lovely people," I tried to argue, but, Jacob was seriously losing his temper, now. When someone his size looked close to losing it, you'd have to be an idiot not to be scared and, despite his claims, I wasn't an idiot. Not in that sense anyway.

"They're not people, Bella! They exist to _kill_ people-"

"You're wrong-"

"They hunt people, feed off people and, sometimes, even use them for sport, but, _they_ are not people; they're monsters."

"No-"

"They are not like you; they don't live in the same world as you. Hell, they don't live at all!"

"Stop-"

"They will never be the bosom buddies you seem so desperate for them to be. Why can't you accept that? Why won't you take off those rose-tinted glasses and see them for what they truly are?"

I wanted the questions to stop. Why wouldn't he stop? Why did everything he said have to make so much sense? Not everything, I reasoned, he was wrong about the Cullens. They weren't monsters and never would be.

"Why won't you see that, as long as you are near them, you are moving closer and closer to death? Why isn't that enough reason to leave? What importance to you do those leeches have that makes you willing to sacrifice your own father simply to hang around with them?"

_Because I love him._

"How selfish can you be? How can you carry on, knowing that your actions are going to be the death of those you love?"

"Jake-" I gasped, feeling desperate. He didn't realise how deeply his words were cutting me, how hard it was to have my worst fears vocalised so brutally. Tears were starting to well in my eyes, as breathing became more difficult, yet, he continued relentlessly.

"Give me a reason, Bella," he demanded.

"Please-"

"Tell me why you won't leave."

_I love him._

"Tell me, so I can get my head around it."

_I love him._

"Tell me-"

"I LOVE HIM!"

The words were an agonised howl, as they left my trembling lips. I hadn't meant to release them, hadn't meant for that truth to be vocalised, but his torturous interrogation had snapped my composure. A couple of tears began to run down my cheeks and I fought so hard to keep from breaking down in front of him. Carlisle hadn't wanted the tribe to know about us, in case it influenced their decision and they refused to help, yet, it had only taken a couple of minutes for me to blow it.

The rich, copper skin of Jacob's face had paled several shades and his eyes were wide with shock. He didn't say anything, but his mouth hung open slightly and, had I not seen the expression on his face, the prolonged delay of his response would've made me wonder if he'd even heard me. I was ready to back away and run as fast as I could in the opposite direction, before he could say or do anything, but, Jacob's astonishment began to give way, as his mental functions returned. His mouth closed to form a tight line and his eyes narrowed, as the colour filtered back into his cheeks.

"Who?" he asked, his whisper a deep and dangerous warning of the wrath welling inside him.

I didn't understand the question, which forced him to elaborate.

"Who...are you...in love with?"

The words were forced out through clenched teeth and I didn't want to say. There was no telling what Jacob might do and I couldn't bear to put Carlisle in any more danger than he already was. The answer must have been written in my eyes, however, as Jacob's nostrils flared and I saw the fists clench at his sides, turning the knuckles of his hands a brilliant white.

"Carlisle Cullen?" he spat, his body shifting to move closer, before deciding to remain where he was, as if physically unable to bring himself to be near me. "I'd think it was a joke, if the very thought of that wasn't so _repulsive_!"

The unreserved revulsion thrown upon me by his eyes was startling. I swear even admitting to being a paedophile would have been better than the revelation I had given. As those dark eyes continued to bore into mine, I saw something I had never expected: he hated me. Gone was the opinion that I was simply an ignorant girl with little instinct for self preservation. Now, I was a traitor, who had willingly offered herself to his adversaries. There was no way I would be forgiven this time and, from now on, we were nothing more than enemies.

"I-I-" I didn't know what I was trying to say. I just wanted to say _something_, offer some kind of defence, but, my attempts were futile.

"You're _sick_!" he declared, his voice a whisper once more and, for a brief second, something about his face changed. It was gone as suddenly as it had appeared, which made me unsure I'd even seen anything. "You have become the lowest form of life, as far as I'm concerned. You might as well start digging your grave, because death is all you're gonna find on this road you're travelling. Even if he changed you, you'd become a vile, bloodthirsty monster, just like the rest of them and, if not, you'll be nothing more than a leech's whore."

His verbal abuse began to melt away my own shock, to be replaced by anger. How _dare_ he speak to me that way? Who the fuck did he think he was to pass judgement on others? He didn't own me, or know anything about those '_monsters_', so what gave him the right to call me a lower life form? Did he even know what it was like to love someone so much? Did he know how hard it was to consider the possibility of never being in the presence of someone who completed your life so perfectly?

Now that Jacob had begun to get lost in his tirade, he was able to move closer, pointing a finger in my face, as he berated me.

"And, you know what? I hope Edward finds you, _all _of you. I hope he finally makes you see the consequences of what you've done. Maybe then, you'll finally _truly_ realise I was right. When your precious _Carlisle_ is being ripped to shreds for what he's done, you'll finally see."

I wasn't sure what fuelled my next actions. Whether it be his harsh words about Carlisle, or the look of foul satisfaction on his face as he said them, something inside me in that moment snapped. I lifted my palm and swung it hard, allowing it collide sharply with Jacob Black's left cheek. His face must have been made of rock, as the force of my blow left my hand stinging, but, the surprise of it was enough to send him reeling. My breathing became laboured amidst my temper, but, when he looked back at me, the blood in my veins went cold.

His eyes were two unfathomable pits of black and his teeth were bared in a grimace of fury. His left temple began to pulsate and, soon, his entire face was moving, like something was burrowing beneath the skin. His nostrils flared and closed, as jets of air were expelled through them and his chest swelled with the exertion of breathing so furiously. Quiet pops came from his body and his posture started to change, forcing his back to hunch over, as the breathing became heavier and a growl rumbled in his throat.

I ran, too terrified to feel the déjà vu of the moment.

"JASPER!" I screamed, moving as fast as my feet would carry me.

My honey-blonde saviour was there in an instant, before I could even reach the end of the street and he caught me, my hands flying out to clutch the coat fabric covering his forearms. His golden irises immediately flew to the convulsive figure of Jacob and he carefully manoeuvred me backwards.

"Stay behind me," he ordered.

I gladly complied, only breaking physical contact long enough to move my hands from his arms, to clasp his left bicep. Over his shoulder, I could see Jacob, who was starting to swell in size and the pulsating of his face had moved down to his neck. It was like watching Bruce Banner's transformation into the Hulk and I would never be able to watch those films again without reliving the abject horror of this moment. What was happening to him? What had my rash action provoked? When it became clear to Jasper that whatever change Jacob was going through wasn't likely to reverse, he started taking wary steps backwards, pushing me along with him, whilst never taking his eyes off of the trembling creature ahead.

"We need to get out of here," Jasper said and I couldn't have agreed more.

Just then, three figures came crashing through the trees and immediately rushed to encircle Jacob. Their race was immediately obvious and two of them each grabbed one of Jacob's arms, whilst the third, which I recognised as Sam Uley, strode towards us. Jasper straightened to his full six foot three inches and met the imperious gaze of the Quileute, whose height easily matched the vampire's, although his stature was far stockier.

"What the Hell happened?" Sam asked, halting a couple of feet from us.

"I was almost forced to break the treaty, to ensure Isabella's safety, that's what!" Jasper returned, with equal fervour.

As the two faced off, I saw the other tribe's people struggling to shunt Jacob towards the trees from which they had just emerged. They spoke to him, seeming to try and calm him down, but, so far, it didn't appear to be working. Slowly, but, surely, however, they were making their way further from the houses, although I wasn't anywhere close to being able to relax.

"What did you do?" Sam demanded, his accusatory glare directed at me.

My mouth opened in indignation and I prepared to defend myself, but, Jasper spoke before me.

"She didn't do a damn thing!" he explained, his ire releasing his full Texan twang. "Your boy came here and started hurlin' abuse at Bella and it's lucky for him you three arrived. An entire street almost got the show of a lifetime."

Sam's gaze swept across the row of houses on our left, before moving over his shoulder to fall on the three who were almost at the trees. After a long moment of scrutiny, his eyes turned back to us and some of the anger had dissipated, albeit only a minuscule amount.

"We didn't know he was coming here until his father told us," Sam explained. "We followed as soon as we heard."

The account was short and the Quileute seemed to deem that a reasonable explanation, but, I begged to differ.

"Seems to me," remarked Jasper. "That you need to keep a tighter leash on your mutts."

"What's happening to him?" I asked, interrupting the altercation.

"Nothing you need to worry about," came Sam's dismissive answer.

It pissed me off immensely. Again, I was being treated like the one who had done something wrong, for which I saw little justification. Jacob was the one who lost control, not me!

"Tell Carlisle," Sam continued, addressing Jasper, this time. "We will see him tonight. Same place."

"What time?" Jasper enquired.

"Whenever he gets there," Sam replied, his tone making it sound more like a threat than a request. "We'll be waiting."

With that, Sam Uley turned and jogged away, to help the other two escort Jacob into the trees, leaving me and my boggled mind alone with Jasper. There was no way to even begin turning what I'd seen into anything remotely rational. Jasper watched the quartet leave and waited a few minutes more, before finally relaxing his stance. His head turned to address me.

"You alright?" he asked and it took a moment for me to realise I had been spoken to. A chilly hand covering mine snapped me out of my reverie. "Bella?"

I let my eyes move away from the spot where the Quileutes had vanished and swivelled up to meet his.

"What...the _fuck..._was that?"

* * *

**A/N: **AAAAAAHHHH! Why is it that the chapters I have a plan for are always the hardest to write?! Anyway, it's done now and I can let the bald patches from where I've ripped my hair out re-grow. As always, I love your support and hope you all enjoyed. I'll see you all very soon.


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's note: **A little bit of news, before the chapter begins. Kupat, on Deviantart, who made the lovely banner for this story, has made a cover for it, too. Unfortunately, it's in the wrong format to be used on here and I didn't want to adapt it, as it would've had an impact on the quality. If you want to see it (and I highly recommend you do), there is a link on my profile that will take you straight to it. :)

* * *

Chapter thirty one

When Carlisle arrived home from work, the atmosphere in the house was far from jovial. We were all still reeling from the encounter with Jacob, Isabella especially. She had been fidgety from the moment we got back and Jasper's gift was not a requirement to gauge her current mood. The fact that we were unable to provide answers for what had happened served only to increase her understandable frustration. I wanted to explain, we all did, but that wasn't a possibility. It wasn't our secret to tell. In that way, we vampires shared a similarity with the tribe and, just as they had sworn to keep our secret, we were forbidden to reveal theirs.

Isabella's eyes flew in the direction of the door, as soon as she heard it click shut. Amidst the anger, frustration and confusion was also an element of apprehension. She was worried how Carlisle would react to her revealing their relationship to Jacob. My interaction with the tribe could be described as minimal at best and I had yet to meet the current Alpha, so was unsure how the revelation would influence their decision. I hoped, for everyone's sake, that the Quileutes would not hold it against us.

As Carlisle entered the lounge, it was clear he could sense the tension in the air. To be honest, one would have needed to be in a coma not to.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his eyes immediately flying to the unsettled human sat on the sofa.

"There was an..._altercation _with Jacob Black," Jasper explained, standing by the window.

I freed the spot beside Isabella to stand next to him. Alarm rang in Carlisle's eyes and he rushed at his natural speed to kneel before the young woman and grasp her hand.

"I'm fine," she reassured him, before reconsidering her words. "Well, no, not _fine. _I'm not hurt, at least, but I still don't know what the Hell is going on, because, apparently, no one's allowed to tell me." The annoyance was evident in her tone, as was her worry.

"Explain to me what happened," he requested, taking the empty seat I had recently occupied.

I took this as a cue for the rest of us to leave. Not that either Carlisle or Isabella made any such request, but, I felt it best to give them some time alone. After all, it would not require four people to recount the event and she had a firsthand witness account, so I made my way towards the stairs, with Jasper following and I turned to see Alice lingering indecisively. She knew the couple deserved their privacy, but, she hated the thought of leaving her friend in such a state. I called Alice's name softly and she reluctantly joined Jasper and I, as we ascended the staircase.

On the first floor, we headed for the bedroom belonging to my two companions and I settled myself on the seat positioned in front of the large dressing table. Jasper slowly strolled over to the bed, perching on the edge of it, as we both watched Alice pace back and forth. Dear Alice had never been one to hide her thoughts and feelings. Most vampires, when suffering anxiety of any kind, would usually go completely still, like a statue, but, restlessness was a defining characteristic of hers when she was plagued by worry.

I had an inkling of what one of the major reasons for her distress might be and decided to try and calm her down.

"Alice," I said, after walking over and clasping her face between my hands. "Don't bottle it all up. Talk to us."

"I hate this!" she declared in a whisper. "I hate what's happening, especially to my gift. I used to see everything so clearly, but, lately, it's become so difficult."

I could tell she was getting even more worked up and I was tempted to ask Jasper to intervene.

"Things seem to keep happening without offering me even the smallest of warnings," she continued. "And I want so badly to see how tonight's meeting with the tribe will go, but, of course those damn wolves are impossible to see!"

"I know, Alice," I said, releasing her face to clasp her hands. I was aware of some of her qualms about the unexpected lapse in her visions, but, this was the first time I'd witnessed her become so agitated about it. "But, do you have any idea why your visions aren't working? Is it all of them, or just ones concerning certain people?"

Alice considered my query for a short while, before answering, her voice slow and pensive.

"It's not that they _never _work," she replied. "But, I had trouble pre-empting the actions of Edward, as well as the tribe, although, we already know why I can't see _them_." Her voice lowered to a level so quiet, only Jasper and I would be able to hear. "What frustrates me most, however, is that, for some reason, Isabella's fate is no longer visible to me."

"What do you mean?" I asked, my grip on her hands tightening. Jasper had remained silent throughout this conversation, so far, so, I assumed he was already aware of her concerns. I suddenly understood her reason for lowering her voice, as this was information Carlisle would not be happy to hear.

"A few months ago, I received three sets of visions, each dictating a different route her future could take," she explained. "All three were relatively good, although one was a little less favourable than the others, but, none was anything to worry about. However, when Edward came onto the scene, it all started to become a hazy blur and my once crystal clear premonitions were filled with uncertainty. It worries me, especially given Edward's behaviour. If I had just the faintest of glimpses into her future, I could see if anything bad was going to happen and I could do something to prevent it."

Her delicate ochre eyes were wide and brimming with trepidation and I could tell it was the ignorance that was killing her.

"I'm scared, Esme," she finished, those eyes meeting mine.

I could understand her fear perfectly. It must have been frightening for someone so well acquainted with precognition to suddenly be as oblivious as the rest of us. To be honest, it scared me, too. Unable to stand her discomfort any longer, Jasper had moved from the bed to stand behind Alice and wrap his arms around her waist, nuzzling her neck affectionately. She responded by slipping her hands out of mine and wrapping her fingers around his forearms, before squeezing gently.

"I've been contemplating telling Carlisle," he said, after placing several kisses on the dark crown of her spiky haired head. "But, could easily see him being consumed by his desire to protect Bella."

I nodded in agreement. Although the notion of keeping secrets from Carlisle was not a habit I wished to adopt, in this instance, I thought it best. For now, at least.

"Perhaps we should wait and see how tonight's meeting goes," I suggested, an idea they both seemed to concur with. "And, seeing how you and Sam Uley have already had a less than friendly encounter," I remarked, addressing Jasper. "I'll accompany Carlisle to the border tonight."

Neither had an issue with my proposal and, even if they did, I would have argued my case. Sam and Jasper's earlier face off provided me with an excuse, but, I would have requested to go, regardless. I was deeply intrigued by this modern day tribe and wanted to get to know them better, seeing as they were to be my neighbours and-possibly-allies.

As Carlisle and Isabella continued their talk downstairs, I decided to give the other couple their own privacy. Making my way to my bedroom, I prepared myself by changing into clothing more suited to the occasion and waited patiently.

Alice wasn't the only one wishing she could predict the outcome of the meeting.

**000**

The evening air was brisk, but, as a vampire, I barely felt it. I hadn't gone running with Carlisle for quite some time and, despite the fraught circumstances leading to the occasion, I couldn't suppress the part of me enjoying the moment. It was a relief to finally let go of the shackles placed upon us by our facade and give in a little to our more basic natures. At natural speed, the reservation wasn't a long journey and, as promised (or threatened, depending on one's point of view), we were greeted by a small pack of wolves when we arrived. I wondered how exactly this meeting would commence, as we were unable to communicate with the tribe in their wolf forms, but, before I could speculate further, a figure emerged between the two largest wolves. Judging by the way the rest of the pack responded to his presence, I assumed the only humanoid figure amongst the tribal members scattered before us must have been the pack Alpha, Sam Uley. He was very tall, easily matching, if not exceeding, Carlisle's height and his face belied wisdom far beyond his years. I wondered if any of the wolves present were Jacob, but, had no way of finding out without asking, which probably wasn't a very good idea.

Carlisle began the meeting by greeting the tribe. "Good evening," he said, as cordially and courteously as greeting an old friend. To outsiders, it would appear that he held complete trust in the wolves. I, however, knew him well enough to detect the defensive edge to his stance that meant he was prepared for trouble should it arise. He may be compassionate by nature, but he was by no means stupid. "I thank you for taking the time to speak with me yet again."

"You may not be so thankful," replied the Alpha. "When you hear what we have to say." Silence reigned over us, as everyone was given a moment to let the statement sink in. Then, Sam continued. "When you first came to us, we listened and appreciated your honesty and swiftness in apprising us of the situation. It did not take us long to come to a unanimous decision."

I listened carefully and a spark of hope lit inside, as his words rang through the wintry air. However, one quick glance at his face quickly extinguished that hope.

"Unfortunately, earlier today, we received information that has forced many to reconsider."

They knew. Jacob had told them. My shoulders slumped imperceptibly, as I waited for the inevitable rejection.

"However, it's only fair you have a chance to explain yourself, before our decision is made final."

Sam was looking directly at Carlisle and I knew the Quileute held no interest in anything I had to say. I could already guess what the main concerns might be. The biggest question on their minds would inevitably be whether Isabella was to remain human, seeing as she had committed herself to a vampire. I had no idea if it was something she or Carlisle had ever discussed or if she was even aware that such a thing was illegal under the stipulations of the treaty. Either way, everyone was about to find out.

"According to Jacob Black, Bella has declared she is-" Sam paused, having difficulty speaking aloud a notion he found so distasteful. "-_involved_ with you. Is this true?"

Carlisle returned the Alpha's gaze with respectful confidence. "It is," he confirmed.

The muscles in Sam's face constricted in obvious disapproval, although he tried to hide the reaction as best he could. Sadly for him, our eyesight was far too enhanced to miss it. "How did this come to be?" he asked and I had to commend his attempt to retain a blank face, despite the aversion he felt.

"It was gradual and not at all expected," Carlisle explained. "In the beginning, I even tried to hinder its progress, for reasons you, more than anyone, will understand. Unfortunately, I failed, as I realised how strongly I returned her feelings."

"Why did you not inform us?" Sam's question proved my earlier assumptions wrong. There was something else they deemed more important to know than Isabella's potential transformation. It was understandable, though, as, if we had kept this secret, what else could we be hiding?

"I did not want her relationship with me to jeopardise her chances of gaining the aid and protection of the tribe. I apologise for the deceit, but, it was done for Isabella's benefit."

Sam remained quiet and mulled over Carlisle's words. Now that it had been confirmed, I wondered what the tribe would make of it and Carlisle's explanation.

"You understand the complications such a relationship might cause." It wasn't a question, but a reminder and I knew he was referring to the treaty. This was where we got to the concerns I had originally expected them to raise first.

"Your concerns are understandable," Carlisle said. "However, I need you all to know that Isabella is as safe with us, as she would be were she a vampire."

The moment that sentence left Carlisle's lips, I almost cringed. Of all the times to bring up such an idea, why choose now? Then again, perhaps it was a conscious decision on Carlisle's part. After all, the topic of Isabella possibly becoming one of us would inevitably crop up eventually.

"That, of course, is another worry," Sam remarked. "Regardless of reason or intent, the biting of _any _human is prohibited by the treaty."

"We have not forgotten," my blonde companion replied. "And it is another thing you need not worry about. Isabella and I have already discussed it and it is something neither of us are ready to do."

"That doesn't mean you never will," the Alpha pointed out, a hint of aggression seeping into his tone.

Carlisle was quiet for a moment, as he considered the best way to explain. My eagerness to hear the explanation matched Sam's and I had to wonder whether Carlisle would really _want _to change Isabella. His first and only attempt at changing a human ended so badly, I had thought him forever put off the idea, but, perhaps what he had with the young woman was beginning to make him see things differently this time around.

"I cannot predict the future," the vampire began. "Were the decision mine alone, I would be able to guarantee her humanity, however, I have to take Bella's wishes into consideration. When we discussed it, it was only spoken of as an absolutely last resort and I could tell she had a limited desire for the vampire lifestyle."

"So, she is aware of the consequences surrounding such a choice?" Sam asked.

"Yes. They are the reasons why becoming a vampire is still considered an act of desperation for her."

Sam was still for a moment, arranging the facts in his mind, before slowly nodding. My eyes scanned the pack of wolves standing before us and the vulnerability of our position was not lost on me. However, I also knew that they were as bound by the stipulations of the treaty as we were, so, an unprovoked attack was very unlikely. Again, I wondered which of the wolves-if any-Jacob Black was.

Studying the faces of each four-legged creature present, I tried to see if they carried any human physical characteristics into the animal forms. Unfortunately, as I hadn't yet met any of them as humans, it was an impossible task. Impossible, that is, until my golden orbs connected with a pair of black eyes, loaded with so much animosity and confusion that I felt a shiver of trepidation run down my spine. Those eyes were intently fixed on every aspect of Carlisle and I realised I had found Jacob. He was one of the largest of the pack and, even in the dark, the mingling colours of red, gold, auburn and brown glistened throughout his fur. Were he not intent on ripping out the throat of my companion (explaining his position at the very back of the group), I might have almost considered him beautiful.

Eventually, Sam spoke once more. "You have been honest, so I must be, too. The idea of a human embarking on a relationship with one of your kind is nothing short of repulsive to me, to _all_ of us. However, we must take into account that you and your coven are not like other vampires. Although I wasn't around when you first arrived in the Olympic Peninsula, I do know you've been watched closely by the tribe since that time and, during your recent settlement in Forks, have never done a thing to break the treaty. That being said, I still worry about Isabella. No matter how careful you are, a human amongst vampires means that accidents are _always_ a possibility. I will need to speak with her at some point."

Carlisle nodded his understanding and approval, before asking his first question of the evening. "After what Bella saw this afternoon-" I wasn't blind to the glances several wolves threw Jacob's way. "What are we to tell her? She has many questions and the only information we have been able to provide is that we are not allowed to say. Of course, this is only frustrating and upsetting her more."

"It's forbidden for anyone outside the tribe to know what we are," came Sam's brusque reply.

"I know, but, you have to acknowledge that this is a rather unique situation."

A fourth round of silence commenced, but it was shorter than the previous three. I could sense the difficulty Sam was facing, trying to think of a way around Isabella's discovery of their shape-shifting natures, as well as dealing with her intimacy with a vampire. It would require all of us, wolf and vampire alike, to be mature and responsible, respecting the wishes of either side, but, everything was so close to the knife's edge and it would take very little to send everything crashing down into turmoil. I was confident in the abilities of my fellow vampires to remain civil towards their natural enemies, so I could only hope that the tribe would be the same. My main concern was Jacob. Although Jasper's retort towards Sam had been crude, there was a great deal of truth in the words. A leash may have been a tad harsh, but the lad really did need to be kept under control and I was sure it was something the rest of the pack was all too aware of.

"The pack will need a couple of hours to make its final decision," Sam stated, signalling that the meeting was coming to a close. "If you are able to wait here, we will return as quickly as we are able to give you our answer."

Carlisle nodded and Sam mimicked the gesture, before turning and jogging away. One by one, the rows of wolves quickly followed suit, with the last remaining pack members withdrawing slowly by moving backwards, until their forms were hidden amongst the brush. Jacob was the very last to leave. I waited in silence with Carlisle, until enough time had passed for them to be safely out of earshot. Like us, they possessed enhanced hearing, although it wasn't as strong as ours. Yet another similarity between two species destined to be enemies. The sense of impending irony was not lost on me.

After fifteen minutes of immobile hush, I slowly turned my head to face my companion. His face was predictably indecipherable, but, his eyes were thoughtful and a little uneasy. This was going to be the longest wait of his immortal life. I didn't expect it to be much easier for me, either. If the Volturi chose to act, we would need all the support we could muster and, despite the dislike between our species', there was no denying their aid would be invaluable.

Rather than endure the silence, I decided to fill it with conversation.

"Do you mind if I ask what prompted the discussion between you and Isabella?"

At first, his delayed response made me wonder if he had suddenly gone inexplicably deaf, but, he eventually replied.

"She initiated it," he began and his gaze roamed the skyline as he spoke. "It was after the first meeting with the tribe last night. She's very worried about what might happen and, I think, more aware than ever of the frailty her mortality presents."

"But, she doesn't seriously want to be become a vampire?"

"To be honest, I think her only real motivation for changing would be that it gives us more time together. As much as I love that idea, I refuse to do it, unless she is one hundred percent determined that it is what she truly wants."

The statement warmed my heart with its sincerity, but, also troubled me with its implications. If Isabella wanted it badly enough would he break the treaty to grant her wishes? I didn't know how to ask him that, as I didn't want to be disrespectful, but, he managed to read the question in my expression.

"We need to get through this situation, before we can even begin to think about any others," he said and the ghost of a smile crossed his lips, showing that he held no resentment towards my thoughts. "And, no decision will be made rashly. It affects all of us, so everyone will have their say, before anything happens. I love Isabella, more than I could ever describe, but, I will not disregard the thoughts and feelings of others simply to appease her wishes. She would not want that, either."

I had to smile in reply. Not just a quick smile, but a wide, beaming grin that split my face in two. The adoration he possessed for that girl was truly wonderful to see and, if we all got through this intact, I couldn't wait to watch him and Isabella play out their happily ever after together. However, the pair had not been blinded by their love. They were still very much aware of the dangers they faced and the consequences their actions would have on those around them. I truly valued the fact he was ready to listen to our views on certain aspects of his relationship and respected our opinions.

Two and a half hours passed, as the tribe came to their decision. The pair of us continued talking and I appreciated the opportunity that allowed us to engage in serious conversation. It seemed that too much time had passed since we'd last spoken this way, but, given the circumstances, it was understandable. I hoped it might also make the wait pass quicker for him, but, although his body betrayed no signs of impatience, it was hidden within the flecks of ochre and gold mingling in his irises.

Eventually, distant movement in the forest signalled the return of the pack and we instantly regained our alertness. The wolves emerged first, although there were far less of them this time, followed by the tall figure of their Alpha. I stood beside Carlisle, waiting with unnecessary bated breath. If my heart had been required to pump blood through my veins, it would have been thudding wildly against my chest.

Sam situated himself at the front of the pack. "We have made our decision," he said, thankfully getting straight to the point.

The night suddenly seemed too loud. The wind was rustling the leaves and the insects were scurrying through the earth and I just wanted to tell them all to stop. I needed to hear what Sam was going to say and they were nothing but a distraction during this most crucial of moments.

"We have decided to help you."

I could have danced for joy. Despite everything, the Quileute tribe was still going to offer their assistance against the threat of Edward and, possibly, the Volturi. I looked at Carlisle and he hadn't bothered to hide the relief on his face.

"I still need to speak with Bella," Sam insisted. "Not to say I discredit your word, but, I want to hear her thoughts on everything, as well as try to explain exactly what she saw with Jacob."

"That's fine," Carlisle agreed. "But, if you will permit me, I have one more request."

Sam eyed the vampire warily. "What is it?" he asked.

"Now that we have come to this agreement," Carlisle began. "Can you offer a guarantee that there will be no repeat of what happened earlier today?" His eyes flitted to the large wolf at the back of the group and it seemed Jacob had not escaped _his_ notice, either. "My coven and I accept and understand your reasons for disliking us, but, I do not feel it fair to push that argument onto her, as she knows little of it and the incident has distressed her a great deal."

Sam didn't bother to look at Jacob, but, he knew exactly what Carlisle was talking about.

"The issue has been dealt with and you can rest assured that it won't happen again."

"Thank you," Carlisle said.

"Is there anything else you need to know or ask?"

Carlisle shook his head and Sam seemed ready to finally bring this meeting to a close. "We will send a couple of our members to keep watch over the Swan residence tonight."

His tone brooked no argument, but, Carlisle seemed to have no problem with the arrangement. I think he was simply glad of their help and trusted them to protect Isabella and her family as well as any of us. Personally, I would have been more confident with one of my own kind looking after her, but, that was only because I already knew what they could do. I had no idea the level of competence these wolves possessed, but, supposed I was soon to find out. Arguing the point would have achieved little and the last thing anyone needed was a quarrel to add fuel to an already tempestuous fire.

Sam informed us that he hoped to speak with Isabella tomorrow evening and the pack members assigned to watch over her and Charlie would be sent to the house immediately. After another round of thanks from Carlisle, the pack turned and left, leaving a very relieved couple of vampires in their wake. The meeting went far better than I had ever expected and could imagine Carlisle felt very much the same. Nothing needed to be said between us and we silently agreed to simply run back to the mansion. After tonight's good news, I could sense Carlisle wanted nothing more than to celebrate with Isabella.

I wondered if she would cope with another sleepless night.

* * *

**A/N: **It's been a while since we heard from Esme, so I hope you all enjoyed. The next update may take a little longer than usual to be posted, as I'm on holiday for the rest of this week. I'll get it written and posted as soon as I can when I get back. See you all soon :)


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's note: **Hellooooo! I'm back with another update.

I have to quickly say thank you to someone who left me the loveliest of reviews for Chapter 30, but, I completely forgot to thank them. They were signed in as a guest, so I couldn't PM them, which is why I'm doing it here. Thank you so much, whoever you are and I'm flattered and glad that you like my story and writing so much.

Now, on with the story!

* * *

Chapter thirty two

Relief and nervousness engulfed me in equal measure. Sitting in the front passenger seat of Carlisle's Mercedes, I was thinking through everything he had told me about the meeting with the tribe. The cause of my relief was obvious: the Quileutes were going to help us. My nervousness was due to the fact that Sam Uley wanted to talk to me. I knew why, or the main reason for why, but, our last moment of interaction hadn't exactly been amicable-even though I'd done _nothing wrong_-and now he wanted to question me further. Well, I had compiled a few questions of my own. Top of the list: what the _Hell _was going on with Jacob?

Part of me was intrigued, but, the other was scared about discovering the truth. It was hard enough coming to terms with the fact that the Cullens were vampires, but, I hadn't even known them for a year and, from the very start, suspected there was something different and mysterious about them. Jacob, however, I had known since childhood and the idea that he may not be the person I thought was difficult to accept. I couldn't really begrudge him his secrets, but, it meant I had to re-evaluate everything I thought I knew, not just about the Blacks, but, pretty much reality in general. That was a rather tall order.

I could tell I was unusually quiet during the drive home, because, when a squeeze of my hand pulled my attention towards the man beside me, I was met by Carlisle's questioning gaze.

"Thinking," I replied, with a tired smile of reassurance. I really was exhausted, mentally, as well as physically and, although I resented spending a night away from Carlisle, I couldn't deny how much I needed a good night's sleep.

"Anything you want to talk about?" he asked, interlocking our fingers.

In all honesty, I wasn't entirely sure what to say. He knew no more than I did about the nature of Sam's intended discussion, so there was little he could offer in the way of comfort. "A little nervous about talking with Sam, I guess." I eventually explained, before slyly adding, "And letting my imagination run away with me."

Carlisle's eyes focused on mine and his eyebrows raised a little, as he sought elucidation.

"Jacob," I clarified. All manner of theories had been going through my mind about what the deal was with Jacob and there was a morbid curiosity nudging at the edges of my thoughts, making me wonder what might have happened if the other three tribe members hadn't arrived when they did.

Carlisle let out a gentle sigh, before running his thumb across my knuckles, the gesture almost apologetic. "You know I would tell you if I really could." Although his tone made it sound like a statement, his expression turned it into more of a question.

As frustrating as it was, I couldn't hold his secrecy against him. If anything, it only cemented my belief in his loyal character. Despite the hostility between the two species, Carlisle refused to betray the Quileute's trust, even to the woman he loved, whom he knew would never spread the word. I would just have to be patient and seek my answers from the source and, after everything I'd seen and heard, I refused to be fobbed off with any bullshit.

With the sensation of cool skin running across mine, I remembered that Carlisle had kind of asked me a question and I set about easing his concern. "I understand," I said, squeezing his hand in return, before adding a little humour into the mix for good measure. "I've just got to be patient...which is going to kill me."

Carlisle let out a soft chuckle and I was glad to see my efforts had worked a little. The rest of the drive home continued in more relaxed silence and I leaned back in my seat, absently watching the shadows caused by each streetlight we passed. It was almost hypnotic, the way the dark shapes glided over the car interior and I followed them, my gaze halting when it reached the beautiful profile of the vampire sat beside me. The shadows would hit the sharp tip of his nose first, before travelling along the sculpted contours of his cheekbones and running over his swept back hair. They never seemed to reach his eyes, however. Even though the shadows were almost pitch-black, his amber irises refused to be concealed and defiantly shone through the darkness. I could feel myself becoming lost in them, not for the first time. The deep purr of the engine, combined with the rhythmic rocking of the vehicle and the mesmerizing allure of his features, started to lull me into a state of drowsiness and, before I knew it, consciousness left me.

**000**

_Isabella..._

A gentle, melodic sound filtered into my ears and it held a resonance that even angels would fail to recreate. I sighed in contentment and hoped the sound would grace my eardrums once again, which it did, several times. Something hard, but smooth ran across my skin and the second of my five senses was awoken. It was enough to make my eyes open, in the hopes that a third sense might benefit from whatever provoked such delight.

As my lashes fluttered upwards, my vision connected with the face of my beloved Carlisle and I felt a smile spread slowly across my lips. Being greeted by such a sight was enough to make me want to fall asleep again, if only to wake up to it once more. The middle knuckle of his forefinger ran softly along my jaw line and grogginess wasn't the only reason for me remaining still; I was enjoying the feel of skin on skin contact too much to want to move.

Eventually, he stopped, which would have been cause for complaint had his knuckle not been replaced by the gentle press of his lips. Soft kisses ran along my cheekbone, down to the tip of my nose, before gracing my philtrum and hovering over my mouth. My lips parted immediately and Carlisle accepted the invitation to capture them in a deep, slow, delicious kiss. Without needing to think about it, my hand slid up his chest, until my fingers reached the hair hanging at the nape of his neck and tangled themselves in the soft tendrils. I felt his arm snake around my waist and pull our bodies closer together, which only made me want to increase the passion of our kiss. I was starting to feel a familiar urge inside, that almost made me insist he drive me right back to his house, but, I realised I couldn't wait that long.

Unfortunately, Carlisle pulled away, before I could start tearing his clothes off and finished the embrace with a lingering kiss on the forehead. When my eyes opened again, I saw him returning the smile I had given when I woke and it sent a thrill through me.

"We're outside your house, Bella," Carlisle informed me, his voice just above a whisper. I wondered if he was simply stating our location, or warning that it was an inappropriate place to fornicate. Probably a bit of both.

I looked over my shoulder to find his statement proven correct and saw the glow of artificial light peeking through the gap between the closed curtains. That meant Charlie was home and I inquired as to the time.

"It's almost midnight," Carlisle answered. "And you need to get yourself to bed as soon as possible."

I swivelled my head to face him again, my lip curling in displeasure. "That means I have to move," I whined. I was far too comfortable in the front seat of his car and the distance between the vehicle and my bedroom felt infinite.

"I could give you a fireman's carry," he suggested. "But, that might alarm your father."

I giggled, his proposal planting a rather enjoyable image into my head. I swore Carlisle Cullen had turned me into some sort of nympho. He recognised the look in my eye and scowled with mock disapproval.

"Miss Swan," he tutted. "Your mind is spending far too much time in the gutter these days."

I bit my lip and giggled again, feeling my cheeks warm up.

"And, if you do not exit this vehicle soon," he continued, the expression on his face enough to melt my insides. "I will end up having to reupholster the entire car."

Although the words were spoken in jest, I could see the truth lying beneath them in his eyes and flashbacks of last night invaded my brain. Our second round of love making had resulted in another set of bed sheets ending up in the trash, as well as a mattress and I could only imagine the damage that might be done by having sex in the Mercedes.

Trying not to pout too much, I stretched my limbs as much as the confined space of the passenger seat would allow, before shifting position to reach for the door handle. The door opened a crack, allowing a gust of chilly night air to seep into the vehicle, as I took one final glance at Carlisle. He didn't say anything, but, the expression on his beautiful face was so full of love that my breath hitched and I was unable to look away.

I was suddenly reminded of the very first time I laid eyes upon Dr Carlisle Cullen. Once again, his amber eyes held me spellbound and it felt as though I was falling into them, diving into the uncharted depths of his soul. I was so lost in those eyes that I failed to notice his hand reach up, until I felt his palm cup my cheek. His thumb ran back and forth, which sent a shiver of joy down my spine. God, I loved him. The rest of the world was losing significance and I found myself frozen to the spot, unable to muster the will to leave.

The only thing capable of attracting my attention rang through the air, cutting through the moment like a knife slicing through soft butter.

"I will call you in the morning," he said and I relished the way his tone caressed my eardrums.

I nodded, still unable to speak, knowing my voice would sound harsh and uncouth in comparison.

"Sleep well, my love."

It was the first time he had every referred to me by that term and the motivation needed to release me from my frozen state, before propelling me forward to plant a farewell kiss against his divine lips.

"I love you," I whispered, as we finally broke apart.

"I love you, too," he parroted and I near enough had to physically drag my eyeballs away from him in order to actually get myself out of the damn car.

There was no way of restraining the goofy smile on my face, as I waved goodbye to Carlisle, before heading for my front porch. Only moments ago, I had felt heavy with drowsiness, but, now I was as light and buoyant as a feather, striding towards the door, with the sensation of true love running through my veins. What had I done to deserve such luck?

I briefly remembered that there would be a couple of tribe members stationed outside the house from now on and considered glancing around to see if I could spot them, but, decided against it. I wasn't sure who they'd assign the task to and, in the unlikely event it was Jacob, I preferred not to encourage a second encounter for the day. In the corner of my eye, I saw the interior lights of the house extinguish and I guessed Charlie was getting ready for bed, so tried to open the door as quietly as possible. When I stepped inside, he was stood at the foot of the stairs and a smirk played across his features, as he regarded me.

"Howdy, stranger," he quipped and the humour in his tone was genuine, if a little sarcastic.

"Hi," I replied, closing the door behind me, before shrugging off my jacket and hanging it on the hook. "I saw the light go out. Are you going to bed?"

"Afraid not," he said and it was then that I noticed the uniform he still wore.

"What's going on?" I asked, worry starting to well up in my gut.

"The Ripper's struck again," Charlie explained. "Got the call a minute ago."

My mouth fell open in shock. With all that had happened, I'd almost forgotten about the serial killer residing in our town and, apparently, they hadn't moved on. Did that mean Edward was still here? I wasn't sure which I feared more: the murdering lunatic or the Volturi member, with the potential to destroy the lives of many I held dear. In some ways, the Ripper was less of a threat than Edward, because, at least he or she wasn't actively looking for me. The alarm must have been evident on my face, because my dad took a step forward and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"You okay?" His brow creased in concern. "If you don't wanna be alone, you can see if someone might stay here with you or I can take you to the Res."

"Oh, no, it's okay," I insisted. The reservation was the last place I wanted to be. Well...second to last. In Edward's clutches was the _very _last. "I'll just lock the doors and batten down the hatches."

"Sure?" he double checked and I shrugged his hand away.

"You need to get to work," I said, stepping aside so he could reach the door. "Don't worry about me."

"Alright," he relented. "But, call me if you need to, okay?"

"Okay," I agreed.

"I'm not sure when I'll get home," Charlie said, as he stood in the open doorway. "But, hopefully I'll get to see you some time tomorrow."

I felt so sorry for him, as he already looked exhausted and now had a whole night of work lined up for him. I decided to spend tomorrow evening at home, or the first part of it, anyway, if only to cook him a decent meal after what I knew was going to be a nightmare shift.

"See you later, Kiddo," he called, making his way to the cruiser.

I waved, before closing the door and turning the lights back on. After a second of letting the news settle, I immediately set about ensuring every single window on the ground floor was closed and locked, before making my way upstairs. My bedroom window was saved for last and, as I made my way back down the staircase, I pulled my phone out of my pocket to call Carlisle. Alice may have already been aware of the situation, but, there was no guarantee and, at worst, he'd just receive the same news twice.

I was checking the lock on the back door when I pushed the call button, leaning against the wall, as I waited for him to pick up. The moment I heard his voice, I interrupted to start explaining, before realising the call had gone straight to voicemail. I hung up and was about to try again, when a rapping at the front door reached my ears. My heart rate immediately sped up and I wondered who'd have cause to visit at this hour? My imagination immediately feared the worst. Was it Edward, come to play more terrifying head games with me? It couldn't be, though, could it? I mean, there were Quileutes guarding the house and, whilst I may not have been able to see what deterrent they could be to superhuman vampiric intruders, the Cullens certainly seemed to have a lot of faith in their abilities. The knock came again and I knew I would have to find out who it was sooner or later.

We didn't have a spyhole on the door, but, I could keep the chain attached, which might help impede the entrance of any undesirables. Erring on the side of caution, I decided to grab a bread knife from the kitchen drawer, in case the chain proved unsuccessful. My heart was hammering against my chest by that point, as I quietly advanced towards the door. With the knife clutched tightly in my left hand, I used my right to turn the door handle and opened it.

Relief hit me so fast that the breath left my lips in an almost hysterical laugh. Golden eyes peered through the two inch gap and I flung the knife to the floor, before fumbling with the chain to open the door fully. Carlisle stood in the doorway, but his gaze was fixed on the bread knife. When he looked back up at me, his brows quirked in query and I shrugged defensively.

"Unlike you, I don't have psychic cousins," I remarked. "What are you doing here? I just tried to call you."

"About the Ripper?" he asked. "My psychic _cousin_ already beat you to it."

Thank the Lord for Alice Brandon.

"I saw your father's car drive past me and did not feel comfortable leaving you alone in the house," he explained, stepping inside. "Not that I have any doubts about the capabilities of the tribe-" he began.

"It's just your worrywart tendencies acting up again," I finished for him.

The front door closed once more and I knew I was in for another sleepless night. This time, however, it wasn't going to be for reasons of lust.

Unfortunately.

* * *

**A/N: **A shorter chapter than usual, I'm afraid, but, the sh*t is very soon to hit the fan, so, I'd better get writing the next chapter! Toodle-oo for now, folks :)


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's note: **Well, helloooo there! I'm so excited that this story is only thirteen away from receiving two hundred follows. That's amazing and I want to thank all of my readers for your continued support. As a reward, I have a new chapter for you all :)

* * *

Chapter thirty three

When the sun rose that morning, eclipsed by a thick blanket of grey cloud, there was little to suggest the day's dramatic turn of events. The sheets of rain hammering down could have been interpreted by some as a worrying portent, were it not such typical weather for Forks, Washington. I gave it the best scowl I could manage, as I dressed myself in clothing befitting such miserable conditions. Growing up in Phoenix, rain had never been my best friend, but, it became my mortal enemy at this time of year, when temperatures started to get as cold as the weather man threatened. It wouldn't be long until every street in town was coated in a thick layer of ice, which was particularly bad for a girl who could barely traverse _dry_ paths, let alone slippery ones.

"Are you ready?" asked the fair haired angel, leaning against my bedroom doorframe.

Carlisle had spent the entire night with me, for his own peace of mind, as much as my mine, and was going to give me a ride to work, in place of Alice. Charlie was gone the entire time and, at eight o'clock, still hadn't returned home, which worried me to no end. I knew the station would be busy enough with the latest killing, without having the chief's daughter pestering them, so, instead of calling, I sent Dada text the moment I woke, to see how he was, but, had yet to receive a response. I hoped it was due to an enormous work load, but, only time would tell.

Shrugging on my coat, I followed Carlisle out the door, before locking it and running to the Mercedes to stay as dry as possible. It was like a fricking monsoon! Just the short distance from the house to the car was enough to make me look as though I had just gone for a fully clothed morning swim. I took full advantage of the vehicle's air conditioning and held my hands over the heater to bask in the warmth. It depressed me to think this weather look set to stay for the next few days. Would the tribe really stick this weather, just keep watch on me and Charlie? I owed enormously if they did.

Alice was already at work by the time I arrived at Thunderbird and Whale and I gave her a quick wave through the dress store's window, whilst dashing to the bookstore's entrance. What the sky lacked in sunshine, Jerry's temperament more than made up for, as he offered a smile and a hello when the bell above the door signalled my entrance. I might have tried to compete with his level of cheeriness, had I a hope in Hell of matching it, but, was running kind of low on optimism, for reasons that were obvious to only a select few. Instead, I returned his greeting and hoped my preoccupation with removing my wet coat might hide my lack of enthusiasm.

Given the climate, you'd expect work to be slow, but, it took more than rain to keep the town from their shopping duties. The fact that Christmas was fast approaching may have had a lot to do with it. I was shocked to discover how quickly it had managed to creep up on me and, with only a few weeks left, I still hadn't bought a single gift. I'd have to get working on that. At times like these, Alice was the greatest friend a girl could have. I could have probably given her a list and she'd find every single item in less than an hour. I was sorely tempted to do just that.

Speak of the Devil, Alice waltzed into the bookstore as lunchtime approached, her flawless appearance utterly unperturbed by the relentless rain. I'd hate her if I didn't love her so much. Her stubborn refusal to ever look bad was immediately forgiven when she produced an umbrella more than big enough for two and we huddled beneath it to walk to our usual diner. Luckily, there was little wind to accompany the rain, so it was easy to remain relatively dry beneath the shelter of the umbrella.

It was during coffee that I discovered Sam Uley planned to speak with me after work, which managed to drain the last of my ebbing cheer away. She assured me everything would be fine, but, despite the knowledge I possessed about her gift, it was hard to find comfort in her words. Everything may well turn out fine, but, that wouldn't stop it being probably one of the most uncomfortable conversations I'd ever had. Sensing my displeasure, she turned to a completely different topic, which happened to coincide with my earlier thoughts enough to make me wonder if she'd already seen my dilemma in a vision.

"Did you have a premonition about it?" I asked, when she offered to help with my Yuletide shopping, before I could even mention it.

"No," she replied. "I just happen to know you very well."

I felt a little relief in the pressure weighing on my shoulders and was glad to have, at least, one less thing to worry about. A second concern was eliminated when Charlie finally called a few minutes later in reply to my morning text. After a fourteen hour shift, he was finally on his way back home and intended to spend the rest of the day in bed. They may not have been any closer to catching the killer, but, I was happy to know that my dad was safe. I promised to be quiet when I got home and cook his favourite meal for dinner, to which he gave a sleepy thank you, before signing off.

The sky seemed to become a little brighter after that. It was still grey and definitely wet, but, the clouds ceased to be quite so dark and oppressive. A quick phone conversation with Carlisle only served to increase my good humour, as I told him about Charlie. Carlisle's genuine concern for my father's wellbeing meant more to me than the vampire would ever know.

Unfortunately, Carlisle was unable to drive me home, as he had a shift to cover at the hospital, but, I tried to turn it into a positive thing. If I was with him, I'd be ever so reluctant to leave and spend an evening at home, without him. Dad would understand and probably insist I see Carlisle, but, it wouldn't have been fair, as I'd already promised to cook. I would have asked if the doctor wanted to join us for dinner, but, felt too shy to do so. Although Charlie knew about us and had no objections, I imagined nothing but awkward silences filling the air; it generally took Dad a while to get comfortable enough with people to chit chat. Something to build up to, perhaps.

The rain eased off a little during the drive home, but, it was still horrendous, beating against the car windshield, as the wipers fought valiantly to keep our view of the roads clear. So far, the day had been utterly average, with nothing more dramatic than a paper cut happening to me and it was odd to think I actually prayed for the banality to continue. I'd had enough adventures for one week.

**000**

The mansion was bizarrely quiet without Isabella's presence inside it. With Alice and Carlisle still at work, and Jasper circling the town's perimeter, I was alone once again when I arrived home and it felt...wrong. I couldn't quite explain it and, after just over a decade of solitude, it was remarkable how quickly I had become accustomed to the hum of activity surrounding the girl. I wondered if she would be staying with us yet again this evening and couldn't help hoping so. It would ease my troubles somewhat if she did, as, I didn't like her being out of our sight, even if she was surrounded by a pack of wolves for protection. The news of yet another killing in Forks only heightened my worries.

Alice was the first of my companions to return home and I noticed she was unaccompanied. When I heard of Isabella's reasons for remaining at her own home for the evening, I was tempted to drive over there and assist her, as I could only imagine how difficult her father's night had been. I was advised against it, however, as Alice could tell the wolves disliked our presence and, given that Carlisle had already spent one night there, the tribe may read it as a lack of trust on our part if we let another night pass without leaving her alone with them. Instead, we both began discussing plans for what to do next. It would be ridiculous for us to spend the rest of our time here anxiously waiting for the Volturi to arrive and question us. We were entertaining the notion of going to Italy ourselves to present our case and, as the idea was in the very early stages of conception, Alice had not yet received a vision about doing such a thing. It meant we were required to look at the plan from every single angle, to ensure there were no fatal flaws.

We were deep in the middle of conversation when the wheels of a Mercedes crunched against the driveway of our home an hour later. Carlisle entered the downstairs lounge within minutes, followed closely by Jasper, who had concluded his survey of Forks at the hospital. The moment the idea of visiting the Volturi entered my mind, I wondered how willing Carlisle would be to go along with it. In the past, I knew he would have snapped up the chance to resolve an issue peacefully. However, things were very different now and he had someone far more fragile than himself to protect, which meant he was far more cautious than before.

I let Alice relay all we had spoken of and, as expected, he was hesitant to go to Italy, mainly because we would have little choice but to leave Isabella here. There was no possible way she could go with us, it was simply far too dangerous for her there. We discussed leaving him behind, whilst the rest of us went, but, as a former affiliate of the Volturi, there was nobody better to persuade them to offer lenience. A compromise would have to be found either way, as the only other option available to us was living a life on the run. I severely disliked that idea, as it wasn't an existence I'd wish upon anyone, Isabella, least of all and the Volturi would inevitably find us, anyway.

It was for the best that she chose to spend the night at home, as I could tell this was going to be a very long debate.

**000**

As predicted, Charlie was fast asleep when I got home. It's amazing how loud even the quietest of sounds can seem when you're trying not to wake somebody. I shrugged off my coat and hung it on an empty hook to dry, before taking off my shoes to minimise the thud of my footsteps up the stairs. As I was going to spend the evening alone, I chose to slip into the comfiest outfit I owned, which comprised of grey sweatpants and a white vest, before tying my hair out of the way.

Checking the time on my phone, I reckoned my dad had probably had roughly five hours of sleep, so far, so decided to wait a little longer, before starting dinner. Reaching for my precious first edition of Wuthering Heights, I settled on the bed and began reading. This was my second run through of this copy and, despite having read it several times already, my enjoyment of the story had yet to be diminished. I was soon lost in the beautiful writing of Emily Brontë, as she weaved one of the greatest, yet saddest love stories ever known.

Time flies when you're having fun and it felt as though only minutes had passed, rather than an hour, when my phone started ringing. Carlisle's voice was enough to make me happily discard my reading, as he asked how my day had gone and how I was. Our conversation was brief, but, during it, I learnt that Jasper had found no sign of Edward or the Ripper and was going to look again during the night. I wasn't happy to hear that Carlisle would be accompanying him, but, he promised be safe and, as tempted as I was to guilt trip him into remaining home, it wasn't fair to expect Jasper to do all the work. We chatted for a few minutes more and I sorely lamented the distance between us, as he told me he loved me, before hanging up.

As a means of distraction, I decided it was time to finally start making some food, a notion my gurgling stomach heartily agreed with, so, the book was placed back on its shelf and I headed downstairs. Searching through the contents of our kitchen cupboards, I found almost everything needed to make a chilli con carne. Sadly, we were out of tortilla chips, so nachos were out, but, as long as Charlie had enough on his plate to fill the stomachs of two grown men, I knew he'd be happy.

I usually liked to listen to some music whilst cooking, but, couldn't use the stereo this time, so had to jog back up the stairs to retrieve my iPod. I began tip-toeing around the kitchen, jigging to the tunes of the Rolling Stones. Yes, I definitely had my parents' taste in music. I was soon lost in a world of my own, as the kitchen became overwhelmed with the scents of all the ingredients cooking. My stomach churned in approval and I could hardly wait to try the food myself.

I paused the music for a moment, to check for any signs of life coming from Charlie's room, but, not a sound could be heard from upstairs. There still had a good half an hour left until the food was ready to be served, so I set about preparing the rice. My music was on a low volume, so, I was able to hear when one of the upstairs floorboards creaked a moment later. Pulling the headphones out of my ears, I wound the cord around the iPod and placed it beside the stereo, ready to greet my dad when he finally rejoined humanity.

Before that could happen, however, there was a loud knock at the door. The first thing I noticed, before even wondering who my visitor might be, was that I felt nowhere near as terrified about the knocking, as I had the previous night. It was odd to think that everything seemed more ominous and scary during the night. The first conclusion I came to was that Carlisle had decided to pay me a surprise visit and I could already feel my pulse quickening in anticipation at the thought. I had to have a stern word with myself not to get my hopes too high, because there was no guarantee it was even him.

The knocking sounded again and there was sense of urgency to it, this time. As a frown of concern contorted my brow, I strode over to the front door and reached for the handle. My fingertips had just skimmed the cool, metallic surface, when darkness overcame me...

**000**

Silence had resumed in the mansion and all four of us resided in our private quarters, having concluded our discussion. No decision had been made and, in truth, the matter was far from being resolved, which frustrated me beyond words. An answer to our predicament seemed so difficult to find and I had spent the entire time since staring out my window, the cogs of my brain endlessly turning, desperate to discover a solution.

I could sense, rather than hear, Alice flitting around the house, rearranging ornaments and occasional pieces of furniture. That was often her way of thinking things through, which told me she was trying just as hard as me to figure things out. Jasper and Carlisle remained elusive in their respective places of solace. For Jasper, it was the bedroom he shared with his mate, for Carlisle, his study and, more than ever, I found myself wanting the comparatively deafening noise of a human presence to offer a little distraction. I knew that trying to think too hard only made resolution harder to grasp.

My ruminations were interrupted by the opening of the bedroom door and my diminutive companion entered, carrying an assortment of white flowers, arranged in an elegant bouquet. She was moving at an almost-human pace, which meant this was no flying visit. I'd spent decades with Alice, before temporarily leaving the coven and her habits hadn't changed a bit. She wanted to talk. Her delicate steps carried her over to the dressing table beside me and she placed the flowers into the empty vase.

"Any luck?" she asked, quietly.

My eyes left the view offered by the window to gaze at her as I shook my head.

"Me neither," she replied, her words loaded with her frustrations.

Something on the vase caught Alice's attentive eye and she picked it up to get a better look. It turned out to be a hairline crack and she tutted, before mumbling to herself so quietly, I could only catch a few of the words, but, got the general gist. Imperfection in her interior design was never something she tolerated.

I was about to protest my innocence and insist I had no idea how the vase had been damaged, when an expression came over her face that I had not witnessed for a very long time. Her entire body went rigid, as the grip on the vase tightened and I wanted to remove the object from her grasp, but knew there was no hope of prying it out of her dainty fingers. Her face became immobile and her large, round eyes widened, before their gaze turned glassy and distant.

Alice was having a vision.

I watched and waited for the moment to pass, which felt endless. Fingertips began tapping on the china surface of the vase she held and breath started to hitch in her throat. Her irises started to twitch, swivelling from left to right and there was a slight tremor to her limbs, as her mind tried to analyse what she saw.

Eventually, the breathing stopped, as did the trembling, but the tapping continued. Her eyes remained wide, but her posture softened a little and awareness re-entered her gaze. I took the smallest of steps forward, frantic to hear what she had just witnessed. Judging by her reaction, it was no trivial event she had just been shown and, had I a heart, it would have been racing.

The next few seconds passed in an instant, yet I saw the whole thing unfold in slow motion. Alice's eyes fixed on mine and her grip on the vase slackened, allowing it to slip out of her hands. It met the wooden floor and shattered on impact, sending a shower of water and petals into the air. Her lips parted to let out a thunderous scream.

"CARLISLE!"

* * *

**A/N: **GASP!

I'm so sorry for this being another tiny chapter, but, I really hope the almighty cliff-hanger will enable y'all to forgive me. I'll be back as fast as my typing fingers will let me :)


	34. Competition!

**Author's note:** ooookkaaayyyy...this isn't a new chapter *ducks to avoid gunfire*

HOWEVER...I have a consolation prize!

Up until now, this story has gone under the title of Not What It Seems and, to be honest, I dunno if its any good. Soooooooo, as this is an area I'm pretty crappy in, I've decided to take the lazy way out and leave it up to you! For added incentive, I'm making it a competition, so, here's what I want you to do:

Send me, either by PM or review, your ideas for a new title, giving the reason for the choice. Alternatively, if you like the title as is and can give a good enough reason for it, I may not need to change it at all. Either way, you have until Friday 30th August to give me your ideas and I'll let everyone know the winner upon the posting of my next chapter.

The winner will get a preview of the next chapter, which they'll receive no later than Saturday.

I really look forward to hearing your ideas :)


End file.
